Behind Cell Block Thirteen
by JesaWicked
Summary: Neji Hyuuga got arrested for murdering and raping an innocent woman. Problem is, he was framed. Now he is stuck with a known mass murder as his cellmate. Language, Violence, YAOI, NeGa, OOC, AU -COMPLETE-
1. Wrongfully Accused

**Title: **Behind Cell Block Thirteen

**Warnings: **Language, Drugs, Violence, YAOI, some OOC, AU, Neji/Gaara, other pairings to be revealed.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything related to the Naruto series.

* * *

**Chapter 1: **Wrongfully Accused

* * *

Neji Hyuuga walked up to his fridge to rummage through hoping to find a decent looking snack edible enough to eat. His fridge was bare; he expected it, not counting the carton of what looked like spoiled milk. He lifted the carton and read that it was two months expired. Neji made a face and stuck out his tongue in disgust as he threw the carton in the trash bin.

"This sucks." He said to himself and made his way to the living room to watch some television. That's if he still had cable. Neji flopped down on his brown leather couch that he got from Salvation Army and turned on the tube. Although his couch and everything else in his apartment literally looked like shit, he felt comfortable and at home otherwise. He sighed in relief when he noticed he still had cable.

Neji didn't like this whole unemployed life he currently was pushed into. It sucked having to guess when his landlord was going to evict him, Neji guessed a week more. He never liked the old bat, always annoying him with her bickering about paying the bills on time. Maybe it would be for the better if he got kicked out of this dump he called his apartment building.

A few minutes into watching The Price is Right, he heard a knock on the door. He sighed because he knew one hundred percent who would be on the other side. He reluctantly got up and answered the door. On the other side was his neighbor Kiba who kept a dog in his apartment when the old bat told him not to. Kiba was around Neji's age but a year or two younger. He lived with his roommate Shikamaru who was around three years older than Neji. Kiba was a skinny scruffy looking guy. Neji always described him as the boy who doesn't look like he showers much.

Neji looked at him with his face expressionless like usual and closed the door on the grinning boy's face. He turned around and was about to make his way back to the couch when there was knocking on the door again. He mumbled a few words and answered the door once again.

"Hey! That wasn't very nice!" said the boy while rubbing on his nose. "You hit me!"

Neji wanted to say that he deserved it but said "What the hell do you want now?" instead.

Kiba grinned again and began scratching his head, "Well, umm… do you think you can spare five bucks?"

"I think the fleas on your head got you thinking I'm some rich idiot who willingly passes out money."

"Aww, c'mon Neji, please? Akamaru is hungry and so am I."

"There is no way in hell I'm going to feed a mutt and an annoying kid with five bucks I wish I had. I don't know if you knew this Kiba but I'm unemployed, I've been unemployed since Saturday. Now, would you please leave me alone?"

"Calm down. Damn, has the old witch rubbed her crankiness on you?"

"Go away Kiba" he said and slammed the door on the boy's face once again.

Neji heard a "Ha! You didn't get me this time!" behind the door. Neji rolled his eyes and sat back on the couch. He clutched his stomach when it started growling. The boy was starving, he hadn't eaten anything since Monday which was two days ago. He was even thinking about calling his cousin Hinata for help but he stopped himself just in time before making that idiotic decision.

He wanted to show them that he can do this. He wanted to prove to his cousin and his uncle that he can live without them or their fortune. Hinata always worried about him though and would visit him a few times to see if he's alright and to force him to move back with her and her father. But of course Neji had too much pride and would always refuse. Ever since his father died two years ago, life emotionally had turned out for the worse for the milky eyed twenty year old. He had to move in with his wealthy uncle and his two cousins Hinata and Hinabi. Hinata was the same age as him and Hinabi was a hyper and annoying eleven year old. She was just as annoying as Kiba he thought.

Neji was never the type to just accept things handed to him. His father raised him to be a responsible young man who gained things through hard work. Since moving with his uncle, of course, he got stuff handed to him like it was nothing. At first he was a bit reluctant but eventually through time he accepted it until the one night he had a huge argument with his uncle. It started as something small but eventually turned to something bigger. It was just about the type of friends Neji was hanging around with but suddenly turned to his uncle yelling at him about how he owned everything Neji had and he can make it all disappear if he felt like it. That was the last straw for Neji. He packed his things and ran away from the Hyuuga mansion. He always despised his uncle when he threatens him about stuff like that. It made him feel small and he felt like he owed his uncle for something he didn't even ask for.

Neji shook his head almost like he was trying to shake away the memories. He wanted to think about the future and not the past. He looked around his dirty apartment room; he realized the future is going to be one hell of a ride.

Neji almost jumped in surprise when he heard loud knocking coming from his front door. He was clutching his chest trying to catch his breath. He got up and his feeling of surprise turned into anger. "If it's Kiba I'm going to kick his ass." He said to himself.

The brunet opened the door and yelled "What now Kiba?!" but instead of the annoying scruff he saw almost every morning, it was two police officers. They pulled out their badges, "Are you Neji Hyuuga?" one of them asked.

Neji, who was nervous, nodded his head, "Yes that's me officer. Can I help you with something?" he managed to say.

"You're coming with us." Before Neji could get a word out of his mouth the two police officers violently pushed him against the wall, his face pressed against it so hard that he felt like his nose broke in the process. They cuffed his wrist twisting his arms in a way that made Neji whimper in pain.

"What the hell is going on?" he cried, fighting off the tears that were threatening to burst out. His breathing became rapid and he tried to struggle free.

One of the cops grabbed a fistful of Neji's hair and slammed his head hard against the wall, making Neji cry out in pain.

"I wouldn't try resisting if I were you." One laughed. The other police officer began to read Neji's rights. Neji closed his eyes; he wasn't paying attention to what the officer was saying. He just closed hoping this all go away, hoping that it was just all one screwed up dream. Of course it wasn't.

They dragged him out the apartment, getting stared at by his neighbors who were quietly whispering to one another and giving him dirty looks. The boy hung his head low hoping they wouldn't recognize who it was that was being dragged out. "Neji! What's going on?" yelled Kiba from the lobby. So much for not being recognized he thought.

"Step away boy." The officer warned Kiba. Kiba obeyed and backed off and ran back to his room, Neji was sure he was going to tell Shikamaru what he saw.

The air was fresh when they got out of the building. Neji was glad there was no sign of crowd forming in the front; it would save him from more embarrassment. Just as he was trying to savor the fresh air he desperately needed, he was suddenly pushed inside the cop car making him land on his cuffed wrists. "Fuck…" he hissed.

Neji struggled to sit upright. If there was a good reason to hate city cops then this was one of them. They were exactly what everyone in the neighborhood described them as, dirty good for nothing pigs. Neji wondered why he was arrested, he couldn't think of one reason why he would be. Was this a mistake? Neji was sure these assholes made a mistake but he kept his mouth shut the whole car ride.

---

When they arrived at the station, he was automatically put in an empty room with just a table and two chairs. He knew what was going to happen. They were going to question him about something he knew nothing of.

He sat there alone in the room fuming. He looked around the room and noticed a two way mirror on his left. Neji stared at it knowing there were people on the other side examining him. If he wasn't cuffed right now, he would be flicking them off for sure.

Just then a fat man around his thirties along with a skinnier man around the same age walked in the room closing the door behind them. They stood there for a while looking at the boy with a look of disgust.

"Where were you on Sunday night?" the fat man asked.

"I was at home."

"Are you sure about that? How about Sunday night at around, oh lets say, nine?"

Neji thought for a bit and remembered, "I walked to the local liquor store to buy something to eat for the night."

"What liquor store was it?" he asked as he came closer.

"The one next by the abandoned cinema on Fourth Avenue."

The skinnier man grinned as he took a puff of his cigarette. "Would you like one?" he offered.

"No thanks, I don't smoke." He said glaring daggers at him.

The fat man continued, "Do you recognize this lady Mr. Hyuuga?" he held a picture of a pinked haired girl that Neji didn't recognize.

"I don't know her."

"Oh really? She was at the same liquor store around the same time you were Mr. Hyuuga, I doubt you don't know her."

"I don't know what you are talking about, I demand to know what's going on!" he yelled. He couldn't help it, he was beyond confused and they were asking him these weird questions that he had no answer to.

The fat man stood up and his face trying to stay calm. He took out another picture to show Neji, "Are you sure you don't recognize her? The lady you raped and murdered?" he yelled.

Neji stared at the picture. He had the urge to vomit for the picture had on it the same pink haired woman, but instead of the happy woman smiling in the picture earlier he saw a naked decomposing corpse. Her face was beyond recognition and her body was badly mutilated. Neji turned his head away forcing the acidic liquid from hurling out of his mouth.

"I didn't do this!" Neji yelled. "I swear on my father's grave I didn't do it!"

"We found all evidence leading to you Mr. Hyuuga! Don't lie and say you didn't do this to Ms. Haruno!"

"What evidence are you talking about? Tell me right now!"

"You hair, we found it intertwined with around Ms. Haruno's fingers when the forensic examiners came." He grinned. Neji became quiet. Not because he thought he was guilty but because he wanted to know how the fuck his hair got around the girls fingers.

"How the hell did this happen? I'm telling you I didn't do it! I was framed!"

"Sure you were Mr. Hyuuga. Take him away." He said to the two way mirror. The same police officers came in and dragged Neji out.

"You can't do this to me! I need my lawyer!" he screamed out. He didn't actually have a lawyer, he just needed something to say in hopes they would consider. They ignored him.

---

Neji kept quiet during his bus ride to Kanoha State Penitentiary. His life was over. He was framed for something he didn't do. He was called a murder, a devil and was wished dead by Ms. Haruno's family when he was being escorted on the bus. He never looked at them in the eye.

The twenty year old sat there in silence looking out the window. He was wondering how his life would be from now on. He had a court appearance in a month but he knew anything he would say would be total lies to them. Neji balled his fists in anger. What kind of a person goes around framing innocent people? Why him? He had the urge to cry but he forced himself to hold it in. He needed to be tough for the place he was about to go to.

There was only five other people on the buss with Neji. Three of them were police officers and the two others were criminals. One of the two sat four rows ahead of him. He looked old, maybe around fifty or so. He had salt and pepper hair and would sometimes turn around and look at Neji when he thought he wasn't looking. This made Neji very uncomfortable and tried to avoid looking forward. The other guy sat on the same row but sat on the other seat. This guy had jet black hair and pale skin covered in little cuts and bruises. Neji didn't want to know where those came from. Although Neji couldn't see his face, the boy looked around his age maybe even younger.

"We're here ladies." Said the bus driver, as he pulled over outside a huge light gray complex. Neji gulped when his eyes took in the high walls, barbed wires, and people with guns that were on guard. This was the real thing. Each of the men stepped out and had their wrist and ankles were re-cuffed. Neji wished his father was still alive. He wouldn't be in this nightmare if he didn't die. He suddenly felt angry and himself and his father.

One security guard pushed the boy with the black hair forward "Get a move on sonny! What are you waiting for? Christmas?" The boy nearly fell over but regained his balance. They walked inside the building, stopping once in a while to get checked every time they pass by a door. Everything looked sterile and boring according to Neji. He would probably kill himself with boredom before he gets released. That's if he _ever _gets released.

"Last but not least, everyone's favorite part of the walk." One security nudged another and they both started laughing. "Cavity checks ladies."

All three were pushed in a room where three other guards awaited them, each wearing latex gloves. Neji gulped, he knew what was coming. The police officers un-cuffed the trio's wrist and ankles and asked them to strip down to nothing.

The boy next to him striped down like it was something he was used to. This made Neji feel pity for the boy. Each layer of clothing he took off revealed more cuts and bruises. They were really noticeable against his light skin. Neji didn't even think of turning to look at the old man on his other side, he didn't feel like puking right now.

"C'mon boy quit staring and get undressed." A manly looking lady told him.

The raven haired boy glanced at Neji who quickly averted his eyes on the wall above his examiners head. _It's now or never_ he thought and began to strip off his clothes one by one, first his sweater and t-shirt then his jeans and boxers. Neji shivered not just because he was cold but because he could feel the old man's eyes roaming his body.

The guard who was supposed to examine the older man noticed and smirked, "Eye's on me old man." Neji heard the old man snort and then chuckle.

"Okay you guys, hands up against the wall and I need you all to spread your legs two feet apart. No need to be shy."

They all did what they were told, though it made Neji feel disgusting. He just made sure to stare at the wall in front of him and wish for it to be over as soon as possible. Neji jerked as he felt the cold latex touching every curve of his body. First his mouth and face then arms, stomach then the place Neji dreaded the most, his private areas. He closed his eyes and bit his lip in pain as fingers entered his anus. _Bastards can't even use a damn lube_ he thought. _It'll be over soon_.

"Hey luke, check this out, you can fit three bags of cocaine and possibly a knife in this scrawny dude right here." He laughed, along with the rest of the guards. Neji looked over at the raven haired boy who was now clenching his fists with anger and literally burning holes through the wall with his eyes. Neji heard chuckling from the old man, who Neji thought seemed to be enjoying his little cavity search.

The brunette glared daggers at the chuckling old man who simply licked his lips at Neji. The boy turned his head away and felt like puking. _I hope I don't get stuck in a cell with this old fag_.

"Get dressed." The manly lady told the trio as she threw white t-shirts and bright orange sweat pants at them. "I'll be storing your old clothes since you won't be needing them in a long time. James and these two officers will be taking you down to your cell blocks as well as tell you the basic rules around here."

The police officers re-cuffed them and led them on an elevator leading to the third floor. As they walked the hall hoot's and howls could be heard echoing throughout the place. Neji thought the place sounded like a damn zoo. A zoo filled will murders, drug dealers, rapists, arsonist, and all the creepy shit Neji could think of.

"Alright," started the prison guard, "the rules of the prison are quite simple. Breakfast will be served to you at your cell block, lunch and dinner you would be going to the cafeteria hall. You will know when to go because you will hear this loud ring. The ring mean prepared to be escorted out by two armed prison guards to dinner or lunch. You get five minute of shower time. If your thinking of asking what exact time you will go then lets just say it this way, cell one goes first then cell two, you get the point. Everyone gets one hour of free time after lunch in the courtyard. That's if you deserved to be there. There's one basketball court and a couple of exercise equipments and a television with one channel which is the news. Trouble makers and individuals who we think don't deserve the privilege would be spending it alone in a room with a basketball and a hoop. That's all you get. Each cell block has its own toilet so you don't need to ask permission to go. There's one hour of activity time after dinner. We have workshops, counselors, a small library where you can check out books. A few lucky, well behaved individuals will get two hours of activity time. Is everything clear?"

All three nodded their heads.

"Old man, what was your name again?" asked the guard.

"Jiraiya." He grinned winking at Neji. He cringed, he wanted to punch the old man in the gut right now.

"You're in cell block nine, your roommate is in there already probably sleeping." They un-cuffed the perverted man and put him in his cell.

"You son, what is your name?"

"Sasuke." His voice sounding a bit scratchy.

"Cell block twelve. You also have a roommate. Good luck with him." He smirked.

"Yes! A cellmate! Finally!" yelled a young blonde man.

Sasuke took a deep breath and shook his head. They un-cuffed him and pushed him in.

"Last one, your name?"

"Neji sir."

"Cell block thirteen." He leaned down and whispered to Neji, "be careful with this one. He's a bit of an outcast around here."

Neji gulped as he was being un-cuffed. They roughly pushed him in like what they did to Sasuke but Neji tripped during the process. "Ugh, do you feel superior pushing people around?" he glared at the guard.

The man laughed, "I wouldn't want you to start on bad terms with us sonny, so I suggest you keep your opinions to yourself."

Neji forced himself up. Dusting himself off and examining the small room. There was a bunk bed on the left and a small shelf near the small window, which was six inch by six inch. The toilet, which had no stalls, was on the corner along with a small sink. The room smelled decent but had a hint of a public bathroom scent to it.

His cell mate was sleeping under a thin gray blanket so Neji couldn't really see how he looked. Neji hoped he wasn't some kind of a pervert or worse, a prison rapist. _The guy did say be careful right?_ Neji shivered at the thought.

Neji sat down on the bottom bunk when he heard the save voice of the young blonde boy that Sasuke roomed with. He was glad he didn't get put in a cell with that idiot. That loud and annoying voice would drive any cellmate mad.

"Shutup dobe, I'm trying to sleep!" Neji heard Sasuke yell.

"You're no fun teme!"

"Does it look like a prison is supposed to be fun you idiot?" he growled. Neji smirked at the question because it was something he would have likely said.

Neji leaned back and closed his eyes. He realized he would be staying at this place for a very long time, maybe even his whole lifetime. This was the time when he actually really needed his cousin's help, and the annoying Kiba didn't sound so bad right now either. He would rather have the dog boy for a roommate than be stuck in this hell hole. Neji grabbed his pillow and unconsciously threw it at the shelf, from frustration, causing some items to fall off. He sighed, got up and walked over to the shelf and began putting the fallen items back to where they belonged.

Little did he know, he had awoken his cell mate who was secretly peeking at him under the covers with his bright emerald eyes.

* * *

(**AN**): What did you think? I'm starting to fall in love with this story. Please READ and REVIEW. I need inspirations to keep me going. 


	2. The Suna House Murder

**Title: **Behind Cell Block Thirteen

**Warnings: **Language, Drugs, Violence, YAOI, some OOC, AU, Neji/Gaara, other pairings to be revealed.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything related to the Naruto series.

**AN**: Hey guys! Wow, thanks for all the wonderful comments, I really appreciate it. Something weird happened though, whenever I manually look for my story it kept saying that the story can not be found, but when I log on my account its right there. Weird. Would someone be kind enough to explain what happened? I'm so lost. I hope they didn't delete it or something. Well if you're reading this now then I'm guessing they didn't but I'm just paranoid right now. –sad face-

In response to my reviews, yeah it says Nej/Gaa but i might change that to Gaa/Nej since it fits more better. As for the other characters crimes? It'll be revealed in future chapters.

* * *

**Chapter 2: **The Suna House Murder

* * *

Neji had the creepy feeling that someone or something was watching him. It made the hairs on the back of his neck stand. He whipped his head around hoping to catch who was doing it. He saw nothing. There were no security guards watching him through the bars. Neji looked at his cell mate who was deep in his sleep, or so he thought. 

The brunette rubbed his temples, "I haven't even been here for an hour and I'm already getting paranoid." he whispered to himself. He needed a shower, a nice, long, hot shower. But of course that won't be happening until tomorrow and five minutes only at that. Neji never really thought about the five minutes limit until he realized he took the same amount of time just wash his damn hair. _This is going to be difficult._

A voice coming from outside his cell startled Neji, "Hey sonny," said a patrol guard, "If you're thinking about dinner then forget about it. Dinner was done three hours ago. Lights out in fifteen minutes."

"Thanks" he replied. _That idiot, I wasn't even thinking about dinner._

Neji climbed on his small bed, which was even smaller than the old one he had in his apartment. This one was only three feet wide and six feet in length. _It'll do._

The boy was glad he had the bottom bunk. He didn't think he would like having to climb up and down every morning and night. He sighed and tucked himself under the gray blanket. Neji was glad the blanket smelled clean, although the fabric made his skin itch, it would be disgusting if they rarely washed them.

Putting his hands behind his head, Neji stared up at the bunk above him. He had a lot of things on his mind that were fighting for his attention. He couldn't think properly. He had so many questions in his head that it made his head hurt.

Everything around his started to get quiet as prisoners began drifting off to sleep, although he could still hear the faint argument of Sasuke and the blonde kid and the heavy breathing of his cellmate from the top bunk. He heard the blonde kid yelp as everything engulfed him with darkness. Lights out.

"Damn! That always surprises me and I've been here for nearly six months!" he heard the blonde.

Sasuke silently growled and told the blonde to shutup.

This whole week's event took its toll on Neji. He was tired. Sleep was something he needed right now since he hasn't been getting it recently and it seemed that depression wasn't that far along.

He heard the bed creaking above him and he froze in place. It moved a little more and he was sure the guy was going down the ladder. Neji buried his head under the covers and pretended to be asleep. Seconds later he heard him using the urinal. Neji eventually took the chance to glimpse at his cellmate but with it being so dark he could only make an outline of his body from the moonlight coming from their sorry excuse for a window.

The thing that freaked Neji out the most was when his cellmate stopped close to Neji, near where his head was, and just stood there for a couple of seconds. Neji was glad the dude couldn't see his face because Neji was such a bad actor when it came to faking sleep. Soon enough, which seemed like forever, the boy began to climb up the ladder and Neji couldn't be more thankful. He had a weirdo for a cellmate.

Neji's eyes began to close as sleep started to overtake him. It's been a long day and tomorrow will be the start of his fucked up adventure. With one last sigh, the framed murderer was soon fast asleep.

Just above his bunk, the curious green eyed criminal stared down at his new cellmate. A smirk was forcing its way on his lips but he stopped himself and put on the blank face, which he'd been wearing most of his life, back on.

---

The boy was startled and awoken by a loud ring almost sounding like a fire alarm. He nearly fell off his bed as he stumbled to get up. _What the hell is going on?_

He walked to door with the metal bars and noticed everyone else getting up. The only thing that seemed weird to him was that they weren't freaked out like he was. His question was answered when a saw a fat tub of lard walking down the hall.

"Wake up sleeping beauties, breakfast time!" he yelled, each roll on his body jiggled as he walked. He was passing out small trays of food as he made his way to each cell.

Reaching cell block twelve, he smiled and said, "Sorry Naruto, no extra bacon today."

"Aw! Why not?"

"We're low on bacon right now so maybe next week okay?"

"Fine, thanks anyways Chouji." Replied Naruto. Neji noted that this fat tub of lard whom they call Chouji was not such a bad guy after all.

"Hey there new guy, name's Chouji and I will be your breakfast server every morning except on the weekends." He smiled at Neji, who smiled back. Chouji handed him one tray of food. A bit confused, Neji asked why he was only given one and not two.

"Oh, the guy never eats breakfast so I don't even bother. I tried offering on many occasions but he'll refuse every time."

Neji turned around and found his cellmate still sleeping under the covers.

"Thanks for the food Chouji."

"Ah its no problem buddy, it's my job, and I have to do it. Anyways, there should be a toothbrush somewhere on the tray that they told me to give you. I guess they forgot to give it to you yesterday. Well, I'll be seeing yah."

"Get a move on Chouji, shit. People are starving here!" Neji heard a random guy yell from a few cell blocks down.

"Hold your horses! I'm only one man you know!" he yelled back as he waddled to the next cell.

Neji took his tray and sat on the edge of the bed eating his breakfast quietly so not to disturb his slumbering companion. Neji actually thought the breakfast was pretty decent. It might not be the best or tastiest breakfast in the world but the small portion of eggs, one sausage link and two strips of bacon was more than he had ever had in the last month.

The bed above him started moving and shifting meaning his cellmate had finally awoken. Neji gobbled up the remaining pieces of bacon and readied himself for their first confrontation.

His eyes followed the thin figure walking up to the sink. The boy didn't even take one look or glance at Neji but just kept walking. He had light ivory skin but unlike Sasuke, his was undamaged. His hair was a peculiar red color, almost like a burgundy and his eyes were like green gems. Neji has never seen such bright colored eyes besides his own light milky gray ones.

Neji tried to get his attention by coughing but it didn't work. He tried again but this time even louder. The red head finally looked at Neji from irritation.

"Hey."

"…"

"My name is Neji. I'm your new cellmate."

"…"

The red head continued to stare at Neji with a blank expression and just nodded in acknowledgement.

_Well this is awkward. _"Yours?"

There was silence and the red head continued to stare at Neji with his cold gaze that made the hairs on his arms stand up. The same exact feeling he had last night. The red head turned back around and continued to do his morning routine which Neji thought was pretty rude. Neji sighed and laid back down making sure to face the wall so he didn't have to see the weirdo.

"Gaara. That is my name." said a deep voice so quiet it could be mistaken as someone else's voice from another cell. _Gaara… that name sounds so familiar._

Neji turned around and found the boy sitting on the ground Indian style reading a book he probably got from the shelf. He curiously looked at the reading man. _He looks so familiar as well… but I can't remember where I've seen him. _

Neji was just about to forget about the whole thing when he remembered something. He gasped so loud that Gaara heard and peered at him over the book. Neji became stiff as a board as he inched closer to the wall, eyes wide open in terror. He tried to hide his face under the blankets but he knew Gaara already saw.

A couple months ago there was a mass murder in the city of Suna, which was about thirty miles from where Neji lived. He remembered it as being a horrific murder involving decapitation and mutilation. It was the murder of the Subaku house. The only survivors were the three grown children of one of the victims. They didn't specify the exact names at first because that didn't matter at that time.

Then approximately one month ago, there was a breaking announcement on the news that they caught the murderer. On TV they showed a man being dragged out of his home in handcuffs. He was wearing a hood but he could see bits of red hair sticking out. That's when then mentioned the name 'Gaara Subaku'.

He, Neji Hyuuga, was in the same cell block as the Suna murderer. _This isn't going to be good_ he thought as he tried to inch closer to the wall.

He peeked at Gaara, whose face was being blocked by the book. It seemed like he didn't care that Neji found out. _I hope he doesn't try to kill me when I'm asleep._

Behind the thick hardback book, the side where Neji couldn't see, Gaara was silently fuming and glaring at the book like it was something that needed to die. To Neji, he seemed calm and not caring about the reaction. But it reality, Gaara didn't like the reaction Neji gave him at all. They all gave him the same reaction. If only Neji saw the look of sadness and lonliness behind those cold green orbs.

* * *

(**AN**): There you have it, Chapter 2. I hope you guys enjoyed it even thought it was short. Thanks again for reading! READ and REVIEW darlings. 


	3. Attempted Apology

**Title: **Behind Cell Block Thirteen

**Warnings: **Language, Drugs, Violence, YAOI, some OOC, AU, Gaa/Nej, other pairings to be revealed.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything related to the Naruto series.

**AN**: Once again thanks for the reviews! You guys are all wonderful. To Corvin, sweetie I hope you're feeling better! Anyways, I had nothing else better to do today so I uploaded chapter three. It's short but it makes up for the daily uploads.

I feel like I'm about to have the flu soon. I hope not because I want to keep writing this story. I keep getting sick a lot recently and it's starting to annoy me. Bleh!

* * *

**Chapter 3: **Attempted Apology

* * *

_Meatloaf, corn, bread, and an apple, sounds like a feast _Neji sarcastically thought. Meatloaf was not on Neji's list of favorite things to eat. He poked at his lunch and made a face, it literally looked like someone took shit and molded it into a loaf and cut slices of it. The thought of that made Neji's appetite even less. The only good thing that happened so far was the shower. It felt great feeling clean and washing away all the stress. 

He decided to sit at an empty table close to where the guards were patrolling the cafeteria away from the staring eyes. Neji has been getting a lot of those lately and it really made him feel uncomfortable. They would either look at him feral like, like he was the last piece of meat on earth and the others looked at him as if they were undressing him in their minds. Neji made sure not to make eye contact with any of them, especially the old pervert Jiraiya.

Neji noticed Sasuke with a tray of food looking for a place to sit. He looked annoyed and lost. The raven haired boy was getting the same exact looks from the old perverts. Neji waved his arm in the air getting his attention. Sasuke noticed and took the opportunity to sit by the brunette and away from the eyes.

"Thanks."

"Not a problem, I saw how the fuckers looked at you. They did the same thing to me."

"Yeah that's the problem with not getting laid in years." Sasuke smirked. "Well, getting laid by the opposite sex that is." he added.

Neji agreed, "I don't think we were properly introduced, my name is Neji Hyuuga." He stuck out a hand and Sasuke gladly shook it.

"Sasuke Uchiha."

"Uchiha… as in the Uchiha Corporation?" Neji asked.

"Unfortunately yes, my bastard brother runs the company." Sasuke's eyes showed fire at the mention of his brother. "So, what are you in for?"

Neji's face turned pensive. "Supposedly murder. I know I didn't do it but the brainless detectives insisted I did. The justice system is one fucked up cycle."

"I agree."

"How about you?" Neji asked.

Sasuke sighed, "For two things…" he leaned back on his chair and crossed his arms, "Being a call boy and stabbing one of my customers to death. The idiot didn't stop when I told him I didn't want to have sex for the fifth time that night. He beat the shit out of me and I of course had to do something about it.

"Wait, I'm confused. Your brother runs the Uchiha Corporation so why did you become a call boy? Aren't you like filthy rich or something?"

Sasuke laughed, in a creepy way. "The bastard that is my brother kicked me out of the house because I refused to obey one of his stupid ideas."

"What idea?"

"He wanted me to marry our company's strongest competitor's daughter. Have you ever heard of Ino Yamanaka? Well, her father owns and runs one of the top companies in this area besides our own. My brother thought it'll be a great idea to unite the two companies to become a bigger one. He's an idiot. Anyways, he said if I don't do it then he'll kick me out. I refused of course and I got kicked out. Being a call boy was my only quick option to make money. Besides, not in a million years would I marry that bimbo."

Neji chuckled. This was the first time he heard Sasuke actually talk normally instead of screaming at Naruto to shutup.

Speaking of the blonde, "Sasuke! There you are! I've been looking for you." Naruto yelled holding his tray of food.

"Oh fuck." Groaned Sasuke. "What now dobe?"

The blonde smiled. Neji has never seen anybody in such high spirits when they were in jail. Naruto was now on Neji's weirdo list.

"Is it a crime to want to hang out with my cellmate? Sheesh." Naruto turned to Neji, "Neji I presume? I'm Naruto."

Neji nodded and watched as the blonde wiggled closer to Sasuke. Sasuke gave him a face like 'touch me or I'll kill you'.

"So Naruto, what are you in for? I heard you've been here for six months?"

"Yup! I got caught having possession and selling drugs. I'm stuck here for another five years but hopefully they grant me parole in a year or two."

_Maybe that explains why he's so damn hyper. The drugs gave him permanent brain damage._

"Hey look its Gaara. Hey Gaara!" waved the blonde.

Gaara looked at Naruto and snarled when he noticed Neji sitting with him. He sat down in the farthest end of the room away from the crowd where he silently ate.

"He creeps me out." Neji told them.

"He's not that bad Neji. He keeps quiet and leaves everybody alone. He's a lonely mute."

"Yeah, probably plotting everyone's death." Sasuke joked.

"Everyone here never looks at him or anything. They think of him as evil. I don't know why people think that way because they are evil themselves." The blonde told them.

Neji looked at the boy sitting alone. He felt sorry for him now. _I mean, he doesn't look harmless like Naruto said. But it's just weird how he just stood there last night._

Sasuke took a sip of his water, "Plus, you should try to get along with him. You do share a cell and you know." He added.

"Yeah like how Sasuke and I get along." Smiled the blonde as he put an arm around Sasuke's shoulder. Sasuke rolled his eyes and shook Naruto's arm off.

---

Everyone was just getting back from the after dinner rituals. After lunch, the trio watched the news until they had to go back to the cell. Neji really wanted to talk to Gaara and apologize for his actions earlier but he chickened out. During dinner the trio sat at the same table and talked about their lives outside prison. He found out that Sasuke was a year older than himself and Naruto was two years older. Neji told him his situation about how he ran away from home. Sasuke totally agreed with him probably because his situation was almost similar.

Walking back from the counselors, with an armed prison guard at his side, Neji decided that this would be a good time to apologize to Gaara. _God, I hope he doesn't kill me._

Neji found the red head sitting on the floor again reading the same book. The brunette realized his palms were getting sweaty. He sat on his bed thinking of ways to say sorry.

"Gaara?" he squeaked. He hadn't meant to.

The boy never looked up from his book.

Neji frowned, "Look, I'm sorry about earlier. I know you probably don't care but I just want to start on good terms with you."

Gaara finally looked up and stared at Neji with the same expressionless mask. Neji though, saw the flame or rage and something else in his eyes. Gaara soon moved his eyes towards the cell door. Neji gulped and followed his eyes. There was no one there. He looked back at Gaara, whose face had the same expression as before, and saw him put down his book gently on the floor.

Out of nowhere, Gaara lunged at Neji so fast that it didn't give the brunette enough time to react. He grabbed Neji by the throat and hurled him across the room causing Neji's back to hit the wall. Neji whimpered in pain and tried to get up but he was stopped by Gaara lifting him to his feel by his neck. Neji, who had a hard time breathing, looked into Gaara's eyes. He saw rage, fear and sadness pouring out of them. Gaara's eyes were glassy but it didn't seem like he would cry anytime soon.

"Stop…" Neji managed to get out. His heart was thumping a million times a minute. "Please…"

Gaara stepped closer to Neji, their faced only inches away. Neji could hear Gaara breathing hard and fast. "You are not sorry." He growled almost animalistic like and pushed Neji hard on the wall again.

"I am… I swear I am…" he whimpered.

"That's what they all say." Gaara deeply growled and punched the brunette in the gut knocking the wind out of him. Neji fell on the ground clutching on to his stomach. "That's what they all say…"

"Neji!" yelled the blonde from the next cell block. "I heard slamming, what's going on?"

Gaara looked down at Neji his fist fisted in anger. Neji pleaded with his eyes telling him to stop.

"Guard! Cellblock thirteen! I think something is going on in there!" yelled Naruto.

Neji heard the running footsteps of the guard and looked back up at Gaara who was still glaring at him. He was shaking in anger.

_I should rat on this psycho but I have a feeling I shouldn't. He might try to kill me if I do. There is something really fucked up about his man._

"What's going on here sonny?" asked the guard. "And what are you doing on the floor?" He looked at Gaara suspiciously.

"I lost my balance and fell off the top bunk. Gaara was just trying to help me up." Neji lied.

"The mute was trying to help you? I highly doubt that." Smirked the guard.

"Yea he was officer, he was helping me."

"Well, alright. If I hear anything else I'll start to think that you lied to me sonny. That would not be good." He glared at Neji and left.

"Why…" Gaara whispered.

Neji didn't want to say the wrong things, "Because I know you didn't mean it and you were just angry." He lied again. His life was at stake here.

Gaara fists loosened and he started breathing so fast, his eyes went wide. Neji thought he was having a panic attack. "Hey, are you okay?" Neji got up and held out a hand for him.

Gaara's breathing became faster and he looked panicked. He stared at the hand in shock and started to back away. Gaara clutched his chest and nearly fell over when the back of his knees hit the edge of Neji's bed. The red head was trying to catch his breath but it seemed like he couldn't. He fell on Neji's bed still clutching on to his chest.

"Hey would somebody help?" yelled Neji. He had no idea why he was helping the guy who tried to beat the shit out of him. He secretly hated himself for it.

A guard came running to their cell. He looked at Gaara and rolled his eyes. "Earl! The mute is having one of his crazy panic attacks again. Help me get him to the west building."

_This happened more than once?_

"Is he going to be okay?"

"Always is kid. He has these after he goes on a rage. Like the first time he got put in jail a little while ago. He threw a fit." He laughed. "We never gave him a cellmate for it. Since it hasn't been going on in a while we thought he was ready for one."

_Oh great, and the lucky person is me. _Neji thought for a second and realized, _and why the hell do they keep calling him mute?

* * *

_

(**AN**): Fast update FTW! I hope you enjoyed the short chapter. READ and REVIEW folks.

PS. if anyone can't seem to read a certain chapter for some weird reason then email me and i'll send you the chapter. my email is in my profile.


	4. Silvia, Jiraiya, and the Revenge

**Title: **Behind Cell Block Thirteen

**Warnings: **Language, Drugs, Violence, YAOI, some OOC, AU, Gaa/Nej, other pairings to be revealed.

This chapter contains guy on guy action. Not the good one though, RAPE. GANGBANG.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything related to the Naruto series.

**AN**: Hey everyone! Make sure you read the warning before you read this chapter. Thank you to the awesome reviews. To Amethyst, yeah it was him, hehe. I'll explain more of what happened in the future chapters. I also take long to upload sometimes, this story is an exception because I like it a lot haha. To Dysfunctional, haha, what you said about the height issue made me giggle. Yeah at first that's what I was thinking but I forced my mind to imagine that they are almost the same height. They are supposed to be that way in my story. But you still can't help but imagine a short Gaara XD. To Corvin, if Sasuke was real and was a call boy irl, I would be his regular customer. Hhahaha, jk. And yeah, I couldn't really imagine Naruto killing someone. So I made his a druggie haha. He's too darn cute. To k1ta.ky0ko, I'm so glad you finally decided to give it at try, hehe. Everyone else, Thank you once again for all your wonderful reviews!

* * *

**Chapter 4: **Silvia, Jiraiya, and the Revenge

* * *

**Neji POV**

It's been almost a week and a half since I first came to Kanoha State Penitentiary. Everything is a boring routine. The only thing that keeps the prisoners sane is lunch, dinner and it's after activities. I swear, if anyone got those privileges taken away then they might as well kill themselves because eventually they would break down and go nuts.

I haven't talked to Gaara again after the episode last week. He is basically ignoring my presence. He walks pass me like I don't even exist. I should be happy that the killer psycho is avoiding me but do you know how annoying it is sharing a cell with somebody and the only thing you guys do is pretend each other doesn't exist. Who knows, maybe I'm just being a pussy. 'Surviving this hell hole' is on the top of my priority list, just after 'getting the fuck out of here.'

I also found out something very weird two days ago. During lunch I asked Naruto why everyone called him a mute. He looked at me funny and said 'Well duh, ever since he came here he has never talked to a single soul'. I find that rather amusing. Mute? I don't think so. How do you explain out quarrel? I told Naruto that he talked to me and even told me his name. Naruto just shrugged and said he doesn't know why I was an exception to talk to. The blonde also said that the only people Gaara would talk to is his brother and sister who sometimes visit during visiting days. I asked him how he knew and he said 'I over heard them talking… but all I heard Gaara say throughout the conversation were yes and no.'

The silence is killing me. I should put an end to it.

**End POV**

Neji sat on his bed reading the book he borrowed from the small penitentiary library. It was about conspiracies the government was accused of doing and so forth. It wasn't that interesting but it was better than the rest of the crap they had in there. Gaara was sitting far across from him reading the same book and leaning against the wall. Neji was curious what kind of book he was reading. The book itself had no cover; it just had a plain burgundy colored front. _Looking at him won't start up a conversation Neji. Do something._

"Gaara…"

The red head looked up from his book. His face was expressionless like always but Neji was glad the fire from his eyes were gone.

_Say something. _"How's the book?"

Gaara looked from the book to Neji and vice versa. It seemed like he was having an internal battle in his mind. "Fine." he finally said. _See, he's not mute _Neji thought.

"I forgive you."

Neji looked at Gaara like he'd grown a second head. Maybe the brunette didn't hear right. "What?"

"I forgive you." Gaara said again, annoyed that he had to repeat himself.

_What the fuck? I should be the one saying it not him! _"Thanks." Neji put on a fake smile. _I guess it's a start. I'll just make sure I say the right things if I don't want to get murdered in my sleep._

Things became silent after that. Their short conversation was enough for today. Neji thought if they say anymore, things might get out of control again and Neji wasn't going to risk that. He would take things step by step and would make sure not to burn the fuel in Gaara's mind.

---

The trio sat on their usual table during dinner. Naruto was stuffing his face like usual and Sasuke would just look at him in disgust.

"You actually like leftovers?" Sasuke made a face.

Naruto continued to chew on the left over chicken from last night, "The chicken is good I can't help it."

Sasuke and Naruto seemed to be getting along much better after a few days of being stuck in the same cell. The blonde made sure to keep his mouth shut when Sasuke was ready to sleep. A yelling Sasuke wasn't really someone pleasant to talk to anyways. But Sasuke always made sure to talk to the blonde sometimes. According to Naruto, talking was the only way to fight the cravings. Before Sasuke came along, he would talk to himself to keep his mind occupied.

"You guys want to go to the job workshop with me later?" asked Naruto.

"I have to go to the counselors first but I'll meet you there once I'm through."

"Thanks Neji. Sasuke you want to come?"

"I already know everything there is to know about interviews, resumes and all that crap." Sasuke looked at Naruto who was pouting. "But since I have nothing better to do, not like I have a lot of options, I guess I'll go."

"Awesome! I'm so glad I met you two. Gaara wasn't the only loner here you know."

---

"We'll see you later Neji!" waved the blonde. Sasuke nodded at him and the two left to go to the workshop.

Neji seeing the counselor every other day really helped him a lot. Not just for his sanity but for his feelings outside the barbed wires. He talked about everything from his childhood to his father's death. The counselor asked why he won't strike up a conversation with his cellmate. Neji explained his situation and the counselor, whose name was Sylvia, understood when the name Gaara game up. Neji never mentioned about the murder and his innocence to it all either. He didn't want to talk about something that the counselor probably wouldn't even take to heart.

Neji was escorted to the north eastern building whenever he visited Sylvia, along with a few others who decided to seek a counselor's help and advice.

"Ah, Mr. Hyuuga, have a seat." She gestured the brunette to sit on the large plastic chair that was bolted on the floor. Sylvia was sweet aging lady. She seemed to be in her late sixties. Sylvia might be old but she was a great listener and often gave the best advice.

"What would you like to talk about today?"

Neji smiled, "Gaara."

"Mr. Sabaku? Okay, what's on your mind?"

"Well, I really don't know. He's weird sometimes and it gives me the creeps. I really do want to get along with him. I know it'll take a while to get the mental image of a mass murderer out of my head but I'm willing to try. I'm just not the type of person to ignore someone whom I'm practically living with. I just wanted to know a best approach."

"Looking at the history of Mr. Sabaku, I assume he isn't much of a talker correct?" Neji nodded his head. "You mentioned a while ago that he had a rage outburst? Neji nodded his head again.

"I'm just afraid he might do something to me if I say the wrong things. I just want to get along with him so I know what things would set him off. It'll be easier for me to avoid them."

"Just converse with him slowly, I'm guessing you are already doing that. Keep it up. Eventually you would see his patterns. You will realize what triggers his madness. But like I said, it would take time."

"Thanks Sylvia, I just wanted reassurance."

"Not a problem dear boy. Oh, and next time, let's talk about the reasons you were put in jail."

Neji gulped, "Maybe." He wasn't really sure he wanted to tell her.

---

The skies outside the penitentiary was beautiful, it would be a good time if one wanted to bum around on the beach or have a long quiet nap in the park. Neji began to regret not doing the small simple things in life. He should have gotten his ass out of the couch a few and go out and smell the fresh air.

It's too late for that now.

The young trio was in the courtyard where the exercise equipment was kept. Naruto insisted that he needed to bulk up his muscles. Neji and Sasuke felt obligated to do so. Naruto was lifting a barbell about one hundred pounds while Sasuke spotted him. Neji watched them on the side near the fence.

"You're so puny Naruto. Only a hundred?" teased Sasuke.

"Shutup teme, do you expect me to lift three hundred pounds on my first try? Besides, the barbell looks heavier than you are so you shouldn't be teasing people."

Naruto laughed out loud causing Sasuke to growl at the blonde. Neji just chuckled as the duo began to argue. It was becoming a regular thing for the two and Neji felt a wave of jealousy and loneliness come over him. _Don't be jealous. There's no need to be. _He quickly brushed aside his emotions and stored it away in the back of his mind.

Neji felt a shift on the bench he was sitting on indicating that someone had sat next to him. Neji turned to see who it was and paled when he saw who. Right next to him was none other than the old pervert Jiraiya and two of his cronies he got acquainted with when he first arrived.

"How are things eh boy?"

"Leave me alone you asshole." Neji said making sure not to make eye contact.

Jiraiya smirked, "Don't you have some respect boy? You should know to never talk to you your elders that way."

Neji turned and glared at the old man, "You're an exception."

The old man laughed along with his two cronies who Neji thought looked like they haven't showered in years. "You're even more irresistible when you are angry." He said moving closer.

Neji felt panic when the three men surrounded him. He looked to where Sasuke and Naruto were suppose to be at but he found them missing. Neji saw them on the other side of the area helping each other with their sit-ups. Worse, their sight of Neji was blocked by other people working out.

"Friends not here to help?"

"Don't do anything stupid old man." Neji warned, fear in his eyes.

"Or what?" he hissed.

Neji couldn't think of anything to say. "Or I'll call the guards on you and you would have privileges taken away.

Jiraiya laughed again, much sinister this time, "Hey boys, we have ourselves a tattle here." He leaned closer to the younger man, "Listen here boy; the guards don't give a shit what happens to you. Try all you want, all they care about is _their _safety. You know how these selfish pigs are."

"That's not true!" he almost yelled.

"I'll prove it to you." Jiraiya smirked.

Before Neji could scream out for help, one of the men around Jiraiya stuffed a balled cloth in Neji's mouth. Neji tried to run but was grabbed by the arms by two other men. He struggled to escape but he was no match against the three stronger individuals.

They dragged the struggling boy to a corner where the wall of a building was acting as a shield from the guards. The guards couldn't see them now. A few prisoners noticed but said nothing, afraid that they might be the next victim or just the excitement of watching a free show.

"Take off his clothes." Jiraiya ordered them as he held Neji in place. He had grabbed Neji's arms from behind and was pressed up against the boy's backside. His voice sounded hungry and in need.

The men literally ripped his clothes off, first his shirt and then his pants. Neji closed his eyes but continued to struggle free. He wanted to scream but the salty fabric in his mouth kept him from getting too loud.

Jiraiya leaned over and whispered into Neji's ear, Neji felt the man's musty hot breath on his ear, "I can't wait to eat you all up." He growled. "I've always wanted to ever since I first laid my eyes on you boy."

He pushed Neji against the wall. Neji's left side of the face was scraping hard against the rough brick wall.

"Hold his arms and spread his legs." He commanded his cronies when he let go of Neji.

Neji felt tears streaming down his face. _This can't be happening… this can't be happening…_He kept telling himself. Jiraiya pulled down his pants revealing his already throbbing member.

"Spread them wider!" he hissed. Neji was now exposed; you could see everything from Jiraiya's view. "So tasty…" he whispered to himself as his eyes roamed Neji's body, stopping only to gaze at the boy's behind. The men holding Neji smirked while examining Neji's body themselves, their own member hardening in their pants. They couldn't wait until it was their turn.

Jiraiya looked down and let a sting of his saliva onto his cock. He rubbed the saliva all over the tip hoping it would help enter easier.

The old man walked up against Neji's behind, causing the boy to squirm harder trying to escape. He rubbed the tip of his penis between Neji's bottom, gliding it on the boy's anus and his scrotum. Jiraiya loved playing around with his victims. He smirked and reached around Neji grabbing his limp member. Jiraiya squeezed it with his calloused hands, tugging, pulling, and letting it harden slowly.

"Atta boy." He hissed in Neji's ear, licking it in the process. Neji closed his eyes shut so he didn't have to see his rapist's face. "Get hard for me."

The old man let go of Neji's semi hard member and continued to harass Neji's behind with his cock. He finally decided it was time. Grabbing his own member, he guided it to Neji's small hole. He heard Neji growl which turned him on even more. Jiraiya grabbed Neji's hips as he slowly inserted into him. He felt Neji tighten his behind so the old man couldn't enter. Jiraiya managed to get the tip inside but was the farthest it could go.

"So…" he panted, "You want to play?"

With one hard thrust, Jiraiya entered his whole length inside the boy. Neji tried to scream in pain but the cloth prevented him from doing so. The feeling was unbearable; it seemed his inside had just been ripped open. More tears streamed down his face.

Slowly, Jiraiya began to pump himself inside the boy. He closed his eyes tight, fingers digging into Neji's hips, "So tight…." He hissed. The other men, who were now very much aroused, stared at Jiraiya's cock entering Neji slowly, over and over. One of them unconsciously grabbed Neji's member and started pumping the boy for all he's worth, while the other began to lick and suck on Neji's exposed neck.

Jiraiya gained speed as he thrust into the boy deeper. He let go of Neji's now bleeding hips and slammed his fist on the wall. He fucked Neji's tight ass so fast he thought he was going to lose it. "Tighter…" he commanded Neji, who of course didn't obey.

The old man snarled at Neji when he didn't do what he was told and with his hands now grabbing each of Neji's cheeks, he forcefully squeezed them together. This forced Neji to tighten himself onto the old man's aching rod.

This continued until all three men had a chance to fuck. It lasted for another twenty minutes. Neji was sore and hurting, not just on the outside but on the inside. He had just been raped. What got him angrier were the people near them just watching in pleasure. No one ever bothered to call for help. His shoulders and his back were in bad shape from all the biting, sucking and grabbing. If there was a power to kill oneself, Neji would do it in a heartbeat.

After they were finished, they just left Neji lying on the ground. No one helped him. The last thing he heard from Jiraiya before he left was, 'Tell a soul and I will kill you'. Neji laid there naked, whimpering in pain as he curled up into a ball. He didn't want to get up nor did he want to. He wanted to die on the spot. His innocent was stripped away from him. He was a virgin. Whether it be from a guy or a girl, he was still a virgin. He wanted to wait until the right girl came his way. Neji never expected the old pervert to be it. He continued to cry silently, he was angry at the three men but mostly angry with himself.

"Neji!" shouted the blonde. "Holy fuck… holy fuck…"

The two young men came running up to Neji. Sasuke dropped on the floor, grabbed Neji and cradled the broken man onto his lap.

"We asked where you were. Everyone pointed us into different directions. I- I'm sorry we didn't come sooner." The blonde looked like he was about to cry himself. Seeing the bawling victim on the floor would make anyone cry. He looked like a mess. His body was painted with bruises and cuts.

The blonde looked at his cellmate who didn't look like he was in good shape either, "Sasuke?"

The raven haired boy clutched onto Neji, he wanted to comfort him, and he wanted to shield him from the monsters. This was him. This thing happened to Sasuke almost on a daily basis. It angered him that this had to happen to unwilling person. Sasuke wasn't just mad, he was furious.

"We need to call for help." Insisted Naruto.

---

Jiraiya and the two other men laughed the whole way as they sat themselves on the table.

"That Neji kid sure was a good fuck. I needed that damn release." Said on man.

"Tight, innocent, and unwilling… that's how I like em, eh Carl?" said the other.

Jiraiya smirked, "Hearing him scream out in pain was the best part." The three of them laughed even harder.

---

Little did they know, a certain red head a couple yards away sat fuming near the fences, ready to explode with anger. He had heard the men talking. His fists were clenched so tight that his fingernails dug and cut through his skin. Images of the men's deaths clogged his thoughts. _Mine…_ _Mine… Neji…is mine!

* * *

_

(**AN**): OMG! NEJI! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Sick old man! READ and REVIEW please. -hugs-


	5. Eye for an Eye

**Title: **Behind Cell Block Thirteen

**Warnings: **Language, Drugs, Violence, YAOI, some OOC, AU, Neji/Gaara, other pairings to be revealed.

RAPE

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything related to the Naruto series.

**AN: **How was everyone's weekend? Mine was relaxing. No work and no school ftw! Okay so this chapter I like. I don't know why but I do.

To my reviewers, thanks again! To anorexic morals, eeps! Sorryyyy! I've always thought of him as old and pervy so I made him into this character but no doubt he's a wonderful sannin XD.

* * *

**Chapter 5: **Eye for an Eye

* * *

There were many things that pissed off Sasuke, many, many things. People who nibble their fingernails piss him off, the sound of people eating piss him off, loud construction sounds piss him off, and moronic heartless guards who absolutely don't give a fuck piss him off.

"What do you mean the old fuck get's his after dinner privileges take away for a month? That's it?"

"Well first of all, we had no proof. No one saw anything."

"For fuck's sake, the guy was raped. Are you guy's blind or just plain stupid?"

"You better watch your mouth boy, unless you want to get some of your own privileges taken away. Besides, the young man is fine. He's not going to die if that is what you are worried about."

"I can't believe this, where is the justice around here?"

"Justice? Justice was served when you got arrested for murdering a man boy. Guards, take this young man back to his cell."

Sasuke glared at the man hoping he would suddenly combust if he glared hard enough.

The male nurse looked at the infuriated raven haired man in front of him, "Mr. Hyuuga will be back in his cell soon. I just need to clean up the cuts around his hips. I'm sorry this happened but I can't do anything about it."

_Sorry? I highly doubt that. The only time you will be sorry is when you beg for mercy before I slit your throat. _Sasuke smirked at the nonsensical thought.

---

Neji was escorted back to his cell by two armed guards. He just wanted to sleep for the remainder of the day; he didn't care if he had to skip dinner. Eating didn't sound so good right now.

Neji hung his head low so not to make any eye contact with the criminals as he passed by them. He could feel like eyes on him again, those dirty, dirty eyes. Passing by cell block ten was the worst part of the walk. Shivers ran up his spine when he felt his rapist eyes resting on him. Neji could almost feel him grinning, whispering, and fantasizing. _Stop staring at me…_

The only time he looked up was to nod at his two worried friends letting them know that he was okay. He tried to smile but both Naruto and Sasuke knew it was not real.

"Alright we're here." The guards un-cuffed Neji's ankles and wrists and led the boy back in his cell where Gaara was quietly sitting on the floor staring at Neji's empty bed.

Gaara didn't even look up when Neji arrived; he just continued to look at the bed. Neji wasn't sure but he thought Gaara looked pissed about something. The red head kept clenching and unclenching his fist like he was getting ready to strike at someone.

"What's wrong?" Neji asked. He was reluctant to ask the question at first but he decided to take that risk.

Gaara didn't respond to the question nor looked up to look at Neji. Sighing, the brunette sat on his bed across from Gaara. The boy looked away once Neji sat there.

"Seriously, what's wrong? Are you… angry with me?" Neji couldn't think of a reason why the red head would be angry with him. _Maybe he's disgusted with you _he thought.

"Or are you disgusted of me…" Neji's voice was darker; he said it in such a way that he spat out the question. He didn't mean to.

Gaara whipped his head towards Neji and began glaring at the brunette. He stopped pumping his fist which now lay limp on either side of him. Gaara clenched his jaw and got up and was about to make his way up his bunk bed before Neji stopped him.

Neji grabbed his arm preventing him from climbing up. "Are you?" Neji asked again. Neji surprised himself when he grabbed Gaara's arm, he just did it unconsciously. He didn't understand why he was so worried about how Gaara thought about him.

Gaara growled and shoved Neji away causing the boy to stumble back. Gaara was about to say something but instead punched the wall with such force that his knuckles busted open and started bleeding. He never winced or showed pain. Neji who was now confused and shock just stood there.

Gaara was breathing hard again and Neji was afraid he'll have another episode. "Disgusted, no. Angry, yes. Not at you…" Gaara deeply hissed causing the twenty year old to step back from the malicious tone in his voice.

"W-with who?" Neji's voice was trembling, "Jiraiya?"

Neji regretted saying the bastard's name, not only because the name made his stomach uneasy at the sound of it but Gaara soon after, in a blink of an eye, pinned Neji to the wall grabbing him by the front of his shirt.

Gaara leaned over to Neji's ear and whispered, "Never mention his name around me…"

Neji didn't move in fear the other man might do harm to his already beaten body. Gaara leaned back staring into Neji's eyes, his hands still grabbing the front of Neji's shirt. Neji couldn't see the anger in his eyes anymore but instead replaced with something else. It made Neji uncomfortable with Gaara just staring at him like that. This was the only time Neji got a good look of Gaara's face, which Neji noted in his head wasn't all that bad. Neji didn't know any other way to explain it other than… _pretty. _The Hyuuga quickly shook his head shaking the thought of it out of his brain. _This no female thing is getting to me. I need a woman._

Neji, who was too busy thinking how the prison was corrupting his brain, didn't realize that Gaara was just only inches away from his face and their bodies were barely touching. Gaara even loosened the grip on his shirt and his hands were now gently resting on Neji's chest.

_What is he doing? Why is he leaning closer…?_

Before Gaara had the chance to do anything, Neji turned his head to the side preventing the other boy from doing what he was about to do. Gaara flinched at the other's sudden reaction and dropped his arms to the side and stepped back. Neji looked back at the boy and wished he never had because the hurt look on Gaara's face made him mentally kick himself. Without saying a word and putting on the same expressionless mask, Gaara climbed up to his bunk making sure not to look at the boy who had just made his chest rip open.

Neji sighed and rubbed his temples, this day has been fucked up from the beginning. He looked up at the boy who was now lying down with his arms under his head staring at the ceiling. Neji wanted to say something but stopped himself from doing so. He sat down on his bed confused why his mind was now filled with regret.

---

It was the next day and Jiraiya was about to walk to the courtyard when he was suddenly dragged to a corner away from the guards.

"What the fuck?" He managed to say before he was pinned to the wall. He smirked when he saw who it was. "Look who it is, the killer psycho." He laughed. "Are you jealous that your little innocent roomy got a piece of me instead of you?" Jiraiya grinned when he saw the boy flinch when he mentioned the incident that happened the other day.

Gaara smirked back and started grinding himself onto the older man, making sure not to take his eyes off of him.

"So you want a piece of me too?" he moaned as he wrapped his arms around Gaara's thin waist. "I've always wanted to see how it felt like to fuck you. You were the third on my list, just under the Uchiha."

Jiraiya leaned down and began to lick Gaara's ear, his hot musty breath tickling the younger boy's neck. Jiraiya began to snake his hands down to Gaara's behind, squeezing it and pulling him closer to his now aching crotch. Gaara leaned his head to the side giving the older man some access to his exposed silky neck. The older man took that as queue and began to lick the boy's neck up and down from the area just below his ear to Gaara's collar bone. Gaara quietly moaned and wrapped his hands around Jiraiya's neck tighter.

"I like the willing." Jiraiya whispered as Gaara began to suck on the older man's neck. The older man now had his hands inside Gaara's pants, caressing and squeezing the younger man's behind and playfully running his fingers down between Gaara's cheeks.

Gaara took his mouth away from the tanned neck leaving blood red marks on his skin and began to undress the older man. Jiraiya did the same thing and began to strip the other much quicker. "You have a much lovelier body than the Hyuuga kid. For being so willing, I have a gift for you." He cooed.

Giving Gaara's behind one last squeeze, he reversed their position and now had Gaara pinned against the wall causing his flawless back to rub against the rough surface of the wall. Jiraiya tried to lean over and kiss Gaara but the red head jerked his head away causing the other man to kiss his cheek instead. "Tease." He hissed. His hands started roaming Gaara's body, caressing the small pink nipples and the little hairs just above his crotch. Gaara's face stayed emotionless but he was breathing hard. The older man slid his hand a little lower gaining access to the almost hardening cock. "Pretty huge for a skinny guy like you." He whispered as he wrapped his calloused hands around the member, squeezing it hard at first but began to pump it slowly soon after. Gaara kept his eyes closed to avoid seeing the hungry face staring at him. Jiraiya began to nibble and lick Gaara's neck again as he pumped the boy faster and gripping it even harder.

Gaara closed his eyes tighter and hissed, his fingernails were scratching against the wall. Suddenly the older man stopped, Gaara opened his eyes to see the man smirking at him as he knelt down on his knees. "My gift…" he said and took Gaara's hard length in his mouth. Gaara unconsciously slammed his fists against the wall as Jiraiya sucked him with all his might. He began to bob his head back and forth making sure his mouth had a good tight grip around Gaara's cock. At the same time he had his hands each on Gaara's ass, squeezing them and spreading them wide apart.

Jiraiya suddenly took a deep breath and took Gaara's whole length down his throat and at the same time, inserting a middle finger inside Gaara. The red head's breathing was now rapid and he grabbed a fist full of Jiraiya's long gray hair and started bucking into his mouth. This happened for a couple more seconds before Jiraiya began to choke and catch his breath. Wiping his mouth from the precum, "Rough, just how I like it," he laughed.

Gaara went on his knees and motioning the older man to get on all fours. Of course Jiraiya did what he was told and Gaara soon positioned himself behind the man. The man never saw the smirk that formed on the other's face. Jiraiya spit at his hand and was about to lubricate Gaara when the red head grabbed the man's hips and thrust himself into the older man. "Shit!" he almost yelled, his head fell to the ground and his hands clenched into tight fists. Gaara grit his teeth as he began to roughly fuck the whimpering man. "That hurts you piece of shit!" Jiraiya hissed. Gaara muted the older man's voice and continued to hurt the fucker the same way he had hurt his Neji. Gaara slammed into him even harder when he thought of Neji causing the older man the whimper in pain and causing the red head to purposely dig into his hips causing deeper cuts.

"You will pay…" Gaara silently hissed. The man never heard his voice. Gaara reached over and pulled the man's hair back causing the older man to growl in pain. "What the fuck are you doing?" he yelled.

"You will pay…" Smirked Gaara and before the man could say anything else, the red head took the man's head and snapped it to the side with such force that you could hear the loud crack of Jiraiya's neck from a couple of feet away.

* * *

**AN: **To Jiraiya lovers… -hides in the corner-, please don't hurt me. Everyone one should realize you don't mess with Gaara's possessions. Hehe. Okay well I hoped you enjoyed the chapter, READ and REVIEW. Bye loves. 


	6. Foreign Pleasures

**Title: **Behind Cell Block Thirteen

**Warnings: **Language, Drugs, Violence, YAOI, some OOC, AU, Neji/Gaara, other pairings to be revealed.

If you don't feel like this story suits you then I encourage you not to read further. Basically if you don't like it then don't read it. Thanks!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything related to the Naruto series.

**AN: **I'm glad some of you enjoyed the last chapter. Thank you to all my wonderful reviews. You guys are my inspiration to continue writing this fic. Last chapter was kind of 'woah' but I liked it nonetheless. I apologize to some people (The Procrastinator) who obviously hated how I made Jiraiya into the character that he is. Although I do believe Jiraiya can't always play a good guy in every fanfic :). Oh and fyi, in this fic, yes Jiraiya is old but not _that _old. Imagine a Bruce Willis type of old hehe.

Please, read the warning up top.

Anyways, I hope you all enjoy this chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 6: **Foreign Pleasures

* * *

Sasuke and Naruto felt like it was their responsibility to watch every movement their friend made right after the incident. They admitted that Neji's pretty features and long brown hair might give these men an illusion of a woman and god knows the last time these old fools got laid by one.

"You better watch yourself too Sasuke. You're not that far from the womanly looks," warned Naruto. "Lengthen that hair of yours and possibly add more womanly curves and you sir would be a total knock out."

Sasuke glared at the blonde, "Excuse me? I do not look like a woman nor would I ever be with one. Women are disgusting creatures." He crossed his arms and you could almost see the slightest color of pink that began to rise from his cheeks. "Anyways, stop imagining me in drag Naruto; I know those are the kind of things you're into."

The blonde pouted, "Not true at all! You are such a sexist Sasuke."

"There are reasons behind my disgust Naruto. Reason's I would never tell you in a million years anyway."

"Like I care, I would date anyone who had a heart and personality. They could be men, women, drag queens, aliens, and hell, even call boys as yourself." He huffed.

Sasuke didn't say anything for a second and then snorted and waved his hand like he was dismissing the fact. Neji, who was quietly listening to the two argue, sat quietly on the grass. It was 'free time', as they would like to call it, and he really didn't feel an urge to do anything else but sit. His body still felt pain especially around the lower areas, both the front and the back, but it felt much better than yesterday.

"You guys argue too much." He finally said.

Sasuke reached over and rubbed Neji's shoulder, "Sorry about the crack-head Neji. He can't seem to keep his mouth shut." He grinned.

"Hey! I heard that Mr. Prostitute!" Naruto yelled. It was surprising to Neji that the two said insults didn't really trigger their anger. He guessed they were so used to people calling them those names that they just hear it as a joke.

Neji sighed and let the two continue their pointless arguments. He tucked his hands under his head as he laid himself on the rough dying grass. The sky was cloudless and bare but blue nonetheless. A flock of birds flew by and Neji made a face. _I can't believe I'm envying the stupid birds. The stupid and_ free _birds._

"Hey guys look; the guards are all running frantically like little pansies." Naruto pointed out.

Neji propped himself on his elbows and averted his eyes to where the blonde was pointing. He wasn't really sure about the pansies part but the running frantically one made more sense. A couple of the guards left their post and were all running to the same direction.

"Maybe a fight broke out or something." Sasuke said lazily.

"Yeah right, these assholes wouldn't give a shit. They would be notified about it but would probably pretend nothing happened. Like I said, they're nothing but a bunch of pansies." Snorted Naruto, Neji couldn't agree more.

"Then tell me, smart one, what the hell is happening?"

Naruto broke out in thought, "Well, to tell you the truth Sasuke I don't know. They've never really ran around like frantic idiots ever since I came here."

Neji looked around and noticed the prisoners looking around and whispering to each other and occasionally look at his direction. Neji ignored that and squinted his eyes to get a better view of the crown the guards made. They seem to be dragging something near the corner of the cafeteria area but since they were so far, Neji couldn't really tell what that thing was.

"George! Hey George, come here!" Naruto yelled at one of the prisoner running back. According to George the guards began threatening the prisoners who started to observe and yelled at them to go away unless they wanted to get shot.

"So what did you see?" the blonde asked.

The man shook his head and began to rub his forehead, "One of us is dead. Or should I say murdered."

This got Sasuke's attention, "Who?" he asked.

Before he said anything, he did a quick side glance at Neji who, like everyone else around them, was eager to hear who the victim was.

"Jiraiya."

Neji, along with Naruto and Sasuke, stared in shock with their mouths hanging wide open.

---

Neji sat on his bed silently thinking really hard about something that had been bothering him the past hour. Right after they found out who the victim was, the guards sent everybody back to their cellblocks. They were told that they wouldn't be having dinner or activity time that day due to the investigation. They claimed they needed as much guards as possible to patrol the area. _So the time when someone gets murdered is the only time these bastards care._

Gaara sat on his own bed as well, which was good because Neji wouldn't be able to see the faint grin that was forming on his face. The only thing Gaara felt for Jiraiya was hatred, even when Jiraiya lay there dead. He spat on the body and simply walked away. Gaara had no compassion for individuals who had wronged him.

Although Neji was the one who actually gotten raped by the old man, he still felt it was wrong for anyone to kill. He did believe Jiraiya be punished for what he did and sometimes wished he burned in the pits of hell but he never guessed that the old fool actually died or gotten himself killed.

"_W-with who?" Neji's voice was trembling, "Jiraiya?"_

_Neji regretted saying the bastard's name, not only because the name made his stomach uneasy at the sound of it but Gaara soon after, in a blink of an eye, pinned Neji to the wall grabbing him by the front of his shirt._

_Gaara leaned over to Neji's ear and whispered, "Never mention his name around me…"_

That conversation kept popping up in his mind whenever he thought of the prison murder. _Did Gaara have anything to do with this?_

"Gaara," he said from the bottom bunk, "I need to talk to you. Come down here for a second." It was the first time Neji had the courage to talk to Gaara after the awkward moment they shared yesterday. He fully didn't expect the other man to listen to him; Neji thought Gaara would be ignoring him since Neji literally made him look stupid yesterday.

The sound of the ladder creaking notified Neji that Gaara didn't ignore him at all and he smiled at that. The red head walked towards the opposite wall where Neji was sitting, not even glancing at the brunette as he did so. He crossed his arms and leaned his body on it. Gaara stared at Neji with the same animalistic emerald eyes. The face he wore was the same except he had that 'hurry up, get on with it' look to him. Neji thought it was cute for a second but mentally kicked himself for even thinking that way.

"Look, I'm sorry for whatever I did to get you upset yesterday. I didn't really know what you were trying to pull but it didn't seem right at that time."

Gaara made a face which Neji thought looked similar to a snarl and his gaze on Neji hardened. A bead of sweat ran down Neji's forehead, "Also," he gulped, "Did you have anything to do with what happened to Jiraiya this afternoon?" Neji closed his eyes and braced himself for the attack. That attack never came. Neji opened his eyes to see the red head smirking to himself. Neji wasn't sure whether to be relaxed or frightened when he saw the smirk on Gaara's face. Neji stared at him and told himself that Gaara looked almost normal when he did that.

"What makes you think that?" he hissed in a whisper and continued to keep the smirk on his face. "And… didn't I say never to mention that name around me?" he stepped forward his face changing from 'normal' to the same face Neji didn't recognize from yesterday.

Neji scooted further on his bed toward the opposite wall were Gaara was standing at. He brought his knees up to his chest and stared at Gaara, who continued to walk closer to Neji, with wide frightened eyes. _Please don't kill me, please don't kill me, please don't kill me._

Gaara leaned down at Neji just half a foot apart from one another. Neji could feel the other's warm breath on his face. Neji just sat there like some kind of frightened animal. Gaara started leaning closer towards him, the same as yesterday. Neji didn't want to get the other upset but he had the natural instinct to squirm away.

"Don't move." Gaara commanded as if he knew what Neji was planning to do. Neji nodded his head and obeyed. _So much for getting away._

Gaara snarled one more time before crushing his thin lips against Neji's own. This wasn't what Neji was expecting at all, he almost expected a punch in the face but not a kiss. Too much in shock, Neji didn't dare to move and just let it happen for his sake and safety.

Gaara began to lick and nibble on Neji's bottom lip like a hungry animal. At first he didn't feel the brunette responding but eventually did a couple of seconds later. Gaara liked the feeling of the other boy's silky soft lips against his own, it was everything he expected it to be but even better.

The red head, who was breathing hard just from the feel of the other's lips, reached up to Neji's chin and forced Neji to open his mouth. Neji tried to catch his breath as a tongue forced its way inside his mouth. He tried to squirm away but Gaara quickly grabbed his shoulders and kept him in place.

_You are doing this only out of fear. You are not enjoying this right now. I repeat, you are not enjoying this right now. _The brunette tried to keep that thought in his head. Without thinking, Neji wrapped his arms around Gaara's waist. _Fuck, why does he have to be a damn good kisser. _Gaara's tongue worked wonders inside Neji's mouth and he enjoyed every bit of it even when he tried to fight it off. Tingles foreign to Neji crept up his spine whenever Gaara's tongue would touch his. _Of fuck it…_

Neji couldn't take it anymore. He wasn't sure he was doing this because he needed someone that exact moment or doing this out of fear that if he doesn't do what Gaara wants him to do than he will be punished. He shoved his tongue inside Gaara's warm mouth and the duo began their tongue wresting. The change in Neji's attitude turned the red head on causing him to get rougher by the second. Grabbing a fist full of Neji's hair, the other man pulled his head closer to him so he could get better access to his tongue. Finding what he was looking for, he gently grabbed the tongue between his teeth and began sucking on the pink wet muscle inside the other boy's mouth. Neji moaned and held Gaara tighter.

Neji cursed at himself when he felt his lower region responding to the new tingly feeling. _Women, women, women, I love women…_He opened his eyes and found the green emerald orbs staring back at him with lust. _Why does he have to be so damn good looking? Why couldn't I get someone ugly or sane as my cellmate?_

His thoughts were interrupted when Gaara pulled back from him, although still grabbing a fist full of hair. Gaara licked his now wet and moistened lips and smirked when he noticed Neji pouting. Neji yelped in pain and surprisingly in pleasure when Gaara pulled his head back exposing his white slender neck. Gaara went at it like it was his last meal and began licking and sucking at every inch of the man's neck. Neji moaned and rested his hands on Gaara's shoulder, caressing it unconsciously. More foreign pleasure filled Neji when Gaara growled and bit down at the area between his neck and collar bone. He wasn't sure if it drew blood but he soon felt Gaara's hot tongue licking at it like he was cleaning something off. Neji didn't care, this type of pleasure Gaara was giving him felt exciting and new.

The sound of a voice startled the due making out. The voice also caused Gaara to accidentally push Neji off of him in a rough manner causing the brunette to fall off the bed. Neji groaned in pain and rubbed his aching elbow as he tried to get up.

"Enough lovebirds," smirked the guard, "Gaara Sabaku, you're coming with us. Some people want to question you."

* * *

**AN: **There you have it folks. Hope you enjoyed that. Well I'm guessing you guys wanted more Gaa/Neji loving haha. READ and REVIEW. 


	7. Confession

**Warnings: **Language, Drugs, Violence, YAOI, some OOC, AU, Neji/Gaara, other pairings to be revealed.

If you don't feel like this story suits you then I encourage you not to read further. Basically if you don't like it then don't read it. Thanks!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything related to the Naruto series.

**AN: **Hey everybody! I bet you are wondering where I went the past couple of days. Well, unfortunately I've caught the flu and still have it. I just managed to get my ass up and type up this chapter, hehe. It's a shortie but I decided to write an interlude in the next chapter.

Thanks for the wonderful reviews once again! You guys are wicked awesome.

* * *

**Chapter 7: **Confession

* * *

"Are you serious? The mute did it?" Naruto asked with his mouth hanging wide open.

Neji rolled his eyes, "Well I'm not sure, I told you that. They just took him away yesterday and I haven't seen him since." Neji glared at the blonde, "And will you please stop calling him a mute because I know for a fact he isn't."

Naruto raised his hands up, "Alright, alright. Geez, no need to get defensive."

Sasuke eyed his long haired friend with a suspicious look, "Since when do you defend a mass murderer and a possible jail murderer?"

"What? Excuse me but I'm not defending him." Neji said as he whipped his head around making sure not to make eye contact with him. Sasuke smirked at his reaction.

"Anyways Sasuke," the blonde added, "Maybe little Neji here is just thankful that Gaara gave that old rapist what he deserved. That's if Gaara was the one who did it."

"And why would Gaara care to kill a stranger's rapist then? That's my question." Sasuke smoothly averted his eyes to Neji, "Don't you think you find it kind of weird?"

"Hey, if you think about it, I've caught Gaara secretly staring at you sometimes like some love sick son of a bitch." Naruto laughed. "Kind of creepy if you tell me."

Neji huffed and turned his body completely around avoiding both of the young men's stares. He decided to keep what happened in their cell on the low. Neji didn't want his friends to freak out.

The brunette felt a heavy hand on his shoulder and was quickly turned roughly around. Blinking, he found Sasuke's dark icy orbs staring straight at him. "You better watch yourself around him Neji." He said in a serious voice, "I don't want that thing that happened to you to happen again, do you understand? I'm one of the few friends you could trust in this shit hole and I'm not sure if Gaara is one to trust."

Neji gulped. He has never seen Sasuke so protective like this. "Gaara won't do that to me, I think."

Sasuke growled at Neji, "Don't be fucking stupid. He kicked your ass a few weeks ago and he just fucking murdered your rapist. Don't say that he didn't because I know he did. Who's to say that he won't kill you next if you piss him off?"

"He's right Neji." Naruto added while in deep thought. "Did you know if he does get caught he will get the death sentence? Wait, or was that life sentence? Oh well, one of those."

Neji didn't know why, but his heart began to pound faster when he heard that.

---

"We have some eye witnesses that last saw Jiraiya with you Mr. Sabaku." Said a dark skinned man around thirty years old. "Now, let me get blunt on the question here, did you do it Mr. Sabaku?"

Four armed men were surrounding Gaara. They stared at the accused sitting on the wooden chair, waiting for an answer. Gaara looked up from the chair and gave them the most evil smirk they've ever seen. "Maybe." he hissed.

The dark skinned man made a face, "We don't like playing mind games here. Did you or did you not do it Mr. Sabaku?" the man became impatient.

"…"

"Tell you what," he said desperately, "We won't give you the death sentence if you confess. You will stay at your current life sentence but you won't have the possibility of parole. Let's face that facts, at least we've gotten rid of one pedophile scum on the planet."

Gaara glared up at the man who flinched a bit when he met Gaara's cold and sinister stare. "Yes…"

The man coughed, "Yes as in you confess? Or yes you agree that getting rid of one child molester would do the world good?"

"The first…"

"I see." He gulped and looked at the four armed men who were now gripping onto their gun a little bit tighter.

"Yes… I enjoyed hearing the man's neck snap. Yes… I enjoyed screwing him until he bled. Yes… I enjoyed hearing the sound of his body collapsing to the ground." He hissed.

The dark skinned man shivered and looked away from him in disgust. "You won't get back to your cell until tomorrow Mr. Sabaku; we still need to run some tests on you to prove you did it. A confession won't do unless you have the evidence." He nodded at the four armed men, "Guards, take him to the north wing."

---

Neji was awoken by the sound of his cell door being opened and he heard low mumbling voices.

"You're lucky Mr. Delora didn't give you the death sentence mute. I suggest you think of what you're going to do next time because that next time might be execution for you." He chuckled and shoved Gaara inside the cell.

"I still think the mute should have gotten execution as the punishment. Think about it Steve, two birds with one stone." The voices of the two guards soon faded as they disappeared into the dark halls of the prison.

Neji heard footsteps coming near him and he pretended to be asleep on reaction. His heart was beating fast and he wasn't sure if Gaara would accept his acting. Neji felt his bed shift and realized that someone, that would be Gaara, was sitting on the edge of his bed. He tried to steady his breathing but he just couldn't stop himself from breathing fast.

Neji's heart almost skipped a beat when he felt the soft hand of the other run through his long brown hair, moving the strands that were covering his eyes. "Mine…" Neji heard the red head whisper. Gaara took his hand away from Neji's hair and began to tracing Neji's lips with one slender finger.

The brunette felt Gaara lean over and just hovered there, staring at him, for a few seconds before he pressed his lips against his. Neji wanted to melt into it but he forced himself to stay still and continue his acting.

This lasted only for a few seconds before Gaara held Neji in place and bit Neji's bottom lip hard. The twenty year old yelped in pain when he felt his skin tear just a little. He opened his eyes in shock and started at the other man in front of him. Neji suddenly felt the warm liquid slowly flowing out of his lips. In his surprise, Gaara went down and started licking it off. _He did that on purpose. What is he? A god damn vampire? _Gaara then stuck the blood stained tongue of his and shoved it in Neji's mouth as if to have the brunette taste it as well. Neji almost choked when he tasted the metallic taste of his own blood but he never struggled against Gaara's firm grip.

The red head pulled away from Neji and let go of his shoulders. He licked his lips, got up, and started to make his way up his bunk bed without glancing at the confused man.

* * *

**AN: **Sorry about the shortness, I'll make it up somehow later. Hehe.

READ and REVIEW please.


	8. Prison Letters, One

**Warnings: **Language, Drugs, Violence, YAOI, some OOC, AU, Neji/Gaara, other pairings to be revealed.

If you don't feel like this story suits you then I encourage you not to read further. Basically if you don't like it then don't read it. Thanks!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything related to the Naruto series.

**AN: **This is kind of like an interlude. I think that's what you call it anyway. This is short once again but I hope it explains some of the situations certain characters are in.

I'm feeling somewhat better. Still sick but way better. Thanks for the support though, I smiled.

To corvin, i've taken the thing you told me and man, did that knock me out haha. The long sleep was good. Thanks love! (I might have taken too much sleep aid haha)

Thanks for the reviews by the way and hello to my new readers!

* * *

**Chapter 8: **Prison Letters, One

* * *

_My brother Sasuke:_

I have been informed by certain people, whom I decided not to mention, that you got yourself into yet another unfortunate situation. I've heard in details what happened so you don't have to explain it to me again. Why did you not tell me about this as soon as possible?

I am furious at you dear brother. Furious at what you have made your life into and furious that you had the nerve to give the Uchiha name a stain. People are talking Sasuke and I'm really trying my best to cover up for you. That won't last very long due to the fact that I am up to here in stress.

My dear brother, you disappoint me. You've been disappointing me ever since you refused my idea about you marrying Ms. Yamanaka. Believe it or not Sasuke but she is worried about you. She does truly care about you I promise you that. Why not give her a chance?

Unfortunately you are my brother no matter what and family is important to me. I'm trying my best to get you the best lawyer. I want you to be free brother. Free and by my side to run the company.

I just don't or will never understand why you took the disgusting route in life. Yes I kicked you out but it was to teach you a lesson and hoped that one day you would come back to me a better man. I was wrong obviously because you never came back and refused my invitations.

I want to hear from you soon Sasuke. I miss my brother whether or not you believe that but I miss you. My fiancé Sakima sends her greeting though this letter. Make mother and father proud and do the right thing. Until next time…

_First born of the Uchiha,_

_Itachi_

---

_Neji,_

I don't know where to start. Nor do I know what to say right now. Cousin, I'm scared. Not scared of you but scared what would happen to you. I've heard what happened from your neighbor Kiba when I did my routine visits.

I nearly fainted when I heard the terrible news. I cried and I couldn't stop. I'm still crying Neji and so are father and Hinabi. I know you do not believe all this but father is truly sorry for all the wrongs he has done to you. You got to believe me on this. He is a mess right now and he isn't himself. All he could think about is your safety in there.

I bet you are wondering how we are doing. Well Hinabi is doing well in school and she's been practicing hard for her first piano performance. I know you would have wanted to see that and she always talks about how she will do a special performance for you when you get out. She has hope and so do I. She's still bratty sometimes but that's Hinabi for you. Father is doing better than he had been in the past couple of days. He thinks he failed his brother. He wants you back Neji and I hope whenever you do get out that you would consider moving back in with us. As for me, well I'm okay. I try to avoid certain things that remind me of you. It hurts too much and I hate it. You are like an older brother to Hinabi and I.

We all know you didn't commit the crime. You are not the kind of person to do that. Your heart is too big. We are giving you the best lawyers in the county. We will free you from that hell you are living in now. We will laugh and have fun like old times I promise you.

We all love you Neji and remember that we will be behind you one hundred percent.

I will visit you as soon as I can.

_Your cousin,_

_Hinata_

---

_Brother,_

There are reasons why I chose not to inform you right away Itachi and those reasons should be obvious to you already. Don't try to conceal what is the obvious.

I love you but it seems like my hatred for you is overpowering it. You heard it right brother, I hate you. I hate you for trying to shape me up like some kind of personal puppet. I am no one's puppet.

Mother and father would be proud of me no matter what the hell I've done or did. I've spent more of my time with mother and father than you've ever had Itachi so don't you dare say I should make them proud. I know them, they already are. This is one of the times I wish mother and father were still alive then they would know what kind of a psycho son they have raised. I bet you are smirking to yourself thinking I'm that psycho son. Well fuck you. You did this to me you bastard. It was your controlling and manipulating attitude that made me the person who I am today. I wouldn't be doing or done the things I've done if it wasn't for you. Why couldn't you accept what I wanted to do with my own life? Why would you choose your dear fiancé over me?

I dislike that disgusting creature. You should keep an eye on her you fool. I have a feeling she has something to do with our parents death. Don't be blind and stupid. You know this and you are probably ignoring it. I know what you're thinking right now. "Stop making up ridiculous accusations Sasuke."

I would rather fuck a thousand men than stay under the same roof as you and that wench.

_Sasuke_

---

_Hinata,_

I'm very happy that you wrote to me. I apologize for not writing to you sooner but it seemed like my embarrassment caught up to me and decided to stay.

Life in prison, how could I explain it, its everything you have heard on news and TV. The food is disgusting, the beds are so small, and everyone stares at you in a creepy way.

Although there are things that happened to me that I'm not ready to tell you yet. I know you would be itching to know but seriously Hinata, I'm not ready.

It also makes me sad that I can't be there for Hinabi's concert but I feel special that she would play for me in a private concert. I miss her. I miss her annoying voice. It's funny how you take everything for granted when you're stuck here. It's like you regret not going out more or regret not being friendlier when talking to people. The prison could mess with anyone's head.

I admit though, there are times when I feel like I can't take it anymore. I get all in depressed mode which I vowed myself not to be in when I moved out of the Hyuuga mansion. But when you're here you can't help but feel that way. It saddens me that people think I'm actually that evil person who committed the murder.

You are right, I did not do it. I swear on my life and my fathers grave I did not do it Hinata. Why would I? I'm not like that and I would have no guts to do anything that horrendous.

On the brighter side of this hell hole, I've met two awesome friends. Sasuke and Naruto. They are the ones that keep me sane. Let's just say they are like my over protective brothers. It would be awesome if you could meet them.

I miss you all and I'm really thinking hard about what you said about uncle.

I'm sorry things turned out this way.

_Your cousin,_

_Neji_

---

_My little brother,_

Kankuro is really sorry Gaara. Please, I know you are angry with him right now but he is truly sorry. He didn't have the courage to write so I did it for him. He told me what happened. He told me the truth. I can't stop crying. I'm such a bad sister for not protecting you. I know the truth Gaara… I know the truth…

I love you and so does Kankuro.

I'm so angry they trialed you as an adult. Justice is so cruel to point fingers. You are seventeen for heavens sake!

I don't expect you to write back. I know you don't like talking to anyone right now and I understand finally why.

_Your loving sister,_

_Temari

* * *

_

**AN: **Hope you all enjoyed that because it was fun writing prison letters hehe. READ and REVIEW my darlings.


	9. Naruto and Sasuke

**Title: **Behind Cell Block Thirteen

**Warnings: **Language, Drugs, Violence, YAOI, some OOC, AU, Gaara/Neji, other pairings to be revealed.

If you don't approve of the story then please don't read further. Thanks.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything related to the Naruto series.

**AN: **Happy Chinese New Year! How is everyone lately? I've finally got rid of my enemy called the flu, yippee. (Although that was almost a week ago). Been busy all last week with helping my cousin move to her new apartment.

Thanks again to my wonderful reviews and to my new readers. I know you guys have been waiting for an update so here it is! Sorry for the wait. Sumimasen.

* * *

**Chapter 9: **Naruto and Sasuke

* * *

Neji was glad Hinata had written him, it made him feel like he has at least one small contact from the outside world. He laid on his bed smiling and reading the letter over and over again. He'd already written her back but he enjoyed reading this little piece from the outside. _Maybe next time I'll ask her to attach a family picture of us._ Neji thought about that and decided on a perfect place to put it at.

Gaara had received a letter too but he wasn't as thrilled as Neji was. To Neji, he looked more like pissed than pleased. The brunette was going to ask why but stopped himself in time from an unwanted fight.

Neji lazily got up from the bed and headed over to the shared shelf across the room. He had his own personal shelf where he kept his things and Gaara had his own as well and was the one below his. Neji neatly folded the letter and carefully put the letter in a little box where he decided he would store any other letters he will be receiving. Neji smiled to himself when he noticed an unfolded piece of paper on Gaara's shelf.

Neji slyly turned his head around to check what the red head was doing. _Sleeping. _It wasn't like Neji to snoop through peoples stuff but when there is nothing else to do, well, curiosity dominates.

Coughing, Neji pretended to rearrange his things on the shelf. He made sure his body covered what he was about to do. He picked up the paper and began to read.

_My little brother,_

Kankuro is really sorry Gaara. Please, I know you are angry with him right now but he is truly sorry. He didn't have the courage to write so I did it for him. He told me what happened. He told me the truth. I can't stop crying. I'm such a bad sister for not protecting you. I know the truth Gaara… I know the truth…

I love you and so does Kankuro.

I'm so angry they trialed you as an adult. Justice is so cruel to point fingers. You are seventeen for heavens sake!

I don't expect you to write back. I know you don't like talking to anyone right now and I understand finally why.

_Your loving sister,_

_Temari_

Neji gulped and a bead of sweat ran down his forehead. It wasn't the fact that Neji found the letter particularly odd but the fact that Gaara was a fucking seventeen year old. He stood there for a couple more seconds and carefully refolded the letter and placed it back on the exact same spot where he found it. _Oh my god, I'm a cradle robber!_

The brunette decided he would sleep it off and pretend he never saw anything. He quietly turned around and was about to make his way to his bed when he noticed green orbs staring at him from under the covers. Neji froze and stared right back knowing nothing else to do in this awkward situation. _Shit._

Gaara took the covers off of himself and sat up on his bed, his eyes not leaving the man.

"What were you doing?" he whispered, almost sounding like a hiss.

Neji fidgeted with his fingers, "N-nothing."

"Lie"

"What? I was just rearranging my stuff."

Gaara's gaze went from Neji to his letter from his sister on the shelf.

"What did you see?"

Although Neji knew he was guilty of snooping, he didn't want Gaara to know. He gave the red head a glare and turned around and continued to put on the act of rearranging his things. He wasn't going to take orders from any seventeen year old.

"Nothing." He said again.

To Neji's surprise, Gaara didn't do a single thing. He just simply laid back down on his bed and pulled the covers above his head and went back to sleep. _Close one. _

---

Orange juice almost sprayed out of Naruto's nostrils, "What? What do you mean he's seventeen?" he asked almost in shock.

"He meant he's seventeen you idiot." Sasuke rolled his eyes. "How did you find out Neji?"

"I read one of his letters from his sister." He sighed, "I didn't do it on purpose, and it was just laying there. Unfolded."

That's when he realized his mistake and the reason why Gaara was sure Neji was lying to him. The letter was unfolded when he first saw it but refolded it when he was done reading. _I'm such an idiot!_

"Wow, I've always thought he was way older!" Naruto said.

Sasuke sighed and shook his head at the blonde, "Are you blind dobe? If you look at him it's obvious that he's young. It didn't surprise me at all actually."

Naruto punched Sasuke on the arm, "You think you are so damn smart don't you Sasuke?"

"Oh that reminds me," The blonde chirped, "Iruka sent me some cookies over the mail the other day! You guys should try it, it's my favorite!"

He took out a few pieces from his pocket and passed it to Sasuke and Neji.

"Is there drugs in here Naruto?" Sasuke teased and started to sniff the cookie.

"Screw you Sasuke, obviously not! I told you, I'm clean now!" he pouted.

Neji began to eat the white chocolate and macadamia cookie, "Wow Naruto, this is good."

"I told you, my dad makes the best shit ever." He smiled.

"How did the box of cookies pass security?" Neji asked.

"Well, they had to open the box and examine the cookies. You know, just in case something was hidden in there, maybe like a razor blade or some stupid crap like that."

"That explains why they are all in crumbled pieces, I just though that your dad forgot that cookies were round." Sasuke laughed and Neji tried to hide his giggle.

Naruto got Sasuke in a headlock, "You think you are so damn funny, don't you Sasuke?"

Neji shook his head and laughed at his two friends. He was about to take another bite of his meatloaf sandwich when he felt that funny feeling again like he was being watched. Familiar shivers ran down his spine and he became quiet for a few seconds.

"Hey man, what's wrong?" asked the blonde.

Neji snapped out of the trance and looked up, "I feel like someone is watching me, it's making me feel weird."

Sasuke started looking around trying to look for the cause and smirked when he finally found the answer. "Well, Mr. Underage is sitting alone in the corner over there and staring at you like you're the only person in this damn cafeteria."

The blonde gave him a look, "Talk about creepy!"

Neji turned his head towards the red head and indeed, Gaara was eyeing him. Neji wasn't sure but he thought he saw Gaara smirk.

"He caught me reading his letter and I lied and said I didn't"

Both boys looked at each other nervously.

"Don't worry, he didn't do anything. He just went back to sleep."

"Still Neji, you should still be careful around him." Added Sasuke. Naruto nodded his head and agreed. Neji still felt uncomfortable telling his friends about certain events happening in their cell. It wasn't the right time to tell them. They would probably freak out and Neji didn't need that right now.

Neji wanted to change the subject, "So, I heard visiting day is coming up. Any people visiting you guys? Hinata said she will come, along with my other cousin and my uncle."

"Yeah! Iruka is coming with my grandma Tsunade. I seriously can't wait; I haven't seen them in weeks! How about you Sasuke?"

Sasuke tensed and made a face of disgust, "My brother and his fiancé." He almost said the words as if they tasted foul, "Probably a lawyer. Fuck, I hate Itachi." The raven haired man slammed a fist on the table getting some attention from the prisoners sitting nearby.

Both Naruto and Neji didn't say a word about that and quickly changed the subject.

---

"Hey Sasuke," the blonde managed to say, "Sorry about asking you about who's visiting you earlier."

Sasuke was lying on his bed facing the wall, his anger about his brother diminishing. "It's okay."

Naruto leaned over from the top bunk and looked at the man, "If you need anyone to talk to, remember that I'm here."

Sasuke snorted, "Well I have no choice do I? I'm stuck here with you for a long time."

Naruto made a face, "Hey! I was trying to be nice."

Sasuke turned around, so that his back was facing the wall and looked up at the blonde, "I know, I'm sorry." He sighed. "It's just, there's so much things going on in my head, so many questions unanswered about my family and its pissing me off. Itachi isn't much of a help, his whore of a fiancé has him wrapped around her finger. It sickens me." Sasuke could feel his anger coming back again.

The blonde jumped off the top bunk and sat down on Sasuke's bed. He stared at him and smiled. Naruto put a hand of Sasuke's arm, "Stop thinking about him dumb ass. You're starting to look pissed again and it won't look good on you're pretty face."

Both boys paused and Sasuke looked real hard at Naruto. Naruto looked away and quickly took his hand off Sasuke. "I'm going to bed now Sasuke," he gulped, "Goodnight."

Naruto got up and was about to climb back up on his bed when a hand grabbed his arm and pulled him back down. This caused him to fall on the floor in an inelegant way, "Sasuke, what the fuck…" he sad, rubbing his elbow. He looked at the other man's eyes and saw sadness and desperation.

Sasuke still had a tight grip on Naruto's arm and roughly pulled Naruto towards him; embracing him so tight. Naruto could almost feel the other shaking whether in anger or in frustration. "Sasuke? Are you okay?" he whispered hugging him back.

Sasuke pulled away and stared into Naruto's eyes, "You talk to much dobe." He smirked and before Naruto could react, he crushed their lips together.

Sasuke mentally cheered when the Naruto didn't attempt to escape from the kiss. He put his hands around Naruto's neck and pulled him deeper into the kiss. Naruto responded by tilting his head to the side and wrapping his arms around Sasuke's thin waist.

Naruto didn't know what the hell he was doing but he didn't care. This feeling felt too good and warm and the fact that he was doing this with his best friend Sasuke made the moment even better. Sasuke was feeling the same thing. He wondered why he felt this way by just kissing Naruto when he had kissed dozens of men. Sasuke slipped a tongue inside Naruto's mouth, making the other moan, and smirked mentally when he figured out why.

Of course it feels different when he was forced to kiss the other men. Sasuke thought of it as a chore, something he was obligated to do to make money. But this time it's different. It wasn't a chore anymore, he had wanted to do this and the warm feeling he was feeling felt so damn good. He felt sad and happy at the same time. Happy because Naruto was the one making him feel this way and sad because just now after so many years did he feel this.

Being so into the kiss, Sasuke decided to glide his hand towards Naruto's crotch. But he was soon stopped by a hand grabbing his own by a shocked looking blonde.

"I'm not ready for that." He whispered and struggled free from Sasuke's one arm embrace. "Goodnight Sasuke."

"Sorry…" Sasuke gulped and mentally kicked himself for going further. He forgot that Naruto wasn't like the other men. He was different. Sasuke looked up at the Naruto looking apologetic and received a smile from the other. He smiled in return and laid back down and tucked himself under his woolen blanket.

He was about to go to sleep when he heard lips smacking again. Of course this wasn't coming from Naruto and himself. Sasuke heard the bed above him shift and suddenly saw Naruto's head hovering above him.

"Do you hear that?" he loudly whispered.

"Yeah," Sasuke whispered back, "Two individuals are in a serious make out session and doesn't give a flying fuck if people are trying to sleep."

They paused and listened again to the moans and lip smacks. They looked at each other and Naruto broke the silence.

"It's coming from next door, from Neji and Gaara."

* * *

**AN: **Didn't really have a lot of action in this chapter but I still hope you guys liked it. READ and REVIEW loves. 


	10. Confusing Relationship

**Title: **Behind Cell Block Thirteen

**Warnings: **Language, Drugs, Violence, YAOI, some OOC, AU, Neji/Gaara, other pairings to be revealed.

Semi boy on boy love!

If you don't approve of the story then please don't read further. Thanks.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything related to the Naruto series.

**AN: **This chapter is the smex. That's all I could say. Thanks to my reviewers. You guys rock and you guys give me the will to keep going. I hope you all enjoy this chapter as much as I did.

* * *

**Chapter 10: **Confusing Relationship

* * *

Neji lay there in silence as a pang of jealousy and loneliness stabbed him repeatedly in the chest. A few minutes ago, the silence in their cell was broken by the sound of kissing coming from the cell next to theirs. It was then Neji realized how lonely he was. Sure he had Sasuke and Naruto but it was obvious now the duo had a closer bond with each other than they have with Neji.

The brunette sighed and rolled over facing the wall and pulled the blanket above his topless body and head hoping to somewhat mute the noise. _Sounds like they are enjoying themselves over there. _He rolled his eyes and told himself not to think about it anymore. He would probably feel lonelier because remembering being stuck in jail isn't going to give him a partner anytime soon. Neji closed his eyes and forced himself to sleep.

A few minutes, just when Neji was finally about to get some rest the he so desperately needed, the bed above him started to shift. Neji closed his eyes tighter and tried to shut off the squeaking of the bed out of his ears. He unconsciously inched towards the wall when he heard Gaara's light footsteps make its way over to the toilet. Neji had no idea why he did that. Maybe the fear of getting touched again by Gaara made him do it. It wasn't like he didn't like it; it was the fact that he eerily enjoyed Gaara's sadist ways and that really freaked him out. He was raped, he shouldn't feel this way.

Once again, Neji was about to fall into slumber when he heard the familiar squeaks and creaks of the bed. _They should really fix these damn beds. _He sighed loudly and froze, wide eyed, when he heard the sounds again. He then realized the sound wasn't coming from the bed above but from his own. Neji felt his bed shift as another body laid itself on it. He gulped and tried to inch closer to the wall when he felt the other person getting under his blanket. Beads of sweat were now forming on Neji's forehead.

The brunette jerked as thin arms possessively wrapped itself around his waist. He could feel Gaara's warm body against his. Neji didn't know how to react so he just laid there and did nothing. He didn't want to admit it but he liked the feeling of having another person snuggling up against him.

Neji felt Gaara lean his head closer to his so that he could feel Gaara's hot breath on his ear. The hairs on the back of his neck stood as the red head began to lick the lobe of his ear. Neji closed his eyes and continued to be silent. The feeling of Gaara's hot tongue flicking his ear lobe was forcing a moan to escape from his mouth. _This is not right, this is wrong _he kept repeating to himself.

"I know how you feel and think" Gaara hissed into Neji's ear. He could almost feel Gaara smirking from behind him.

"W-what do you mean?" he whispered, afraid of the answer the other might give.

Gaara laughed. It was an awkward sinister laugh that Neji never heard before. He felt Gaara lean down and start to suck hard on his lobe again. "Don't worry," Gaara hissed, "I'm lonely too…" with that said, Gaara pulled Neji even close so that Neji's back side was pressing hard against the red head's now hardening crotch causing the brunette to yelp in surprise.

Gaara rested his head on Neji's shoulder and began to roughly grind himself onto Neji's backside; his breaths coming to a faster rhythm. Neji closed his eyes tightly and bit his lower lip as he cursed the person who had made their prison pants so damn thin.

Gaara wanted more, he wanted to taste every single inch of his Neji. He continued to molest Neji's backside with his now very hard manhood and took the opportunity to sink his teeth into the brunettes shoulder. Neji choked on his own saliva as pain and pleasure circulated through out his body. He didn't know whether to moan in pleasure or yell in pain. Neji grabbed onto Gaara's possessive arms as the red head licked the few amount of blood that was seeping out of the bite wound.

Gaara pried one of his arms out of Neji's grip and put his hands up to the boys face. Gaara roughly turned the boys head with his hand so that Neji was turning his head back to Gaara. The red head smirked at the lust filled eyes that his possession had and hungrily crushed their lips together. Of course Neji didn't even bother to struggle free. Maybe he was afraid to do anything or maybe he really did want this.

Neji felt the soft familiar lips of the other and gave into the kiss. He admitted that he missed the last kiss he and Gaara had. The feeling of loneliness that he'd been feeling recently made the longing for the others lips even greater. Neji parted his mouth giving Gaara more access which the red head used instantly. Gaara slipped in his wet hot tongue inside Neji's mouth and began to explore and taste. Neji moaned and reached back and put a hand behind Gaara's neck, pulling him deeper into the kiss. The two men's tongues met and began to fight for dominance, their wet tongues flicking at the other.

Neji was silently moaning into Gaara's mouth and he didn't really care if he got any louder. This feeling right now felt too good and didn't notice his own manhood getting an erection.

Gaara parted their lips and licked his own which was coated with Neji's saliva. He smirked at the brunette, who smirked back at him, and noted the lust in his eyes still present.

"You want this…" Gaara leaned over and whispered into his ear. The sensation caused Neji to have tingles throughout his body. Neji didn't say a word and stared into the green orbs of the other who was intensely gazing at him again.

Neji swallowed the pool of saliva that pooled into his mouth and like a shy schoolboy, nodded his head. Instead of an approving face that he expected Gaara to have, he instead had a look of frustration and possessiveness. Gaara yanked Neji's shoulder hard so that the brunette was now lying on the bed on his back instead of his side. He looked up at Gaara with a confusion painted on his face. The red head snarled and grabbed Neji's face and leaned his head towards it so that it was just an inch apart from each other. "I want you to say it." He snarled.

Neji stared into Gaara's eyes, he didn't know what the difference was. He wanted it, sure, but wasn't nodding his head the same as saying it verbally? Avoiding a future fight, Neji coughed and cleared his throat knowing it would have sounded raspy if he didn't, "I want this" he said quietly.

Gaara just hovered, inches away from Neji, just a little while longer. He processed what Neji had said inside his head and smiled. The brunette stared at the smiling boy and couldn't help but notice how good looking he was when he actually smiled. This only lasted for a few more seconds before Gaara began to position himself on top of Neji and in between his legs. Neji licked his moist lips and wrapped his arms around Gaara's neck. He arched his back and hissed loudly as his and Gaara's aching manhood touched through their thin pants.

Gaara began to lick Neji's neck from just below his ear to his collar bone, leaving little butterfly kisses along the way. Gaara didn't know this, but this was Neji's weak spot. The brunette from under him began to squirm in pleasure. This amused the red head and began to nibble and suck on various parts of Neji's neck, leaving little hickey marks on the areas that would be visible to others. Neji was his and people around him should realize that.

"Gaara…" the brunette moaned in pleasure, his voice scratchy. Gaara never looked up at Neji as he worked his way down to Neji's chest. He found two small erect pink nipples. Gaara began to suck on one while taking two of his fingers and twisting the other. Neji once again moaned in pleasure as Gaara began to take the nipple between his teeth and pulling at it. It hurt and felt good at the same time.

"You want more?" Gaara whispered hotly. Neji made a mistake of nodding his head. Gaara bit Neji's chest hard causing the other man to whimper in pain.

"Yes," he said through gritted teeth, "I want more."

Gaara kissed the bruised bite mark he'd done and began to make his way lower and lower, leaving a trail of his saliva onto Neji's chest and stomach. Neji looked down and watched the red head as he hovered over Neji's aching cock. Gaara looked up at Neji and met his eyes. Gaara eyes looked brighter and sharper, almost like a cat, all feral like.

Neji bit his lips as Gaara began to pull down the brunettes orange prison pants. Instead of pulling it down half way, he completely took it off Neji, exposing all of his naked body. Gaara just sat there and admired the white creamy goodness that was lying before him.

Gaara bend down and began to kiss Neji's pubic area, breathing in Neji's scent. Little curly brown hairs were tickling his nose and lips while Neji's hard on was poking his neck, leaving trails of precum. The red head could feel the other shaking in pleasure when he went lower. Gaara teased the other by kissing around the hard cock. He had to spread Neji's legs a bit to lick and taste the corners of his thighs. Neji unconsciously grabbed onto the bed posts above his head. He wanted to grab Gaara's hair but he didn't want to risk having Gaara getting angry with him and probably biting his cock off.

The red head was done playing games. He was waiting for this. He'd been dreaming of this. Gaara grabbed hold of Neji's manhood and brushed his soft lips against the pink tip oozing with precum. Neji let out a shaky breath and held on to the bars tighter. Licking his now salty lips, he stuck out his hot wet tongue and began to lick the other's tip clean. Gaara began to pump Neji slowly with one hand and caressing Neji's pubic area with the other. The red head started flicking the tip of his tongue over where the pink tip's hole was. "Fuck…" moaned Neji as he bit his lower lip.

Gaara enjoyed when his little Neji felt good and he felt like knew what Neji wanted. He opened his mouth slightly and put just the head of Neji's cock inside his mouth and began to suck while continuing to flick the tip inside his mouth. Neji whimpered in pleasure and bit down on his lip so hard that it was now drawing blood. It was like Gaara knew how to set Neji's pleasure point off. He looked down, eyes teary from so much pleasure, and saw Gaara sucking on his head like he was trying to suck milk out of a baby bottle. Just the site of this wanted to make Neji explode his seeds inside Gaara's mouth. Gaara looked up and noticed the brunette staring at him and squeezed his cock tightly around his hands and began to pump the older man as fast as he could.

Neji threw his head back on the pillow and arched his back in intense pleasure as a loud sound escaped his mouth. He closed his eyes tight and gritted his teeth as rough hands continued to beat on his red and aching manhood. Noises were escaping his mouth but he didn't notice nor did he care at this moment.

Gaara ceased his pumping and sucking and let the brunette catch his breath. He looked up and saw the Neji with his eyes shut and mouth open breathing rapidly from the pleasure. Sweat was all over his white body which made him look like a glimmering piece of art. Gaara smirked knowing he was the one to cause the other to feel this way.

"M-more…" Neji managed to weakly say. "Please, Gaara… I … I want more…"

Without saying a word, the red head gripped hard on Neji's thighs; his nails digging in the white flesh. Neji moaned in pleasure and wasn't prepared for what was coming next.

Gaara closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and opened his mouth wide. He lowered his head onto Neji's stiff cock and swallowed the whole thing down his throat. Neji's eyes burst wide open and his heart skipped a beat, "S-shit!!!" he screamed as Gaara began deep throating him. He could feel the tip of his cock hitting the back of the other's throat. Neji's eyes almost rolled to the back of his head from all the pulsating pleasures that were coming from his lower region.

Gaara on the other hand enjoyed having all seven inch of Neji down and inside his throat. It felt good and it tasted good. He enjoyed having the little brown hairs tickle his nose as he bobbed his head up and down. Gaara looked up and was amused by the face Neji was wearing. It was a mixture of extreme pleasure and pain.

"It's almost coming." Neji hissed as he grabbed the bed post tighter. Gaara took Neji's red and sore cock out of his mouth and began to pump the living daylights out of it with both of his hands. "Uhhh! Fucking shit!..." he hissed. Gaara snarled and squeezed it harder. Neji hit the wall with his fist and moaned loudly. "It's coming!" he yelled.

Gaara quickly stopped and reversed their positions quickly so that Gaara was lying on his back and Neji was sitting on Gaara's chest. He pulled Neji's waist up to his face and opened his mouth. He shoved the hard cock in his mouth and grabbed and pulled down on Neji's ass, causing Neji's manhood to go all the way down Gaara's throat. Neji grabbed on the bedpost on Gaara's side and bucked his hips down the other's mouth. "I'm cumming!" he yelled as hot sticky liquid sprayed down Gaara's throat. He heard the other make a choked noise but continued to ram his hips onto Gaara's face. Neji was shaking again from the explosion. He had never came this much before. Neji slipped his semi hard on out of Gaara's mouth and fell back on the bed, trying to catch his breath. Gaara quickly got up and coughed up cum as he tried to breathe again. He swallowed some and when he caught his breath again licked the remaining off of his lips.

He stared at the boy lying down in front of him and gave a hoarse laugh. Neji was still panting but was now half asleep from all the activity they had done. He slipped under the same blanket the other was now under and wrapped his arms possessively around Neji and fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

**AN: **OH MY LORDY! Not all the way but I'm saving that for later. –wink-. Read and Review please! 


	11. Explanation

**Title: **Behind Cell Block Thirteen

**Warnings: **Language, Drugs, Violence, YAOI, some OOC, AU, Neji/Gaara, other pairings to be revealed.

If you don't approve of the story then please don't read further. Thanks.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything related to the Naruto series.

**AN: **This chapter is the a bit mild and might be boring to a few of you. It has a lot of talking but a few cute scenes. I hope you will enjoy it nonetheless.

Thanks for the wonderful reviews and I agree with some of you when I say this is my new obsession.

* * *

**Chapter 11: **Explanation

* * *

Neji slowly opened up his tired milky white eyes. His back was killing him and for some odd reason his throat was sore. He coughed and rubbed his aching and scratchy throat. Maybe from all the yelling he had done. He blushed as the memories of last night began to resurface in his head.

Neji was about to shift into a more comfortable position when he felt himself being held down from a pleasant warmth cuddled next to him. He reached down and felt an arm draped over across his chest. Neji looked to his right to find Gaara sleeping next to him, hugging him possessively. The brunette couldn't help but smile at the innocent looking side of Gaara. He looked non tainted and almost angelic. Neji unconsciously reached over and started to caress the red heads cheek with his thumb. Gaara began to stir awake by his sudden touch and Neji yanked his hand away so fast in realization to what he'd done.

Gaara groaned and hugged the brunette tighter. Neji didn't mind and actually scooted closer the sweet warmth Gaara was radiating. He closed his eyes and thought of ways to explain what happened last night to his two friends from the next cell over. If he heard them kissing, then no doubt they would have heard his loud moans. As a matter a fact, Neji wouldn't be surprised if half of the whole damn building heard. He sighed and prepared himself for the uncomfortable stares that he would be receiving during lunch.

---

Neji got his tray of food containing milk, an apple, and two oddly looking grilled cheese sandwiches and headed over to the table where he usually sat with his friends. He wasn't sure if he was supposed to sit with Gaara or not. He looked over to where to red head was quietly eating and sighed. The red head had gone ahead of him when lunch time came avoiding eye and physical contact with the brunette. Neji was confused by his actions and wondered if Gaara suffered from a personality disorder. He'll be all over Neji one second then totally avoiding him the next.

The twenty year old flopped down on the plastic chair and let out a long frustrated breath. He took a slice of the grilled sandwich and was about to take a bite when he noticed his two friends staring at him with surprised blank faces.

"What?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

He looked at Sasuke who now looked like he was about to blow a fuse and then to Naruto who looked like he was a few seconds from bursting out into laughter. They kept on staring at him not saying a word and was making Neji feel a bit nervous. He began to wipe at his face wondering if there was something on it.

Growling in frustration the brunette asked once again, "What the hell are you guys staring at?"

The blonde was turning red at this point, not from anger but from keeping himself from laughing. He slowly lifted his arms and pointed a finger at the area just below Neji's head. Confused Neji began to frantically rub his neck thinking there was something on there. Naruto lost it and began cracking up. He laid his head on the table and playfully slammed a fist on the table laughing his ass off.

Naruto caught his breath and wiped a tear from his eye, "You should check out that neck of yours Neji. It looks like an experiment with leeches gone wrong."

Confused, Neji continued to swipe at his neck. Sasuke sighed and rolled his eyes, "He meant the hickeys and bite marks on your neck Neji." He crossed his arms and stared angrily at the brunette.

Neji scratched his head and forced a smile on his face, "Oh yeah, those." He looked down embarrassed. Neji didn't even realize he had them. Last night was so intense he didn't really feel the pain that much but mostly only ecstasy. He took parts of his long hair and pathetically wrapped some of it around his neck hoping it would cover it up from the others.

"So when were you planning on telling us?" asked Sasuke.

Neji looked back up trying to look innocent. "This thing only started a couple of weeks ago." He gulped, "I was planning on telling you guys today anyways. I didn't tell you sooner because I know you guys would get pissed at me."

Sasuke snorted, "Pissed is right." He said and looked away. Neji sighed and hung his head once again.

"Shutup Sasuke, you are so heartless sometimes." Naruto almost yelled. Sasuke flinched a bit but still avoided Neji from his eyes. "Don't worry Neji, he's just worried. I am too you know."

"I know, I'm sorry I didn't tell you guys sooner." He said quietly. "We didn't have sex if that is what you guys are wondering."

Sasuke whipped his head around and stared at Neji who was still looking down at his lap. "Then what was all that noise almost everyone heard last night?" he asked accusingly.

"It wasn't sex, trust me. He didn't go much further than that I promise you." He sighed and looked at his two worried friends. "Look, I know what I'm doing."

"You were recently raped Neji." Naruto said quietly. "We are just worried about you."

"I know," he sighed in frustration, "and I'm still uncomfortable with it but I think Gaara knows that as well. I don't think he'll do something that would pass my limit."

"You do realize he killed your rapist. What if you piss him off because you didn't do what he wanted in bed and end up decapitating you're head? And I'm talking about both of them." Sasuke growled.

Naruto almost spit out the milk out of his mouth from keeping in the laugh. "This isn't funny Naruto." Sasuke slapped the blondes arm hard.

Naruto rubbed on his arm, "Ouch! Sorry! The thing you said was kind of funny."

"Guys, please, I'll be careful and I'll be sure to tell you guys if I'm starting to get worried. I promise." Neji pleaded.

Sasuke sighed, "Do you like him?"

"I don't know. He kind of scares me but then he makes me feel safe for some reason. Yeah I know that's a bit odd because he's a killer and he likes things a bit… rough." Neji blushed furiously. "Plus, the fact that he's seventeen makes me feel weird about the situation. I don't know guys; maybe this prison is altering my mind or something. He is a guy you know and I've never really been with one."

"Besides Gaara, there is nothing wrong with being with a guy." Sasuke smirked.

"My mind is really fucked up right now. I don't even know what the hell I want anymore." The brunette rested his head on the table.

Naruto started nudging Sasuke and glared at him. Sasuke glared back but coughed, "Okay listen Neji, do whatever you want. I won't get mad just as long as you are okay with how things are between you and the psycho," Sasuke coughed again and saw Naruto glaring at him again, "I mean Gaara. But you have to promise to tell us everything he is doing that is making you feel uncomfortable."

Neji looked up at his friends and smiled, "I promise, thanks guys."

"Do you guys talk?"

Neji shook his head, "Sometimes he talks but not so much that we could hold a conversation."

"You should you know. Didn't Sylvia tell you to? You should become his friend or something." Suggested Naruto.

"Yeah I know, I'll try." Neji closed his eyes and wondered if he'll ever succeed in that.

"Did you know you two kept us awake the whole night? I think it goes the same with the people around your cell." The Uchiha's second heir smirked, "I wouldn't be surprised if these perverts masturbated to your free show."

Naruto made a face and added, "I think old pirate Jeffery from the cell block across from us was." He shivered.

Neji looked like he was about to barf. "I was that loud huh? How embarrassing." He looked around and noticed for the first time the dirty men looking at him like he was naked. Neji shivered and prayed for the hungry stares to go away.

"Okay enough of Neji and his budding relationship with the mute; let's talk about visiting day tomorrow!" Naruto clapped excitedly.

"No, we can talk about that later. Let's talk about you and Sasuke. What were the kissing noises I heard last night?" this time, it was Neji's turn to smirk.

The two men's face in front of him began to redden from embarrassment. Especially Naruto. "Well, you see… Sasuke and I… how could I explain this…"

"We kissed. It felt right. I hope it happens again." The black haired man said bluntly.

"Really?" both Naruto and Neji said at the same time. Sasuke smiled and shook his head and casually rested a hand on Naruto's thigh. The blonde continued to eat his food but couldn't help the warm bubbly feeling that was forming inside his chest.

---

Dinner had passed and Neji was already finished washing his face and brushing his teeth. He turned around to find the red head sitting on his own bed and reading the same book he'd been reading ever since Neji had arrived. The red head continued to ignore Neji and it was making the brunette feel lonely. He didn't want to admit it but he missed the warmth and hoped he would get to feel it again soon. Neji sighed and shook his head and made his way back to his bed. He tucked himself in and scooted closer to the wall.

"Gaara?" he asked from under the covers hoping the other would respond. No answer.

"Goodnight." He said out loud. Still no answer. He felt stupid and felt like he was talking to his invisible friend Bob.

Neji decided to give up for that night and forced himself to get some shuteye when shifts on his bed made him open them up again. He felt the same familiar thin arms wrapping itself around his waist. Neji's heart began to skip a little bit faster as warm breath tickled his ear. He was a bit surprised because he didn't even notice the other get out of bed and into his.

The same silky mouth began kissing his bare shoulder and playfully nipping at his already abused neck. Neji closed his eyes and basked on the warm presence know as Gaara. Neji held onto the other's arms and wiggled closer to Gaara so that his back was pressed up against the red head's chest. He smiled as he felt the other's heartbeat and breathing. Neji laid there and wondered why he was allowing all this. Maybe Gaara was right, they were both lonely and they only had each other during the night. The more Neji thought the more he realized he wouldn't be able to do this sort of thing with any other people in the prison. He sighed at his own confusion.

"Gaara?"

"Yes…?" he almost sounded annoyed.

Neji gulped, "Why were you avoiding me today?"

"…"

"It's okay; you don't have to tell me."

"My sister and my brother." He said quietly, anger in his voice forming.

Neji remembered that visiting day was tomorrow. He understood that Gaara might have been frustrated and didn't want to talk to anybody. Not that he talks a lot in the first place. He remembered Gaara's odd letter from his sister and thought it might have to also be about that. Of course Neji was smart enough not to mention it because he still hadn't revealed that he had actually read it. Although Neji knew that Gaara probably already knows the truth.

"I understand." Was the only thing the brunette could think of saying. He felt Gaara hug him tighter telling him that Gaara had responded positively. Gaara then reached up and grabbed a fistful of Neji's hair and pulled it back. He propped himself up and leaned over to Neji and began kissing him in a rough and passionate manner. Neji guessed it was like a way of saying thanks for understanding and usually followed by a soft kiss but of course this was Gaara's version. Neji didn't mind. He liked it this way for some odd reason.

Gaara laid back down and breathed in Neji's soft brunette colored hair. Neji flinched in excitement when Gaara reached in his pants. Surprisingly, Gaara didn't grab anything. Instead, he began to caress the little curly coarse brown hairs. It was a bit strange but it felt nice. It even made him feel sleepy. _If that's what floats his boat _Neji thought.

This happened for a few more minutes until both Gaara and Neji fell asleep almost at the same time. Neji never noticed the smile that was on his face the whole time.

---

Almost midnight, a new prisoner was being taken to his new home in cell block sixteen. His long flowing brunette hair swaying gracefully behind him.

* * *

**AN: **Dun Dun Dun! I hope you all enjoyed. Read and Review folks! 


	12. Someone from the Past

**Title: **Behind Cell Block Thirteen

**Warnings: **Language, Drugs, Violence, YAOI, some OOC, AU, Neji/Gaara, other pairings to be revealed.

If you don't approve of the story then please don't read further. Thanks.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything related to the Naruto series.

**AN: **This chapter was interesting to write hehe. It explains some of Gaara's past and how the mysterious new person was involved. There is a cliffie in the end I think. I still hope you guys like it. It has some Gaara POV somewhere in there as well.

Hope you guys enjoy it! I sure did.

* * *

**Chapter 12: **Someone from the Past

* * *

Neji looked up from his lunch at his blonde friend who was yelling and running towards him.

"Neji!" he huffed when he reached the table, "Did you see the new guy Neji?"

Neji, who looked confused, took another bite of his sandwich and replied, "No Naruto I didn't."

"Don't worry about him. He's just shocked because he thought he saw doubles earlier." Sasuke said from behind the blonde. Unlike Naruto, Sasuke was casually and coolly walking back to the table.

"What are you talking about doubles?" Neji asked.

Naruto flopped down at the table and stared hard at Neji. "The new guy I was talking about. I think he came in last night or something. But he looks like you kind of. I thought it was you and I playfully slapped him on the back and when he turned around he gave me a death glare and pushed me away. He looked like a chic seriously but he has a rotten attitude."

"It was pretty funny," chuckled Sasuke who sat next by his blonde friend, "Heard from a couple of people he came here for pimping. Staying here for a month I believe. I personally have no respect for their kinds."

"Him? A pimp?" Naruto laughed, "It looks like he's the one getting pimped. He's too damn feminine looking."

"Where is he right now anyways?" asked the curious brunette.

Sasuke smirked at him, "Sitting next by Gaara, having a wonderful argument."

Neji instantly whipped his head around so fast towards the direction where Gaara sat. Little pins started stabbing at his chest.

---

Gaara sat at his usual spot near the bathroom where he could get a good view of his Neji. Just seeing Neji would make his day seem a little better. He licked his lips and thought of ways to please his little love later tonight.

He hated how the other men stared at his possession like that. If he could, he would kill every single one of them. But Gaara knew that one false move would probably cost him. He was already caught and was sent a warning. That would mean that they would take him away from Neji if he did something bad again and he didn't want that.

Just then the two people he wanted to strangle with his bare hands walked up to Neji. He hated how the blonde would touch Neji like that and he absolutely loathed the way the whore would smirk at his love. He wanted them away from Neji. Gaara could have done it a long time ago but he knew Neji adored those two. It made Gaara jealous sometimes knowing that Neji wouldn't be that happy around him. It gave him all the more reason to get rid of the two distractions.

Sighing, the red head continued to stare protectively at Neji and stab his sandwich repeatedly with his spork.

"Gaara."

Gaara froze in his seat. The voice, it sounded too familiar and too real. His heart began to beat a little faster. His grip on his spork became a little tighter causing it to snap in half. He told himself he hadn't heard anything and continued to stare at Neji. The voice, the same one that had caused most of his insanity and the same one that had caused him the most pain he had ever endured.

"I know you hear me Gaara." Said the voice again, sounding a bit annoyed.

Gaara slowly turned his head towards the sound. His breath was becoming more rapid from the anger that was now building up in his chest. Gaara would never admit it but he was scared at his anger sometimes. It made him into a more insane person than he already was. He could kill like it was nothing when his anger reached the boiling point.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Gaara growled under his breath.

The other man smirked at him and sat down a couple of feel away from the angered red head. "Same temper as always eh my love?" he laughed, "Aren't you glad to see an old friend or preferably an old lover?"

"Anyways, what do you mean why am I here? I got arrested and sent to jail of course." The man rolled his eyes, "You never cease to amuse me love."

"Don't ever call me that!" Gaara yelled, his eyes shooting flames at the other.

The other man laughed in amusement at the red head before him. "I see you haven't taken the time to take care of the anger. It was expected." And just like that, his face changed from amused to animalistic, "I wouldn't try anything stupid my love. Remember that I know where you're siblings live." He snarled.

"Touch them and I'll kill you."

The other man laughed again, this time more sinister. He walked casually up to the fuming red head. "Will you? You wouldn't want to risk it would you?" he man was now face to face with Gaara. Gaara stared back his fist tightening that his nails dug into his palm. The other man looked at his love. How he had missed this little psycho named Gaara. Gaara could have killed him back then but he didn't which very much amused him. He had a feeling this young man still had something for him and he believed that. The man made a big mistake but he doesn't regret anything. Yashamaru was a good and obedient fuck toy. _Too bad he's dead _smirked the man. _All thanks to my love._

"Admit it, you still want me." He laughed and grabbed Gaara's shirt collar and planting a kiss on the shocked red head and biting his lower lip in the process.

Gaara regained his senses and pushed the other man back and socked him so hard in the face that man stumbled backwards and fell on the floor. Gaara was going insane. How dare he do that to him? Panic suddenly began to form in his chest. Gaara looked at the direction where Neji sat and saw him looking straight at them with a look of hurt slapped on his face. _No…_

Without thinking, he grabbed the sharp end of the broken spork and charged right at the other man, hoping to repeatedly stab him in the chest. "I'm going to kill you Haku." He growled under his breath. "Look what you have done…"

"Do it and you can bet someone will find out about my death and kill your precious brother and sister." He growled back and looked at the direction where the other long haired brunette stood shocked. "Found another toy Gaara?" he laughed.

"You over there! Drop the weapon and step away from the man!" yelled the guard. Two more guards came up and were now holding Gaara back. "Take him back to his cell. He won't be getting any type of food for two days. Make sure he stays in there the whole time."

"Young man, are you okay?" asked one guard. "Do you need go and get that nose checked out?"

Haku stood up wiping the blood that had dribbled down his chin, "I'm fine." he smiled.

"Okay well if you have anymore trouble with him just tell us. We are actually supposed to keep an eye on him."

"Thanks." Haku told them and sat down where Gaara was before. The guards finally left and Haku proceeded to stare down Gaara's other toy. Gaara was his and his alone. No one will take his love away from him. He had hurt Gaara but he believed in his heart that Gaara would forgive him one day. _It'll just take time…_he assured himself.

_Ah, that's where I've seen him. Neji Hyuuga. Killer of Ms. Haruno. _Haku then began licking his lips at the thought of his little pink haired whore. _Too bad she is dead as well_ he thought and began to chuckle at his own comment.

---

"Holy mother of pearl!" Naruto gasped, "Is it just me or did I see the dude gather up his balls and kiss Gaara?"

"Yeah did you also see how Gaara punched his face?" Sasuke was laughing so hard he had to grab hold of his stomach. "He was about to kill the guy with a spork!"

"That's not funny Sasuke! I do admit the spork thing was kind of random. But what if they guy knew Gaara or something?" shrugged the blonde. "Hey Neji, you okay there?"

Neji wasn't okay and he wasn't sure why. He should be jumping for joy because the psycho had maybe found another interest. He should be laughing along with Sasuke. He should be relieved that Gaara might not be touching him randomly at night anymore. The thing is he wasn't feeling that way. Neji was hurt and angry. He was mad at himself for thinking that way but he couldn't help it.

Neji glared at the man who was now sitting down at Gaara's old spot. He wanted to run over there and sock him another one. The think that hurt Neji the most was that the man looked eerily like him in some ways and eerily familiar. He thought Gaara was only doing things with him because he looked like this dude. _Maybe Naruto was right… maybe they know each other. _

He sat back down on the bench and rested his head at the table. _I'm seriously going insane. _Neji began to get angry at himself for being in jail. Jail was really becoming some really fucked up love triangle and he really wanted to get himself out of it. He could feel the other brunette's eyes glaring daggers at him right now. _Why did I have to go to the damn liquor store that night? _He asked himself. Flashbacks of the night kept repeating in his head. He knew for a fact he didn't kill the lady but people kept pointing fingers at him. Just then a memory lost in his brain flashed in his head. That night, he noticed a long brown haired woman in a telephone booth just before he left the store. He wasn't sure if it was a woman or a man because he or she had its back turned. Neji just shrugged it off of course and walked back to his crap hole he called his apartment.

_What if… _He shook his head. It was impossible. One in a million. Neji looked back at the long haired brunette and saw him staring back at him laughing.

---

Gaara laid on his bed fuming. Thoughts of Haku kept occupying his mind. Why did the asshole have to follow him? He was the last person Gaara wanted to see and now he really wanted to kill him. Gaara hated himself for not doing anything to Haku when he had the chance. He was weak and pathetic back then, just sixteen years old when it happened. Now, things were different and he wouldn't even flinch if he ever had the chance to decapitate Haku. Right? He had hurt Neji and Gaara saw that. He would never forget the look on Neji's face. His Neji. Gaara punched the wall at the thought of his Neji being hurt. His knuckles started bleeding but he never felt the stings that were coming from it.

Haku Momochi. The person who had caused his sanity. The person who had hurt him mentally. The same person who he had trusted and had protected him from his abusive father. The same person who promised him that he was all Gaara's and Gaara's alone. The person he had only loved for two years only to be found fucking his bastard of an uncle in his own bedroom.

He had lied to him. Haku broke the trust that Gaara was pathetically clinging onto. Gaara ran away from home too innocent and weak to get revenge. He vowed to himself never to trust another human being and also vowed that the next time he would see Haku, he would be strong enough to get even and kill the fucker.

Gaara came back after a week to tell his siblings where he was staying and to gather up a few belongings only to find his uncle dead in their garage. He didn't know whether to laugh or mourn. By this time his emotions were already out of it. His father came into the scene and began pointing fingers at his own son and proceeded to beat the living shit out of Gaara. He would have probably been dead if it hadn't been for his siblings holding back their father. The old drunken fool even called the police and tried to get Gaara arrested but it was proven that Gaara wasn't at the crime scene during the death.

Now he was frustrated and very damn near from having another panic attack. If he really wanted to he could have killed Haku on first sight during lunch but something held him back. What was holding him back? He knew he hated the man, he just knew it.

His thoughts were interrupted from the sound of the cell block door opening. He looked up and saw his Neji coming in with a look of confusion on his face. The brunette didn't even look up at Gaara when he came in. This made the red head angrier; at himself, Neji, and mostly Haku.

Gaara decided he would prove to his Neji that he was the only one that has his attention. It will happen later just before dinner and visiting time. He would prove it and Neji will love it. Neji would love it so much that he would be screaming in pleasure all evening long. Gaara wanted to make sure Haku would be able to hear Neji screaming out his name.

* * *

**AN: **Cliffie? Hehe, I can't wait to write the next chapter! Muahaha. ((Naughty thoughts forming in head)) Read and Review.

p.s. visiting day won't happen until dinner time. It's when the prisoners get a chance to eat dinner with their visitors.


	13. Opening up both ways

**Warnings: **Language, Drugs, Violence, YAOI, some OOC, AU, Neji/Gaara sometimes Gaara/Neji, other pairings to be revealed.

If you don't approve of the story then please don't read further. Thanks.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything related to the Naruto series.

**AN: **This chapter is interesting I must say. Gaara talking more that usual. Smex. Neji taking risks. Smex. Well you get the point. Haha. I'm glad you guys enjoyed last chapter. Haku is sexy and wanted to add him to the story. Too bad he's mean and has a busted nose from Gaara. XD.

Thanks to my reviewers last chapter. You guys rock! I enjoy reading every one of them!

Okay well enjoy this chapter because I sure did. ((wink))

* * *

**Chapter 13: **Opening up; both ways

* * *

Lunch was over and Neji was now being led back to his cell. He seriously didn't want to but of course that wouldn't be happening since he didn't really have any other choice. Neji didn't know why he was so damn dramatic recently. It pissed him off. He hoped Gaara would be sleeping so they wouldn't have to make eye contact or a conversation. Neji was afraid if they did then he would just get angry at Gaara for no reason. He rolled his eyes at himself thinking there was really nothing to be angry about. But he still couldn't help the stinging feeling he had in his chest when he saw the pimp grab Gaara and kiss him. Neji wouldn't admit to himself that the stinging feeling was actually jealousy.

"There you go buddy, be careful with him." The guard told Neji as he pushed him in; the cell door creaking loudly as it opened.

Neji cursed the loud door as he stepped in. Hopefully this hadn't awoken Gaara if the young man was sleeping. From the side of his eyes he saw the lump on the top bunk move and Neji quickly averted his eyes somewhere else. Gaara was awake and was now staring at him. He hadn't actually seen him stare but he already knew he was; he could just feel it.

Sighing deeply, the twenty year old walked to the sink to wash up. He forced his mind to think of any random subject he could think of so he wouldn't have Gaara crowding his brain. Noticing the box containing the letter from Hinata, Neji couldn't help but smile. He was going to have dinner with his family later. Before jail and before living independently, Neji would skip out on the routine Hyuuga dinners. Neji thought it was stupid and a waste of time because he didn't really talk when they ate. But right now, it was the totally opposite. He couldn't wait for the dinner to come.

Neji was just thinking of stuff to tell his family about prison life when he suddenly felt arms wrap around his waist from behind and a head resting on his shoulder. He felt the other's warm breath on his neck making the hairs on it stand on ends. Neji turned off the faucet and just stood there closing his eyes. _What the hell is he doing…?_

"I'm sorry." Gaara whispered into his neck, not loosening the tight embrace he had on Neji. The brunette bit his bottom lip and brought his hand up to his temple and began to rub it. What Gaara was doing to him right now was really giving him a headache from all the emotions that were now running throughout his body.

"You don't need to be sorry about anything. I don't even know what you are apologizing for." Neji lied. He knew why he was sorry but he didn't want to be a fruit and make Gaara think he was upset about what he saw earlier.

"Forgive me." The red head insisted. Neji had a feeling Gaara knew he was telling a lie because it seemed like Gaara just ignored what he had just told him. In reality, Neji wasn't asking for an apology but more of an explanation. He just wanted to know who the guy was and why he had kissed Gaara. Neji also wanted to know why Gaara had almost knocked him out with one punch. _There is nothing wrong with being curious _he told himself.

"Who is he?" asked Neji, who didn't move from his spot.

Neji felt the arms of the other tighten around his waist and felt his hands starting to shake uncontrollably. The breathing that he felt on his neck began to quicken. Neji was afraid he had asked the wrong question and began to shake slightly himself.

"He is… someone from my past." Gaara hissed, "Someone who had hurt me the most."

Neji didn't know what to say. He was surprised Gaara didn't lash out at him but more surprised that Gaara had actually replied with an answer. Neji wasn't sure if he should ask more questions. He was on a roll but didn't want to risk the other getting angry. But he was so damn curious. He wanted to know who this new guy was and why did he have the nerve to kiss Gaara.

Neji decided to gather up his balls and ask anyway. "What… what happened?" he gulped.

Gaara didn't say anything although the grip he had on Neji became tighter making it difficult for Neji to breath. The brunette reached down and tried to pry Gaara's arms off of him. It was no use; the red head was stronger than him. Probably even stronger than normal because Neji knew Gaara was now pissed. "Let go of me." Neji begged. He had a feeling Gaara didn't hear because the grip never loosened. "Fucking let me go!" Neji begged again, growling in frustration this time.

The seventeen year old heard him this time and instantly let him go. Neji turned around and started backing up to the wall. He looked at Gaara and saw the anger radiating off his eyes. Gaara was gritting his teeth and had his hands into tight fists. Neji regretted asking any further questions. He was expecting to get his ass kicked again and was getting prepared for it.

Gaara slowly walked towards Neji who was backed up into the wall; the silver gray eyes showing fear and confusion. Gaara stopped just a foot away from the brunette, his white face pink with anger. "He hurt me so much." Gaara whispered and raised his fist up. Neji closed his eyes tight and raised both hands to protect him from the blow. It happened so fast. Neji heard the sound of fist hitting an object but that object wasn't him. He opened his eyes and looked to the right to see Gaara's knuckles in contact with the wall. Gaara never took it off and Neji began to see strands of blood snaking down his hands from his busted knuckles. He looked back at Gaara and saw him with his head hung low and his other hand covering his face.

For a second Neji heard faint voices next door. "Sasuke get off of me! Did you hear that?" he heard the blonde say.

"Yeah, crap. Neji! Are you okay?" Sasuke yelled.

Neji gulped. He didn't know what to say. Should he rat and tell them Gaara is going psycho on him again or should he just leave it since Gaara hadn't actually punched him. With a quivering voice, the brunette replied back, "Yeah I'm fine. No worries."

"Okay, if you say so. Remember what I told you earlier. Keep that in mind." Sasuke said back. "Now where were we?" Neji heard Sasuke purr.

"He was the person I had trusted and the person who I gave myself to. He told me he loved me and I had loved him back. But he had broken my trust. I could never forgive him for what he had done to me. I want him to hurt and to suffer. I want to be the one to end his life. I had loved him. I'm not sure if I sti…" Gaara paused. He hadn't talked this much in a long time. He thought he had said too much. He had said things the he didn't want anyone to know. Saying and sharing emotional feelings was something he vowed never to share with another person. He looked up at the man in front of him expecting a face of disgust and a face of pity. Instead he saw understanding and amusement radiating off his Neji.

"I'm sorry that happened. I know how it feels to be hurt emotionally. I'm glad you told me." Neji gave him a nervous smile, "It's okay if you still love him. Things like that are hard to erase." Neji cursed the pins he was feeling again in his chest. Since when had things gotten so sappy?

Gaara finally took his fist off the wall which left a stain of blood dripping down from it. Neji looked down at Gaara's shaking hands and couldn't tear his eyes away from the pieces of loose skin on his knuckles. As if his feet and arms had a mind of its own, Neji made his way over to the toilet and unrolled a couple feet of toilet paper. Neji then went to the sink and splashed some water on it. He walked back to the angry teen and began attempting to clean the wound. At first Gaara pulled his hand away but Neji unconsciously grabbed it and ignoring the red head's growl of protest began cleaning off the almost drying blood.

He had no idea why he did this, maybe it was the feeling that he needed to. Neji felt sorry for the boy and wondered if the reason for his whole weird attitude was because of this Haku person. He wondered if Gaara was ever normal at some point in his life.

Neji sighed as he closely inspected the hand once again, "You should ask a guard to bring you to the medical building later today or tomorrow. Your hand is fucked up."

Gaara didn't respond but Neji knew he had heard him and hoped Gaara would listen to his words. While trying to pathetically wrap the hand with toilet paper, a soft shaking hand brushed up against his sweaty cheek. Light silvery eyes met peridot colored ones. Neither one moved. Neji felt this situation to be somewhat awkward and quickly lowered his gaze back down on the hand.

The same hand that had gently caressed his cheek now roughly lifted Neji's head by the chin. Gaara looked at Neji's face once again. Instead of the broken and hurt expression Neji had seen him in just a short while ago; it was all replaced by the familiar blank face Gaara grew to wear. Neji was about to diagnose Gaara as an emotion changing robot, who could rid of his current feelings with a switch of a button, when he realized the emotions he saw earlier in his eyes never left.

Gaara took his busted hand and snaked it behind Neji's neck. With one quick motion, the red head pulled Neji into a rough and needy kiss. Gaara's anger seemed to diminish as he felt the familiar softness of the other's pink lips. Neji struggled for a second only because he was just surprised by Gaara's sudden actions but eventually stilled once he too felt those familiar lips.

Neji let out a soft moan as a hot wet tongue started to slowly flick at his lips, daring them to open. The brunette was just about to when Gaara began to gently suck on Neji's bottom lip and soon after the upper. Neji felt his lips plump up and opened his mouth a bit to let the other enter. As if on queue, Gaara's tongue entered Neji's open cavity.

Gaara explored the other's mouth and tasted the familiar sweet nectar inside it. Neji wrapped his arms around Gaara's neck and felt Gaara's tongue with his own. The two small, wet muscles began to flick at each other. Slow at first but eventually a little faster as the kiss deepened. Neji raked his fingers through the soft red hair while the other's hand began to roam Neji's slender body.

Gaara's hands found its way under Neji's shirt and began to caress his sweaty back. Gaara parted the kiss which made a lust filled Hyuuga stare back at him in frustration. The red head smirked and started to pull Neji's shirt off of him. The other got the point and began to take off Gaara's as well. He had never really seen the red head naked and shivered in excitement for what he was about to see later on. They would shower in the same room but there would be a five feet wall in between the two shower head preventing the other person to see. But Neji didn't really know how many times the red head had peeked in on him.

Taking of the shirt, Neji couldn't help but stare at the teen's exposed upper chest. Although Gaara was not really on the buff side, he could still make out the fine lines that made Gaara's chiseled abs. Neji reached over with a hand and began to explore the other's chest; first gently letting fingers grace over an exposed nipple then down the defined abs then lower down to the few red curls just above the pubic area.

Neji bit his lips when Gaara grabbed and lifted his roaming hand and brought it up to his mouth. He stared at the brunette and smirked at the nervous state. Gaara opened his mouth slightly and slowly inserted Neji's point finger inside his mouth. The red head began to suck and flick his tongue at the foreign object inside his mouth. Neji quivered in pleasure as warmth and wetness coated his finger. Neji felt his lower region responding to this act as and saw the bulge in Gaara's pants grow bigger as the seconds ticked by.

With a growl, Gaara quickly took the finger out of his mouth and quickly tackled his Neji on the bed. Neji let out a silent yelp as the red head pounced on top of him. Not wasting any seconds, the red head bent down and began to hungrily work Neji's neck with his mouth. His lips would brush against the old marks and bruises from his previous attack that would send Neji shaking in fear and ecstasy. Gaara smirked at the man under him and began to remark his Neji; nibbling and sucking on various parts of the Hyuuga's white slender neck.

Neji was now caressing the redhead's bare back and occasionally digging his nails into the skin whenever Gaara began to suck on Neji's sweet spot. He let his hands roam lower and lower and eventually ended up with his hands inside the red heads pants on the backside. Neji began to squeeze Gaara's firm ass with his hands; spreading the cheeks a bit as he squeezed and bringing them back together as he released.

Eventually after much wait, the two parted and was now frantically trying to take off each other's pants. Neji's was easier to take off because he was already laying down but Gaara's was much more difficult because he was sitting up and kept pushing Neji back down. Panting, they finally got rid of the distraction known as pants and began to feast their eyes on each other's bodies.

Whether the jail was playing tricks with his eyes again or not, Neji thought Gaara was the most beautiful creature that ever walked on the planet. His cut body was perfect. This was the only time he got to notice the fine lines that showed off his muscles due to the fact that Gaara always wore the prison uniform which was a size too big. Neji's eyes stopped at Gaara's crotch and caught sight of the throbbing member. He unconsciously licked his lips as he kept on staring.

Gaara noticed and grabbed one of Neji's hands and pulled it towards his crotch. He motioned for the brunette to touch it which he willingly did. Neji grabbed a fist full of the hardening cock and began to stoke it. It was his first time touching another guy's cock besides his own and the whole experience really amused him. He hated to admit it but touching Gaara like that really turned him on.

The red head was now leaning back on his elbows watching with great amusement as Neji played with his hardening member. He let out a hiss as the brunette began to pump him faster and faster. Just the touch of Neji would make Gaara want to cum that instant. Closing his eyes, Gaara felt the other touch and fondle with his sack while getting jacked off at the same time. He opened his eyes when all the hands left his lower region to see Neji's face just inches away from his cock. He was just looking at it like he didn't know what to do next.

Gaara let out an animalistic grin because he sure as hell knew what to do next. Reaching over, he grabbed a fistful of Neji's long brown locks and forced his head down on his cock. He hissed as teeth accidentally scrape against his member and the choking sounds Neji was making made him get harder. Gaara let go if Neji's hair and let the other do his thing. With a tear just making its way down his cheek, Neji began to suck on the delicious rod that was forced into his mouth. He heard a moan escape the other's mouth as he began to suck a little harder. Neji mimicked Gaara and began to flicker his tongue on the tip while sucking at the same time. With his eyes half opened, Gaara reached over and ran his fingers through Neji's bangs so he could get a better view. He hissed in pleasure again when the brunette began to bob his head a little faster. Gaara wanted to cum right that instant and watch Neji choke on his juice but he wasn't through with the silver eyed beauty yet.

Gaara pushed Neji off of him when he thought he had his share of pleasure. Neji fell back on his elbow and began to lick the liquid that coated his lips containing a mixture of precum and saliva off. Giving Neji a glare, Gaara crawled on top of his cellmate. Neji now lay fully on the bed while the other was straddling his stomach. Gaara bent down and started kissing Neji's lips hard. Neji reached down and began to jack of his own neglected and throbbing rod. He could feel Gaara's hard member rubbing against their stomach.

Taking Neji's free hand, Gaara once again took it and began to suck hard on his middle and point finger; making sure to coat thickly with his saliva. Neji enjoyed this of course and was curious what the red head had in store for him. Gaara smirked at the man below him and led the wet fingers around his backside. And in one single push, Neji's wet fingers were now swallowed up by Gaara's tight hole. The red head let out a loud moan as Neji dug his fingers deeper and deeper into him, his head now resting on the brunettes shoulder. Neji pumped his cock harder with his other hand as his cellmate began to growl in pleasure whenever he would slightly take his fingers out to only be shoved back in with force.

When Gaara thought everything was ready, he took the brunettes two occupied hands and forced them to hold onto his hips. Neji knew what was coming when he felt Gaara lift his ass and scoot his body down. Closing his eyes, he felt the head of his cock brush against Gaara's wet and willing hole. Without much warning, the red head roughly slammed his ass down on Neji; forcing Neji's whole member inside him. Gaara choked out in pleasure as pain tingled up his spine. Neji on the other hand let out a loud noise escape his lips as his cock was engulfed in a tight, warm, and wet goodness. The grip he had on Gaara's hips tightened and for a second he thought he had hurt the teen.

From the sounds escaping Gaara, he knew what type of pain the other was going through. Gripping Neji's arms, Gaara began to ride Neji. Having Gaara ride on his cock like that almost made Neji's eyes roll back in his head. He was so tight; it was practically eating his rod.

"Faster." He pleaded Gaara. Gaara listened to the other and began to bang his hips so fast against Neji's cock. Neji gritted his teeth and helped the pleasure by taking his hands that were gripping on Gaara's hips and forcing it down as hard as he can with each bang. Gaara was so engulfed in pleasure that his body began to weaken by the second from the intensity.

With sweat coating his whole body, Gaara stopped his motions and collapsed on Neji's chest. He was panting so fast he thought his lungs couldn't catch up. Neji reached up and started to run his fingers through the damp red locks. This was the best shit he had ever felt. The feeling of pleasure was so intense it filled his whole body ready to explode. Neji snaked his hands down the other's back, ending up gripping firmly on the familiar ass.

He began to caress both cheeks with his hands. Opening and closing them with each grip. As he was doing this, he decided to spread Gaara's cheeks as wide as he could. The red head lifted his head and looked up at the brunette with a knowing smirk forming on his face. Keeping Gaara laying on his chest, Neji slowly inserted his cock into Gaara once again. Gaara was moaning but getting impatient with the slow thrusts Neji was making.

Gaara was about to sit back up with an explosion of pleasure hit him like a ton of bricks. "Neji!" he yelled out. It seemed like Neji's cock had found what it was looking for. He took his hands that were on Gaara's ass and wrapped his arms around the teen's chest to keep him in place. With one hard thrust, he made sure his cock would be hitting Gaara's prostate over and over again. The moan of pleasure that escaped the other's mouth indicated that he had hit it again.

Gaara whimpered and moaned as Neji's cock constantly hit his spot over and over again. It felt so good; too good. The bastard named Haku could never pleasure him the way his Neji was right now.

This went on for another five minutes before Neji whispered that he was cumming.

"Fuck me faster, now!" demanded Gaara. Neji obeyed even though he was close to exploding. He closed his eyes and gritted his teeth as the tingling pleasure in his lower region increased, ready to be let out.

"I'm cumming." He panted.

"Say my name first." Gaara panted back. "Say it so everyone knows you are mine!"

"Gaara." He said at first. He continued to fuck Gaara's ass faster. "Gaara!" he said a little louder. It was coming, he could feel it. The feeling was too intense; he had to let it go. With a few more hard thrusts, he let his nectar explode in Gaara's tight ass. "Gaara!!" he yelled as the pleasure erupted from his head to his toes.

"Shit!" Gaara hissed as his own sticky liquid escaped his cock, coating both of their stomach with the cloudy colored substance.

They lay like that for a few more seconds before Neji pulled his aching cock out of Gaara. Hoots and hollers could be heard outside their cell from the perverted men that surrounding them. Neji turned pink when he heard and thought he would die of embarrassment. No doubt he was loud this time.

"Naruto. C'mon, we have to screw after all that noise." Neji heard the raven hair beg Naruto.

"It was hot yes but I'm not giving it up yet teme." Neji could almost see the pout of pride Naruto would be putting on.

"Fine!" growled Sasuke, "You're lucky I like you and willing to wait."

Neji almost chuckled at the two arguing next door but remembered the red head still panting on his chest. He looked down and saw Gaara staring up at him with a satisfied grin. Gaara rolled over to Neji's side and hopped off the bed heading for the sink. Neji stared at the sexy naked figure and wondered how he would explain this to Hinata later tonight. He closed his eyes; a nap wouldn't be so bad right now.

* * *

**AN: **Oh me, oh my! Hotness to the hot! Geez, it seems like the visiting thing keeps getting bumped to the next chapter. Haha. I promise that this visiting thing will happen next. Promise!

I hope you all enjoyed the chapter, lots of talking and lots of loving!

Read and Review loves.

P.S. Longest chapter written in this story woooo!


	14. Visiting Day

**Title: **Behind Cell Block Thirteen

**Warning: **YAOI, Language, Rape, Torture, Drugs, Gaa/Nej, Sasu/Naru, OOC, AU

If you don't approve of the story then please don't read further. Thanks.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything related to the Naruto series. But a girl can dream.

**AN: **Glad you guys liked the little lemon in the last chapter. ((Giggles)) Okay, seriously this chapter will be family day. For some reason it was difficult to write because I had a writers block. Thanks to the awesome and funny reviews last chapter guys. Some made me giggle. Oh and before you begin, please read the important note just below. Thanks loves.

**::MUST READ:: **I realized there is come confusing with the whole seme and uke thing going on in this story. I wrote an explanation in my profile but I'll say it on here as well. Okay, **seme**: Gaara and Sasuke (Since they are more aggressive and dominant) **uke**: Neji and Naruto (Because they are innocent… cough..). I know Gaara got fucked last chapter but I can explain. Well Neji got raped and obviously Gaara is willing to wait a while longer until Neji is okay with getting screwed (A little bird told me his ass still aches). Yeah I know, kind of weird but hey, although Gaara is one little psycho… he doesn't want Neji to hate him. I would have made a non sex scene last chapter (as in… just oral) but damnit I'm impatient and wanted someone to get screwed silly ((hahahahaha)). So I thought… It wouldn't be so bad if Gaara got fucked just this once and like I said in my profile "It's also an excuse to write a scene where Gaara gets fucked" ((hahaha)). So I hope you all understand. I got confused myself because I see Gaara as both but had to pick one. If you have any suggestions please feel free to leave me one. **::MUST READ::

* * *

**

**Chapter 14: **Visiting Day

* * *

The special dinner has finally arrived and almost everyone who was expecting visitors couldn't stop the smile that was glued onto their face.

"Damn Naruto, you're shaking so much from excitement that it looks like your on crack." Sasuke paused at the words that happen to come out of his mouth and began to laugh.

Naruto playfully slapped his best friend, "Okay, enough of you dumb drug jokes teme." He huffed.

"It wasn't suppose to be a joke at first idiot." Sasuke told him as he suppressed his laughter.

"It's seven o'clock. They should be arriving in ten minutes. I'm getting so excited!" cheered Naruto.

"I'm not really looking forward to the visit," Confessed Sasuke. "I hope for some miraculous reason Itachi doesn't show up."

Naruto rolled his eyes and noticed their other friend entering the mess hall. "Look teme, Neji is coming. Don't mention anything about the noises earlier. He might get embarrassed."

"Hey guys." Neji smiled at his friends but wiped it right off when he noticed the two looking at him funny. "What?"

Naruto gave him a huge grin, "Nothing. We are just glad you are here. We've missed you!"

Neji raised an eyebrow and took his eat at the bench. Sasuke shook his head, "What he really meant was if the sex was that good that you practically had everyone's attention from the moans and screams?"

Neji's face paled and a second later blood rushed to his cheeks from embarrassment. He had hoped they would not mention what happened earlier. "Teme…" Naruto sighed under his breath.

"What's wrong with asking? I'm just curious." He smirked. "C'mon Neji, we're all friends here. Do share. Who topped?"

Both Naruto and Neji gawked at Sasuke's blunt questions. "Umm…" Neji wiped the drop of sweat that was running down his forehead, "I did." He told them as he rested his hot face on the table.

"Sasuke you embarrassed him!" Naruto reached over and started to pat Neji's back. Sasuke just looked at them and chuckled. "Where is your lover anyways?"

"Still in the cell." He said while keeping his head on the table. "The guards are wondering whether or not to keep him in there or let him go to dinner since that thing happened this afternoon."

"Oh yeah with the Haku guy. I almost forgot." Naruto told them.

Sasuke smirked, "Speaking of the devil…"

Both heads turned towards the direction Sasuke was looking at and saw a very, very angry Haku just arriving in the mess hall. Naruto was trying to keep in his laughs when he noticed the huge bruise the pimp sported on the bridge of his nose. Neji on the other hand wasn't laughing at all for the pimp was walking straight for them giving him a murderous glare.

"I'm going to kill you Hyuuga!" Haku growled. Sasuke and Naruto stood ready to defend their friend.

"What the hell do you want pimp?" asked Sasuke.

"What I want is that bitch dead." He pointed at Neji who coward behind Naruto. "He has touched what is mine. Now get out of my way and let me teach this filth a lesson."

"You don't own him nor does he want to be owned by you." Neji silently growled behind his friend; he knew what this man meant.

"He loves me and I love him back. Not some filthy seconds like you!"

Jealousy filled Neji's chest, "You are just angry because you heard his moans while I fucked him earlier. And what do you mean you love him? You're the damn reason why he's so damn psychotic."

"What did you say?" Haku yelled as he tried to jump Neji but was soon held back by Naruto and Sasuke. "Get your dirty fucking hands off of me whore!" he hissed at Sasuke.

All four men, too busy fighting, never noticed the red head quickly walking towards them with his hands in tight fists. "Haku…" he said in a shaky whispered causing all four men to stop what they were doing and turn their heads toward the noise. Without a warning, Gaara lifted his unwounded fist and with all his might, socked Haku's bruised face once again. This time though, the long haired pimp lay unconscious on the floor with blood gushing out of his bruised nose.

"Oh my god…" Naruto squeaked. Gaara stood next by the bleeding brunette with his eyes wide from panic and anger.

"What the hell is going on here?" yelled two guards running up just behind Gaara. "Who the fuck let the Sabaku out of his cell? Didn't I say to keep him in there with no dinner whatsoever?"

The other guard, whose name was Marty, scratched his head, "Well you see, the warden said it should be okay since today was visiting day."

"The warden is a fucktard. Look at what happened!" he pointed his gun at the unconscious body then to Gaara's face.

"Sir?" Neji interrupted. "That guy on the floor attacked us when we were just sitting here. Gaara did us all a favor and knocked the troublemaker out."

"How do I know you are telling the truth sonny? For all I know this poor guy right here got his ass whopped by you hooligans."

"Sir, he's telling the truth. You could even ask the people around us." Naruto added.

The fat guard squinted at the four young men hoping it would squeeze the truth out of them. Unfortunately his sorry excuse of a glare didn't work and he finally gave up. "Marty, take this guy to the medical building before he dies of blood loss." He looked at the Sabaku, "One more slip sonny and I'll make sure you get locked up in the isolated cell." He warned and walked away while the other guard dragged Haku out of the hall.

"Wow that was great Gaara thanks!" the blonde lifted his hand to high five the angry red head but didn't receive one back. Gaara glared daggers at the blonde and walked away. "Geez, Mr. Attitude." Pouted Naruto.

Gaara was just about to sit down at his regular spot when he saw his Neji running after him. "Gaara wait." The brunette yelled after him. Gaara sat and watched Neji sit beside him. He stared at Neji with a blank face and wondered why he would rather sit with him than the nuisance he called friends. "Thanks." Neji smiled.

Gaara really wasn't used to having anyone sit next to him during dinner and was even about to tell Neji to go back to his friends but stopped himself. He just hoped Neji wouldn't turn soft and start holding his hand giggling like a maniac. Something Haku wouldn't admit he had done. Gaara wasn't that kind of a guy to show his affection in public unless it was necessary. Although letting others hear was not a problem. He smirked. To his relief, Neji sat a reasonable foot away from him.

---

"Iruka!" yelled the blonde as he ran and held the man into a crushing hug. "I've missed you so much!"

"You haven't changed Naruto, you're still hyper as usual." Iruka managed to breathe out.

Naruto finally let the man go and grinned, "Where is grandma?"

"I'm right here brat." A big breasted woman walked u from behind Iruka. Naruto ran up to her and gave her a crushing hug as well. Though it wasn't as hard as Iruka's since those huge breasts were in the way. "How are you?"

"Same shit as usual. Except I've met two new people so I'm not that lonely anymore."

"Oh? Is that so?" the woman smiled at her eldest's son's child. She was glad the boy looked happier than the last time they had visited. Back then she could tell his laughs and smiles were not really all there, although this time, her grandson had changed. "Well we'll be glad to meet them later. For now, we just want to spend time with you."

"Of course! C'mon they are having fried chicken tonight." The blonde dragged his two loved ones to a table near the trashcan.

---

Back at the other side of the mess hall sat a jealous Uchiha. He stared at his cell mate as he dragged his two visitors' to a table far away from him. _He looks so happy…_

"What are you moping at little brother?" said a familiar voice. Sasuke knew who it was and didn't even attempt to look at the other in front of him.

"I was hoping you wouldn't show" said Sasuke bitterly.

Itachi shook his head and sat down in front of Sasuke, blocking the view of the blonde and his family. Sasuke made eye contact with his brother and quickly looked away in disgust. Itachi just stared blankly at his brother; examining every feature of his face. "Have you eaten well here? It looks like your thinning out."

"Why would you care if I'm well nourished or not Itachi?" he growled.

Itachi let out a long exaggerated sigh, "Although you think I hate you Sasuke, believe it or not, I care for your well being. Stop being so stubborn."

Sasuke wanted to jump his brother and beat the shit out of him but he just settled for a death glare, "Where were you when I was getting raped every night? Fucking your murderer of a fiancé?"

Anger filled the elder Uchiha's eyes, "Don't you ever talk about her like that Sasuke. You and I both know she had nothing to do with our parent's death." He shook his head, "I've asked you many times if you wanted to go back. You always refused."

"I would only go back if you separate you ties with that woman. I do not trust her nor do I like her."

Itachi knew saying anymore won't make a difference so he decided to change the subject, "I hired the best lawyer I could find for you. He is scheduled to visit you around next week. I want you to tell him everything that happened. I know you were only trying to defend yourself but think about it Sasuke, male prostitution isn't exactly legal either."

"Well guess what? I don't give a fuck. I had to make ends meat no thanks to you."

Sasuke's brother thought the vein in his forehead was going to explode soon. His brother was being very difficult. "Like I said in the letter, I want you to be free. But you are making this very difficult for me."

"I would rather rot here than stay under the same roof as that gold digger. Besides, once I'm out you would make me into one of your puppets. I won't repeat myself Itachi, I do not, I repeat, do not want to work for the company."

Itachi stared at his brother. He didn't know whether to strangle the boy or slap the dumb out of him. "I'll make a deal with you. Try to get along with the lawyer next week. Tell him everything that happened. If you do this for me Sasuke then I promise I'll keep my eye on my fiancé more closely."

"Not enough. If for some miraculous reason I get set free, you have to buy me my own place away from you."

The vein on Itachi's forehead was seconds away from exploding. "Fine. But only because I care for you."

"Whatever."

---

Neji spotted his family walking in the entrance of the hall. A smile formed on his face that wouldn't seem to go away and for some odd reason his heart wouldn't stop beating so fast. "Gaara, my family is here." He told the red head sitting next to him. Gaara looked at him then to his family. Neji thought the other might be either mad or jealous but Gaara just nodded his head. "I'll see you later." The brunette assured him.

"Cousin Neji!" screamed a crying girl as she ran towards Neji. She almost knocked Neji back with her forceful hug. Neji leaned down and hugged the girl, who was crying into his chest, back. "Stop crying Hinabi, I'm fine."

"But I missed you and I was scared that you got hurt!" she continued to cry.

"We were all worried about you Neji." Hinata said nearby with her father. Neji looked up when he heard her voice and gave her a long embrace. Neji couldn't let go of her and he felt like he was going to start bawling. "Hinata…"

He let go of her and stared into her watery eyes. "I've missed you guys." He whispered. Then he turned to the man standing next to her, "Uncle." Neji didn't know what else to say nor did he know how to react.

"Neji, I'm glad you are okay." Hiashi smiled. "Come, let's sit down and have a talk." He gestured his family over to an unoccupied table. "Tell us what happened."

Neji then began telling his family the whole story from the beginning. He told them the incident with the police and their accusations. His uncle shook his head in disappointment at the way the justice system was turning corrupt. Hinata was trying to force the tears to not escape her eyes. She needed to be strong for her cousin.

"Don't worry Neji, we will find who did this to you!" cried Hinabi, "I've always known you didn't do it. You could never be that mean."

"She's right Neji, we will find the person who is supposed to be at your spot. Father hired a lawyer for you, best in the city. Father will inform him of the story you've told us but he would want to have a little meeting with you later on. We will get through this Neji." She reached over and stroked the brunette's hands.

"Thank you guys," he hung his head low, "I know I haven't been the best nephew or cousin. I've done stupid things to you guys and I'm really sorry for that. You don't know how thankful I am for your help."

"I know you can not forget about your father but let's just forget about the past and start all over. I really want to bring back the family. For my brother's sake, this is what he would have wanted."

Hinata smiled at her healing family when something caught her eye. She looked around and noticed she was the only one who was seeing it. Neji was good at trying to use his hair as a scarf and would always block the view of his neck with is hands. She saw marks there. Her family was too caught up in the conversation but she saw the hickey marks. She would have to talk to her cousin about this in private.

---

"Gaara look at me." Begged the blonde woman sitting in front of Gaara. "Gaara stop being so stubborn."

"Fine, don't look. I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for everything." She looked down at her lap and started fidgeting with her shirt, "I should have known but I was too caught up in my own life I forgot about yours."

Temari looked at her little brother for a response but didn't get one, "Gaara would you please forgive me and Kankuro?" Gaara flinched at the sound of his sister's crying pleas.

"Kankuro is sorry. Trust me he is. He doesn't know what had gotten over him. We've already yelled and screamed at each other and literally pounded the guilt into our system. Gaara look at me please?"

Gaara didn't want to look at the woman who had pointed her finger at him but from the sound of her desperate voice he just had to. Gaara finally turned his head towards his sister and locked eyes. She was a total wreck like someone who hadn't showered or slept in weeks.

She smiled for the first time, "We will make everything better. We owe you that much. I know I've said this a million times but I'm sorry for blaming you for something you couldn't control. I should have been there to back you up but I was too naïve and stupid. Father and his family are all bastards and deserved to die."

"You owe me much more for putting me in this hell hole to cover up for your stupid mistakes." Gaara growled. "Why did you accuse me of killing them for my own pleasure when you knew I was doing it to protect you?"

* * *

**AN:** Not really pleased with this chapter but bleh. Hope you all enjoyed it. Read and Review! 


	15. Hinata

**Title: **Behind Cell Block Thirteen

**Warning: **YAOI, Language, Rape, Torture, Drugs, Gaa/Nej, Sasu/Naru, OOC, AU

If you don't approve of the story then please don't read further. Thanks.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything related to the Naruto series. But a girl can dream.

**AN: **Hey guys! Sorry about the long wait… it was spring break and I was a bit busy with my relatives and friends. Anyways, this chapter doesn't have a lot of action in it. I had a writers block while writing it, eeps. Oh well, hope you enjoy it either way!

Oh yeah! I wrote my first one shot a few days ago. It's called **Panda Bears**. The title and summary kind of sound cheesy but I'm bad at those things, hehe. Anyways, I got the idea from a chain letter I got a while ago and decided to revise the whole thing into my own twisted version, with Gaara and Neji. I suggest you all take a look at it and tell me what you think. It's a pretty sad and it kind of made me cry. HAHA.

* * *

**Chapter 15: **Hinata

* * *

It has been almost a week since visiting day had happened. For Neji, the hours he spent with his family just weren't enough. He wanted to spend a few more hours with them but of course the rules won't bend just for him. As quick as his family got there, they also left the same way. Neji sighed from his bed and looked at the calendar hanging on the dark gray concrete. "Two more weeks until I see them again." He whispered quietly to himself, making sure not to wake the body lying next to his own.

Neji shifted himself so he was facing the man lying before him. He smiled and ran his slender fingers through the red locks causing the other to make a face from the sudden touch while in his sleep. Although the man was extremely paranoid and somewhat odd, Neji had found Gaara to be kind and caring in his own twisted way. Neji came to terms that he really did like the psycho a lot, though it took some time to convince himself.

He needed Gaara and Gaara needed him, this was a convenient relationship depending on each other's touch and comfort. But some things bothered Neji. He always wondered if this was actually a real relationship. They were in a prison going to be stuck with each other in one cell for years. Deep down in his mind, he wanted it to be real but he knew this wasn't normal. Neji didn't want to spend his whole life in jail. He wanted to be out, free, and living the good life, possibly even with Gaara and his two friends. The possibility though was too far from his reach. All he can do now was hope and dream.

Neji was awoken from his daydreams when a pair of green orbs stared back at him. Gaara didn't smile nor made any expression, instead he wrapped his pale arms around the elder's waist possessively staring into the gray milky orbs trying to read what he was thinking about.

Neji smiled at Gaara, he had a feeling Gaara was trying to read his mind, "I don't want to live like this."

Gaara continued to stare blankly at his beautiful possession. "You won't" he said.

"There is hope for me Gaara, but how about you?"

The red head couldn't help looking away from the eyes that now filled with sadness and hope. "It is what it is…" Gaara said in a deep voice. Neji closed his eyes and buried his face into Gaara's chest. "I don't want it to be." Neji whispered.

---

"Hey teme, isn't your lawyer suppose to come in tomorrow?" Naruto asked his lover.

"No… Neji's is coming tomorrow and mine will be coming in two days. How many times do I have to tell you?"

Naruto rolled his eyes, "Well, sorry, it's not my fault I keep forgetting. Anyways, are you going to eat that?" Naruto pointed at Sasuke's buttered roll.

"It's all yours."

"Sweet!" Naruto grabbed the roll and stuffed the whole thing in his mouth.

"You sure can stuff large objects in your mouth; I wonder what else could fit in there." Sasuke smirked.

"Oi! I'm eating here! Don't make me barf!" Naruto spat almost choking on his food. "I hope Neji get's here, he usually gives me half of his food."

"You eat too much."

"So? I'm a man; I'm supposed to eat a lot. Besides, didn't you say you liked your men with meat and muscles?" Naruto then proceeded to show Sasuke his 'guns'. Sasuke couldn't stop the grin that formed on his face due to the idiot in front of him he called his.

"Hey guys." Interrupted the long haired Hyuuga.

"Food!" Cheered Naruto as he quickly grabbed the roll he knew Neji wouldn't eat.

"Gaara still doesn't want to sit with us?" asked Sasuke when he noticed the red head sitting at his usual spot.

Neji shook his head, "I don't think he feels comfortable around other people."

"That's fine with me; I don't think I would be able to eat my food with him glaring at me the whole time." Sasuke joked.

"Speaking of glaring," Naruto gulped his food before continuing, "Haku is having a major staring contest with the back of your head Neji." He laughed.

"He really hates you man. Look, he's even recruited Zabuza and Kimimaro in his little group. Now they're all staring at you like they want to kill you." Naruto pointed.

"Haku won't do anything. He's almost out in a couple of weeks, I don't think he wants to prolong his sentence." Mentioned Sasuke.

"Hey Neji, I was just wondering. Did any of your family ever notice the hickeys you had during visiting day? I've always wondered."

"Uh, no. They didn't say anything to me so I'm guessing they didn't notice. I covered it with my hair." He lied. As a matter of fact, Hinata had pulled him aside before the family left.

---

**Flashback**

"Neji, can I talk to you?"

"Sure?" Neji wondered what she wanted. She pulled him somewhere out of hearing range from her family.

"What's that?" She pointed straight at Neji's neck.

Neji gulped, "What's what?" He tried to act cool.

Hinata rolled her eyes, "You know what I'm talking about Neji, what's that you're trying to cover up with your hair?"

Neji backed up away from his glaring cousin, "Nothing." He smiled.

"I'm not stupid Neji, they're hickeys and you're trying to hide them from me. Who did this to you?" She demanded.

"No, one…"

"Yeah, am I suppose to believe you did this to yourself?" she raised an eyebrow. "Have people been bothering you?"

"It's not what you think Hinata." Neji gulped.

"Was this forced?" Hinata was now on the verge of tears. "If it was then tell me Neji. Please, I'm going to try and protect you. I know how things are in jail."

How could he tell his innocent cousin that the hickeys were willing? Although, he wasn't on planning on telling her about the incident with Jiraiya. It was too soon to tell her. She would absolutely go ballistic and tell the police, who then will investigate the whole thing, leading to the possible execution of Gaara. No, he wasn't going to tell her cousin yet about the rape. Neji decided to explain to her his and Gaara's relationship instead.

"I'll tell you in a letter. I'm kind of embarrassed to tell you face to face." Neji blushed.

She nodded her head, "Very well. Explain everything. In detail." She demanded once again. Neji always chuckled because he was one hundred percent sure he wasn't going to blab about his and Gaara's intimate days.

"Okay."

---

"Gaara, I heard that you're getting a new and better lawyer. That's good news!" Neji smiled as he took off his shirt for bed.

Gaara eyed the milky white flesh before him, "It's a waste of time." He said quietly, never leaving his eyes from Neji's chest.

"Why do you say that?"

"No matter what, they'll still find me an animal who committed butchered my dear family." He growled.

Neji didn't say no more. Although he and Gaara got closer the past week, he still knew his limits with the red head. Gaara was Gaara, psychotic outbursts defines him. Neji decided to change the subject. "My cousin found the hickeys on my neck and now she wants an explanation."

Gaara tried to suppress the smirk forming on his pale face.

"What are you smirking about? If she finds out she'll faint or something." Neji smiled. "I'm telling her anyways, she demanded me to tell her."

"Demanded you?" Gaara's eyes began to darken. He'll kill her if she dares threaten or upsets his Neji.

Neji quickly noticed, "Oh, no no no. Not that way, it's more of like a protective older sibling way. She's just worried."

Gaara stood up and made his way towards his lover. He smirked and snaked his arms around his waist, making sure to touch the baby soft skin. Gaara gently kissed Neji on his lips then pulled back and looked at the blushing brunette. "If she hurts you, I'll kill her." He cooed in Neji's ear.

Neji gulped, "D-don't worry. She won't"

"Good." With that said he released his hold on Neji's waist and placed his hands on his shoulder instead. "Now… I want to hear you scream my name again." He smirked then pushed Neji hard, hurling him onto the bed. Neji gave a little sound of pain but was soon muted by Gaara pouncing on him, crushing his lips onto his aggressively.

Neji wrapped his arms around the thin neck of the other pulling him deeper into the kiss. _Hinata is going to freak out when I tell her about all this. _Neji almost chuckled into the kiss thinking about this.

* * *

**AN: **Short and no lemons this chapter. So sorry! I promise that next chapter will have a steamy sexy scene. Read and Review! 


	16. Breakfast at Cell 13

**Title: **Behind Cell Block Thirteen

**Warning: **YAOI, Language, Rape, Torture, Drugs, Gaa/Nej, Sasu/Naru, OOC, AU

If you don't approve of the story then please don't read further. Thanks.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything related to the Naruto series. But a girl can dream.

**AN: **-appears out of nowhere- Hey guys I'm back! Sorry for being missing for a couple of months. I seriously had a writers block and wasn't really into a fan fiction writing mood. Hopefully this chapter will make it up. I've just realized how much I miss writing.

I've read all of your wonderful reviews and that ladies and gentlemen were my inspiration to keep on writing and continuing the stories. I didn't want to leave all my wonderful readers hanging like that. Bad Jesa! –slaps self-

Well I hope you all enjoy this chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 16: **Breakfast time at Cell 13

* * *

_Hinata,_

_Well, like I promised, I'm writing you a letter to explain a few things going on with me and my new 'home'. I don't think you will like it but you asked for it. Don't faint on me please? _

_First off, how is the family? Did Hinabi or uncle Hiashi say anything about me when they left? To tell you the truth I was a bit uncomfortable and felt a bit weird because I haven't seen them in a while and when I did get a chance to see them I was in this stupid rotting building. You can say I was a bit embarrassed. _

_So how did you like Naruto and Sasuke? They're a bit awkward at first but you get used to their weird personalities. They protect me like their own brother so I consider them as one of the few good friends I have. Hell, maybe even best friends. _

_As for me, well, this is where things get a bit complicated. You see… I've met someone. Did you faint yet? All male prisoner facility and meeting someone should equal to one thing. I know you're not stupid not to figure it out. I've met a guy here at the facility. He's my cell mate and well, you can say my lover. Please don't hate me. I know you and the family is very religious but I want you to at least have an open mind about this. It started off as something I think I needed but eventually over time turned into something deeper. I'm not sure but I think I'm falling in love with him and I'm slowly accepting it. I want to tell you his name but I'm afraid you might have seen him somewhere. Ugh, this is giving me a headache._

_The letter will end here Hinata. Write back to me as soon as possible. Tell Hinabi and uncle I said hi._

_Neji Hyuuga_

_P.S. Wait… I'll just get it off my chest. His name is Gaara. Gaara Sabaku. _

---

Neji had sent the letter a few days ago and was extremely eager to get a response back. He wanted to know what his family would think of him after sending the letter or their reaction. He came to terms with himself that his family would find out sooner or later so it was best to tell them now. His personal life is important to him but his family is too.

Neji continued to lie in the arms of his slumbering lover with jumbles of thoughts running around his head. Thing were getting too complicated and serious but he knew the consequences when he first decided to jump in the bandwagon of horny male prisoners. The though of that made Neji unconsciously chuckle to himself causing the waking movement of his cell mate.

"Are you awake?" whispered Neji as Gaara snuggled more onto Neji's back. He got a soft kiss on the back of his neck as his response. "I guess that's a yes." He smiled. Shivers ran down his spine as he felt Gaara's warm breath tickling the back of his ear. The brunette held more onto the arms that was wrapped around him as his lover began to suckle on his earlobe.

Gaara loves it when his Neji shivered like that whenever he would lightly touch the man. Taking the advantage, Gaara began to caress Neji's stomach and feeling the familiar silky skin on his fingertips. Neji's soft mewling moans turned Gaara on and the red head began to maneuver his hungry hands down to his lover's lower regions.

"Breakfast time lovebirds!" boomed the familiar voice of Chouji as he hurriedly slipped two trays of food in the cell door slot.

"I'm starving!" cried Neji as he jumped out of the arms of a pissed of red head. Gaara made sure to do something about that interrupting tub of lard later on. "Gaara, come on, lets eat."

"I don't eat that crap." He growled.

"You never eat. No wonder you're so thin."

"Why the hell would you care?" Gaara got up and put on a t-shirt without looking at his lover.

"Well I'm just saying. I can't help getting worried about you." Neji admitted. _I'm really being corny right now. _The brunette heavily sighed when he didn't get a response from the other and began to slowly eat his two breakfast trays. Gaara turned around to find his Neji already eating at smirked despite of himself at how cute Neji was at that moment. Gaara then began to have naughty thoughts about all the things he wanted to do to Neji right now. Fucking him until he can't breathe, fucking him so hard that he would choke on his own saliva as he tries to scream in pleasure, pumping him so fast that he would cum in mere seconds, the sound of Neji's voice as he cums… those are just little previews of what thoughts Gaara was thinking about.

Feeling the awkward silence as he ate, Neji turned around to see what Gaara was doing only to find the red head staring at him with lustful and animalistic eyes and a huge hard on in his pants. Neji, feeling a bit nervous and excited at this time, gulped and unconsciously backed up as Gaara began to slowly walk towards him with the oh so familiar 'I'm going to do something to you and you will like it' look.

"Why do you always look so fuckable?" Gaara smirked as he swatted the tray Neji was holding causing the tray and the food to splatter all over the floor. Neji looked at his wasted breakfast and back at Gaara who was now standing just a few inches away from his face.

"Umm, I don't know?" was the only thing Neji could think of saying. He felt Gaara moving his hips towards his own and in a second Gaara's hard on was rubbing against Neji's limp one.

"You like that?" Gaara silently growled into Neji's ear, his warm breath tickling Neji's neck. Neji nodded and put his hands on Gaara's shoulder for more stability since his knees were becoming weak.

"Say it!" Gaara demanded and bit Neji's earlobe hard enough for it to trickle blood. Gaara began to rub his hard cock onto Neji's just a bit harder causing the brunette to slowly harden as well.

"Yes… I like it when you rub your cock onto mine…" he said weakly.

Gaara smirked, "Good." He said and slammed the twenty year old onto the wall. Neji hissed as the back of his head slammed hard against the hard brick. Gaara pounced on the dazed Hyuuga like a lion who hadn't eaten a meal in a week and began to attack Neji's neck. Gaara's hands had a mind of its on for it was now teasing and pinching one of Neji's exposed and erect nipple. Neji moaned at the prick of pain it was emitting and was now as hard as a rock.

"Suck me." Gaara demanded once again for the bulge in his pants yelled for Neji's lips. Neji was too distracted with pain and pleasure to realize what Gaara had just said. "I don't think you heard me…" Gaara growled, "I said suck me… now!" Gaara unlocked Neji's arms that was wrapped around his waist and forced the man to go on his knees.

Neji pulled down Gaara's pants, stared at the erect rod, and licked his lips before wrapping his mouth around his lover's delicious cock. Gaara shivered in pleasure as tingles of good sensation vibrated throughout his body. Neji held onto the red head's waist as he began to suck him faster and even harder _just the way Gaara wants it _he thought. Gaara silently moaned and grabbed a handful of Neji's hair motioning his head to go faster. Neji clawed Gaara's hips as hard cock hit the back of his throat at a rapid pace. He can taste the precum coming out of Gaara with each thrust.

Gaara looked down at his sucking lover and smirked at how beautiful Neji looked. He wanted more… so much more. "Open your mouth wide." Gaara licked his lips as Neji did what he was told. Gaara's both hands were now fisting a handful of Neji's long tresses. At the next moment Gaara began thrusting his hips onto Neji's face causing him to quickly grab hold of the red head's wrists. Tears streamed down his face and a mixture of his own saliva and Gaara's precum dribbled down his chin as Gaara thrust harder into Neji's mouth.

"Shit!" Gaara hissed for the feeling was too intense. He continued for a few more seconds until he released his grip on the hair and took out his still hard cock out of his lover's mouth. Gaara bent over and lifted the brunette whose face was wet and sticky and pushed him towards the wall again. Gaara crushed their lips together; he can taste the saltiness from Neji's mouth. "You liked that didn't you?" He kissed Neji's soft lips once again. "Yes…" Neji nodded and even though his mouth was a little sore he kissed him back. Being intimate with Gaara was one of the wildest things Neji has ever done in his entire life and he loved every single forceful bit of it. Neji was falling fast for Gaara. The next question Gaara asked and his answer to it was all the proof you need.

"Are you ready?" Gaara whispered into Neji's ear as he began to caress Neji's ass with both hands.

Neji smiled, "Yeah, I'm ready." He said before turning around to face the wall. Gaara pulled down Neji's pants and stared at his now bare bottom. The red head got on his knees and started to playfully kiss and suck on the Hyuuga's ass cheeks leaving tiny hickey marks. Neji closed his eyes and leaned his face against the wall as Gaara spread both his ass cheeks wide enough for his hole to be exposed. He shivered as he felt the familiar hot breath of Gaara near his ass while his own hard cock poked the wall in front of him.

"Gaara…" he moaned out loud when he felt his cell mate's warm wet tongue penetrate his willing hole. He felt the red head's tongue wiggling and exploring the insides of his ass as if it wanted to taste everything it touched. "Yes… eat my ass…" he weakly moaned.

Gaara smirked at his verbal lover and continued to taste the wonderful insides of Neji. He would occasionally take his tongue out and flicker it over the puckering wet hole just so he can feel the body in front of him shiver in pleasure. Gaara felt Neji's ball sack slapping his chin and only then realized that the brunette was pumping himself very roughly and fast. "It feels so good Gaara…" he whispered as sweat beaded down his forehead.

The red head slipped his tongue out of his lover's ass and proceeded to wet his index and point finger with his saliva. He slowly inserted his fingers in and felt Neji tighten up around him. "Shit!" Neji almost yelled. Gaara began to slowly pump his fingers in and out while at the same time watching Neji pump his hard cock. This got Gaara even more turned on and began to pump Neji even faster, almost at the same pace as Neji's own hand. Gaara eyed the flapping balls and decided to do something about it. Still pumping the brunette, he leaned over and began to flicker and lick the sack. Neji moaned louder as he felt his balls totally engulfed in Gaara's mouth.

"Gaara I'm going to cum…" he hissed. Gaara pumped him even fast and harder and continued to suck on Neji's sensitive sack. "It's coming!" Neji yelled. Gaara felt Neji's hole tighten hard around his fingers and soon released the now plump sack out of his mouth. He got up and saw the mess Neji had made on the wall. He wrapped his arms around Neji and began to softly kiss the back of his sweaty shoulder. Neji smiled to himself and leaned his head back onto Gaara's shoulder.

Just when Neji was just about to catch his breath, he felt his cell mate's still hard cock pressing up against his ass. He was willing and ready for this. "Spit on my hand." Gaara told Neji which the brunette did. Gaara took the Neji's saliva on his hand and began to coat his throbbing hard on with natural lubrication.

Gaara kissed Neji's shoulder one more time before slipping in himself inside his Neji. Neji shut his eyes tight and clenched both his fist as his hole was being stretched out by Gaara's cock. "Tight…" Gaara silently hissed as he grabbed hold onto Neji's hips. _Shit, it hurts like hell _Neji thought to himself. Gaara began to quicken the pace as his rod became more accustom to Neji's tight ass. Neji on the other hand was clenching his fist so tight that he thought it went through the skin. It hurt like fuck but was starting to slowly feel good at the same time. Gaara noticed this because Neji's moans were becoming more of pleasure rather than pain so he started fucking Neji even faster and more roughly. Neji was in heaven. All the pain was gone and was taken over by intense pleasure. He loved the feeling of Gaara's hard cock going in and out of him. He loved how Gaara's cock stretched out his puckering wet hole. He loved how he could feel Gaara's sack slapping his ass cheeks. He loved everything.

Gaara growled in pleasure as he went deeper and deeper inside his love. His Neji's insides were literally choking his cock. It was so warm and so wet. Gaara could feel his inside bubbling and tingling but he knows it's not over yet. Without taking his cock out, he forced Neji to get on all fours. Neji did as he was told and yelled as a gush of pleasure exploded inside his body. Gaara had found his prostate and found it quick. The red head made sure to repeatedly hit the spot over and over. He wanted Neji to scream out his name. His wish wasn't too far out of reach because Neji was already screaming so loud that the devil in hell could hear him. "Gaara! Don't stop! Please! Ahhhhh!" Gaara fucked him even harder, hitting the spot with full force. He moaned as he began to feel Neji's ass beginning to tighten once again. "I'm going to cum! Fuck! Gaara!" The tightness of Neji was too much for Gaara and he too felt the familiar tingling sensation coming from his lower region.

"Shit I'm cumming…" he growled.

"Gaara… ugh! I'm cumming!" hissed Neji as he came for the second time.

Neji's hole tightened even more and caused Gaara to explode his seeds inside his lover. "Fuck!" he hissed, voice quivering from the pleasuring explosion.

Gaara took his limping cock out of Neji and both men collapsed on the dirty floor filled with sweat, semen, and breakfast. Cum started oozing out of Neji's hole. "That was the best sex I've ever had." He said out loud.

"Yeah we all heard you!" yelled Naruto from the next cell over followed by a burst of laugh from both of his friends. "You guys always give all these perverts free shows." Sasuke yelled.

---

"Yuck, there is still egg in your hair." Naruto pointed at Neji's locks.

"What? Where?" Neji began to frantically comb his fingers through his hair hoping to get the piece of this morning's breakfast out.

Sasuke smirked, "You guys need to quiet down next time or else I'll be too turned on to stop myself from jumping on Naruto."

"Oh shutup teme." The blonde rolled his eyes. "Anyways, you going to eat that?"

"You already know the answer." Sasuke shoved his tray filled with disgusting objects towards the hungry blonde. "Swine."

Naruto stuck his tongue out, "Sweet! Mails here! I can spot that old mail carrying fool from a mile away."

On he other end of the cafeteria, the loud voice of the mail clerk started reading off names of the inmates that had received a package or a letter.

"… Henry, Hunter, Hyuuga…"

"I bet it's from your cousin." smiled Naruto.

Neji had a feeling it was… no, he _knew _it was from her.

* * *

**AN: **sweating bullets so how was it? Haha! Smexy and steamy! Yosh! Please read and review my darlings. 


	17. A break in the case!

**Title: **Behind Cell Block Thirteen

**Warning: **YAOI, Language, Rape, Torture, Drugs, Gaa/Nej, Sasu/Naru, OOC, AU

If you don't approve of the story then please don't read further. Thanks.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything related to the Naruto series. But a girl can dream.

**AN: **-comes out of a dark creepy cave- Ahhh the sun! It burns! Hey guys and gals. It's me, Mrs. Hiatus. So this chapter took a few months to get posted… arggg! So sorry. I know I said this so many times but –bangs head on desk- stuff happened. For realssss! Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Not much sexual stuff but things are starting to get interesting indeed. Also, hopefully I will be updating my other stories sometime this week. Thank you to the readers who stuck with me even though I'm Ms. Hiatus queen. –slaps self-

**

* * *

Chapter 17: **A break in the case!

* * *

_Neji,_

_I am not thoroughly happy about this news but nor am I disappointed. You should already know the reason why I am not exactly thrilled of the news. He's a killer Neji. I don't know if you know this but his face is being slapped on every television here in town. Have you watched the news lately? They do let you watch the news right? It seemed like there's something going on with your male friend's case. I'm guessing he will be hearing about it soon enough. Someone unknown stepped up and confessed something to the police that will help his case. They didn't mention if it was good news or bad. I prefer you not say anything to your friend. Let the higher authorities tell him themselves. I don't want you to be there if the news does turn out bad. I'm just worried about you. You know that… but if he makes you happy then I can't stop you. I can also breath easily knowing that you are in a prison where you guys are watched twenty four seven so hopefully he won't think of doing anything to you. _

_Anyways, about your case… your lawyer should be visiting you again sometime this week. His sources tell him that there were other witnesses there that told him a description of the killer that does not match up to you. He's working really hard on this so I advise you to cooperate with him while he is there._

_I will end it here. Write back soon! I miss you._

_Hinata_

---

Neji sat there wide eyed with his jaws hanging loosely from his head. He had a chance. He had a chance to be proven innocent. Neji couldn't stop shaking from excitement but refrained himself from going too far so not to cause unwanted attention.

"What's up with that goofy look you have on?"

Neji almost forgot where he was and looked up to find both his friends looking at him oddly. He smiled at them and put the letter in his pocket.

"There's a break in my case." He smiled.

Naruto smiled back, "I'm guessing from the look of your face that it's good news."

"No shit dobe, would he smile if he found out that he was going to be stuck here all his life?"

Naruto ignored Sasuke's smart-ass comment. "So do tell."

Neji rested his hands on the table, his smile not diminishing from his face. "There were other witnesses who stepped up. They described the killer's features but according to my lawyer it doesn't match up to mine."

"Holy shit! That's great news!" Naruto cheered and pumped the air with his fist causing some nearby look at him strangely.

"Shhh! Not so loud Naruto! I want to keep this on the down low!" Neji grabbed Naruto's wrist and sat him back down. In reality he didn't want a certain person to start getting suspicious. He was not going to tell him… not yet. Neji also didn't forget what his cousin wrote about _him_. He was going to try and avoid the letter's contents as much as he can. "Don't mention anything I said to you okay?" he asked his friends.

His friends gave him a 'what the fuck, why?' look but agreed anyways. Gaara finding out that there's a chance that his lover was going to get out and out of his life might not be a good idea at this time.

Although Neji didn't know that Naruto's careless actions already caught the attention of the red head across the cafeteria. He was going to find out why his Neji was so happy this early morning. The smile Neji gave his friends almost made Gaara's mouth twitch.

---

Gaara was already leaning against their cell wall waiting for Neji when the brunette arrived. "Hey" Neji smiled at him. Gaara noted it wasn't the same jubilant one he displayed earlier. That bothered the red head and made his curiosity go up a few notches.

Neji sat on the bed clueless about the things going on inside Gaara's head at the moment. He had to figure out a way to hide the letter without Gaara being able to see. Neji looked around and sighed. It was going to be obviously impossible.

"What were you so happy about?" Neji jerked his head up at the sudden voice and almost forgot that Gaara was there staring at him the whole time.

"What are you talking about?" Neji wanted to mentally slap Naruto.

Gaara's 'good' mood went down just a little, "Don't play stupid with me. Why were you so happy earlier?"

Neji tried to avoid eye contact, "Oh, I just got a letter from my cousin. I was happy she wrote back that's all."

"Oh, and I suppose the blonde idiot you call your friend was excited for you?"

Neji paused for a few seconds trying to figure out what to say next. Though that train of thought was broke off. "What did the letter say?" asked Gaara.

"Um, uh…" Neji gulped as he felt the presence of another sitting right beside him. He would have to tell him sooner or later right? Neji already knew this wasn't going to be pretty. "It's about my case." He choked out.

"Oh really?" Gaara leaned in and began to kiss the side of Neji's neck. Hairs stood as Neji felt the sudden touch of the other. "What else did it say?" Gaara whispered.

"They… they… found something out that might help me with my case." Neji gulped and felt the other's hand roaming his body. "Hopefully it'll help me to get… out of here."

Gaara stopped whatever he was doing and got up from the bed and climbed onto his own. Neji was just sitting there confused as ever and missing the sudden loss of touch. The brunette almost didn't want to move due to Gaara's weird behavior. "Gaara?"

No answer but just a sound of the bed shifting from above. Neji had a feeling why this was all happening and decided to just leave the subject alone for now. Who knows when Gaara might snap at him. He was about to take a nap himself when, "Neji Hyuuga, Mr. Hashimoto is here to see you!" called one of the guards outside his cell door.

Neji got up and walked to the door, "Who?"

The guard rolled his eyes, "Your lawyer son."

"Oh." Neji almost forgot that his lawyer was supposed to arrive sometime this week. He turned around to look at Gaara before he left but only found a body huddled under a blanket. He signed and was escorted out by the guard.

---

Gaara stared out into the darkness from under the comfort of his thin blanket. He didn't know whether to be angry, happy, or sad. All he knows is that there will be a chance he will lose Neji. Maybe for good. Gaara was almost thankful that Neji didn't say anymore after he climbed into bed. He was for sure he was going to snap and might do something he will regret later. Being selfish about Neji would probably seem more likely in this case but for some reason that selfishness seemed to be diminishing everyday. He did want Neji to be happy. He wanted Neji to smile like he did earlier but just the thought of him out of his reach and maybe out of his life for good scared and angered him. Gaara would be alone again. He would be missing a part of him. Gaara could feel his head getting hot from anger and decided not to think about it for now. For his and Neji's sake. He sighed and closed his eyes as rest finally caught up to him.

---

"Your trial will be next week. This is good news for us Neji. The witnesses have a pretty good description of the real murderer and evidence is on our side this time. Forensics found what looked like to be a tiny microscopic sample of semen on the body that they missed during the autopsy. They are testing it right now and hopefully we get the results before the trial."

* * *

**AN:** Dun dun dun! Getting pretty tense in the state penitentiary! Poor Gaara…

Read and review!


	18. Things aren’t always easy

**Title: **Behind Cell Block Thirteen

**Warning: **YAOI, Language, Rape, Torture, Drugs, Gaa/Nej, Sasu/Naru, OOC, AU

If you don't approve of the story then please don't read further. Thanks.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything related to the Naruto series. But a girl can dream.

**AN: **What's this? Jesa updating again? –gasp!- Hello everyone! I'm at work right now and finally things have died down here. That's the thing with the holidays… sometimes I hate it sometimes I don't. I hate it because I'm three times busier here at work than any other regular day. Of course I love it for its time offs –wink-. So anyways, things are starting to get juicy and more drama than ever before. Don't worry I'm not going to forget about the kinky stuff but that will be starting up again hopefully in the future chapters. So here it is ladies and gents, chapter 18! Enjoy! Oh I forgot to thank my reviewers for the last chapter. You guys are awesome and your reviews made me smile and some made me giggle.

* * *

**Chapter 18: **Things aren't always easy

* * *

_**Flashback**_

"_Your trial will be next week. This is good news for us Neji. The witnesses have a pretty good description of the real murderer and evidence is on our side this time. Forensics found what looked like to be a tiny microscopic sample of semen on the body that they missed during the autopsy. They are testing it right now and hopefully we get the results before the trial."_

_**End Flashback**_

---

Neji couldn't believe what he just heard. He wanted to pinch himself just in case the whole conversation he had with Mr. Hashimoto was all but a dream. "This is great! Thank you so much!" Neji stuck out a hand which Mr. Hashimoto gladly shook.

"You should also thank your family. They have been working hard with me through this whole ordeal. They really want to make sure you are proven innocent." He smiled and added, "Let's also not forget about the brave witnesses who finally decided to step up."

"May I ask who they are?" Neji was really curious who these saviors were.

"That matter is confidential for now. Though you will be seeing them next week when they take the stand on your trial."

Neji smiled again. He didn't know the last time he ever smiled this much in such a short amount of time. The brunette didn't care though. There was a chance he will be living as a free man. No more crap food, no more cell rooms with odd stenches, no more wandering eyes from the criminals, no more…. And then Neji thought about Naruto, Sasuke and Gaara. The smile that was on his face began to disappear. He'd been too excited about the whole news that he didn't really think about the people that actually mattered to him in this hell hole.

"Well," Mr. Hashimoto stood up and bowed to Neji, "I'll see you next week. I'll try to contact you before then to get everything ready and straightened up before the trial date."

Neji bowed back and forced a smile. "Thank you again for your help."

Mr. Hashimoto patted Neji on the back and left the room escorted out by a prison guard.

---

Gaara was awoken by the sound of keys and the opening and closing of his cell door. He heard feet shuffling and movement from the bed below. Gaara didn't move and wasn't planning to. He was still a bit hurt and angry about the news he heard and wasn't really in the mood to do anything about it. Gaara felt that he should be left alone but the urge to go down there and ravish his lover was still trying to claw out of him.

He was about to go back to sleep when he heard Neji give out a big sigh. For a moment he thought it was a sound of disappointment. Gaara wanted so badly to ask Neji what the hell was wrong but pride stopped him. Gaara knew he was going soft day by day and he particularly didn't like it one bit. Weakness and vulnerability didn't get you anywhere nor does it help you out in bad situations. Gaara was once a person who showed no true adulation for anybody or anything but hated the fact that this too was fading.

Neji got up from his bed and walked over to his designated shelf. He peered over at his lover only to find him still huddled under the covers. He sighed yet again and assumed he was still sleeping. He opened his letter box and cautiously removed the letter from his back pocket without making a noise. Neji took a quick peek at Gaara just in case before placing the letter inside making sure it was buried under a pile of old ones.

---

"Hey guess who's getting out in a couple of days?" Naruto asked his friends during dinner.

Sasuke smirked, "Obviously not you." Naruto rolled his eyes. "Is it that creepy old guy who's always staring at us from across the room? I swear it's like he's patiently waiting for us to fuck and is making sure he doesn't miss it."

Naruto laughed, "Well too bad. It's not him. It's Neji's rival Haku. That bastard is finally getting the hell out of here. His stupid glares and smirks are seriously starting to get on my nerves!"

Neji didn't say anything. In reality, he actually wasn't paying attention. He had so many things on his mind that was bothering him. It was like a tug-o-war of feelings competing inside his head. "Hey, earth to Neji!" Naruto started to wave his hand in front of Neji's face to get his attention.

"Er sorry. I wasn't really paying attention. What's up?"

"What's up with you? You've been spacing out lately. Naruto said that Haku is getting out in a couple of days."

"Oh, that's great."

"What's wrong? You're almost getting out yourself so you shouldn't look to gloomy."

Neji sighed and rested his head on the table next to his tray of food that was left untouched. "That's the problem."

Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other, "What do you mean?"

Without taking his head off the table he told them, "Well what about you two and Gaara? You do know that I wasn't actually Mr. Popular in my town so I didn't really have many friends if none at all. I'm actually grateful I met you guys and thinking I might not be able to see you guys again is sort of getting me upset."

Sasuke smirked, "You really sound like a true fag right now. You make it seem like we will never see each other ever again. Don't think about it too much. We both are happy for you and you should be thinking about yourself right now. No need to worry about Naruto and I. We will be out sooner or later. Naruto's time here is ending next year anyways." Sasuke's smirk faltered a little but didn't let his two friends see.

"Yeah I mean if you ever need someone to talk to you know where we are." Naruto grinned, "Plus I love letters."

"I guess your right but still." Neji sat up again and looked at the empty spot Gaara liked to hang out at. He frowned at the thought of him.

"Where is that red head anyways?" Sasuke asked after noticing Neji stare at the spot like one heartbroken puppy.

"He didn't want to get up. He'd refuse to get up or move since I told him about the news earlier."

Sasuke smacked Naruto's hand as the blonde tried to take his roll of bread, "He's just upset. Just give it time. He would have to piss sooner or later." The comment made Naruto giggle which Sasuke thought was cute. For a second he thought about his words to Neji a few minutes ago about Naruto leaving but quickly removed it from his mind.

"Oh, and please be careful. Who knows what Gaara is thinking inside that crazy head of his? What if he goes psycho mode and attacks you for no reason or something. I swear that guy still freaks me out." Naruto added.

---

It was already a few days before the trial and Gaara was still ignoring Neji. This obviously upset the brunette to no extent because he didn't exactly know why he was doing it. Sure Gaara was now getting up to go to lunch and dinner but it didn't help the fact he pretended Neji wasn't even there. It was very frustrating to a man who was about to go to trial.

Neji peered over at the boy huddled in the corner of the room reading his favorite book. He missed him so much. He missed his touches, odd behavior and most of all his company. Neji has been waiting all this time for Gaara to make the first move but from the pace things were going at, it wasn't going to change anytime soon. He would have to make the move but how?

Neji gulped, "Gaara." He said trying to get the other's attention. No answer.

"Gaara." He said a little louder. Still no answer. Neji was getting so frustrated he admitted to himself that if Gaara wasn't right there he would cry in frustration on the spot.

"Why are you ignoring me?" No response besides the noise of a page from a book being turned. Neji sighed, "Is it because I might be leaving?"

Neji could see Gaara's knuckles turning white as the teen gripped the book a little harder. Of course that had to be one of the reasons. "Aren't you… happy for me?"

Gaara's grip on the book was so hard that anybody could tell that Gaara wasn't reading anymore but glaring at the book as if attempting to burn a hole through it with his eyes. Neji decided that the conversation should stop there before things started to get ugly. He didn't really feel like being knocked out, especially with Gaara's fist. Though he hoped the red head wouldn't do such things to him anymore.

"If you think that I am thoroughly happy about it then you are wrong." Neji whispered before giving up and slipping under the covers of his bed. It wasn't after a few minutes that sleep had caught up to the exhausted man. Gaara looked up from his book to see Neji sleeping peacefully on his bed. Was what Neji said a few minutes ago true? In a way he believed it but in a way he didn't.

Gaara got up and put away his book. He walked slowly towards Neji making sure not to wake him up. He missed touching him. He missed his smell. He missed his smile. Slowly, Gaara reached over and carefully and cautiously stroked Neji's soft hair. It took all his will power to stop himself from jumping on top of Neji and put him in a tight possessive embrace. Gaara took his had away and barely in a whisper said, "I don't want to be… alone again."

Gaara continued to stare at his peacefully sleeping lover before climbing into his own bed where sleep caught up to him as well.

* * *

**AN:** Gaara-kun! I love you! Don't worry… I'm here darling! Hehe. Please read and review loves. 


	19. Conflicts before the trial

**Title:** Behind Cell Block Thirteen

**Warning:** YAOI, Language, Rape, Torture, Drugs, Gaa/Nej, Sasu/Naru, OOC, AU

If you don't approve of the story then please don't read further. Thanks.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything related to the Naruto series. But a girl can dream.

**AN:** Another chappie in this crazy world of Neji and his psycho lover! This one is semi long but no smex scene. Although there is a lot of Gaara and Neji interaction finally in this one. Thank you to my reviewers from the previous chapter! You don't know how happy I am that you guys enjoy this story even though my spelling and grammar suck bawls. That's what I get for not having a beta. –cough cough-

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 19: **Conflicts before the trial

* * *

Neji Hyuuga slowly opened his eyes as a small warm ray of morning sunlight coming from his pathetic little square window ravished his face causing him to squint and curse silently at the sun. Today was the day and Neji didn't want to get up. It wasn't because he was thinking of ditching the trial that could possibly save his life, no, the reason was because of his uncertainties. What if everything he imagined the trial to be went down the shit hole instead? The thought of evidence backfiring and fear of making himself look stupid or possibly guilty in from of the jurors made him nervous and almost dizzy. Neji looked at the wall clock and sighed. One hour left before they pick him up and whisk him away to the court room.

The past couple of days weren't making it any easier on Neji either. Gaara still decided to ignore him though Neji would catch him staring or possibly glaring at him from the side of his eye. The brunette was hurt and stricken from his odd actions but he couldn't do anything about it. Gaara will always be Gaara he figured. Neji assumed he is trying to forget about him and move on since his case and situation wasn't going to get him out of jail anytime soon. Should he be doing the same? Neji pulled the blanket over his head and sighed. He remembered he already attempted that thought and failed miserably. He couldn't get the red head out of his mind. Especially since Gaara put up an invisible barrier between them that Neji desperately wanted to claw through. People might call him psychotic for feeling this way but Neji believed he had fallen deep. You can never or will ever forget your first love.

However, at least one small light of joy had happened. His self labeled enemy Haku finally left the penitentiary. The sight of him one last time at lunch time sparked a tiny amount of happiness inside him. Unfortunately that spark was put out immediately when Haku spat at Neji before going back to the cell and hungrily staring at Gaara while licking his lips in the process. Neji knew he was doing it on purpose to piss him off. Gaara was his and his alone. He was ready to beat Haku's ass and claim what was his but his friends stopped him and reminded him about his trial and how they might cancel it because he did something very stupid.

Thirty minutes left. He was making the situation like a time bomb was ticking. _You need to calm down Neji. Everything will be alright. _He thought to himself. _It should be alright._ Neji closed his eyes as hard as he could to try and stop the tears that were starting to build up. This was no time to break down and be a sissy. _Man up Neji._ The brunette sniffled and prayed Gaara didn't hear him do so. There was no room for nervousness today. He wiped the small trickle of tear that rolled down the side of his head with the back of his hand. He wouldn't be in this situation or his other past unfortunate mishaps if it wasn't for those assholes who decided to point fingers at an innocent man. Neji stood up and started pacing the small confined room. He didn't care if Gaara was awake or not. Neji was getting pissed off. Did those so called witnesses who blamed him even have proof or did they just point their fingers at whoever they please? Did they even stop to think that they would be ruining an innocent person's life?

If it weren't for those people he wouldn't be trapped and locked down in a badly smelling rusted room. Nor would he be a peep show to the other fuckers from across his cell as he took a piss or did his business. More importantly he wouldn't have been raped and beaten by a pedophile. The same man who stripped him down from his innocence and self worth. Neji could feel the tears trying to escape from his eyes once again. Life wasn't fair to him. He wondered what he did in past to deserve all this punishment. Neji wished his dad was still alive and breathing. Maybe he wouldn't be living such a shitty life.

Neji just let the tears roll. He didn't give a shit anymore. He balled his fist and started punching the wall like there was no tomorrow. As each blow of the fist another tear fell. It stung and it hurt but it was nothing compared to how he was feeling that moment. _No one gives a shit do they? _He thought. _My life will always be like this. _The brunette continued to vent his anger and frustration at the wall ignoring the fact that his knuckles were busted and bleeding. _I wish the old bastard just killed me while he had the chan…_

Before he could finish that thought, someone grabbed his wrists, whipped him around and laid a heavy fast fist right on his left cheek causing him to fall roughly on his side on the floor.

"Ugh!" He moaned as he caressed his aching and possibly bruised cheek. He tried to get up but was too dizzy and fell back on the floor. That jab was so hard Neji almost thought his jaw got dislocated from his face.

He looked up and saw a blur of a figure of a familiar body standing over him with fist still clutched tight. "What was that for?" Neji moaned feeling a warm blood on his fingertips. He got no answer and continued to focus on the body above him. As his vision came back he saw Gaara angrily glaring down at him.

"..You're too loud." Gaara silently hissed. Neji glared back at Gaara and once again attempted to get up but failed.

"So.." Neji said as he at least sat himself up against the wall ".. after almost a couple of weeks ignoring me that is all you have to say to me?" he growled.

".. You're too loud." The red head repeated once again.

"Shutup!" Neji yelled. "I don't give a shit if I'm too loud! Why? Did I wake you from your peaceful sleep? Maybe you were possibly dreaming of Haku because you obviously don't give a shit about me anymore!"

"Don't say his name." growled Gaara.

"Why the hell not? You pretend I don't exist and Haku stares at you like some hungry animal and you don't do anything about it anymore! Maybe you like it!" Neji didn't mean to say that and wished he didn't because less that a second later he was pinned against the wall with Gaara's hand around Neji's neck.

"..You don't know the shit he put me through.." he hissed in Neji ear "..you have no clue."

Neji was speechless and a bit frightened by the sudden force but it didn't stop him from getting angrier. "Of course I wouldn't have a clue. You don't tell me anything about your damn life." Neji felt the hand around his neck squeeze him a bit tighter so that there was no room for a gulp.

The brunette tried to struggle free but Gaara wasn't budging and just stood there staring blankly at the wall at the side of Neji's face. He started feeling dizzy from the lack of oxygen and believed he was going to pass out any minute. "Fine, go ahead and kill me. That's what you want to do.." He struggled for a breath ".. right? Kill me then! Kill.." Another desperate breath ".. me then! I'll rather be dead!"

"Neji! Dude are you okay? Neji can you hear us?" Neji faintly heard his two friend's voices yell out.

"What's going on in there Neji? I'm going to call out for security!" Sasuke screamed out but wasn't sure if Neji heard it.

Gaara's cold jade eyes averted from the rusty wall to Neji's milky gray ones. He looked at the almost limp body he was pinning up and stared at him almost like he was trying to figure out what the hell this person just said. _This person…_he thought. _This person.. is my.. _He looked hard again and realized that the person he was going to vent his anger to was beautiful and so vulnerable. _..Neji?_

Gaara's eyes widened and in a quick second let go of Neji who stumbled to the ground after the release. The brunette started coughing trying to catch his breath while trying to massage the circulation back to his sore neck. "I.. blanked out." Neji heard Gaara whisper to himself. Gaara looked at his trembling hand that did the dirty work then looked at his Neji who was still struggling on the floor.

Gaara's pace of breath began to speed up. _Again… not again.. _he thought. "I'm.." _breathe breathe breathe _"..sorry.." _breathe breathe beathe_ ".. Neji, I'm sorry." _Breathe cough breathe _"..blanked out."

Neji looked up at Gaara who was now on his bed struggling for breath and gripping on to the sheets like his life depended on it. "Shit." Neji growled. Although he had a hard time standing up, he eventually crawled his way to Gaara. "Gaara, you need to calm down." He wrapped his arms around Gaara's skinny frame and held him in place to keep him still. Neji missed this feeling of physical contact with the other. "It's okay Gaara. I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have said those things to piss you off. Please, you need to calm down." He desperately said to the struggling red head.

"I.." _breathe breathe _"..blanked out. I'm so.." _breathe _"..sorry" Gaara tried to say again.

Neji embraced Gaara a little bit tighter. "Shhh.. calm down and breathe. I shouldn't have said those things." Neji could feel his eyes getting moist and numb. "I just missed you.." he buried his face against Gaara's side.

"What in god's holy name is going on here?" The plump security guard from outside the cell door yelled. Neji almost jumped despite his sore body at the sudden presence. "Are you fellahs going to tell me what's up or do I have to drag you both down to the main office for disturbance of the peace?"

Neji gulped, "Sorry sir, Gaara was just having a little panic attack. He's uh… getting better."

The fat man squinted his beady eyes towards the two as if suspecting something else. "That better be the reason boy." He began to walk away. "If I hear one more disturbance from you two then I'm seriously taking you both to the main office no matter what the hell your excuses are. You got me?"

"Yes sir."

"Make sure that freak doesn't do that thing.. whatever it is anymore. Its getting quite annoying." And with those words he left. Neji wanted to say something back but knew it wasn't going to help. Security guards who think they have higher authority than they really have are on his top hate list.

Neji sighed and checked to see the condition of the other. The red head was starting to breathe at a normal pace and his body became more relaxed though he began to have that familiar blank stare back into his eyes. "Are you okay now?"

Gaara simply nodded and looked up at man who was the cause of his sudden warmth and calmness. He reached up and tried to examine Neji's red and bruised neck. A pang of hurt stung at his heart when he say Neji flinch away. Gaara couldn't blame him. His random blackouts was something he kept inside him. Only one person knew and he regrets exposing that part of himself to that son of a bitch. He vowed never to tell anybody. Not a single soul. Although that would soon be irrelevant because he had just accidentally blurted out to his beautiful lover what he had just done. No, he wasn't going to go back to that place. Gaara would rather live inside his confined cell than the mental institute his father loved to put him in whenever his father felt it. The needles, the straps, the tests… oh god the tests. The red head's head started to fill with fire once again. _No.. _he thought _.. father is dead._

"I wasn't myself.." Gaara told Neji without giving him eye contact. "The past few weeks… I wasn't myself." He looked at Neji and quickly looked away. "I just couldn't stop thinking about you leaving me.. for good."

Neji smiled a bit, "I figured that was what you were feeling but I kind of got impatient and angry. I'm sorry. I thought you didn't need me anymore.."

"Don't be sorry. I almost killed you."

The couple just sat there in silence for a couple of minutes just basking in each other's presence. Neji still had a firm grip around Gaara and planned not to let go anytime soon. Neji wanted to ask him what happened a couple minutes ago and what Gaara had said to him but he knew this wasn't the right time. He decided he wanted to ask that question later.

"Neji you bastard answer us!" Neji suddenly heard Naruto yell from next door. He had almost forgotten about them.

"I'm fine guys." He yelled back but not too loud just in case the guard decides to come back. "Really, I'm fine."

"We don't believe you." Sasuke bluntly stated. "And Naruto and I deserve answers later."

Neji sighed. He wasn't going to get the end of those two until he spilled the beans. Neji knew he has a lot of explaining to do later.

"You're not going to tell them anything." Gaara growled as if reading Neji's mind.

Neji was going to demand why but stopped himself, ".. okay."

"Hey kiddo!" Mr. Hashimoto beamed outside of his cell. The lawyer saw Gaara and made sure not to make eye contact with the murder. "Sorry about the sudden intrusion but we have to get going. The cop car outside is scheduled to leave with us in about five minutes. These men will escort you out." He pointed at the two guards which included the fat fucker from before. He smiled slyly at Neji which Neji didn't return.

"Okay, thank you." Neji forced a smile. The brunette turned back to Gaara and gave him one last hug before the trail which Gaara surprisingly returned. Mr. Hashimoto cringed at the affection the two were giving and turned his back to give them more privacy although he would need to talk to Neji about that some other time.

Gaara cupped Neji's cheeks and pulled him towards his own giving him a deep longing kiss. Neji automatically melted at the touch of the other's missed lips. Gaara didn't want to pull away but he forced himself to do so. "It'll be alright." Gaara whispered into Neji's ear before licking his lobes. Neji bit his lip as the hairs on his arms stood on ends. Just those simple words from Gaara were enough to keep him sane and calm throughout the trial.

"Thank you." He whispered to Gaara. Neji slowly got up and made his way towards the door where the two guards were ready and waiting.

Gaara climbed back up on his own bed and threw the cover on himself as the darkness engulfed his whole body. He thought sleep was the perfect answer to stop the memories from crowding in his already confused head. Those fucking memories.

* * *

**AN: **I know what ya'll are thinking "Does this mean they will finally have smex soon?" Haha! At least they made up right? Gaara and Neji love! Read and review pweety pweese! 


	20. Arraignment

**Title:** Behind Cell Block Thirteen

**Warning:** YAOI, Language, Rape, Torture, Drugs, Gaa/Nej, Sasu/Naru, OOC, AU

If you don't approve of the story then please don't read further. Thanks.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything related to the Naruto series. But a girl can dream.

**AN:** Yay another chappie! This took quite long, ne? Hehe. This was very hard to write because I'm a noob at court scenario. Hey I tried right? Oh well, I don't know if you guys know my situation but I only write my fanfic's at work and we sometimes get extremely busy and it's hard for me to write my stories up. Yeah I'm retarded. Anyways, shout out to **under finger and thumb** for being my 400th review. I'm really happy that you guys are still reading my story and sticking with it. I know I can be very difficult at times but I try my best. Much appreciated!

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 20:** Arraignment

* * *

"I'm Judge Marcus Brown here to overview the arraignment trial of Mr. Neji Hyuuga for committing a felony of murder. Case number 858527 for the murder of Ms. Sakura Haruno. Mr. Neji Hyuuga pleads not guilty for the crime committed. The lawyer representing the defendant is Mr. Nino Hashimoto and the prosecutor for the victim is Ms. Donna Kim. Let's get started shall we?"

Neji just sat there with his head hanging low. He didn't want to look up at the judge nor the jurors. He felt ashamed and embarrassed to even be in the situation that he was in now. This especially because while stepping into the court room a while ago he had a chance to get a quick glance at the guest which some he recognized as his family and a few friends. The ones that were crying were obviously the family members of the deceased. They gave Neji this cold look as he walked to his seat that sent shivers down his spine. You can certainly feel the tension radiating from most of the people sitting in the room.

No, Neji didn't want to be there sitting at his spot at the moment. He constantly had that feeling of angry eyes burning into his flesh from the victim's family. He could almost sense the frightened but determined aura from his family. Neji didn't want to let them down. He had to do this for them but also himself. To prove to the whole world the he, Neji Hyuuga, was a framed and innocent man.

The judged scanned the room before speaking again. Neji thought he looked rather intimidating but hoped he had enough heart and instincts to run the trial fairly and smoothly. "First up, Ms. Kim, you may now take the floor."

A tall beautiful woman around her late thirties stood up and walked to the center. She had on a crisp gray suit fitted for any powerful prosecutors. She had dark jet black hair which was tied into a tidy bun. Ms. Kim had this seriousness about her that scared Neji a little bit. This was a lady you wouldn't want to mess with.

"I'm representing our late victim Ms. Sakura Haruno…" She gave Neji a quick hard glance before continuing. "… She was nineteen years old and was a freshman at the local community college. She wanted to pursue her career as a teacher. Ms. Haruno would be described as a nice quiet girl who mostly kept to herself but according to her friends she was a very considerate and a very friendly individual. So jurors, do you think Ms. Haruno deserved the fate she had gotten? I think not." She walked to the jurors and sadly smiled at them then proceeded to walk back to the middle. She had her eye on Neji most of the time.

"Past evidence had found a piece of hair that was linked to the defendant Mr. Neji Hyuuga. Now, what more evidence do you need? How on earth can the hair possibly end up intertwined around Ms. Haruno's fingers? She was obviously struggling for her life and had the opportunity to grab the defendants hair before he…" she pointed at Neji who was now on the verge of tears for the claims she was putting on him "…decides to rape, kill, and mutilate a poor innocent young woman!"

"Objection!" Mr. Hashimoto yelled out loud.

"Mr. Hashimoto, any words?" the judge gestured for Mr. Hashimoto to speak.

The man stood up, "There can be other ways the hair had ended up around Ms. Haruno's fingers. Just because it was there doesn't automatically link my defendant to the crime. It is possible, and it happened before, that the real murderer would purposely cover up his or her crime by taking any sort of DNA or evidence from an innocent individual. This is what Mr. Hyuuga is facing now! He is an innocent young man who just so happened to be at the wrong place at the wrong time!"

"Mr. Hashimoto, you man sit back down, thank you for that. Ms. Kim, please continue."

"Thank you for your input on that Mr. Hashimoto…" she began to say, "… but it still doesn't make any sense does it? Wasn't it late when this crime happened? So there would be no other person who could have done it. My witnesses claimed that there were only a few individuals they saw that very night and it just so happened that Mr. Hyuuga was the last one they saw coming out of the convenient store right after Ms. Haruno."

"That still doesn't prove a thing your honor!" cried Mr. Hashimoto.

"Silence, go on Ms. Kim."

"I've got eye witnesses lined up just waiting to testify against Mr. Hyuuga. So yes Mr. Hashimoto, I can prove it." Ms. Kim walked up to the middle of the room. "My first witness is Ms. Jaden, one of the employees working that night of the incident."

A tall young woman stood up from the back and was escorted to the front by a security guard. She seemed very nervous and kept her head down the whole walk to the stand. Neji wasn't sure if he remembered her from that night. Who would anyways? He was just there to buy food not to check out some pimpled cashier. He sighed but kept his eyes on her. He wanted to see if this girl was for real or another one of those bullshit attention seekers. It was difficult though for Neji because the girl was purposely trying to avoid any type of eye contact with the brunette.

After the whole oath, Ms. Kim walked up to the witness and smiled, "Now Ms. Jaden, would you be so kind to tell the jurors your name and any information about you that you think might be something worth telling our wonderful jurors." Neji rolled his eyes and wanted to vomit at the whore's ass kissing attempt.

"My name is Kristina Jaden. I'm eighteen years old and I work at the 24 hour convenient store called Marty's 24. I usually work the night shift from 6:00pm until 2:30am in the morning from Thursday to Tuesday. Sometimes I work alone and sometimes I work with another person."

"Ms. Jaden, may I ask if there was another person working with you that night?"

"Yes, a new employee was working with me that night but I think he was working in the back stocking some of our supplies so I'm not sure if he saw anything."

"Ah I see…" Ms. Kim started slowly walking back and forth in front of the witness as if trying to think of that perfect question to nail Neji. "… So, can you tell us what you saw that Sunday night? Just tell us as much as you can."

Kristina bit her lip and gave out a few stalling coughs, "Um, it was around 8:45pm or 8:50… something along those times where I saw four individuals come in the store almost like a minute after one another. I believe Ms. Haruno was the first one I saw. I remember because I was looking at her odd pink hair dye. A customer had to be rung out so I didn't really get a good glimpse of the other two individuals that walked in. I think one was in a hat though… I think it was blue? No, I think light blue… oh I don't know!" Kristina put her hands on her face. Everyone in the whole room could tell the girl was a nervous mess.

"It's ok Ms. Jaden, just tell us what you know." She smiled and assured the girl that everything was alright.

"Oh, okay. So when that customer I just rung out left, in came that guy." She pointed at Neji still without making an eye contact. "I remember because he had long darkish hair that was tied in a ponytail and he was a regular customer."

"Okay, go on."

"Well Shino, the guy that was working with me, needed help in the back so I stepped out of the counter for just a little while. I came back after a few minutes and Ms. Haruno was already gone. I didn't see the other two guys so I believed they had left but I did see Mr. Hyuuga still walking around the store. I was flipping through a magazine when he walked up and paid for his snacks. In coins." She rolled her eyes and continued. "He looked irritated and he left right away after he paid. Less than thirty minutes later I heard a scream. It was a scream from some of the bystanders in front. I called for Shino and ran outside…."

The honey blonde girl at the stand began to cry. "It's okay Kristina. Take your time." Ms. Kim handed her a tissue from her pocket.

The girl sniffled before she continued, "That's… that's when I saw her. She was lying in a pool of blood in an alleyway between our store and the laundry matt next door. She looked so disfigured that I wanted to vomit on the spot. Her face was unrecognizable because it was literally covered in cuts and blood." Neji could hear the cries behind him from the family of the deceased. No way in hell was he going to turn and see who. "I screamed for help and I was basically having a panic attack. I saw Shino running from the back before I fainted."

"Is that all you have for us?"

"Yes." She put her head down as her sniffles died down. "Wait! I almost forgot…"

This caught Neji and his lawyer's attention as well as Ms. Kim.

"There was a wrapper near by. It was a poptart wrapper near the body. I specifically remember Mr. Hyuuga buying some of it earlier." There were loud gasps from the visitors from the crowd including Neji. He wanted to scream. He wanted to literally kill somebody because it wasn't possible! He never opened the box of poptarts let alone the wrapper until he got to his house. Neji remembered it very well. The brunette was breathing fast and wanted to scream and cry but he didn't want the unwanted attention he was currently getting from the crowd.

"That's not true! I didn't even open it until I got home!" He whispered to his lawyer.

"We will figure this out Neji. There has to be an explanation." He whispered back.

Ms. Kim smirked, "I see… thank you for that vital information Ms. Jaden. Please go on."

"Well I woke up and I didn't see the bag anymore but I think crime scene already bagged up everything round the body."

"That's alright. I believe crime scene will now look through the trash they gathered that night and look for that wrapper and hopefully gather some more evidence to lock away the guilty for good. I'll make sure of that. For Ms. Haruno's sake." She glared at Neji before she sat back down on her said.

"Thank you Ms. Kim. Mr. Hashimoto you may now ask your questions to the witness." Judge Brown gestured to the lawyer.

"Don't worry." He whispered to Neji before standing up before the jurors.

"It seems to be that you are mostly unsure of the things you are saying considering you always say 'I think'" Mr. Hashimoto smiled at the witness who just glared at him. "So, about your co-worker that was with you. What's his name again?"

"I told you. His name is Shino. He just got hired two weeks before that night."

"Okay, well where is Shino right now as we speak?"

"He's not working there anymore. He said something about how fucked up the store was."

"How long ago was that?"

"I don't know. Maybe a week after Ms. Haruno got murdered. Like I said, he wasn't there. He was stocking food in the back so it's not likely he will provide anything important."

"So, then you said you saw a poptart wrapper near the body?"

"Yes I did."

"Is there a possibility that it could have been someone else's?"

"Um, well yeah but Mr. Hyuuga bought one too so it can be his."

"So you are telling me you are just pointing fingers at whoever bought a poptart when anybody in that area could have had one. Not just from your store I might add."

"Yeah well but…"

Mr. Hashimoto interrupted her, "Next question. How is it that you failed to tell authorities about this 'evidence' until now?"

"Well like I said, I fainted and my mind was a bit of a blur. Besides, this was a traumatic event that happened and there are some things I just forgot. I can't help that."

"But you specifically remember everything about Mr. Hyuuga and you vaguely told us any information on the other two individuals who walked in before Neji. Not even the color of clothing for crying out loud."

"I was ringing up a customer!"

Mr. Hashimoto shook his head, "You also said Shino called you from the back am I right?"

"Yes…"

"So then it would be possible that the two could have stole things without you knowing?"

Ms. Jaden was on the verge of tears once again. "I don't know. I was only gone for a little while! I don't know!"

"Exactly, you don't know a thing. Your testimony is hardly valid. I'm done with the questions your honor."

"Yeah well all I know is that he killed Ms. Haruno! You murderer!" She screamed and pointed at Neji who was gawking at her actions. "Murderer!"

"Security, would you please escort Ms. Jaden outside to cool off please." The judge gestured the security.

"That ends the first cross examination of case number 858527 and the arraignment. Next trail date will continue in two weeks from today. Everyone is excused." Mr. Brown stood up and left the room.

"You killed my baby!" Neji heard the cry from the mother of Ms. Haruno. "You killed my baby!" She said again. Her relatives were holding her back and dragging her outside the room but made sure to give Neji an accusing look.

Ms. Hashimoto patted him on the back. "Don't mind them. They don't know anything. They are just trying to have closure by blaming the most likely person they think. Don't listen to them." Neji didn't say anything back to him. He didn't really feel like talking at all. The feeling of being called a murderer was something that can crush a person's soul. Especially if that person had nothing to do with anything. It was just being at the wrong place at the wrong time. Neji could feel warm tears streaking down his face. If only the dead could speak.

"C'mon boy, time to go." Neji nodded and let himself be escorted to the police car by the security. Before leaving he made sure to say goodbye to his own family who was still sitting down and talking to the people sitting nearby but stopped once they saw Neji. He waved by to them and tried to force a smile but it just turned out depressing looking. Hinata began to tear up but smiled nonetheless to her cousin and waved goodbye. She was holding her little sister back from running up to Neji and embracing him in a tight hug. She was crying and calling out for her older bigger cousin. His uncle just looked at him and gave him a reassuring look. It wasn't much but Neji knew he had his uncle's full support. He gave them one more look before heading back to his now called home. Back to his lover who was waiting for him back… home. Neji cringed at the word but knew it was a possibility that it might be permanent.

* * *

**AN:** Dun dun dun! Now we are getting somewhere! Kind of longish chapter yea? Read and review loves! -cough cough- need a beta -cough cough-


	21. Mysterious Caller

**Title:** Behind Cell Block Thirteen

**Warning:** YAOI, Language, Rape, Torture, Drugs, Gaa/Nej, Sasu/Naru, OOC, AU

If you don't approve of the story then please don't read further. Thanks.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything related to the Naruto series. But a girl can dream.

**AN:** Woo hoo! Chapter 21 is up! This one is a fun one. Well sort of. I should say in this chapter that our little Gaara is starting to warm up in his own little Gaara way. Oh and a little teeny short surprise from our friends Naruto and Sasuke. Well hope you guys enjoy!

Oh and I'm still looking for a beta if one of you brave souls are still interested. I guess you guys can beta my first chapter and send it to SVFanfiction at hotmail dot com.

* * *

**Chapter 21:** Mysterious Caller

* * *

"Haha!" Naruto held his aching stomach from laughing. "Are you serious? That must be the lamest trial I have ever heard of!"

The blonde patted his now frustrated friend on the back, "Don't worry about the witness. I bet you a million dollars that whore doesn't know what the fuck she is talking about. I mean who would believe a ditzy and clueless woman who probably wasn't paying attention in the first place?"

"Naruto, would you please shut up? I believe poor Neji here already has a lot of things on his crippled mind."

"Oh shutup Sasuke! At least I show that I care unlike some people." He playfully sneered at the boy sitting calmly on the bench.

"I do care. I just care enough to know when to shut the fuck up." Sasuke smirked at his partner.

Neji forced a smile. "It's okay Sasuke. I'm just still confused about the whole thing. Most of the things she was saying either wasn't true or I don't remember it happening. It's just the way she said it that made it seem somewhat true. Which I know it's not. I mean what the fuck…" Neji let out a groan and buried is face onto his hands. "… I just don't know what to do anymore."

"That's why I say its lame! I mean come on; can she really prove you guilty with a fucking wrapper? A poptart wrapper out of all things! Those things are disgusting."

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "Oh please. I doubt they can do anything with that piece of garbage. Isn't it a bit strange she said her so called evidence way after the woman got killed?"

Naruto frowned and looked like he was in deep thought, "So what if, I'm not saying they are, but what if they did find something in it that might end up hurting your side? What are you going to do?"

"What am I going to do? I don't know. Pray that I have enough will to defend myself because I have absolutely no fucking will at this moment."

"Cheer up. I'm sure this is going to turn out for the better. I have a feeling about it."

"Oh, so you're psychic now eh?" Chuckled Naruto before Sasuke gave him a good slap behind the head.

Naruto rubbed the back of his head. "Hey! That was so totally unnecessary!"

The teen gave the other a lustful glare, "You're fucking hot when you're angry." That statement automatically shuts up the blonde and he broke out in an uncontrollable blush.

--

Back at the Hyuuga mansion, the family was sitting down to a quiet, too quiet, brunch. It was the day after the trial and everyone was still in a somewhat state of shock and disappointment after the revealing of the witness and their evidence. Not even little Hanabi had the heart to spark up a conversation. She could already tell by the look of her sister and father that this was not the right time to tell them about the drawings she drew or what she and her best friend Hayumi were planning on doing for the next holiday break. In a way, the little Hyuuga felt angry herself. Though young and not so what in tune with the world sometimes, she understood what was going on. She was angry at herself and at bad people. The students at her school would tease her and call her names like murder, dirty blood, evil and all other things a little girl shouldn't be called. Hanabi knew the name callings were because of her cousin who she loved so much. She defended him as much as she could. Of course she had to because he was innocent and she didn't like how those stupid people would say mean things to him when they didn't even know him. Hanabi felt angry at herself when she begins to cry. When the hurtful words were too much for a little girl to handle. She hates it when she becomes weak.

Hanabi sat there quietly and chewed on her jellied toast in silence. She peered at her elder sister who was sitting in front of her and sighed. She looked like a robot. Hinata was staring out into space and just putting food in her mouth without even looking at it. Her zoning was interrupted when she noticed her sister looking at her in a curious manner. Hinata warmly smiled at her to assure her she was totally fine.

"How was school Hanabi?" Hinata attempted to spark up a conversation to eliminate the uncomfortable silence.

"It was fine. I guess." The little girl quietly said without looking up from her food.

Hinata frowned, "What's wrong?"

"Onee chan, you should already know." Her voice was a little shaky like she was on the verge of crying.

"Hanabi, it should be okay. Everything will be…"

"Let's not talk about this right now girls." Hiashi interrupted Hinata.

"But father! He will be okay. I just know it."

"Hinata, I said drop it!" Hiashi raised his voice a little and rubbed his forehead from the headache he was suddenly getting.

Hinata looked at her father and didn't get angry at him at all. She knew he was just stressed out and decided this wasn't a time to argue but it was the perfect time to talk about certain things. "Hanabi, it look's like you are finished. Why don't you go up to your room now?"

Hanabi pouted, "Why?"

"Please, I need to talk to father. Do this for onee chan?"

"Fine…" she walked up to her sister and gave her a peck on the cheek. "… but you better go upstairs and promise me you'll tell me everything."

Hinata warmly smile at her sister, "Sure thing." With that said, Hanabi slowly descended up to her room.

The milky eyed young woman turned to her father once she saw her sister leave the room, "I know you are upset but you got to understand that we are too. Hanabi isn't really taking this situation too well. Do you know she is being teased at school because of Neji?" Hiashi looked up at his daughter. Hinata continued, "She is a strong little girl and I'm very proud of her because instead of agreeing with them to save face, she defended Neji instead. That's how much she loves him. We both need to do the same thing father. We need to defend him. We're the only family he has, no one else. I'm sure uncle would want us to make sure everything is alright with his son."

Hiashi put his head down in silence at the mention of his later brother and forced the tears that were breaking its way out to subside. His brother would be very disappointed in him if something would happen to his only boy. Hiashi didn't want to fail him. "I know sweetheart but this… this is just so hard. I want to have faith that everything would turn out good but things would always get in the way. I felt happy going to the trial to see my beloved nephew but that feeling was soon crushed when that horrible woman decided to bring out her so called witness."

"Oh father, that woman who she put up on the stand is hardy an actual witness. I mean she clearly didn't know what she was saying."

"I guess you're right dear. I shouldn't be acting like this. I'm sure Hizashi is watching over all of us." Hinata walked over to her father who was now quietly sobbing and gently patted her poor father on the back. She dared not look at her father for she too might end up in tears she didn't want to have.

--

Gaara hasn't spoken to Neji ever since he came back from the trial. It wasn't because Gaara was avoiding him yet again. It was because Neji seemed to be distancing himself from him. The red head hoped it was because his lover was still upset about what happened. What did happen? Gaara was too curious for his own good but forced himself to wait until Neji wanted to tell him. The old Gaara would have tortured it out of him but now he seemed to be more understanding or at least tried. The silence and curiosity was killing him and he was debating to beat the crap out of Neji for being a too silent or to continue to stare at him until he decides to speak. This being a good lover deal was harder than Gaara thought.

Neji on the other hand could feel the eyes on the other examining his every move. He wasn't sure himself why he was being too hush about the whole thing. Maybe it was the fact that he had too much things in his mind and talking was the last thing he wanted to do at that time. Gaara wasn't making it any easier. Neji knew his lover was getting irritated by the minute. He could tell because Gaara would give out these long sighs that sounded more like a wild cat growling in silence. In a way Gaara was creeping him out because the red head was just sitting with his back against the wall and his knees up to his chest and was glaring at Neji at the same time. Although in a way it was also an amusing sight to see. Neji also knew that it was Gaara's way of trying to be being a patient individual. He just looked too cute trying.

Neji too gave out a sigh and gave up. He stood up from his spot surprising Gaara just for a second. He walked over to the red head who was now glaring at him more intensely.

"I'm sorry." Neji told him as he sat beside Gaara.

Gaara looked away from his lover. "You should be."

"I just had too much things on my mind and I really didn't feel like talking."

"Hmph."

Neji smiled, "Are you mad at me?" he teased.

Gaara continued to look away, "No."

"Good." Neji said before gently kissing the other boy on the cheek. "I'm glad." He wrapped his arm around Gaara's and rested his head on Gaara's shoulder.

The red head could smell the scent of the other next to him. It was intoxicating and he just couldn't get enough. He turned and kissed Neji on the side of his head. Gaara felt Neji cuddle more against him. Gaara almost felt sick to his stomach at himself for acting like a love sick bastard but deep down inside his cold heart was a tiny spark of warmth that was slowly forming. He sighed and rested his head on top of the other and just enjoyed the company of Neji by his side.

That moment was soon interrupted after a few minutes when they heard noises coming from the cell next door. Neji looked at Gaara curiously, stood up and put his ear against the wall. A few minutes later Neji burst out in uncontrollable laughter. Gaara just stood there shocked and for a quick second thought Neji was turning more psychotic than he was.

"Oh my god, haha…" Neji continued laughing while pointing at the wall. Gaara wanted to slap Neji for acting so stupid but stood up anyways and pressed his ear against the wall as well.

"Naruto would you please shut the fuck up? You'll wake up the whole damn place." Sasuke whispered loudly.

"Nnngg, I'm trying baka… oh god… it's so big." Naruto whispered back.

"Well blame yourself for being so god damn tight… ahhhh.."

"Fuck! I ain't exactly a whore like you alright? Sasuke… feels… so good! Don't stop"

"Naruto…. Ahh!"

"Faster Sasuke. Please, I beg you…"

Gaara then heard the faint sound of a bed squeaking at a very fast pace.

The red head finally took his ear off of the wall before trying to stop the acidic fluid from rising up from his throat. He then looked at his lover who was still laughing uncontrollably and had to turn around as quick as possible due to a stupid fucking smirk that was forcing its way on his face. No way in hell was Gaara going to actually start laughing and no way in hell is Neji going to see. He had a bigger problem to take care of now. A problem that was located inside his pants and poor Neji was the only one to fix it.

--

_Ring Ring Ring_

"I got it Hanabi!" Hinata told her sister who was already running for the phone. The little girl sure loved answering phones for some reason even though she's a couple of rooms away.

"Hello, Hyuuga residence."

"…"

"Hello?"

"…_Breathing_…"

"Anybody there? I can hear you breathing you know." Hinata rolled her eyes.

"...I... sa… it…"

"What? I can barely hear what you are saying."

Hinata heard laughing in the background.

"Stop! Someone help!" came a voice of what sounded like a young woman.

"Oh my god hello? Miss, are you there?"

Then she heard something like a recorded tape, "Let me go! Stop please!" This was a different woman. She sounded very different from the first one.

_Shit _she thought. She heard more laughing before the sound of the dial tone was all she heard.

* * *

**AN:** -Gasp!- a mysterious caller! What's going on here?! Oh sorry if this chapter didn't have a full on boy and boy action. I swear I'll do it soon! Don't hit me! Anyways, read and review loves!


	22. Some pieces of the puzzle

**Title:** Behind Cell Block Thirteen

**Warning:** YAOI, Language, Rape, Torture, Drugs, Gaa/Nej, Sasu/Naru, OOC, AU

If you don't approve of the story then please don't read further. Thanks.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything related to the Naruto series. But a girl can dream.

**AN:** Ch-ch-chapter 22 folks! I found this chillin inside my dust covered folder with other chapters. I loved this one for some reason. There's a lot of exciting things going on in this one and the story is actually going forward now.

I've been gone and had been on the Twilight bandwagon recently so yeah. I missed the Naruto characters so I came back to visit. I thoroughly hope you guys enjoy this chapter as much as I did.

* * *

**Chapter 22:** Some pieces of the puzzle

* * *

_**FLASHBACK**_

_Ring Ring Ring_

"_I got it Hanabi!" Hinata told her sister who was already running for the phone. The little girl sure loved answering phones for some reason even though she's a couple of rooms away._

"_Hello, Hyuuga residence."_

"…"

"_Hello?"_

"…_Breathing…"_

"_Anybody there? I can hear you breathing you know." Hinata rolled her eyes._

"_...I... sa… it…"_

"_What? I can barely hear what you are saying."_

_Hinata heard laughing in the background._

"_Stop! Someone help!" came a voice of what sounded like a young woman._

"_Oh my god hello? Miss, are you there?"_

_Then she heard something like a recorded tape, "Let me go! Stop please!" This was a different woman. She sounded very different from the first one._

_Shit she thought. She heard more laughing before the sound of the dial tone was all she heard._

_**END FLASHBACK**_

* * *

"So you're saying you _thought _you heard someone that _might_ need help?"

Hinata was getting frustrated by the minute, "Yes, I've repeated myself a million times already officer." She has been on the phone with the cop for almost twenty minutes now trying to explain what she had heard the previous night. It had been a hell of a night for Hinata. She kept contemplating to herself whether or not this call was good enough to report to police. At the end she decided to do what was best but ended up not getting the help she was hoping for.

"Didn't you say it was a bit choppy? Are you sure you weren't hearing things Ms. Hyuuga?"

"Yes I said it was choppy at first!" Hinata forced herself to breath and calm herself down "But I heard a woman's voice at the end loud and clear. She sounded so scared. I can't get that voice out of my head. Then there was this recording at the end. It wasn't clear but I could tell it was a woman's voice and she was yelling at someone to stop."

She heard the cop cough a few times over the other line, "So let me get this. Are you hinting to me that it might have to do with your cousin's case? You know that cousin of yours who murdered that girl?"

Hinata slammed a fist on the counter, "Excuse me? I never said one word about my cousin's trial!" She was near to popping a vein on her forehead. "Is this what it's all about? You're not helping because of my cousin? What kind of a sorry excuse of a justice system are we running in this god damned country?"

"Calm down miss."

"Calm down? You better do your fucking job first before I sue your whole department!"

The cop grumbled a few words before saying, "Okay, we'll send someone over in a couple of days. They'll tap your phone just in case… that person calls again."

"What do you mean a couple of days?" She almost yelled out confusion in her voice.

"Listen here miss we're doing the best we can. The department is full up to their eyeballs in cases and crimes. We can only do so much." Hinata was sure she heard soft chuckles in the background.

"Just get here as soon as you can." She slammed the phone hard hoping it would deafen one of the pig's ears on the other line.

--

"Hey Uzumaki, get your ass up!"

Naruto pretended not to hear anything as he continued to sleep on his uncomfortable bed. Although the bed was literally like concrete, he didn't want to leave the side of his lover Sasuke who felt so soft and warm against him.

"Uzumaki, I won't say it again. If you don't get your ass up in one minute I'll go in there and drag your naked ass out of here for everyone to see."

The blonde groaned as is eye's betrayed him. He slowly opened his eyes to see one of the security guards standing outside their cell with handcuffs.

Naruto slowly sat up and stretched his sore limbs thanks to his perfect Sasuke who was slowly waking. "What do you want?" He groaned as he rubbed his eyes.

"You're coming with me blondie. There are a few important people that need to speak to you for a couple of hours." He smirked.

He got up from the bed missing the warmth of the other already and trotted his naked self to the scattered clothes on the corner from last night's activities. "Is it my family?" He asked not even bothered that the guard was there to see his body.

The guard uncomfortably tried to look away, "No. It's not your family. I haven't seen them before. Now would you please hurry up and change?"

Sasuke slowly woke. He noticed Naruto changing back into his clothes and smiled at the sight of his blonde's bare chest. "Where are you going?" he asked.

"Fat one here is telling me that there are people out there I don't know that is waiting to talk to me." He shrugged. Sasuke noticed the guard giving Naruto dirty looks for being called fat.

He didn't like that look, "Hey fat ass, how long will he be gone for?" The guard didn't answer. He just stared down Sasuke with his beet red face.

Naruto smiled at Sasuke's way of defending him, "He said for a couple of hours." Sasuke noticed that the blonde almost looked scared. Naruto tried his best to hide it. "Don't worry about it Sasuke. I bet it's nothing big."

The guard decided to make a comeback, "Sure it's nothing. I mean it might just be them extending your stay Naruto or better yet… the death sentence." He laughed.

Sasuke didn't like that comment one bit and forced himself to stay put before he choked the fucker to death. Naruto quickly noticed, "Don't listen to him Sasuke. He's just being a dick because he can't help the fact that he will die of a heart attack in the near future."

"That's it," He said unlocking the door, "You're coming with me _now_ Uzumaki!"

He roughly handcuffed the blonde cutting him a little bit in the process. He quickly dragged the blonde out of the cell making him stumble a bit. Naruto barely had the chance to say goodbye to his lover. The blonde tried to smile at the boy on the other side of the cell as the guard locked the door. Sasuke raise a hand to wave goodbye but the blonde was already dragged out of sight. He frowned and slowly put his hand down. He crawled back in under the rough blankets noting to self to tell Chouji he wouldn't be having breakfast this morning.

--

"I'm sure he should be back soon Sasuke." Neji looked up at the clock in the cafeteria and back to his sulking friend. Sasuke had his head on the table refusing to eat his food which Naruto would have gladly eaten by now.

"I'm not in the mood." He mumbled.

Someone from the far right made a 'humph' noise. Neji looked over and smiled at Gaara as the red head stared out into to crowd. It took a while to convince Gaara to sit with Neji and his friends. The brunette begged and begged and even gave Gaara a good bang last night before the young man finally gave in. In one condition. He had to sit as far away from them on the bench. You can guess he still wasn't comfortable around other people besides Neji so this in fact was a big step forward.

"Seriously," Neji began again "It's not like he killed anybody so I doubt they'll extend his stay." He was sure of this. Sasuke didn't say a word and continued to be a sulking mess in front of Neji. "Fine, continue to be a depressed little girl for all I care." He told Sasuke.

Sasuke didn't know why he himself was acting like this. Maybe it was the fact that Naruto was out there and neither of them knew the fate Naruto was getting into. It just scared Sasuke to see Naruto suffer again. His blonde didn't deserve that. He seriously wanted to agree with what Neji was trying to say to him earlier but those words weren't registering properly in his head. All he thought about was how Naruto was handling everything in front of those people. It didn't help the fact that they said he should be back in a couple of hours but its dinner already and Naruto still wasn't back. Of course Sasuke would be worried sick. It was just sickening how pathetic he looked right now and he wasn't sure why he was overreacting.

The raven haired man decided to finally raise his head but quickly put it down once he saw the couple in front of him staring at each other four feet away from one another. He just didn't feel like looking at them showing their affection for each other in their own bizarre way. How he wished Naruto was here right now. He needed someone to talk to about Gaara and Neji's weird love for each other and the fact Gaara was actually sitting at their table today.

--

In the middle of the slums of Kanoha County stood many rows of house and apartment complexes abandoned by their previous owners many years ago. Some of the buildings were almost to the point of demolishing on their own and mostly all the windows boarded up as if the conceal the illegal happenings behind it. This part of Kanoha was where drug dealers lurked to trade and sell their illegal goods, where business men came to have a quick fuck out of the sights of cops and where prostitutes worked to make a couple of bucks for the night. This particular neighborhood was called the Red Night Avenue. No one sane enough would venture into this area unless they knew what they were getting themselves into.

One of the abandoned buildings way out on the end of Red Night Avenue a long time ago use to occupy runaway teens who had nowhere else to go. This building was safe enough to be far away from the main part of the slums where most of the activities are, away from people. Tonight the building which is once again void of runaways are now occupying a new set of residence. Not the usually faces you would see at the slums. No, this building was actually occupied by a couple of people who liked the area. Quiet, abandoned and away from wandering eyes. The only thing was there was one particular person who feared it.

"Please just let me go!"

One of the masked men walked up to the girl and slapped her hard across the face where a cut was now forming on her thin pink lips. "I won't say it again bitch! I said shut up!"

"Please…" she quietly sobbed on her chair. Her limbs were sore and badly cut from the tight ropes that were wound around them. Everything on her body hurt.

The same man laughed and took a lit up cigarette from his mouth and doused it on the woman's bruised shoulder. "Ahhhhh!" The woman cried out in pain. A few other men amused by the other man's action laughed along with him. For men to get excited over a woman's shout of pain meant that those men are up to no good. The poor helpless woman tied up on the chair knew this. She can see the malicious intent in each and every one of those eyes.

"Why are you doing this to me?" She quietly said in between sobs.

No one answered her as the men continued to guard the area from any intruders. She hated being so helpless and vulnerable. Memories started jumping in her head as she tried to figure out how she got here in the first place

_**FLASHBACK**_

_A young woman around her early twenties got off the bus with her friends. They had just come from the movies and a restaurant in downtown. _

"_Okay, I'll see you guys tomorrow! Jenny, don't forget to call me later." She waved bye to her two friends as she separated from them to take her usual route home. She had taken this route ever since she could remember. The same route she would always take after the city bus dropped her off from a trip to downtown. _

_She looked up at the darkening sky and then at her watch. "Crap, he's going to get pissed at me if I don't hurry home and make dinner." She mumbled to herself. The young woman quickened the pace and continued on to her route. A few minutes into her walk she heard soft footsteps coming from behind her. She turned around and of course no one was there. As a matter of fact the street seemed empty. She continued on and heard the footsteps again. This time she was sure because the footsteps were now louder. She didn't even look back this time and began to quicken the pace into a slow jog._

_I'm only five minutes away from the house She thought to herself. Just then she heard a few other footsteps behind her joining the previous one. This time the young woman turned and saw four masked men on her tail. She screamed and burst out running. _

"_Someone help!" she yelled but it was no use. The small alley way she was at was empty and void of anything moving. The men behind her were catching up. The woman cursed and tried to run faster. Her legs started to cramp from the sudden burst of running but she kept going on despite the aching pain in her calves. _

_Just then something big and hard hit her from behind knocking her forward and falling flat on her face. Blood started oozing down her neck due to her badly scraped chin. She felt dizzy and was sure she was going to pass out any second. Her body ached and she couldn't breathe. The man on top of her back wanted to make sure she wasn't going anywhere. Then someone, she was sure it was another man, put a cloth over her face before she realized what was happening. The strong and pungent odor filled her head and then everything went black._

_**END FLASHBACK**_

"He's here!" One of the men yelled interrupting the memories the young woman was trying to piece together. The masked men then surrounded the helpless victim proving to whoever was coming that they were doing what they were suppose to do. That task was to keep the woman they had kidnapped in the building until the other men came.

Just the door opened and in stepped in five men dressed in suits. They looked like thugs from some kind of mafia. They had on black shades and the woman could barely make out the guns hanging on their waists.

"Did you fuckers do everything that you were told?" one of the suited men asked them.

"Yeah, she's right here." The one who burned the woman moved aside so they could get the full view of the captured victim. "Pretty little thing isn't she?"

The suited man eyed her over then turned around to speak to a sixth person standing behind them. "Sir, is she the one?"

The woman then barely made out the sixth person as he walked in front of his men to get a better look. He came closer and she squinted. He looked really familiar. "Hello dear." Said a familiar voice.

Shock and surprise came into the woman's eyes as she recognized that voice. She didn't even have to look at him to realize who it was. Tears started streaming down her betrayed face. "Why... why must it be you?"

The other man just smirked, "Did I surprise you?"

"You bastard! I trusted you!" She lashed out and began to struggle against the ropes. "I… I loved… you!"

The man laughed. He laughed like he just found out something quite incredible and something he didn't expect. Then for unknown reasons he slapped her so hard it cause the chair to fall backwards.

--

Sasuke got woken up when the sound of a creaking door filled the room. He rubbed his eyes and tried to make out the figure that was standing at the door.

"Naruto?" he said quietly.

The blonde didn't say a word and continued to hang his head low.

Sasuke wasn't really sure but he swore he saw tears streaming down his face. He got up and ran to the blonde. "Naruto what's wrong?" He demanded, shaking the other boy's shoulders. "What did they do?"

Sasuke felt Naruto slowly wrap his arms around him as the tears started flowing out more. "Sasuke…"

"Dobe, what's wrong with you?" he begged. He hated seeing his Naruto like this. If those fuckers did anything to him then Sasuke would make sure they won't do it again.

"I'm… I'm sorry…" Naruto whispered.

* * *

**AN:** Cliffies! Naruto what is wrong sweetie? Who are those mysterious characters? Oh well, we'll find out next chapter right? Read and review folks! I love you guys!


	23. Evil Schemes

**Title:** Behind Cell Block Thirteen

**Warning:** YAOI, Language, Rape, Torture, Drugs, Gaa/Nej, Sasu/Naru, OOC, AU

If you don't approve of the story then please don't read further. Thanks.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything related to the Naruto series. But a girl can dream.

**AN:** Alright! Another chapter up and running! Oh, so I was brain storming earlier and I put together all these little snips and pieces I've thought of as I wrote this story and finally have an ending in mind. Yipee! I'm pretty excited.

I hope you guys enjoy this chapter as much as I did. I know I've been lacking in the sexorz department but I just keep adding more things and the steamy stuff just keeps getting pushed back. I'm sorry!

* * *

**Chapter 23:** Evil Schemes

* * *

_**FLASHBACK**_

_Sasuke got woken up when the sound of a creaking door filled the room. He rubbed his eyes and tried to make out the figure that was standing at the door._

"_Naruto?" he said quietly._

_The blonde didn't say a word and continued to hang his head low._

_Sasuke wasn't really sure but he swore he saw tears streaming down his face. He got up and ran to the blonde. "Naruto what's wrong?" He demanded, shaking the other boy's shoulders. "What did they do?"_

_Sasuke felt Naruto slowly wrap his arms around him as the tears started flowing out more. "Sasuke…"_

"_Dobe, what's wrong with you?" he begged. He hated seeing his Naruto like this. If those fuckers did anything to him then Sasuke would make sure they won't do it again._

"_I'm… I'm sorry…" Naruto whispered_.

_**END FLASHBACK**_

**_--_**

"I don't understand." Sasuke said as he held the face of his crying lover. "Why are you sorry? Tell me Naruto."

"You're going to hate me." He sniffled.

Sasuke had the urge to roll his eyes, "Well how should you know if I don't even know what the hell is wrong."

Naruto took Sasuke's hands off his face and trudged to the bed. He sat down with a heavy sigh as he buried his face into his hands. "I'm... don't… Sasuke." He quietly mumbled into his sweaty palms.

"What?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "Dobe, get your face out of your hands so I at least can understand what you are trying to say."

Naruto looked up and pouted at Sasuke who was standing in front of him with his arms crossed. "I'm…"

"Spill it dobe."

"I'm… getting let out." He whispered almost ashamed. Naruto looked down hoping not to catch a glimpse of Sasuke's reaction. "As a matter of fact I'm leaving in two days."

There was complete and utter silence for a couple of seconds which made Naruto very nervous. He dared not to look up yet.

"Naruto…" Sasuke started. Naruto was ready to take in the furious words of the other. "… you idiot!" The raven haired man laughed.

Naruto looked up in surprise "Huh?"

"You're moping around because you're being let out? Naruto you surely are a baka!" Sasuke reached down and hugged his bewildered blonde. "You don't know how this news makes me happy."

"But… but…"

"I'm glad you're getting out of this hell hole. Think about it… a soft bed, all the food you could possibly think of, no curfew for anything, and most of all you can go wherever you please without you being handcuffed and watched over."

Tears suddenly fell from Naruto's cheek. "But… I won't see you Sasuke. Doesn't that make you sad that we won't see each other?"

"I don't want to think about that right now. We should both be happy that one of us is going home. Having you out of danger here makes me happy." He looked at Naruto who was still sobbing and kissed him on the forehead and smiled. "…and will you stop crying already?"

Although Naruto didn't feel the same nor as happy as Sasuke; he was obligated to smile back for Sasuke's sake. He wasn't really sure how Sasuke was really feeling but all he knew was being away from Sasuke hurt him the most and if being free and lonely was his only option then he wasn't sure he liked it at all. He had hoped Sasuke would understand this. The blonde stood up and tenderly hugged his lover wishing that he would always feel the other's embrace every day until his last breath on earth.

Deep down inside, Naruto hoped the feelings that Sasuke was portraying was just an act and a façade to show Naruto because he was almost sure he felt something moist drop down on his shoulder as Sasuke hugged him tighter.

--

"It was really great of you to come and sit with us. I know it must have been terrible to sit that close to a living breathing creature." Neji joked as he cuddled closer to his silent cellmate.

"Whatever." Gaara mumbled under his breath. He continued to look up at the bunk above them as he and Neji lay quietly on the bunk below. Recently Gaara has been in deep thoughts whenever he was with his lover. In actuality he was having a battle within himself about something that has been bothering him for a long time.

Neji looked up at him, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing"

"Well you're always so quiet when we're together." And he was right. It was always Neji looking up at Gaara as his eyes once again became lost in a sea of thoughts.

"It's nothing."

"Then why is it that you always look like something is bothering you when I'm this close to you?"

Gaara's eyes averted to Neji's, "You're annoying."

Neji rolled his eyes, "Fine, I'm sleeping on your bunk then. Since I seem like a bother to you lately." He got up and was about to get off the bed when Gaara grabbed his arm and yanked him back down.

"What?" Neji asked.

"Stay." Gaara closed his eyes. "I'm sorry."

"If you're sorry then tell me what's bothering you. Is it me? Am I bothering you?"

"Of course not."

"Then what? Tell me Gaara. I want to help."

"No one can help me." Gaara looked deep into Neji's desperate eyes. "But I'll tell you."

Neji, pleased with the answer, bent down and softy kissed the other's lips. "Thank you." He whispered.

Gaara sighed and continued to look up at the bunk above him as Neji carefully studied the gorgeous features of his face. "It's always been on my mind ever since I got here." Gaara began. "One of the reasons why I can't trust anybody or myself."

Neji reached over and stroked Gaara's red locks. He was trying his best to comfort his love because he knew this was something that was very hard for Gaara to do.

"I had every good intention to kill my father and my uncle. My sister gave me those." He paused and breathed in deeply as he thought of that very night. "She told me things. Things he had done and would do to her. I got angry."

"She told me to kill him. She told me it was something that would be the best for everyone. I would be protecting us. That was what she had told me."

Neji just sat there next to Gaara who was probably on the verge of something between pain and betrayal. "The cops came," He continued, "It was a mess. They questioned my sister and me. My brother came home right after the cops did and saw the blood. I wasn't myself. I was someone else. I looked down on my bloodied hand and thought myself as a monster. My sister… she lied to me. She told the cops that I went crazy and she tried to stop me. She lied to me. She… fucking lied to me!" Gaara slowly started to hyperventilate.

"Gaara please. You need to calm down." Neji hugged Gaara tightly. "I'm here. Just calm down."

"My brother believed her." He almost choked out. "He called me a monster. She told everyone that I did it on my own free will because I was crazy. She didn't tell them the truth."

"Why didn't you just tell them what happened?"

Gaara glared at Neji, "I've done it. Of course no one would take a person like me seriously."

"Wait, didn't your sister visit you before?"

"Yes. She said she was sorry." Gaara began to laugh hysterically. "Can you believe that? She said she and my brother was sorry."

Neji began to get nervous. "Sorry is not enough for the shit they have put me through." Gaara continued. "How dare she come here and say sorry when everything has been said and done already? Fucking bitch. She ruined my life. She claimed to know the truth. She told me this when she was here. What fucking truth? What the hell is she talking about? I'm tired of her!"

Gaara looked at Neji. "She is one of the reasons why my blood boils." He hissed. "I can't stand people. I can't stand being around them."

"I… I don't know what to say." Neji whispered.

"Don't say anything."

"But I want to help."

Gaara grabbed Neji's collar and yanked the man towards him. Their faces were inches apart. "I told you." He growled. "No one can help me."

"You're hurting me Gaara, stop."

Gaara loosened the grip in Neji's collar and pushed Neji away from him almost causing the other to stumble backwards off the bed. "Sorry." He buried his face into his hands. Neji got up and walked over to Gaara. Despite the fact that he was almost scared shitless, Neji wrapped his arms around the trembling young man. He hated seeing him weak and helpless.

The broken man looked up at his lover who was attempting to give him some comfort. "You're the only one I have." He whispered to Neji.

--

"Alright, that will be twenty for fifty miss." Mr. Karigiwa the fish vendor from the nearby pier smiled at Hinata.

She handed the man twenty five dollars, "Keep the change" she smiled.

"Thank you miss, have a nice day." He told her as he gave her a little wink.

The sky was a coral pink and the air had a strong scent of the ocean. She looked over the docks and watched as the small boats all together started to return from their journey from the vast ocean. Hinata had dreams as a child to live on the beach or anywhere near the water. Something about the atmosphere relaxed her. Maybe one day when everything in her life is all settled she would move somewhere where the ocean would only be a few steps away from her home. Hinata smiled at the thought.

It was getting late and Hinata promised her sister she was going to bring home salmon tonight for dinner. Knowing Hinabi, nothing can get in the way of her love for fried salmon steaks. The pier was as busy as ever. Although the fish wasn't as fresh as this morning it was still packed with last minute buyers hoping to buy a decent meal for tonight.

Hinata sat on one of the benches hoping to catch a few minutes of rest before she catches a cab back home. She watched as people busied themselves with deals and bargains. She watched as a mother tried to bargain a price to one of the fish vendor as her son constantly complained about the smell.

"Momma, it really smells here can we leave already?" he whined.

"We are almost done here dear. Just wait a couple more minutes."

"It really stinks though momma! Look at the poor little fishies!"

"Jake, what did I say? A couple more minutes and we'll go home okay? Will you be a good boy for a couple of minutes?"

"But…"

"No buts young man or no ice-cream for you during dessert."

"Fine!" The boy huffed and crossed his arms and turned to face the other way away from his mother.

Hinata giggled and she was sure the boy saw her because he had stuck his tongue out at her. He was so much like Hinabi when she was little, stubborn and impatient.

"What is a pretty little thing doing in a filthy place like this?" Someone next to her asked. Hinata almost jumped because she thought she was the only occupant of the bench. She guessed she was distracted and didn't see anybody sit down next to her.

She looked over and saw a face of a beautiful man. He was dressed in a crisp gray business suit, probably an expensive name brand one. His hair was a chocolate brown and cut shoulder length. This man probably works at tone of the business buildings nearby, she thought. "I'm just shopping around." She told him. He looked decent enough to talk to. Hinata looked at him more closely. "You look familiar, have we met?"

The guy leaned back on the bench and smile, "No, I believe we haven't."

Hinata blushed at the way the man was looking at her, "Oh, okay. So what is a man like you doing at a place like this?"

"I just like the setting. You know, lots of people, the view, and the boats… of course we can't forget about the whiny kids." They both looked at the previous little boy who was practically crying now. They both chuckled.

"You got that right." She smiled as she looked at her watch. "Well, I have to get going. I have my own whiny little thing waiting for me back home."

"Your child?"

"No," she laughed "just a whiny little sister that's all."

She stood up and waved at a nearby cab. "My name is Hinata by the way." She said as she faced the man again. "It was nice having a little chat with you."

The man stood up as well, "It was my pleasure. It was nice to meet you." He grabbed her hand causing her to blush as he shook it gently.

"And what shall I call you by?" Hinata asked.

The man in the gray business suit smirked, "My name is Haku. I hope we get a chance to bump into each other again."

"I think I'll like that. I'm always here on Saturdays around the same time." She got in the cab and waved goodbye at the stranger she had met at the pier.

As the cab sped out of view, Haku had this major urge to laugh uncontrollably. This was easier than he had thought.

* * *

**AN:** Haku you little biatch! What the hell are you scheming? Read and review please folks! Reviews brighten up my day. Excuse my poor grammar in this. I typed all this up at work and it's almost time to leave so I only proof read it once. Bah! I should just shoot myself!


	24. Compromises

**Title:** Behind Cell Block Thirteen

**Warning:** YAOI, Language, Rape, Torture, Drugs, Gaa/Nej, Sasu/Naru, OOC, AU

If you don't approve of the story then please don't read further. Thanks.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything related to the Naruto series. But a girl can dream.

**AN:** This chapter is sort of in a way a filler but it just shows you how things will begin falling in place for future chapters. I hope you all enjoy it as much as I did! Thanks for sticking with me!

* * *

**Chapter 24: **Compromises

* * *

_**FLASHBACK**_

"_And what shall I call you by?" Hinata asked._

_The man in the gray business suit smirked, "My name is Haku. I hope we get a chance to bump into each other again."_

"_I think I'll like that. I'm always here on Saturdays around the same time." She got in the cab and waved goodbye at the stranger she had met at the pier._

_As the cab sped out of view, Haku had this major urge to laugh uncontrollably. This was easier than he had thought._

_**END FLASHBACK**_

---

"Uzumaki! This isn't the time to take your sweet ass time. You have five minutes. I suggest you hurry or I'll leave you here to rot forever." The impatient guard tapped his foot as he waited for Naruto to say his goodbyes and gather his belongings.

The blonde glared at the man on the other side of the bars. "You need to learn how to wait old man. I'm just about finished so stop annoying me." The man mumbled something under his breath and continued to tap his foot impatiently.

"You have everything?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto frowned, "Almost. I have all my belongings except for one."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow and looked around the room for the missing item. "Where did you put it?" he asked as he bent down to look under the bed.

"It's you baka…" Naruto whispered and looked sadly at the floor. "… You're my missing item."

Sasuke looked up at his lover and forced a smile. He got up and hugged Naruto because he could tell the blonde was on the verge of tearing up. "I told you this a million times already Naruto. We will see each other again one day. I promise you. I'll do anything in my powers to get out of here even if I have to cooperate with that bastard Itachi. I'll do anything for you so don't cry okay?" He cupped Naruto's cheek and wiped the first tear that escaped Naruto with his thumb.

Naruto sniffled "Promise?"

"I promise dobe." He leaned forward and gave his Naruto a kiss. "Now, I suggest you get going or that asshole might decide to leave you."

"That might be an option I could pick right?" Naruto joked.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Get going." He playfully pushed Naruto towards the cell door. The guard sighed impatiently and opened the cell door. He handcuffed Naruto for safety purposes and locked the cell door behind them.

Naruto looked tearfully at Sasuke who was trying to hide the fact that he was seconds away from bawling like a baby. He tried his best to smile to reassure Naruto that he would be fine. In reality, he was going to be the loneliest man on the planet until he figured out how he was going to get out. Naruto looked at Neji and Gaara's cell and noticed Neji crying and waving goodbye to him. Naruto smiled and waved back. Gaara just stood behind Neji as he stared at the wall. Envy burning throughout his body.

---

Hinata walked along the sidewalk in the big metropolitan city clutching her briefcase. It had been a good day so far and now she was heading home from work. She inhaled a good amount of air and looked up to admire the beautiful skyscrapers as the descending evening sun hid behind them. She wasn't quite sure why she was in a giddy mood. Maybe it was the fact she was going on another date with the wonderful man she met at the pier.

They actually had a quick date yesterday over coffee during her break. He was such a gentleman and Hinata felt herself falling for him every time she sets her eyes on his beautiful body. They talked about everything and anything under the sun from childhood memories to current events in different countries. She felt that they had so much things in common that it was like she was meeting her other half. She looked at her watch. It was only four thirty and he was going to pick her up at her house around six for dinner. He had suggested going to his favorite Greek restaurant he had told her about. Hinata was very excited because Greek food is one of her favorites.

She stopped by the magazine stand to pick up a copy of Cosmopolitan for herself and a few things for Neji when she decides to mail him his next letter. He had written to her last time a list of magazine issues he wanted her to get for him and Hinata promised to get him every single one. She looked at her watch again and noticed she had a few minutes until her driver would pick her up. Hinata decided to browse through some magazines to pass time. She was about to open the Home and Garden magazine she was holding when someone accidentally brushed against her shoulder.

"Can I get a copy of the latest MAD issue please?" A very familiar voice said. Hinata looked to the side and saw the familiar person reach over the counter to pay the vendor with a huge smile on his face. "Thanks old man!"

Hinata gasped in surprise, "Naruto?"

Naruto jumped at the sound of his name. He beamed when he saw who it was. "Hinata! Wow, fancy meeting you here."

"When…"

"Oh, it was a last minute decision but they actually let me go a few days ago."

"That's great! I'm so happy for you!" She went up to Naruto and hugged him.

Naruto hugged her back, "Well I wasn't all that happy a few days ago. This was actually my first time leaving my family's house because I was so depressed." He frowned but tried to force a smile right away. "I just felt lonely and stuff." He brushed the thoughts of Sasuke away from his mind. "Anyway, my grandma basically knocked some sense into me, literally, and told me I need to get over myself and enjoy the freedom I was given. I guess she was right."

Neji had mentioned to her that his friends had a thing to one another and she figured Sasuke was the reason the blonde had been depressed. She sincerely smiled and patted him on the shoulder, "I'm sure Sasuke would be happy to see you out and about." Naruto grinned at the sound of Sasuke's name.

"So what are you up to Ms. Hinata?"

"Well I'm actually on my way home from work. I'm just picking up a few things for myself and a list of magazines Neji wanted me to get for him. Oh, and I'll be going on a date later." She wasn't sure why she mentioned it at all but she had this proud feeling that she was going to be out on another date with Haku. She just had to tell someone.

"Oh, who is the lucky guy?"

"I met him at the pier a few weeks back. Naruto, he is the most romantic guy ever! I wish you could meet him."

"I'm happy for you Hinata! I know you have been stressed out lately with the whole Neji issue and I'm really glad to see you happy. So what's his name?"

"Oh, his name…" Just then a Bentley pulled up and beeped. "Oh, shoot, my ride is here." She pulled out a piece of paper and wrote something down on it and handed it to Naruto. "That's my cell number Naruto if you need anything or just want someone to talk to. I'll tell you about him next time." She then ran to in the car and waved at Naruto. She hated leaving so quickly but she didn't want to be late for their date and knowing her it would take forever to get ready.

Naruto waved at the disappearing Bentley and began walking the opposite direction whistling to himself. He smiled at the thought of the all you can eat Chinese buffet he was currently heading to. He couldn't wait to stuff his face with that delicious Asian delicacy.

---

"Are you sure this is what you want?"

Sasuke glared at the person sitting across from him. "I told you I said this is what I wanted. Is it that so damn hard to get it through your thick skull?"

"I was merely asking. It isn't so normal that you would finally agree with something I suggest."

The pale man crossed his arms and looked away from his enemy. "This isn't for you anyway. This is for Naruto. I'm only doing this because of him." He turned to stare into the mirror image of his cold dark eyes. "You also better remember that part of the deal is that I won't marry the Yamanaka chic."

"I've told you it's a deal. Hire the best lawyers in the city to get you out of here, check. You work alongside me in the Uchiha Company when you're free, check. You hand all responsibilities to me relating to your trial, check." Itachi smiled at his fuming little brother. Although he was disappointed in his choice of a lover, he was willing to do this for Sasuke. Sasuke had finally agreed to work in the company just as long as he tried whatever in his power to make sure Sasuke will be proven innocent. He did not want his brother to rot in a filthy building with sick minded people.

"So, little brother, do tell me about this Naruto you mentioned to me about."

"He's nothing of your concern."

Itachi rested his head on his hand, "C'mon Sasuke, can't we talk like brothers? I'm just curious you know. It's rare to see that my little brother has fallen in love."

"Leave me alone Itachi."

"Don't be such a sourpuss."

"A sour- what?"

Itachi chuckled, "Never mind. I have to get going. Future wifey is going to throw a fit if I don't make it to dinner."

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "Please don't call her future wifey in front of me."

"Bye Sasuke."

"Itachi…"

Itachi turned around as he was making his way out of the visiting room, "Hmm?"

"Thanks." Sasuke blushed in embarrassment and frustration. He turned around quickly and made his way towards Neji and Gaara not bothering to hear his brother's response.

---

"So, did you talk with your brother about everything?" Neji had asked when Sasuke sat beside him.

"Yeah. Of course that bastard agreed he's the one who offered this whole thing to me in the first place."

"That's good to hear. With him helping you out I bet you'll be out of here in no time." Neji patted Sasuke on the back but quickly pulled away when he felt Gaara tense at the sight of Neji touching another man. Hinabi and her father had just left a few minutes ago. Hinata couldn't make it because she had to work overtime for an overdue report. His uncle had promised him she would see him next time. Gaara had no visitors so Neji sat next to him right when his family left. A few minutes after that Sasuke had joined then much to Gaara's dislike.

"I wonder what Naruto is doing right now." Neji leaned his head on Gaara's shoulder.

"Probably stuffing his face. I wouldn't be surprised if that idiot gained fifty pounds by now." Sasuke had to smile at the thought Naruto.

"Yeah, it's too bad he won't be able to visit until next month. Stupid rules."

"I know. It's going to be a long month for me until then." Sasuke sighed and began playing with a blade of grass next to him. He really didn't feel like thinking of the long month until he could see Naruto's face again. He just couldn't handle not being around the blonde for that long.

* * *

**AN:** Naruto will play a big part of dealing with things outside of jail. Sorry for the lack of Neji Gaara in this chapter. Read and Review folks! You know I love it.


	25. The Harsh Reality

**Title:** Behind Cell Block Thirteen

**Warning:** YAOI, Language, Rape, Torture, Drugs, Gaa/Nej, Sasu/Naru, OOC, AU

If you don't approve of the story then please don't read further. Thanks.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything related to the Naruto series. But a girl can dream.

**AN:** Hi guys! Found this sitting in my folder and decided to add a few more things before I upload. I meant to upload this a month ago but got busy with personal situations. I hope you all enjoy! Did anyone read the latest Naruto chapter? Sasuke is a dick.

* * *

**Chapter 25: **The Harsh Reality

* * *

Hinata sat nervously as she waited for her date to arrive. She fidgeted the hem of her royal blue blouse to which she only wore on special occasions. She had only been to Le Crème once or twice in her life but due to the lack of dates and free time she barely had the chance to go again. What attracted her to the restaurant was its exquisite menu filled with delicious exotic food that you would rarely find anywhere else. Also, another thing that attracted her was the atmosphere. The surrounding was dim giving it an intimate effect. This was the reason why Le Crème was a popular spot for couples looking for a fancy and romantic place to eat. Hinata looked at her watch. It was five minutes until eight. He should be here any minute she thought.

Suddenly, Hinata felt soft and warm lips on her neck sending shivers down her spine. "Did I keep my princess waiting for too long?" said the familiar sultry voice.

Hinata turned around and smiled. She got up and gave the man before her a hug. "You didn't keep me waiting at all." She leaned back from her embrace and looked the man in the eyes. "I'm so glad you're here. I've missed you." Hinata leaned in and gave Haku a peck on the cheek.

"I've missed you too." The couple let each other go despite the fact Hinata wanted to stay in that position forever. Of course everyone would be staring at them and telling them to get a room so she had no choice. Haku pulled out a chair for Hinata and sat himself opposite side of her.

"So," Haku smiled at the woman in front of him "Have you thought of your answer to my question?"

Hinata had hoped he had forgotten, "Um, well…" Hinata began playing with her shirt again. "… I've already missed three visiting days at the penitentiary due to our dates. I'm sure Neji, my cousin, would really want to see me."

Haku tried to look understanding, "I know my dear but I promise this would be the last time our dates would be conflicting with your schedule. I promise I'll try my hardest to find a more convenient time for you. So what do you say?"

"How long will we be away for?" Hinata blushed.

"We'll only be gone for a week. It'll be fun Hinata. I'm pretty sure you yourself need a break from work and all the stress you have in your life right now. A week in the Bahamas will be the perfect cure for that. After you can visit your cousin as much as you like and I won't screw up your schedule with mine. I promise." Haku reached over the table and held Hinata's small hands into his own giving them a reassuring squeeze.

"Okay." She giggled "I do need a little tan right?"

Haku looked into her eyes causing the other to turn a red, "You are perfect already Hinata. You don't know how lucky I am to find such a perfect woman like you."

Hinata, who was falling into his little trap, thought her love life couldn't get any better.

---

It had been almost 3 months since Naruto's release and it would be his first time going to the penitentiary as a visitor. Naruto stood outside the big cemented compound and gulped. The blonde felt weird standing outside the gates of hell rather than within. What would he say to me? Is he angry? Would he forgive me? These were just the questions that were circulating in Naruto's mind as he was getting escorted into the cafeteria with the other visitors including Neji's uncle and Sasuke's brother who, for some reason, kept eyeing him the whole time. It was true that Naruto should have made more effort to keep in contact with his friends in jail but he wanted to straighten his new life first. He wanted to be physically and mentally ready to help them when it was possible. Being depressed and useless in the outside world isn't really going to help them with anything. Naruto took a deep breath when they reached the familiar hallway leading to the cafeteria. He hoped Sasuke understood.

"Alright, for the folks who have been here before, you know the drill. For those who haven't please ask the guards surrounding the premises any questions you might have. You are in no way of danger and we will make sure your safety is our top priority." The guard looked at his watch. "You guys have exactly one hour and a half until time is up. Please, enjoy your stay." With that said he unlocked the doors and let the visitors in the crowded room.

Sasuke sat depressed in the corner of the room with Neji. Gaara wasn't present because he was currently with his lawyer in a different room. Usually the two would discuss things in the cafeteria but today was different. It seemed like what the lawyer had to say today was too confidential for others to hear. It bothered Neji a bit and he would make sure to get it out of the red head later on. Looking up, the brunette saw the familiar face of his uncle and beamed him a smile. He noticed that Hinata wasn't with him yet again. The reason his uncle always gave him was that she was getting too much work at the office and barely had any time for anything. Neji, who tried to be understanding, just waved it off but in reality he missed her terribly.

"I'll see you later Sasuke. Try to not be too miserable looking around your brother will you?" He patted his friend on the shoulder before going off towards his uncle.

"Easy for you to say." He whispered to himself. Sasuke leaned back on his chair and put his hands behind his head as he scanned the room for his idiotic brother. He spotted him a second later talking to the guard about something. His brother always did whenever he came. Sasuke had guessed his brother was harassing the guards making sure nothing happened or would happen to him. It was very typical of Itachi.

"Sasuke."

The raven haired teen was sure he had heard his name but was too busy glaring at his brother to care. Besides, it sounded way too much like Naruto and he was pretty sure Naruto forgot about him already.

"Sasuke." The voice said louder. This time Sasuke knew his ears weren't playing tricks on him. The voice sounded like his dobe for sure. He whipped his head around so fast and saw the oddly timid looking Naruto standing a few feet away from him.

"Naruto, is that you?" He said so quietly that it seemed he had whispered it to himself. Naruto looked up and teary eyed blue made contact with black. Reading his lips, Naruto nodded and began to wipe the tears that were now flowing from his face.

Sasuke stood up; feeling like the world had stopped and made his way towards the blonde. With his own tears forcing its way out of his sockets. It felt so surreal having Naruto in front of him. It wasn't some kind of hologram but his Naruto in flesh and blood. His emotions were going haywire because he wasn't sure whether to be happy, sad or angry.

He almost tackled Naruto down upon reaching the blonde. He wanted to feel him just to reassure his mind that he was physically there. Sasuke didn't want to let go. "You fucking idiot." He whispered trying to stop his sobs.

Naruto closed his eyes and wrapped his own arms around Sasuke. He breathed in his lover's scent and guilt began to build up inside him once again. "I'm sorry." He choked. "I didn't mean to make you worried and upset."

Sasuke clenched his fists as he unwrapped himself from Naruto. He glared and unconsciously shoved Naruto away from himself causing the other to gasp in surprise. "You should be sorry!" he growled. "How would you feel if you were just left here to rot while my so called boyfriend decides to move on with his life and forget about you?"

"I didn't leave you here to rot!" Naruto retorted.

"Liar." Sasuke's anger began to overpower his mind. "I bet you found someone else. I mean, you're free now and you don't need a no-life murderer to hold you back. I wonder why you even decided to come here. Maybe the reason is to officially tell me that it's over and you're moving on right? Probably tell me you've found someone better…" Sasuke was going to continue until he felt a sharp sting on the side of his face. He cupped his slapped cheek and glared at Naruto.

"You don't know how much I suffered without you Sasuke. You're not the only one who felt miserable! Did you know it took me so long to get out of the house because I was sulking in my room thinking about you? If it wasn't for my family I wouldn't be here right now talking to you."

"Then why didn't I hear one fucking word from you? I was so worried. I thought you either died or forgot about me. I had to think about it every damn day and it almost made me crazy!"

"I know…" Naruto looked down almost ashamed "… I just wanted to be emotionally ready for what is yet to come. Do you think me being depressed will do anything? I promised myself that I will be strong for you guys when I get out. I want to help you and Neji as much as I can. If I am sulking in my room then nothing will get done. That, Sasuke, is the reason why I took so long to come here. I understand you being angry with me but please understand."

Sasuke sighed. He wanted to continue being angry but he just couldn't get himself to stay that way. He then began to feel guilty for thinking of Naruto as a heartless two-timer. If he was really a good partner to Naruto then he wouldn't doubt Naruto for even a second. Sasuke was still angry for the cease of communication that almost drove him insane but Naruto himself said that he suffered as well. This whole situation was giving Sasuke a headache. "I'm trying to understand. I'm sorry I accused you. I'm just a little angry right now."

"I know. I don't blame you because I'll probably feel the same way." Naruto grinned at Sasuke. Sasuke felt his body melt when he saw that smile. He missed it and seeing it again in person gave him the old butterfly feeling in his stomach. Sasuke smiled back and leaned in to kiss Naruto softly on the lips, diminishing the void between them. Naruto's lips felt so soft and so familiar. Sasuke wanted to take the blonde then and there but he'll obviously get thrown back in his cell and get Naruto thrown out and banned from visiting.

"Am I interrupting something important here?"

Naruto pulled away from Sasuke's kiss and looked at the new addition to their group. Naruto turned bright red and tried to hide his face in embarrassment.

"Why do you like intruding in my personal space Itachi?" Sasuke glared at his amused looking brother and crossed his arms. "Couldn't you see I was busy?"

Itachi laughed. His brother's hot head always amused him. He turned towards the blonde man trying to hide his face. "You must be Naruto." He smiled and stuck out a hand. Naruto looked at it and shook Itachi's hand, "and you must be Sasuke's brother, Itachi."

Itachi beamed, "Oh, so has my brother been talking about me? I hope it was good things. I know how my brother looks up to me and all." He joked. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Well umm, you see…" Naruto, not knowing the sarcastic tone, was thinking of a way to explain nicely how it was totally opposite.

"Dobe, he was joking." Sasuke interrupted before Naruto made a fool out of himself.

"So," Itachi smiled again, "Let's sit down and get to know one another. I'm sure Naruto is also dying to know the status of your case."

---

"Naruto!" Neji waved and ran towards the blonde.

Naruto beamed seeing his friend, "I was just about to see you before I left."

"Yeah uncle already left. I wasn't sure if you were still here."

Naruto playfully shoved Neji's shoulder. "Do you think I'll leave without saying hi to one of my best friends?"

Sasuke joined them a few seconds later, "Thank goodness Itachi left. He's so annoying trying to pry himself into my love life as if he doesn't have one himself."

"I think he's nice."

"Yeah well try living with him for your whole life and see if you would say it again."

Naruto laughed, "You're such a girl!"

"So how are you?" Neji asked.

Naruto scratched his head, "Heh, I'm good. I had trouble in the beginning but I'm better now. I'm ready to tackle the world."

"I'm so happy for you. We've missed you. Too bad Gaara isn't here to see you."

"Uh, hehe… I'm sure he probably wouldn't mind. Speaking of Gaara, where is he anyways?"

"Oh, he's talking to his lawyer right now. They usually talk here but Gaara was escorted somewhere else. I guess whatever he had to say was private." Neji told Naruto.

"Alright sir," A guard interrupted them from behind, "Visiting time is just about over. I'll escort you out."

Naruto frowned. "Okay, just give me a minute."

He turned to Neji, "I forgot to mention that I saw Hinata one time. I think she's dating someone. She seemed happy." Naruto smiled.

"Oh? Uncle never mentioned it to me."

Naruto shrugged, "I guess they broke up then. Anyways, I'll see you guys next time. This time I promise to visit and write." He hugged Neji and gave Sasuke a long kiss and wrapped his arms tightly around his lover. "I'll miss you so much" He whispered in Sasuke's ear. "Me too dobe." He whispered back.

---

Neji saw Gaara sitting on his bed staring at the wall in front of him. The red head turned his head slightly at the sound of the door opening. The guard pushed Neji inside and glared at the red head. Gaara glared back causing the guard to flinch a little and quickly locked the cell door.

"Hey. I'm back." Neji said as he sat next to Gaara. The red head didn't respond and continued to stare at the spec on the wall. The brunette knew something wasn't right and became worried. He wrapped his arm around Gaara's shoulders and rested his head on it. "What happened?"

Neji heard Gaara sigh but he continued to stay silent. "If you don't feel comfortable you don't have to tell me anything." Neji assured him.

Neji felt Gaara's muscles tense up. "My sister's missing."

"What?"

"Didn't you hear me?" The red head growled "I said she's missing!"

"I'm sorry! I seriously didn't hear you. When did you find out?"

"The man told me. He said she's been missing for a few weeks already."

"I don't know what to say. I'm sorry."

Gaara rubbed his head in frustration. "Sorry for what? I don't care about that bitch."

Neji let his arm fall from Gaara's shoulder. "Well if you don't care then why are you so upset?" There was silence between the both of them as Gaara turned his head to glare at Neji. The brunette gulped.

Gaara shoved Neji against the wall and pinned him there. He grabbed Neji's collar and leaned in, "Don't ever question me." He said maliciously. Neji tried to pry Gaara off of him but the younger was way too stronger. "Let go of me Gaara." He said in an almost pleading tone. "You need to control yourself."

Gaara hurriedly let go of Neji after realizing he was going a bit too far. "I'm doing it again." He whispered to himself.

Neji rubbed his aching wrists and looked at him in question. He didn't dare speak in case Gaara decides to explode again.

"Being violent with you…" He said as if he read Neji's mind. Gaara wanted to hit something. He wanted to vent all the frustration in him on _something_. He couldn't because he didn't want to scare Neji again. He had worked so hard to keep his anger in control but that bitch of a sister had to trigger it. Gaara didn't look at Neji. He didn't want to see the pained look on his lover's face that _he_ had caused. The least he could do was explain.

"He said she might have been kidnapped. My brother was expecting her home that night." The red head clenched his fists. "I have a feeling there is more to the story and I was the fucking idiot they used to make it all happen. Do you ever get the feeling you were being manipulated?"

Neji shook his head no.

"…I do. Every day of my life." He reached out for Neji's hand which Neji gladly took. "Every person I've ever cared for controlled and used me. That's what I feel. I don't ever want to be manipulated again."

Neji held Gaara's hand tightly. He could almost imagine all the aggravation he had been locking within himself. Neji realized it was the reason for Gaara's violent controlling behavior.

"There is one more thing…." Gaara continued. He looked at Neji painfully. He didn't want to bring it up but he had to, even though it would pain his Neji the most. "They're moving me to a high security jail cell next week."

Neji froze. "What?!" he almost screamed.

"They finally found the evidence they need for the Jiraiya case."

"No…"

"I confessed to them when they questioned me but they needed the evidence first."

"Please tell me that it's a lie!"

"Evidence just came back yesterday… I'm sorry…" Gaara bit his lip almost drawing blood. He knew he fucked up but didn't regret anything he had done. Jiraiya deserved everything he got. He was happy the old fucker was burning in hell right now. An eye for an eye.

Neji couldn't breathe. He wanted to wake up from this nightmare. He didn't want to be alone. For the first time in a while, Neji cried.

* * *

**AN: **A few drastic changes are going to happen. Hmm, what does Haku have planned under his dirty little sleeves? Read and review please!


	26. Love is Blind

**Title:** Behind Cell Block Thirteen

**Warning:** YAOI, Language, Rape, Torture, Drugs, Gaa/Nej, Sasu/Naru, OOC, AU

If you don't approve of the story then please don't read further. Thanks.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything related to the Naruto series. But a girl can dream.

**AN:** Hey guys! Next chapter is up. Things are beginning to fall into pieces. There is so much things going on outside of the penitentiary. I hope you enjoy reading this chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 26: **Love is blind

* * *

Numb. That is what Neji Hyuuga felt at the moment. He felt like a ghost in his own cell. Everything and everyone else just got on with their usual day but Neji watched them pass and go feeling very much hollow and uncaring. What would his life be now without him in it? What hope does he have now that he isn't there to share them with? The only link to his happiness and humanity was gone. They took him away before Neji could say his goodbyes. It was so quick that the memory of it seemed like only a blur. It had only been a week since they took Gaara away from him. To Neji it had felt as though it had been an eternity.

The last week Neji had with Gaara would be something he wouldn't and couldn't forget. When Gaara first told him about the situation Neji did not want to believe it. He had prayed to the Gods that everything Gaara was saying was false and the system wouldn't take Gaara away. Of course everything that Gaara was saying must be true because Neji knew Gaara wouldn't intentionally cause him to go in a panic. Yes, Neji was in a panic when Gaara finally finished explaining. He grabbed Gaara by the front of his shirt and looked at him with a stern gaze and asked him if what he was telling him was true. The red head reluctantly nodded and that's when Neji broke down and cried into Gaara's warm chest. Gaara felt the world crash around him. He wrapped his arms around his now broken lover and tried his best to comfort him. Gaara didn't cry but from the look of anguish on his face would have been enough to show a person that he was indeed truly pained and saddened by the sudden news of his own departure.

Sasuke felt more alone than ever. He only had Neji left to keep him company but the brunette wasn't really doing a great job ever since Gaara left. Sasuke would talk about something during their meals but he would see Neji staring out into nothingness as if Sasuke wasn't there talking in front of him. It annoyed him to no end. Although Sasuke did have the upper hand because he could at least see Naruto during his visits. Neji on the other hand won't even know if they would see each other ever again.

"Neji…" Sasuke glared at Neji who had his head on the table. "… I won't ask this again but could you please lend me your spoon? They forgot to give me one."

Neji shifted a bit but didn't really respond to the irritated Uchiha. "For fucks sake Neji… fine!" Sasuke looked down at his pudding. "I guess I'll just eat this with my fingers!" He scooped up the chocolaty goop with his index finger and made a face. He ate the horrid pudding in silence while Neji continued to sulk in front of him. He noticed that Neji had been barely eating since Gaara left and it worried Sasuke. He didn't want his friend to die of starvation nor did he want his friend to forget about the people that cared for his well being.

"You should eat you know. I don't think Gaara would find it good that you are literally starving yourself each day he is gone."

The mention of Gaara's name had Neji feeling the familiar yearning he had for the red head. It took all his will power to try and forget about him but it seemed like everything around him reminded him of his Gaara. It has only been a week and he was already almost going crazy from the emptiness he had to face each day.

"It's not like we'll ever see each other again." Neji mumbled. He continued to rest his head on the table feeling no need to look at anybody.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "Oh come on. Have more faith than that Neji. Are you really going to be depressed the rest of your life?"

"Yes."

"No you will not." Sasuke wiped his mouth with a napkin and set aside his finished food tray. "Listen, I mean you can't just embed in your head that everything is all over. Like I said, have more faith. Who knows maybe you'll be found innocent and be set free. Maybe for some miraculous reason Gaara might be too."

Neji looked up at Sasuke with a frown on his face. "I highly doubt that. His situation is very complicated. He broke a very serious rule in here remember? He killed an inmate."

"Yeah he was only defending you though!"

"They don't know that do they? All they see is a man who killed another man. You know how heartless these bastards are."

Sasuke shook his head. "Don't give up yet. Don't give up on Gaara."

---

Back at the slums, in front of an old abandoned building, a man in a suit got out of his luxury car and took out a cigarette. From the corner of his eye he saw a figure of a man coming closer carrying a heavy looking object.

"Sir, what should we do with her?" A burly man who was carrying a large heavy duty trash bag said.

The man in the business suit puffed on last time on his cigarette before throwing in on the concrete floor and dousing it with his shoe. "I don't care. Burn her, chop her up, feed her to the dogs, it doesn't matter. Just make sure no one finds anything."

"Yes sir. I'll dispose of the body. I'll go to a secluded area just outside of the county and burn her body there."

"Good. Don't fuck up or it'll be your body I'll be burning and disposing." He waved a dismissive hand at the man in front of him. The burly man nodded his head and quickly went back in the abandoned building making sure not to drop the black bag he was holding.

_Stupid girl _he thought while eyeing the trash bag. He chucked to himself and got back in the car. The man looked at his watch. It was half past six. "Let's go Gerald. I have a plane to catch."

"Yes sir." The driver of his car responded.

"Oh, and Gerald?"

"How may I help you sir?"

"Do you happen to know what the weather is like in the Bahamas?" He smirked to himself.

---

The next day the burly man was in his red old beat up car heading for the woods just outside of the county. He had the windows rolled down due to the awful stench escaping the trash bag that was in his trunk. He was a nervous wreck. Fucking up his job was something he did not want to do. What his boss had said yesterday about killing him if he messed up was not an exaggeration. Haku was known as a merciless and manipulative man. No one fucked with him or his plans. Anyone who tried would be quickly disposed of. The man's cell phone suddenly rang, surprising him, causing him to swerve a little on the road.

He looked at the caller I.D. and sighed. "Jesus Christ Sam! You scared the shit out of me."

"_Are you heading there?"_

"Yeah, I'm on my way to Harford right now as we speak."

"_Remember not to screw this up for Haku, Marcus. You know what our boss is capable of."_

"I know Sam. Don't worry. By the end of the day pretty boy Haku would be begging me to do another job." He laughed.

"_How did you guys kill her?"_

"It was Haku. He shot her right between the eyes. It was pretty pathetic. She was begging for her life and telling him that she loved him and all that bullshit."

Sam laughed. _"That manipulative bastard. He has all the ladies falling for him and kissing the ground he walks on. I heard she was a pretty little thing too. What a waste."_

"Yeah, _was_ pretty. I don't think you'll find her decomposing body attractive now." Marcus wrinkled his nose. "Oh god, the smell is stinking up my car."

"_Don't worry. It usually takes a week or two for the smell to go away. With a good scrub it'll probably be less."_

"I hope so. I don't think I can drive anywhere with this road kill stench."

"_You'll get used to it Marcus. If you do well you'll get many more jobs like these. Haku pays well."_

"Yeah I sure do hope…"

Sam heard a loud crash on the other line. _"Hello? Is everything alright Marcus?"_ There was no answer.

"_Marcus? You there?" _Still no answer. _"Shit." _Sam said to himself _"This isn't good." _He said before hanging up.

Back on the road, just ten miles from Harford, a big semi truck crashed into a small red car. The driver of the truck wasn't paying attention and did not yield properly. He crashed into the car before he could steer his truck out of the way.

"Oh god, oh god, oh god!" The trucker said to himself as he jumped out of his truck to see if the person in the red car was okay. He was thankful the car didn't go down the long narrow ditch on the side of the road.

He saw a man in the front seat with a huge gash on his forehead. He was bleeding all over but he was breathing. "Are you alright?" He asked frantically hoping there would be some sort of response. He heard a soft grunting noise coming from the man.

"I'm going to call for help. I'm so sorry!" The trucker took out his cell phone and dialed 911.

Little did the truck driver know that during the impact the trunk of the red car had popped open causing the black bag to fly out and roll down the long narrow ditch into the wooded area below.

---

A week later Neji and Sasuke was sitting on the lunch table waiting for the arrival of Naruto. It was visiting day and Sasuke had forced Neji to come along. Sasuke had observed that Neji was feeling a little better each day. He still didn't like talking that much especially if the subject would remind him of Gaara but he started eating. To Sasuke that was an improvement. Today he hoped that the presence of Naruto would brighten up the Hyuuga.

"Don't look so dejected. You know how Naruto is. He'll be annoying and start doing stupid things to make you crack a smile."

"I don't think this is a good idea. Don't you guys want some alone time or something?"

Sasuke smiled at his friend, "Sure we do but look around. Even though if you didn't agree to come it's not like I'll be completely alone with him. Besides, it'll do you good if you saw a familiar face besides my own. I know you're probably getting sick of looking at it."

"That's not true." Neji tried to smile.

The duo heard a buzz as the doors to the cafeteria opened. Visitors started pooling in and not a second later they spotted a head of blonde. "Look who it is." Sasuke nodded his head towards Naruto.

The blonde waved once he spotted then and excitedly ran up to his friends. Neji got up and hugged Naruto. He had missed his friend's bubbly personality. Although he did appreciate Sasuke's company it just wasn't the same without Naruto.

Naruto looked his friend in the eye and gave him an apologetic smile, "I heard what happened. I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it. It's over and done with. We can't do anything about it."

He shook his head. "Stop thinking like that Neji. You'll get yourself more depressed."

"Ahem." Sasuke coughed breaking the conversation between his lover and his friend. "Did you forget about someone?" He smirked.

Naruto looked at Sasuke with such amorous eyes. He walked over to Sasuke and gave him a tender kiss on the lips and fell into his warm embrace. "What's up stranger?" He breathed.

"Missing you, that's what's up." Sasuke kissed Naruto on the forehead. Neji had to look away because their show of affection was making him envious.

Naruto, who was still in Sasuke's embrace, turned towards Neji. He looked somewhat apologetic and reluctant. "Oh don't look at me like that Naruto. I don't care if you and Sasuke go into a make out session, really."

"It's not that."

"What is it then?" Sasuke asked.

"I have to tell you guys something. It was all over the news this morning." Naruto let go on Sasuke and sat down. He motioned both of them to sit down as well. Both Sasuke and Neji looked worried.

Naruto sighed, "I was making breakfast this morning when I heard my grandma go downstairs and turn on the television. Her hearing is kind of weak so she turned the volume really loud like she usually does. What caught my attention was when I heard the news caster say the last name Sabaku." Neji looked at Naruto with concern. "Don't worry Neji, it wasn't about him. It was about his sister. Two hikers found a decomposing body a few days ago near the edge of Kanoha. They just identified the body today as Temari Sabaku."

---

At the other side of the penitentiary where the high security prisoners are being held, a young Sabaku boy was being sedated for the outburst he had at the news of his sister's murder. The guard who had slipped him the news shook his head and looked at the drugged man with pity.

* * *

**AN: **I think some of you already had a feeling Haku was up to no good. Poor Temari. Love is blind. Please review my loves!


	27. A sigh of relief

**Title:** Behind Cell Block Thirteen

**Warning:** YAOI, Language, Rape, Torture, Drugs, Gaa/Nej, Sasu/Naru, OOC, AU

If you don't approve of the story then please don't read further. Thanks.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything related to the Naruto series. But a girl can dream.

**AN: **Yay! Chapter update! It's been a while eh? I think some of you guys will love this chapter. I surely did. It seems like some of the final pieces of the puzzle will be put together. I hope you all enjoy it!

Well, here we are at Neji's final trial. What will happen? Sorry about my trial scenario skills. I'm still a noob at that department.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 27:** A sigh of relief

* * *

It had been a week since a man named Marcus had gotten himself into a car accident. Little did he know that this very accident would start to unfold the first vital information to the mysterious murders in Kanoha County. Marcus had been in the hospital recovering from a trauma to the head. He dreaded recovering and had silently wished he had died that day. The thought of Haku and the punishment he will be getting kept plaguing his mind. A quick death would be the better choice when the other would be suffering at the hands of Haku. Marcus had heard stories about failed missions and the punishment the individual gotten. Each and every one of them died a very slow and painful death.

The door opened to his hospital room and two detectives came in. They looked at him with pity and disgust when they saw his pleading eyes staring at them. They were here for answers and they would make sure the man told them everything he knew. "You know why we are here Marcus. I expect you to be cooperative with us. We want answers and you'll give them whether you like it or not." He took out a notebook while the other detective took out a voice recorder.

"Where were you heading that day of the accident?"

"I was on my way to Harford."

"What is so important about going to Harford that day?"

Marcus didn't know whether to tell these people the truth. He wanted to but the thought of his boss complicated things. "I… I was going there to visit relatives."

The detective laughed. "Don't give us any of your bullshit Marcus. You and I both know what you really intended to do. I have no time for your pathetic excuses. We are here just to confirm what happened."

"I swear!"

"Then explain the stench of rotting flesh in your car and the body found near the crash a few days after?"

"I don't know what you are talking about!"

"Give it up Marcus. You're cornered."

"I can't…" He said in a panic.

"Why can't you what?"

"My… my boss is an evil man. He'll make everyone linked to me suffer. He'll kill us!"

The two detectives looked at each other. They had to get answers no matter what. "Let's make a deal then. You tell us the real information and I promise to keep you and whoever you want under police protection. It's a win-win situation. Your loved ones will be safe and the man you fear will be locked up forever. What do you say?"

Marcus thought real hard. It wasn't that easy of a decision because he knew for a fact that Haku would find a way to kill him somehow, in prison or not. The deal, however, was very tempting. Could the authorities really protect him? It was worth a shot. "Alright, I will talk for the exchange of the police protection."

The detective grinned. "Good. So, why were you heading to Harford?"

Marcus gulped. It was now or never, "I was instructed to dump the body."

"Yes, of Ms. Temari Sabaku am I correct?"

"I don't know. I guess so? We weren't allowed to ask who she was in case anyone of us blabbed. I did see her before she died. All I remember was that she had blonde hair and apparently had something going on with my boss."

"How did she die?"

"The boss shot her. No mercy at all and no emotion on his face. It was quick and brutal."

"Tell us about this boss of yours."

"When you look at him you wouldn't think he is capable of doing these evil deeds. After a while though, you start to realize why people fear him. He's very manipulative and very smart. His specialty is fucking with people's minds. He's also associated with importing illegal drugs."

"Interesting. Where is this boss of yours now?"

"I'm not sure. He left just after I was instructed. I've heard he went on a vacation. No one really knows where except for a few trusted."

"Who is this person?"

"His name is… Haku."

---

It was the day of Neji's third trial. He really hoped this one would be better than the last two. The second one was exactly like the first, a lot of accusing and a lot of false evidence. Things were going downhill and Neji secretly wished for a miracle today. He didn't care if it was a small one. All he wanted was one damn evidence to his favor. Was it really that much to ask?

The courtroom was filled with people today, both for the defendant and the victim. He sighed in relief when he saw his family come in but became worried when he didn't see Hinata. Hanabi secretly waved at him and he gave her a reassuring smile. Soon after Mr. Hashimoto came in and he seemed a bit off. Neji studied him and he figured that Mr. Hashimoto was extra giddy today. He wondered why?

"I'm Judge Marcus Brown here to overview the arraignment trial of Mr. Neji Hugs for committing a felony of murder. Case number 858527 for the murder of Ms. Sakura Haruno. Mr. Neji Hyuuga pleads not guilty for the crime committed. The lawyer representing the defendant is Mr. Nino Hashimoto and the prosecutor for the victim is Ms. Donna Kim. Let's get going. Ms. Kim, please start."

Neji always felt like committing suicide whenever Ms. Kim was up there talking. He felt like he was the worst person in the world and deserved to die. Even though he was innocent, Ms. Kim had this power to make people feel hopeless and guilty. She had brought in more, so called, witnesses. Like always they provided the jury with vague information but their performance would make anyone believe them. Neji wondered where the hell Ms. Kim was getting all these people. As time passed Neji felt more and more horrible and felt that there was no hope for him. At the same time he felt the angry glares coming off of the prosecution side. They hated him and it made him feel like he was actually guilty of a crime he didn't do. Finally, Ms. Kim was done. She passed by him and gave him a satisfied smirk as if to tell him that he was screwed.

"Mr. Hashimoto, if you please?" The judge motioned for Neji's lawyer to start.

Mr. Hashimoto walked back and forth and seemed to be in deep thought. "That was a very interesting line up you had Ms. Kim. They were very, let's just say, persuasive. The only thing they lacked is the evidence. Everything was vague and some didn't seem like to connect with this case. I, however, have some witnesses of my own that would be the make or break of this case." Loud whispers suddenly erupted inside the courtroom. Neji wondered what Mr. Hashimoto was up to.

"Ladies and gentlemen of the courtroom, I would like to bring my first witness. Mr. Shino Aburame."

Neji's heart started thumping. Ms. Kim looked almost surprise. The old witness Kristina, who was sitting on the guest prosecution side, stared at Shino in disbelief. This Shino person walked to the stand. He looked fatigued and sick as if he didn't eat for days. His eyes looked dead from what looked like lack of sleep. "Thank you Mr. Aburame for your cooperation. I'm glad you finally stepped up to the plate for justice." Shino nodded and looked at Neji. He sighed and looked away. He took his oath and sat down.

"Let us start." Mr. Hashimoto began "Where were you at the night when Ms. Haruno got murdered?"

"I was working at the 24 hour convenient store called Marty's 24. I was working the night shift."

"Were you working with anybody? If so, can you provide us with names?"

"Yes. I was working with Kristina Jaden."

"Tell us what you remember that night, if you please?"

"It was just a regular night. I was still new so I was still under training. I was stocking things in the back like Kristina told me to. That's when I heard the scream. I ran outside from the back and saw a dead body in the ally way. I freaked out and ran out of there."

Mr. Hashimoto smiled, "There is also vital information you want to tell us am I right Mr. Aburame?"

Shino sighed in defeat, "Yes. Before my shift I was confronted by a man in a car. He had asked me to distract the woman I was working with for a few minutes and also take a hair sample from a guy that looked like him. He told me after the job was done to give it to the guy with the navy colored cap. I asked why and he said it was none of my business and handed me a thousand dollars. I was desperate so I couldn't refuse. He paid half and promised to pay me the other thousand later. I thought what was so bad about distracting someone and taking hair samples? Maybe they did voodoo or some crazy shit like that. So he told me when a pink haired girl goes in the store that it'll be my cue.

That night they both came. She looked paranoid and confused when she entered the store as if she was told to be there. I have never seen her before. But the guy he wanted hair samples from I knew. I've seen him around the store before and usually around the same time. The two weeks I was working there I probably saw him a handful of times. That's how frequently he came in. I felt like the guy in the car knew his schedule. I had an inkling feeling in my stomach that something wasn't right but I needed the money to pay for my school tuition. There were other people around him so I decided to bump into him and take the elastic he used for his hair. Since there were three of us, he didn't know who did it. All I know was that he looked pissed off. I discretely gave the guy in the navy colored cap the elastic. So that was that.

It was the girls turn. I hesitated but decided to call over Kristina to help me in the stock room. I stalled for a while but I could tell Kristina was getting annoyed by me. After I thought it was okay, I told her I didn't need her help anymore. I stayed in the back and continued to stock and that's when I heard Kristina scream. I went outside and that is when I saw the body. I couldn't believe what was happening and I knew right away it had to do with that man from earlier. I ran for it afterwards. I didn't want to be a part of his plans."

"Who was this man you were talking about?"

"I didn't get his name but I can describe him for you. He had long straight hair. It was dark brown."

"You mean just like Neji Hyuuga sitting in front of you? Are you telling us that it was Mr. Hyuuga that instructed you to do these things?"

Shino looked at Neji, "No." The courtroom became silent. "It wasn't him at all. As a matter of fact, he was the one I took the elastic from. He was the other victim in his scheme."

"Objection your honor!" Ms. Kim yelled.

"Overruled. Go on Mr. Hashimoto."

"Do you have any proof any of this had happened Mr. Aburame?"

"Well, I'm not sure. He didn't give me anything about his identity but I did however do some quick thinking before he left. I didn't want the guy to screw me over so I quickly took a picture of his license plate with my cell phone before he sped off."

"Why haven't you contacted authorities until now?"

"I've been getting calls from strangers telling me to keep my mouth shut or they'll kill my family. I knew I was in deep shit so I did as I was told. It was until the guilt kept creeping up to my conscious. I couldn't eat or sleep knowing I unknowingly helped with something so horrible. I couldn't take it anymore and confided in my family. I told them everything. They assured me nothing was going to happen to them and they wanted me to do the right thing. They wanted me to tell the truth. Mr. Hyuuga is innocent and had nothing to do with the murder of Ms. Haruno. I'm also ready to pay the consequences for the lives I've ruined. I apologize to the Haruno family as well as the Hyuuga family." Shino buried his face into his hands and started sobbing.

"I'm sure Mr. Neji Hyuuga and his family appreciates what you are doing today and hopefully clear up a few things with the prosecutor." Authorities then handcuffed Shino and escorted him out. He'll be meeting with a few officers for further questioning and investigation.

Neji wanted to cry from happiness. For once, things were looking up. He couldn't thank Mr. Hashimoto enough for what he had done. He had hope this would make the jury look at things at a different perspective.

"I have one more witness your honor."

"Go on."

"I would like to bring in lead investigator, Ms. Susan Ohno."

Ms. Ohno took her oath and took her seat on the witness stand.

"Good afternoon Ms. Ohno."

"Good afternoon to you as well defense attorney."

"I would like you to inform us about this whole silly poptart wrapper incident. Would you please share with us the details of the findings?"

"Of course." She turned to the crowd. "Investigators did in fact find such a wrapper in one of the bags we had for crime scene. In fact we found four. We ran some test for any DNA or fingerprints that could possibly be linked to this crime under the prosecution team's instructions. Evidence found nothing related." Gasps could be heard throughout the room. "What you ladies and gentlemen thought to be good evidence in the case turned out to be just regular street trash. People come and go and dump their trash on the street so this had all been false evidence."

Neji felt like he could scream from happiness. He turned and looked at his family who was crying and grinning from ear to ear. He wished Hinata was here to hear everything.

"Also, we have found who the license plate belongs to from the picture Mr. Aburame provided the team. The license plate does not belong to Mr. Hyuuga. As a matter of fact Mr. Hyuuga does not have a vehicle registered under his name. The vehicle is registered to a man named Haku Momochi, a man who is believed to be linked with the recent murder of Temari Sabaku."

_Temari?... Gaara's sister was murdered by Haku?_ Neji thought confused.

"We found two semen samples from the victim and believed she was raped by two people. DNA evidence, however, eliminates _both_ Mr. Momochi and Mr. Hyuuga. The semen samples found on Ms. Haruno were not theirs. We believe there were accomplices at the scene of the crime.

The court room became silent once again. Everyone was trying to process the new information they were given. Neji couldn't believe he was hearing. He had seen Haku with his own eyes. In jail no less! That bastard had tricked a lot of people including authorities. Neji had the sudden urge to kill Haku for the pain he had caused everyone. Haku didn't care who he decided to involve in his plans… just as long as it got the job done. Now he was somewhere out there. God knows what the bastard is up to. How did Gaara's sister get involved in this? Just what the hell was going on?

"No!" A lady in the back cried. Heads turned to find Sakura's mother bawling her eyes out. "This… this can't be happening!" She screamed. She had thought everything was going to be okay. She had thought the culprit whom she assumed was Neji was going to be locked up forever. She hadn't expected today's trial would be too complicated. She wanted her daughter's soul at rest but with this new information she didn't know when that would happen. Her daughter deserved closure and now the real killer might be running around looking for his third victim.

"Silence. Someone escort Mrs. Haruno out. Attorneys, please give us your final summation for the jury. After wards, it'll finally be time for the jurors to go in the jury room and decide for a verdict. Until then we will call everybody back in the court room to hear the decision." Once again, Neji silently prayed for a miracle. This was it. This was when he will find out whether or not he'll die in confinement or die living free.

Hanabi, who was sitting quietly in her chair, kept thinking of the name Haku over and over again. It sounded so familiar. Where did she hear it from? After a few minutes she remembered a while ago overhearing her sister talking to a man on the phone that she called Haku. Haku… her sister's… Hanabi's eyes widened in terror. Her sister was in major trouble.

---

_*Ring*_

"Excuse me dear. Let me answer this call real quick and I'll be right back."

Hinata smiled at her boyfriend. "Sure, take your time."

The couple was in their hotel room overlooking a gorgeous white beach in the Bahamas. Haku had been nothing but sweet to her their whole trip here. She had never felt this special in her life. It almost felt like a dream. They were currently getting ready to go out for a romantic dinner at one of the most sought out local restaurant. Hinata then remembered she had left the shoes she wanted to wear out in the balcony. She made her way over to the there and saw the silhouette of her boyfriend out on the balcony. Hinata smiled to herself and wondered how in the world she caught herself a good man. She got closer and saw that Haku was arguing with someone over the phone. This got her worried. The sliding door to the balcony was closed so she couldn't make out what he was saying. Out of curiosity and worry for her man, she got closer to hear what was upsetting him. The closer she got the more clear his voice sounded.

"What the fuck do you mean they found the body? Who the hell was the guy who was assigned to this?"

"Well make sure this Marcus is disposed of! Kill his whole family too."

"Yeah, I guess we have to have a change of plans. The authorities will come looking for me. I need to change location as soon as possible."

"She's still alive. Just looking at her reminds me of him. It makes me sick. I was going to get rid of her earlier but I wanted to have a little bit more fun with her body."

"Alright, I got to go. Hide the cargo as much as you can. I don't care how much it'll cost. We can't afford not to import the drugs. The client is paying us millions. We have to get the job done."

Hinata was frozen in her spot. How could she be so naive? How could she call for his tricks? She was so frightened she could have died from fright right then and there. She had to get out. She had to leave before this monster, who she thought was her loving boyfriend, could kill her. Quickly and quietly she ran to her bedroom and got her purse that contained her money and passport. She was determined to get the fuck out of there as soon as possible. Hinata turned to run out the door but saw Haku blocking the doorway.

"Where do you think you're going dear?"

---

"Welcome back everyone." The judge called over the microphone on his stand. Everyone in the court room was tense and stressed. Neji wanted this whole thing to be done and over with. "I have called you all back today because our jury has reached a verdict. They deliberated nonstop for two days and finally agreed on an answer. I trust that they have thought about this long and hard and considered all the facts and evidence. Foreman of the jury, please rise."

A man from the jury box stood up and cleared his throat. You could almost hear a pin drop from how silent the room became. "On the charge of killing Ms. Sakura Haruno, we, the jury, find the defendant not guilty on the charge of first degree murder. On the rape charge of Ms. Sakura Haruno, we, the jury, find the defendant not guilty of first degree rape."

"Oh my god." Neji sighed in relief. He could hear his family and friends cheering for him but he couldn't focus. He thought he was dreaming. Mr. Hashimoto pulled Neji into a bear hug "We did it!"

Finally, Neji lost it and cried into his hands. He cried for a long time even after his friends and family gave him encouraging words. The other party silently left. They were saddened by the fact that their Sakura still wasn't at rest and they still didn't have closure. Neji wanted to tell them how sorry they are but he felt that it would have been too much. He wasn't the only one who had suffered through this. After all he has been through and after all that happened to him, he finally let the frustration out. He cried for Sakura. He cried for her family. He cried for his family. He cried for Naruto and Sasuke. And of course he cried for Gaara.

* * *

**AN: **So much crying! I am so happy for Neji but I'm worried about Hinata! I know the trial thing was a bit rushed but I felt the story was dragging and I wanted to get to the good parts already. Again, I'm sorry for my noob trial scenarios. I would love it if you reviewed and tell me what you thought. Thanks! No beta yet so grammar and spelling sucks.


	28. Last Hour

**Title:** Behind Cell Block Thirteen

**Warning:** YAOI, Language, Rape, Torture, Drugs, Gaa/Nej, Sasu/Naru, OOC, AU

If you don't approve of the story then please don't read further. Thanks.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything related to the Naruto series. But a girl can dream.

**AN: **Warning! Extreme SMEX! I hope you all enjoy this… it's been awhile since I wrote a smex scene. No beta so many grammar and spelling errors.

* * *

**Chapter 28:** Last Hour

* * *

"You have an hour. After that, we will be escorting you out of the premises."

Neji nodded as he was escorted by two security guards to the high security area of the penitentiary. He was clutching his plastic bag nervously that held what little possession he had. The corridor leading to the high security cells was dimly lit and it had a depressing ambience. Neji couldn't imagine anyone enjoying being at this part of the penitentiary.

"Almost there." One guard announced. They had to have gone through at least four security points in the long corridor by now. He understood though, this was where they kept their most notorious criminals in the county. Neji Hyuuga was going to be seeing one of them in a few minutes. One of Neji's request for being falsely accused was to have some alone time with Gaara. At first the judge refused but with the persuasion of his lawyer, Mr. Hashimoto, the honorable judge finally agreed but only gave him the maximum of an hour for the visit.

They finally reached the last point and were greeted by three other security guards. "What cell number?" One asked the guard.

"Cell block two. Gaara Sabaku." The guard, that was with Neji, told them.

They looked at Neji suspiciously but gestured for them to come in as they did the regular search procedure. "Right this way."

"Mr. Hyuuga has the maximum stay of exactly an hour. We will be monitoring from outside the door." He looked at Neji. "Unfortunately, we can't exactly leave you two alone. The bared window at the door will need to be opened so we can quickly assess any hostile situations Mr. Sabaku might do."

"I understand." Neji said disappointingly. He knew Gaara wouldn't do anything to him but he couldn't blame them for being cautious. Two guards with keys went up to the thick iron door. Each guard had a designated key hole to use. The door wouldn't open unless two guards with two separate keys unlocked it. Slowly, the door opened and the guards took out their tazers for safety purposes. "Alright, you can go in. Remember that if we feel that you are being threatened then we will take you out and it will end the visit."

The room that was before Neji was dim. The room smelled musty from the lack of fresh air. It was much smaller than the cell they previously had and the window was pathetically small. In the corner was a toilet and sink and on the opposite side of that was a small cot. Neji almost choked on his breath when he saw his Gaara sitting on the cot with a surprised look on his face.

"Neji?" Gaara said in a raspy voice as if he hadn't talked for weeks.

Neji looked at him in horror at the horrible state he was in. Gaara had lost a tremendous amount of weight and his beautiful face now had scratches and bruises. His clothes were tattered and what angered Neji was how dirty and bloody his clothes were. Neji stood there for a minute holding back the tears that were forcing its way out. Finally, he couldn't take it anymore and ran to Gaara. He knelt in front of the boy and wrapped his arms around his stomach and laid his head against Gaara's torso. Quietly he started sobbing. How can they do this to him? Is this what they did to criminals in this part of the penitentiary? Neji felt the familiar hands of the other as they caressed his back, comforting him. With tears in his eyes, Neji looked up to see Gaara staring curiously at him, his emerald green eyes glossy. "Why are you here?" Gaara asked.

Neji got up and sat next to Gaara while wiping away at his tear stricken face. "I'm not sure if these people told you yet but I'm going home." He bit his lip and held Gaara's hands. "I had a trial a week ago and they found out I was innocent. I'm leaving after this visit. I had to see you one more time and the judge granted me an hour to see you. I've… I've missed you so much." Neji looked down. He couldn't look at Gaara knowing that he was going to get out while he was stuck in a place worse than hell. "I'm sorry."

"Why are you sorry?"

"It's my fault that you're in here." Neji sighed. "If it wasn't for me you wouldn't have done what you did."

"I never blamed you." Neji looked up and felt a hand caress his cheek. "I did it for you. I don't regret it."

The brunette held the hand that was on his face and kissed it, breathing in the scent on Gaara's wrist. "I wish I could take you with me."

"Knowing that you are safe is enough for me. I can die peacefully. I don't fear death."

Neji let go of Gaara's hand and glared at him. "How could you say that?"

Gaara got up and walked to the opposite side. He crossed his arms and leaned his back against the wall. "Don't deny the truth. You fucking know I'll die here." Gaara hissed under his breath.

"No!" Neji got up and walked towards Gaara. "I won't let that happen. I'll try my god damned best to get you the hell out of here. I don't care if it takes me my whole lifetime!"

"Don't waste your time. Don't you see me? These fucking assholes tazer me for no reason just for the entertainment. They purposely forget to feed me. They think it's too much of a waste of time and money to wash my fucking clothes. Sooner or later I'll die in this shit hole and you can't do anything about it!"

"Watch your mouth." The guard outside the door glared at Gaara.

Gaara glared daggers at him. "Fuck you."

The guard was about to open the door when Neji motioned for him not to. The guard growled a few profanities under his breath and hesitantly let go of his keys. Neji stood in front of Gaara and moved a few strands of Gaara's red hair away from his face. "Let's not talk about that right now. I just want you. I don't care about anything else." He whispered as he leaned in and kissed Gaara on his soft lips.

The feeling of Neji's lips on his own sent that familiar good feeling throughout his body. He thought he would never feel the presence of other ever again but here he was, standing in front of him in all his glory. Gaara wrapped his arms around Neji's waist and pulled him in closer. Neji responded by wrapping his arms around Gaara's neck. Neji slightly opened his lips apart and Gaara took the opportunity to shove his tongue inside Neji's tasty mouth. His tongue explored and tasted every corner and was delighted when he felt the other's tongue flicking on his own. Gaara gently suckled on Neji's tongue while his hands started exploring Neji's trembling body. His hand travelled to Neji's back all the way down until he reached his firm buttocks. Gaara roughly squeezed Neji's ass, each hand coupling a side. Neji moaned causing the Gaara to squeeze them harder and at the same time roughly forcing Neji's hips to grind against his own.

Neji could feel Gaara's hard erection rubbing against his own hardening one. The feeling felt so good. He has missed it. He felt his ass being squeezed apart as Gaara now began licking Neji from the nape of his neck to his earlobes. Neji shivered at the feeling of Gaara's warm wet tongue teasing his skin and the playful nipping he was getting. "More" he moaned.

Gaara was hungry and horny as a wild animal deprived of mating. He wanted to taste every part of Neji. He wanted to make him scream and he wanted to be inside him. Gaara pulled away from Neji's now red neck and began making out with him once again. While doing so, Gaara began undoing Neji's pants. He didn't give a fuck if the guards could see. Neji began mimicking his lover and soon both of them had their pants around their ankles.

Gaara turned Neji around and roughly shoved him against the wall face first. Neji felt Gaara press his body behind him, Gaara's hard cock teasing the crack of his ass. Gaara reached around Neji's waist and grabbed Neji's hard on, causing the other to gasp. Gaara squeezed Neji's member causing pre cum to come oozing out. Neji braced himself against the wall as Gaara continued to play with his hard on. "Tell me how much you love it." Gaara nipped at Neji's earlobe while slowly jacking off his lover.

Neji could hardly breathe. "I love it... I want it." He breathed out.

"Good boy." Gaara purred and began pumping Neji's cock for all it was worth. Neji loudly gasped and felt his knees turn to jelly as Gaara continued to roughly jack him off. He yelped when he felt Gaara bite him on the shoulder, warm blood trickling down his back.

"I'm going to cum..." Neji moaned. Just as he said that the hand on his cock stopped pumping. Neji took the opportunity to catch his breath.

"Not yet." Gaara told him. Without warning the young Sabaku went on his knees and roughly spread Neji's ass cheeks apart. He licked his lips before attacking Neji's willing and wet hole. "Oh fuck!" Neji screamed as he felt warm tongue licking his hole and a wet mouth suckling his balls. Neji reached behind him and with a hand grabbed a fist full of Gaara's hair and shoved his head more into his ass. Gaara was glad to do so and spread Neji's cheeks even more apart. Neji moaned when he felt Gaara forcefully inserting his tongue inside him. "Gaara!" Neji yelled as Gaara continued to tongue fuck his ass. "Feels so good..." he moaned. Gaara continued to taste Neji's delicious insides until he felt that Neji was prepared.

With one last shove of his tongue, Gaara got up and turned a flushed Neji around. They started making out while Gaara reached between Neji's legs and inserted a finger inside Neji. Neji moaned against Gaara's mouth and felt a second finger enter him. Gaara began scissoring Neji's tight hole wanting it to be a bit more loose for his own throbbing member. With a plop, he took out his fingers and licked all the juices coating it. "You taste so good." Gaara told his lover.

Gaara then lifted Neji's legs and forced them to wrap around his waist. For a thin man, he had a lot of strength in him. Neji wrapped his arms around Gaara's neck for support as he was pushed against the wall. With one hand supporting Neji's ass and one guiding his cock into Neji's hole, Gaara kissed his lover before the head of his cock entered Neji. Neji moaned at the pain. He hadn't had any in a long time so his ass was tight again. He hissed to himself and dug his nails on Gaara's back as the red head's hard on entered him.

"So tight..." Gaara said through gritted teeth. Neji's inside was hugging his cock tightly. Slowly he started moving his hips, the feeling was so great. It was as if Neji's ass was sucking off his cock. He couldn't help it but it felt so good he had to go faster. The more faster he went, the more Neji screamed in pain and pleasure.

"Fuck my ass!" Neji screamed. He felt the world blur around him and all he could feel and think was Gaara's cock inside him. The feeling was so great that he didn't even feel the jagged wall digging against his back as Gaara kept roughly slamming him against it. Neji felt the tingling sensation in the pit of his stomach as his cock was being sandwiched against his and Gaara's bare stomachs. Without warning, cloudy white semen erupted from his member and coated his and Gaara's chest and stomach. The smell of his lover's semen caused the familiar feeling in Gaara.

"I'm cumming..." Gaara hissed and took his cock out of Neji. Neji, who could hardly catch up with his rapid breathing, was forced to go on his knees as a wet hard cock was shoved in his mouth. Instinctively he started sucking Gaara off, tasting his own juices from the cock, until he tasted the familiar salty liquid that exploded out of Gaara. "Shit!" Gaara hissed. Neji continued to suck Gaara off until he felt like he sucked and swallowed all the cum out of him.

Gaara collapsed on his knees and felt Neji wrap his arms around him. "I love you." Neji said quietly as he began to sob. Gaara unconsciously wrapped his arms around Neji as well and let the other cry against his shoulder. They only had fifteen minutes left until his Neji would be taken away from him. The thought of that made Gaara hug Neji tighter.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o (new breaker since the other one wasn't showing up)

"You monster!" Hinata yelled as she tried to free her hands from the tight rope around her wrists.

Haku smirked, "Yes, I've been called many names and that had to be one of my favorites." He sat at a old chair in an abandoned shack on the edge of an unpopulated coast in the Bahamas. With the news of his murder sprees, it was too risky to fly out of island without being detected. A few calls from a few sources led him to the shack with Hinata held as his hostage.

"You deceitful asshole!" Hinata yelled again as tears streamed down her frightened face. Haku got up and walked to the corner where Hinata sat on the dirty floor. Hinata tried to scoot herself as far away from his as she could but with the ropes tied around her wrists and feet it gave her little mobility.

Haku stood in front of her and enjoyed the look of fear she had. "I told you earlier to be quiet but you never listened. Do you know how hard it is for me to listen to your annoying voice all day?"

"Why don't you just kill me and get it over with?" She cried. It was almost two days since she tasted food and drank water.

"That would be too simple my dear. Sometimes when I'm in a good mood I like to play with my victim and their families."

"You sick fuck!"

"Me sick? You're the one who reeks of urine and feces." Haku looked at her disgustingly. "To think I was about to touch a filth like you."

Hinata looked away from embarrassment. Haku had denied her of relieving herself. She had held the urges as much as she could but eventually her weak body gave up, leaving her ashamed of herself in a pile of her own waste. She wanted to die. She wanted him to just kill her.

Haku unzipped his pants and began urinating on Hinata. The poor Hyuuga tried to move out of the way but miserable failed. She sat there and cried as Haku continued to degrade her. "Since you smell like a filthy toilet, I might as well make you my personal one." He laughed.

"They'll find you and kill you." Hinata sobbed after Haku was finished.

"I know." Haku zipped up his pants and walked back to the chair to read his book. "But before that could happen… I'll take down as much people as I can with me."

* * *

**AN: **Did you guys enjoy that? I meant the smex part, hehe. Poor Hinata and mean Haku. Read and review guys! I love reading them.


	29. A turn for the best?

**Title:** Behind Cell Block Thirteen

**Warning:** YAOI, Language, Rape, Torture, Drugs, Gaa/Nej, Sasu/Naru, OOC, AU

If you don't approve of the story then please don't read further. Thanks.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything related to the Naruto series. But a girl can dream.

**AN: **Lots of action in this chapter. I hope you guys enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 29: **A turn for the best?

* * *

Neji was on his bed leaning against the headboard. It had been a week already since his release and he couldn't be more stressed since leaving. His cousin Hinata was still nowhere to be found. Neji took the news quite hard and was shocked when he found out that Haku was behind the whole thing. He was angry at his family for not taking care of Hinata's well being but deep down inside he knew they truly couldn't do anything about it. Eventually his anger towards his family diminished overtime. According to the authorities, they are currently checking the islands of the Bahamas but it seems like progress is going slow. Neji sighed and rubbed his eyes. During the whole week he hadn't really gotten a good night's rest. He would only get three hours of sleep a night, four if he was lucky.

Neji's train of thoughts was interrupted by the familiar sound of his cell phone. He slowly got up and went over to his dresser. The name that was flashing on his phone made him smile a bit before answering the call. "Hello?"

"Neji, I'll be there in ten minutes. Sorry I'll be a little late but I had to run a quick errand for granny."

"It's fine Naruto. Don't worry about it. I'll see you soon then?"

"Of course, see yah!"

Neji hung up and trudged back towards his bed. One of the many perks of being free is that Naruto was out in the world with him. He was that little piece that reminded him of his old home a week ago and of course reminded him so much of Sasuke and Gaara. They were basically on the same boat now. They both left a loved one behind and it was very hard for the both of them. They had each other for comfort because they both understood how much pain the other was in. Naruto had gotten the news about Neji's release and successful trial from his grandma who saw it all on the evening news. He quickly contacted Hyuuga residence and asked Hiashi if he could be there when they picked him up. Hiashi didn't hesitate and told him yes.

The phone in Neji's hand began to ring again. "Hello?"

"I'm outside now."

"Alright, I'll be right there."

He hung up and made sure he had his wallet in his pocket before he went to the driveway to meet with Naruto. He called out to his uncle that he was leaving and locked the front door. He jogged towards Naruto's beat up Dodge Neon and hopped in the passenger's seat.

"Do you have any idea where you want to eat? I don't really care where we go. I'm starving!"

"I'm craving Thai food. There's a good one near the mall by Eighth Street."

Naruto gave him a thumbs up and grinned, "Thai food it is sire!"

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

The duo arrived at an old red bricked building at downtown Kanoha. Upon stepping foot outside the vehicle they could already smell the savory aroma of delicious Thai goodness. They went in and gestured the lady working the front a table for two and was quickly seated at a booth next to the window.

"Isn't it nice being out of the house?"

Neji sighed. "I guess so." He told Naruto. It took the blonde a few times to convince Neji to go out and have a bite to eat. He knew from experience that locking yourself in your house is not going to make anything better.

"Did you hear any news about your cousin yet?"

The brunette laid his head on the cool table. "No word." He said quietly.

Naruto patted Neji on the head. "Let's have more faith alright?"

"It's been almost two weeks, Naruto. Who knows what that asshole Haku has done to her already?"

Naruto frowned, "I don't know."

"How is Sasuke? I heard you visited him a few days ago." Neji tried to change the subject.

Naruto smiled, "He's doing alright. He's lonely but that can't really be helped. Sasuke told me he has a new cellmate. He said he is a strange one but of course not as strange as me. God I miss him."

"Any news on Gaara while you were there?"

Naruto frowned. "Not really. The only thing I heard from Sasuke is that Gaara hasn't been really cooperative lately. I mean I knew he wasn't before but from what he heard he's been super uncooperative with the guards. When is the next time you can visit him anyway?"

"They said I am allowed next month but it'll be guarded and there will be a glass between us. It won't be the same."

"Hey, it's better than nothing."

A man walked up to the two friends, "Are you ready to order?"

Naruto quickly looked over the menu, "I'll have phat si-io (1) with chicken and just a glass of water please."

"… and you sir?"

Neji didn't have to look at the menu. "I'll have the khao phat (2) with shrimp and a diet coke."

"Alright sirs, I'll get your order out as soon as I can."

"Thank you." The duo said in unison.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Run faster bitch!" Haku yelled as he dragged a weak and dirty Hinata by the ropes around her wrist. They were on the move and fast. Locals have tipped the authorities about the mysterious occupant that was seen around the old abandoned shack. Haku's cell phone had lost power a few days ago so his men couldn't warn him about the local police that was currently after them. He had heard the quiet sound of approaching sirens and quickly got up from the bed and forced a sleeping Hinata to get up. She was still in a daze when she realized she was being dragged towards the trees and the bushes and away from the beach. Hinata was thin and frail. The only reason she had survived this long was because she had to resort to eating Haku's dirty leftovers which wasn't near enough to give her the proper nutrition she needed.

"I can't!" Hinata tried to scream. She wasn't wearing shoes so the debris on the ground was hurting her as she tried to run.

Haku roughly pulled on the rope causing Hinata to trip and fall. "You are fucking useless. Get the fuck up!"

Hinata stumbled to her feet and before she could properly get her balance, she was being dragged again by Haku.

They must have been on the run for a good fifteen minutes but it wasn't enough. Haku could faintly hear the barks of search dogs behind them. He growled in frustration. He had plans for Hinata that he could use against her family but from his current situation, he wasn't sure if she was truly needed anymore. The filthy bitch was slowing him down and she might be the reason he might get caught. In his world, if you are not needed anymore, you will get disposed of.

Haku stopped dragging Hinata, turned around and pushed her to the ground. Hinata fell roughly on the dirt, just barely missing the rock near her head. She fearfully looked up as a gun was pointed towards her.

"You useless bitch. I should have killed you when you had asked me to."

_Click _"Rot in hell!" She yelled. _Bang! Bang! _It was the last thing she heard before everything went black.

"He's there!" Haku heard a voice a few yards away from him. He hadn't realized that they were so close. Haku bolted and ran further into the thick vegetation hoping to lose the men as he tried to veer himself between trees. He was so damn tired. If only he killed the bitch sooner he could have been way too far for the authorities to catch up. His thoughts were cut off when he felt a sudden jolt of pain on his shoulders. Haku tried to run faster as he screamed in pain while he clutched his bleeding shoulder. He had been shot. Another gunshot was fired and Haku fell to the ground. The pain on his right leg was unbearable and he pathetically tried to drag himself but failed miserably. Not a minute later a few men were surrounding him. "Gotcha." One said.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Phew! I am so full!" Naruto patted his bloated belly as they walked out of the building and towards his car. "We have to go back there sometimes."

"I told you it was good." Neji told him. He was about to open the passenger door when he noticed from the side of his eye a man looking at them strangely, making him very uncomfortable. Neji froze and felt a sudden chill run down his spine. Ever since he left he had been paranoid. He knew that there was a huge possibility that Haku's men were going to go after him. Could this be one of his men?

"What's wrong Neji?" Naruto saw the fear that was on his face.

"There is a man behind you. He's looking straight at us. What if he's working for _him_?"

Naruto scrounged up his face. He was sick of running away from his problems. He took a deep breath and turned around towards the man, surprising Neji on his sudden action. Naruto looked straight at the man and pointed a firm finger towards him. "You!" he yelled.

The man across the street panicked at being caught and tried to run for it. "Oh no you're not!" Naruto yelled and bolted after the man. Neji ran after Naruto telling him to stop and it was too dangerous but he realized that Naruto wasn't going to listen. Neji turned on a corner where he last saw Naruto and saw that the blonde was on top of the mysterious man and was holding him by the collar. "What the fuck do you want?" Naruto growled down at the cowering figure below him.

"Please…" The man begged. "… I'm not here to hurt anyone."

"Then why were you so keen to spy on us?"

"I… I wasn't sure if you guys were the ones I was looking for. Please, I had to make sure it was you. I can't afford any mistakes." He whimpered.

Neji walked up to them, out of breath, and knelt down. "Who are you?" He demanded.

"I'm Kankuro. Kankuro Sabaku. I have a few things I wanted you guys to know before Haku goes after me next."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

After hearing the gunshot from Haku, the men sprinted towards the source of the sound. Not a few yards later they saw a lifeless body of an obviously abused female in the middle of a little clearing. "You guys go ahead and go after him. You two…" He pointed at two of the officers. "… Let's go to the body."

As the three men got closer they saw bloodshed. They were sure the person was dead from just looking at the gruesome sight. Upon closer inspection they could see she was shot in her abdomen and another one in her chest. The man in charge put on a glove and knelt down, closely inspecting the body. What he found a second later made his heart almost pop out of his chest.

"She's breathing." He whispered to himself. It wasn't possible. How can this lifeless thing still be alive after two, he assumed, fatal shots?

"Men, we need to get this lady to the hospital as soon as we can. She's alive but is barely hanging in there. We need to act fast! We need to save her!"

* * *

(1) stir-fried rice noodles with a thick sweet soy sauce and fish sauce

(2) Thai style fried rice

I've actually been craving these since my boyfriend's family took me to a Thai restaurant, heh.

**AN: **Sorry it was so short but I hope you still enjoyed it nonetheless. The boys are so lonely and oh my, poor Hinata! Serves you right Haku! They should have aimed for the head, eh? –evil laugh

Please read and review!


	30. Kankuro to the rescue

**Title:** Behind Cell Block Thirteen

**Warning:** YAOI, Language, Rape, Torture, Drugs, Gaa/Nej, Sasu/Naru, OOC, AU

If you don't approve of the story then please don't read further. Thanks.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything related to the Naruto series. But a girl can dream.

**AN: **Lots of questions might be answered in this chapter. Lots of information about the whole story. The pieces are all coming together. I hope you all enjoy the read.

* * *

**Chapter 30: **Kankuro to the rescue

* * *

_Ring Ring Ring _The sound of the phone echoed throughout the somber Hyuuga household. Everyone was having a quiet dinner until the phone interrupted their silent meal. Neji looked at his uncle with the feeling of false hope like he always did when the phone rang only to find out that it had nothing to do with his missing cousin. Hiashi nodded at his nephew and allowed him to get up from the dinner table to answer it. Ever since the day his daughter was pronounced missing, Hiashi didn't have the strength to speak to anybody nor have the desire to leave the mansion.

"Hello?"

"Hiashi Hyuuga?"

"No, this is his nephew, Neji Hyuuga. My uncle is not available to speak at the moment. May I ask who is calling?"

"This is the Royal Bahamas police force in Bimini Bahamas."

Neji's heart began pumping a million times per minute. "Is this concerning Hinata?"

"We have good news and bad news. We have found her and have captured Haku in the process."

Neji let out a shaky sigh of relief but a tiny part of him wanted to vomit at the mention of Haku's name. "Thank goodness! Is she alright?"

There was a pause at the other end. "That is the bad news, son. She is indeed alive but she is barely hanging on. She is on life support and is currently in a coma."

"What?" Neji yelled causing his uncle and cousin to hear a couple rooms down. They came rushing from the dining room to the foyer where Neji was. "What is going on Neji?" Hiashi said with worry in his voice.

Neji looked at his uncle with tears in his eyes. "They found Hinata. She's a live but she's in a coma right now and just barely hanging on."

Hiashi looked at him in shock. "No…" he said and dropped down to his knees. He covered his face with his hands and began to sob. "My poor daughter…"

"Where is she now?" Neji asked the police officer.

"She has been transported to St. Joseph Hospital near the police station. I will give you the address and information."

"Thank you. My family and I owe you guys so much gratitude." Neji quickly wrote down the address and contact information of the hospital. His hands were sweaty and shaky from nervousness.

"Please, come here as soon as you can. Ms. Hinata will need all of the support she can get." The policeman said before he hung up.

Neji put down the phone and looked at his little cousin and his uncle. "We have to start packing. We are taking the next flight to the Bahamas as soon as we can."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Naruto?"

"Hey Neji! Where are you?"

"I'm in a taxi cab right now. We just landed here at the Bahamas an hour ago."

"Listen, I'm really thankful they finally found Hinata and I pray she makes a full recovery but you still have to watch your back for me. Haku is, unfortunately, still alive and who knows how many of his henchmen will be roaming around there."

"I know…" In reality Neji hadn't been thinking of Haku because his mind had been on Hinata during the whole flight. Now that Naruto mentioned it, his paranoia began to kick in again.

"Will you be back before we talk to that Kankuro guy?"

"Yeah, don't worry. I should be back before Saturday. I wouldn't leave you alone with that guy. Who knows what his real intentions are."

"Aw, you're so sweet. Sasuke would be jealous."

Neji smiled. "Hey, I have to go now. We are almost there."

"Alright, be safe will yah? Oh, and I know she probably won't hear you or anything but tell Hinata I said hello."

"I will. See you soon."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

The hospital was cool compared to the humid weather outside. As they stepped in the building he was met with a cool gush of air conditioned air and the scent of sanitation. The hospital wasn't big like the one in Kanoha and it wasn't as crowded but he could see the place needed a bit of an update. Authorities led them through the elevator up to the third floor and through some winding hallways that had grand windows looking out towards the nearby beach. Palm trees were gently tapping on the window from the warm humid wind. As they continued walking they passed by a door that was guarded by two security guards with guns. Neji looked at them suspiciously and had this bad feeling at the pit of his stomach. The officer that was leading them noticed Neji's concern and told them that was where Haku was at.

"What happened?" Neji asked quietly as if Haku could hear him as they passed by.

"He was shot twice, once at the shoulder that ruptured his shoulder blades and once at his calf tearing some nerves. Don't worry though; there are guards inside the room as well. He's not going anywhere."

Neji looked at his uncle who was turning red in the face from anger. He could tell he was almost to the point where he could burst in Haku's room and strangle him to death with his own hands. Neji couldn't blame his uncle. That demon had intentionally wanted to kill Hinata and almost succeeded. They walked through a few more halls before they finally reached another guarded door at the opposite side of the building from Haku's room. The police leading them nodded at the guards and showed them his badge to let them through. They stepped aside and let the group access to the door. Hiashi was the first one to enter.

The room was guarded by two more men. They were sitting near the window and stood up when they noticed the new company. The police showed his badge once again and the guards sat back down and continued their post. "My… my precious daughter…" Hiashi cried as he ran up to a very thin and frail figure on the bed. Neji was frozen at his spot and continued looking at the person on the bed. Hanabi was the same and refused to go towards the bed. Instead she cried where she was standing. "Onee-san…"

Neji held Hanabi's hand and forced himself and his little cousin to walk towards the bed. Hinata was covered with tubes sticking out from all over her body. She had lost so much weight and was now literally almost just skin and bones. She had sores and bruises all over her body and her face was barely recognizable. Her eyes were halfway open but staring into nothingness. Hinata had a black eye and a busted lip that had to be stitched up. Her cheekbones were now prominent from the lack of fat from her face. She looked like a corpse.

"What has he done to you!" Hiashi yelled and got up and tried to run out of the room before the guards stopped him. Neji knew his uncle wanted to go to Haku's room and kill him. The guards in the room pulled out three chairs from the closet and gestured for them to have a seat.

"You have to stay calm Mr. Hyuuga." The policeman said. "I know you are very angry right now but trying to kill him won't be such a good idea. Although, I would probably have reacted the same way if it were my own daughter."

Hiashi glared at the police officer. He grabbed his chair and put it down near Hinata and sat down. He grabbed her hand and began to sob. "I just want my daughter back." He cried silently.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Gaara Sabaku, get up. You have a visitor."

Gaara continued to sit on his small cot and stare blankly at the wall as if he didn't hear a word. He was tired and didn't want anything to do with anybody. His body was still sore from the beating he had from a few corrupted security guards. It hurt to move.

The guard glared at him and stepped in the cell with his partner. "I said get up Sabaku. I won't repeat myself."

Gaara continued to ignore them.

"You think you're so smart huh? Dirty son of a bitch. If it weren't for the visitor I would have kicked your ass like I did before. Too bad we don't want anyone suspecting where you had gotten your fresh bruises from. Unless we just tell them you're a psychotic idiot, whom you actually are, and play it off that you did it to yourself." He turned towards his partner and laughed. "You think that will work Dan?"

"Let's just get him out of here. I don't feel like dealing with the mute."

The two men forcefully grabbed Gaara by his arms and dragged him out of the cell. Gaara tried to struggle but his body was too weak. If only he had his strength back he would take the bastards gun and shoot them on the head point blank. The beatings started after Neji had visited. They had called him fag and all the names they could think of. When they found out that Gaara didn't hesitate to fight back, they thought they could entertain themselves. Once or twice a week they would get their entertainment and beat the crap out of Gaara. It was always three against one. Of course no one really cared for the prisoners in the high security part of the penitentiary so the problem was usually forced to be ignored or they were just too stupid to notice.

They took Gaara to an empty white room with a metal table and a few chairs in the middle. Two out of the three chairs were occupied. He glared at one particular person in the room. The guards forced him to sit down, a bit too roughly, and left the room.

"What are you doing here?" Gaara said in an angry voice.

"I wanted to talk to you about something. I know you hate me but I need you to trust me."

Gaara's hands made a fist and tried to control his anger. "Why, Kankuro, should I trust you when you ran off and left me alone to deal with this shit?"

"I was… I was afraid, Gaara. I didn't know any better and I was confused."

"Save that shit for someone who gives a damn."

"Gaara…" The other person, his lawyer, in the room interrupted. "…Kankuro had just told me vital information that could help you out. I need you to trust us. If you are unable to then please just listen. This is for your own good."

Kankuro was looking at Gaara's physique curiously. Something didn't seem right. "What's wrong with you Gaara? Something about you isn't right."

The guards had threatened Gaara that if he said anything that hinted about their entertainment that he would get triple the beating he usually gets. Gaara knew the two security guards were looking at them through the window at the door and was listening in.

"Nothing is wrong."

Kankuro and Gaara's lawyer wasn't that dense and made a quick note on his notepad. "I'll request a physical checkup for you next week. No question asked."

Gaara could almost feel the anger emitting from the guards. He was almost afraid to go back. This wasn't like him to be afraid. He guessed the longer you are in the high security cell the more your will breaks. You were like a fly trapped in a fly trap. You can't escape and you will die here in a slow painful death.

"Listen Gaara, I need to talk to you about everything. I have been keeping this secret with me ever since."

Gaara stayed silent and the lawyer urged Kankuro to go on.

"A few days before dad's death, I overheard Haku talking on the phone with someone. Something about how his plan was going to work. I didn't realize what he was talking about but I kept on listening. I heard… I heard he had told Temari to tell you a lie. Gaara, she wasn't really abused by our father. It was all part of the scheme."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Gaara couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"I think you and I just recently found out that Haku was in the drug business. Well, I have been researching and found out that Haku had two big competitors in the business. A source told me that Haku had been planning a big scheme to get rid of both of them. One of them was an easy one and he didn't even lift a finger to do it. His own dick had him killed. His name was Orochimaru. Haku was probably thrilled that someone else decided to get rid of him. I didn't research much about the incident so I can't give you more information on that. Anyways, now it left him with his most difficult competitor, our dad. You know the cabinet that dad keeps locked? Well I picked the lock and found paperwork and all this shit dealing with drugs and what not. Didn't you find it strange that dad never met Haku even though you had dated Haku for a quite some time? Haku didn't want his real identity known. He was just simply known as Gaara's boyfriend."

Gears started moving in Gaara's head as he tried to piece the puzzle together. Things had started to make sense but there was still some that he wasn't sure about. He waited for Kankuro to continue.

"He deceived you and Temari, Gaara. He knew you weren't mentally stable since mom died and he took that to his advantage. He did his research well. Part of his plan was to court you and to corrupt your mind. I don't know if you knew this but he was also Temari's secret lover. I caught them in her room that one night you and dad were away and he threatened me not to tell you. When she told us that dad was sexually abusing her I almost believed her but my mind kept bringing me back to the night I caught Haku and Temari fucking behind your back. I knew something was wrong. I was too late however. The night when dad was killed I was in shock. Temari told me much later that she was shocked as well and didn't know things would escalate that far. Haku had told her lies about dad as well so she thought putting him in jail would be the best option. She didn't know you would kill him."

"I should have said something but I was too scared. I knew this Haku guy was trouble and I was weak. I didn't want to be involved. I'm sorry Gaara… I should have said something…" Kankuro pathetically wept in front of a now infuriated Gaara. Gaara knew Haku had deceived him but he didn't know the full story and that he wasn't alone in the deception.

"Why was Temari killed… and how was Neji brought into all this?" It angered him that his Neji had to be involved. His beautiful Neji…

Kankuro wiped his tears with his sleeve. "I'm not sure. Maybe he thought Temari knew too much and had her killed so she could keep her mouth shut. As for this Neji you are talking about… I also found out something interesting. There was one other person who knew his whole scheme. Although he did manipulate you and Temari into thinking he was your lover, he had a _real_ girlfriend. I heard she was getting more afraid of Haku and couldn't live with anymore guilt. She was going to tell police but she was killed before she could open her mouth. You might have heard of her. Her name was Sakura Haruno."

Gaara couldn't breathe. It all made sense to him. They were all just pawns in his little game and they fell for it. "Where is your source now? Ask him for more information!"

Kankuro looked pale. "The source was my old friend in high school. His name was Shikamaru. He was a drug dealer that worked for a man named Kabuto. Kabuto was Orochimaru's right hand man. He told me one day about all the fucked up things that was happening and he wanted out of the business. Unfortunately Shikamaru and Kabuto were both killed last week." He paused and let out a shaky breath. "The office they operated in was tinkered with. Someone left a gas leak in the room. Shikamaru and Kabuto were supposed to have a meeting that day. I remember we were supposed to hang out that night but he had to stop by Kabuto's. Next thing you know someone lit a cig and boom… the whole place exploded. They're investigating right now but we all know who the source of the problem is."

"Have you told authorities yet?" There were so many things Gaara was thinking about. _We were just pawns in a big fucked up game_ he repeated again in his head.

"Yes, they're investigating the case as we speak. This is something big for them that can possibly solve and end the whole drug smuggling in Kanoha. Gaara, you have a chance!"

Gaara still had one question that was bothering him. "Why was Neji's cousin involved?"

Kankuro looked at the lawyer as if he wasn't sure he wanted to tell that part of the story. "Well, Shikamaru told me before he died that Haku was a possessive bastard. He purposely went to jail a few months ago to check up on you. He didn't like the fact you had found another person and that new person was one of his game pieces. He might have manipulated you but I think he found you the most interesting out of all of his lovers. So I'm guessing he wants to get rid of Neji and everyone around him. That's all I know."

"Time's up!" The two guards outside opened the door and walked towards Gaara. "Time to go back."

"Gaara, I am in contact with Neji and Naruto. I will tell them everything I just told you. Maybe they can help. Neji is in the Bahamas right now. They found Hinata and Haku. They…" Kankuro couldn't continue because they had already dragged Gaara out the door.

* * *

**AN: **Yay! So what did you think? Do things make sense now? I hope none of you got confused. I don't want to seem like I am rushing or anything but I really want to get this story rolling and more towards the action parts.

Please read and review!


	31. Downfall

**Title:** Behind Cell Block Thirteen

**Warning:** YAOI, Language, Rape, Torture, Drugs, Gaa/Nej, Sasu/Naru, OOC, AU

If you don't approve of the story then please don't read further. Thanks.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything related to the Naruto series. But a girl can dream.

**AN: **Long wait I know, *punches myself*. *raises my arms out* Alright guys, you're all allowed one free hit. Okay, seriousness, I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Beads of sweat rolling down my forehead as I wrote it. Intense! Not in a sexual way however. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 31: **Downfall

* * *

Kankuro hesitantly knocked on the apartment door. He was contemplating all day whether to show up at all. It wasn't that he was scared to tell them the truth. It was the fact that there was a chance they wouldn't believe him at all. I mean why would they? Kankuro was pretty sure Neji didn't really hear any good things about him from his brother. However, they were the only ones who knew the partial truth and the only ones who can help. He knocked again and cautiously looked around the apartment hallway. These days, Kankuro was a paranoid mess. He was always on edge and felt he would be targeted at any time. It didn't really help with his already fucked up mental state. Footsteps could be heard at the other side of the door and not a second later an old lady with a huge rack opened the creaky apartment door.

She was smoking a cigarette and looking at him up and down suspiciously. "Yes? How may I help you son?"

"I'm here for Naruto and Neji, ma'am."

Tsunade blew out a puff of smoke directly in front of Kankuro causing him to cough. "It's you, eh?" She nodded her head and gestured for him to go inside. "They're waiting for you in his room. It's down the hallway second door to your right." She glared at the young man as he stepped inside.

Kankuro took a deep breath before knocking on Naruto's door, oblivious to the fact that his hands were shaking. He seriously hoped there wasn't a gun pointed at him when it opens. "Come in, it's unlocked." A voice that sounded like Naruto's said.

He stepped in and saw Neji and Naruto sitting on the bed. Neji stared at him curiously while Naruto gave him a cold glare. "There." Naruto pointed at the corner of his room that had a single chair. Kankuro went there as he was told. "Sit." He raised his eyebrow at the blonde but obediently sat down. "Explain." Naruto crossed his arms and continued to glare at the stranger in his room.

Explain is exactly what Kankuro did. Down to the very last detail.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Here's your afternoon meal Haku. The doctor said to try and eat as much as you can. You're losing a great amount of weight." The nurse gave the man in front of her a look of pity. He hadn't eaten in days since he woke up from the short term coma they put him in and refused to touch anything.

"Get out of my sight. I refuse to touch or put anything in my mouth that came from this run down piece of shit you call a hospital." Haku knocked the tray off the table causing everything to crash on the floor.

The nurse tried her best to not to lash out at her patient. She raised her head high and began cleaning up the mess he had created without another word. She should have been used to his attitude towards her but he seemed to be getting worse as days pass. His current criminal status didn't really help with easing her stress either. With a sigh she lifted up the tray full of scattered food and headed out the door. With one last look at her patient, she saw him looking out the window with an obvious aura of anger; she shook her head and went out the door.

Haku sensed the nurse had gone and turned to one of the guards in the room. "I want my daily call, _now_!" He ordered. The guards hesitated but carried the hospital room's telephone to the nightstand where Haku could easily reach it. The brunette quickly snatched the phone and began dialing the usual number he called. He knew his calls were being monitored but he didn't really give a crap. Haku smiled from within knowing that everything would come to an end soon… really soon.

"Hello?" A voice said on the other line.

"It's Haku. How are things?"

"Ah, master Haku. The gardeners have left the premises. The roses they have planted a while ago have almost bloomed. The color is magnificent, blood red, just how you like it. They're thorny and ready to prick anyone who happens to lay their dirty hands on them."

Haku smiled. The guards looked at him suspiciously. "I see. When will this bloom happen? I just can't wait to see the wonderful color."

"Soon, master Haku. In two days time the roses should be ready to go. We will deliver them to you as soon as we can."

"I would love that."

"Goodbye master Haku." Then the line went dead.

Haku put down the phone and sighed. Soon… they shall all pay.

A man came into the room. "What are all the talks about roses Haku?"

"I love having roses planted surrounding my house. Is it wrong to consult my gardener of such deeds? I was thinking of having some delivered here. They're rather beautiful."

The man looked at him suspiciously "You won't be getting anything from anyone Haku. You're going to rot in hell where you belong." and left the room.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

By the time Kankuro was done with telling his side of information, he buried his head into his hands. He gave out a shuddering breath before looking up at the two people sitting in front of him.

"Shikamaru. I know him." Neji said in disbelief. He couldn't believe the Kiba's roommate had been killed. He hadn't really known the guy that well because Shikamaru was either locked up in the apartment or out somewhere. He couldn't believe he had been a part of the game.

Naruto shook his head. "Unfortunately I do too." Both boys looked at the blonde.

"He was, what you can say, my co-worker. We worked together for quite some time under that man Kabuto." Naruto ran his fingers through his hair and rubbed it in frustration. "I never knew Kabuto had ties with Orochimaru. If I had known…"

Neji reached out and gave his friend a reassuring pat on the back. "You didn't know Sasuke back then so even if you had known who Orochimaru was, you wouldn't have what he had done."

"I know… I just have this guilt in me. You know, knowing that I kind of worked for the guy that almost got Sasuke killed."

"Well the dude is dead now so you don't need to worry about him." Kankuro interrupted causing Naruto to glare at him.

"So, where do we start then?" Neji asked.

Kankuro fidgeted with his fingers. "Well, as dangerous as it was, I was constantly patrolling the outside perimeters of Haku's estate. I have this bad feeling that something bad is going to happen."

"Why do you say that?"

"Currently, a lot of people have been going in and out of the estate, more so than before actually. One of my guesses is that they might be having some sort of meeting or gathering. I know it could be anything but this suspicion is at the top of my list."

"Jesus, we're not safe anywhere." Neji rubbed his now aching forehead.

"Is your cousin still at that hospital in Jamaica?"

Neji looked up at Kankuro. "No, we brought her back with us when we came back. Uncle didn't want Hinata to be anywhere near Haku. She's currently in intensive care at the local hospital. Why do you ask?"

"Good, because I have this feeling that something is going to go wrong in Jamaica."

Naruto stood up and started to pace around his room. "I really hope you're wrong. I'm tired of this fucked up thing that we're involved in. Besides, how do we know you're telling the truth huh? Don't think I trust you."

"You can either believe me or not." _Please believe me. _"It's not like you guys are the only ones whose loved ones was involved. Or did you happen to forget that my sister and father were killed and my brother is in jail for murder… my brother, one of the main pieces of the game?" Kankuro almost hissed.

"Yeah well it's not like you helped them at all! You could have prevented all this but you chickened out and just let everything fall into Haku's plan!" Naruto shouted back. He was breathing heavily now.

"Naruto, stop that! Everything has already happened. Let's not start pointing fingers." Neji yelled.

Kankuro buried his head in his hands again, letting out a sob. "He's right Neji. I'm pathetic. I should have done or said something. I'm so stupid…" he cried.

Both boys didn't say anything. Naruto continued to glare out the window and Neji sadly looked at the broken man in front of him.

"That's why…" Kankuro continued "…I will try my best to help. I don't care if I get killed in the process. I have no one now anyways. All my family members have been taken away from me and I could be the one next."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Gaara sat on the dirty cell floor as he continued to look out in the dark with no moonlight to ease the darkness that was surrounding him, mentally and physically. His whole body ached and sleep was the furthest thing from his mind. He had tried to, many times, but the things going on in his head had prevented him to get any form of rest. Everything was not going too well. He was, surprisingly, worried for his brother. At first he had wished the man dead and didn't want to see him ever again but since the visit, it seemed like his feelings had changed. Oh, he was still angry at Kankuro but his death was disappearing from his thoughts a little every day.

Gaara wrapped his arms around his knees and gave a little shudder as his mind wandered off to a certain brunette that he missed with all his heart. His poor Neji was dealing with everything at the outside world all alone. Dealing with _his_ shit all alone. Gaara unconsciously pounded a fist on the hard floor when he thought of his Neji being involved in this mess, all because of him. Gaara ignored the searing pain that crawled up his arm. Pain wasn't a big deal to him. He decided, after many sleepless nights, that he will endure all the physical and mental pain he was dealt with for his Neji. He wanted to live. Gaara wanted to live to see that beautiful face again, one day.

A lone tear escaped from Gaara. A tear that no one will ever see coming out of the young Sabaku. It was then he realized how lonely he truly felt. He needed Neji as much as Neji needed him but he was here, stuck in a dingy cell block, with nothing and no one. Why had fate brought him to this mess? Why had fate ruined the lives of the people he cared for? Why had fate ruined _his _life? Gaara sighed and brought his head down to his knees as he closed his eyes. One thing is for sure, fate had brought Neji into his life. That was one thing he was thankful for.

His thoughts were interrupted with the cell door opened. Bright lights illuminated the inside of the dark room causing Gaara to raise his hand to shield his sensitive eyes. _No_ he thought _not now, please!_

Two men came in with another two guarding the door. He heard the two men inside his cell unbuckling their belt. Gaara, as weak as he was, tried his best to crawl as far away from them as he could. He was still weak from the last time. Gaara wasn't physically ready for another one. Next thing he knew, his sore arms were grabbed as he was lifted and thrown onto his cot, banging his head on the wall on accident. A wave of dizziness filled Gaara's head as his clothes were being ripped off. He tried his best to yell and escape the abusive grasps but it was no use. His body wasn't responding like he wanted it to. He was too faint. _Please _he begged in his mind _not now, not again… _

Pain seared the insides of Gaara as each of the security guards took their turn violating the young boy's body. Gaara closed his eyes and tried to shut everything out of his mind, his body collapsing with each thrust. _I'm sorry Neji_, _I'm sorry for everything_ was the last thing Gaara said in his mind before his eyes rolled at the back of his head as he fell unconscious.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

A rather pissed off nurse looked up at the group of people standing in front of her "Excuse me? Do you guys have passes? Visiting hours is over."

"We're here to see Haku."

Annoyed, the nurse put down her pen, interrupting her charting, and glared at the men. "Haku is not allowed to have visitors, at all. I suggest you all turn around and leave or I would have to call security over."

One of the men smiled at her and leaned over the counter. "Oh, we have a smart one here fellahs." He took out a cigarette and lit it. He took a drag and looked at the nurse. "Well you see here young lady, we will see Haku whether you allow us or not."

The nurse's heart started going double time. This wasn't good and she knew for a fact something bad was going to happen. "We have enforcements surrounding the building and inside the hospital. You won't be able to get him."

The men started laughing which caused the nurse to swallow nervously. "The enforcements outside, huh?" He gestured something to the man to his right. The man got out a walkie-talkie "Kill them." He said and not a second later gunshot could be heard outside the hospital.

"Oops, they're dead." He grinned. Shocked, the nurse tried her best to push the emergency button under her desk but her hands weren't fast enough. She felt a sudden pain on her hand and looked down and realized that her hand had been shot. She screamed as the pain crawled throughout her body. "I wouldn't be pressing any buttons ma'am. That will just get me pissed." Before the nurse could do anything else, she was shot right between the eyes. The lobby was in chaos as each men shot at any threatening people that came their way, whether it be employees or patients.

"We've got to hurry. Local police will be here soon. We can take care of a few security guards but we can't handle anything else. Show no mercy. We need to get Haku out as soon as we can. Move out."

A few floors above, the security guards were in a panic. They were currently guarding the entrance to Haku's room with their guns drawn. They could hear the gunshots coming from below and knew this was it. Haku sat on his bed and laughed. The guards were too occupied to even worry about Haku. _Finally_ he thought _my roses are delivered. Soon everyone, you will see the beautiful color of blood red._

Haku didn't flinch when the security guards outside started firing off shots. Oh, he knew that some of his men would be killed. He didn't care. As long as they carried out their mission, that was the most important. Haku heard the faint sound of multiple sirens outside his window. What he also heard was a click near his head. He turned as a gun was pointed his direction. "I should have killed you while you were unconscious." A sweaty and panicked guard yelled at him. "Die you son of a bitch!" Before he could pull the trigger, a shot exploded and brain matter splattered all over Haku's bed. Haku, looked at the door before the guard collapsed on his bed, blood seeping into the sheets. He saw his men filing in.

"We lost a lot of men Haku but we've made it."

"Good, took you long enough. Get this piece of garbage off of me." He pointed at the dead body with disgust.

"Of course master Haku. We have a car waiting near the border of the hospital near the back. We would have to go through thick vegetation to get there. I hope you don't mind."

"I don't give a shit. Hurry and get me out of here."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Neji's phone rang. He groggily got up and answered it.

"Hello?" he said sleepily.

"Oh my god, Neji! Turn on the news, _now!_"

Neji furrowed his eyebrows, "Naruto? Huh, what is wrong?" He ran to his television and turned it on. _No, no, no!_

"It's Haku. Fuck fuck fuck!"

The news came on and the screen was filled with dead bodies at the familiar hospital that he had once visited. "Breaking news, the criminal that goes by the name of Haku, a residence of Kanoha, had escaped the hospital he was staying at before he was sent to court. Authorities identified the bodies as both innocent bystanders, guards and some we found out as Haku's men involved in the attacked. Authorities reached the room of Haku to find the window broken and the room empty. Police are on high alert and are on a lookout for this dangerous man. Sources have mentioned that Haku's destination is back here at our own home of Kanoha…"

Neji didn't want to hear the rest. They were all screwed and he knew he and his family were one of the current targets. He had to tell his uncle. They had to escape before it was too late. _Gaara_, _give me the strength. I need you now than ever. _

* * *

**AN: **So intense! Action ensues! Gaara, my poor sweet Gaara. I'm so sorry! Haku, you burn in heck! Read and review my loves.


	32. Downfall 2

**Title:** Behind Cell Block Thirteen

**Warning:** YAOI, Language, Rape, Torture, Drugs, Gaa/Nej, Sasu/Naru, OOC, AU

If you don't approve of the story then please don't read further. Thanks.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything related to the Naruto series. But a girl can dream.

**AN: **Yay! Another chapter up! Thank you for all the reviews from the previous chapter. Thanks for the support of this long ongoing story. I hope you all enjoy the read!

* * *

**Chapter 32: **Downfall 2

* * *

Neji removed a lone strand away from Hinata's face as he watched her sleep. The young Hyuuga heiress shifted uncomfortably to the touch and slowly opened her eyes. Upon seeing those familiar soft gray orbs, she sighed from relief and smiled at him reassuringly.

"Are you okay?" Neji asked, stroking her hair tenderly.

Hinata tried her best to shift into a more comfortable position but failed as pain seared throughout her small frame from her painful wounds. She tried to smile again, silently telling Neji that she was okay, but a hint of unease was clearly written all over her face. It wasn't just the pain that prevented her from moving but it seemed that her brain that controlled mobility wasn't cooperating with her. She hoped this was a temporary problem. Although the act was physically painful for her, she tried her best not to shed any tears. She hated being dependent on the breathing machine. She hated being fed by a feeding tube. Most of all, she hated seeing her family looking broken from her current state.

It had been almost two days since she woke up from her coma. Neji was the first one to see her open her eyes. She could vaguely remember what happened because she was still a little disoriented. What she did remember, however, was the face of absolute relief from her cousin. Then, she slowly began remembering that horrifying day. Hinata had blanked out as nurses and doctors rushed into the room as they tried their best to stabilize her condition. She couldn't stop hyperventilating and it wasn't good for her healing lungs. They had to sedate her for a while until they had given her the right equipment to breathe properly. That's when she thought, after she had woken up, that she will try her best to forget that certain event in her life. Hard as it may be, she will do it for her herself and her family. Waking hours was easy to handle but sleeping was a whole different story. Nightmares would plague her mind almost every night, leaving Hinata in painful tears and it kept her up at night for fear of going into an upsetting slumber.

During the day, Neji would tell her current events of what was happening. She found out that, since she had no recollection of this, that she was rushed to a hospital in Jamaica then transported to their local hospital in Kanoha. She had been there for a while until she head news that Haku had escaped and she and her family were on the run. Currently, she was staying at a private clinic outside of town while her family stayed at a secluded home nearby. Hearing Haku's name again almost made her go into hyperventilation but forcefully stopped herself in time. Instead she had cried. She will be strong. She will no longer be a burden to them.

It had been almost a week with no word of Haku's return. Everyone was on edge. They couldn't sleep. They couldn't concentrate. They decided, from the goodness of Hiashi's heart, that they would bring Kankuro and Naruto along. It seemed like his nephew had somewhat trusted the young Sabaku and felt he would be safer in their care rather than mindlessly roaming the streets. Neji, however, did it all for the sake of Gaara. It wasn't very much but Neji wanted to protect the only living relative Gaara had. He didn't fully trust Kankuro but he also thought he was telling the truth about everything. Naruto on the other hand had volunteered himself to come along. He tried to get his grandmother and his dad to relocate but they stubbornly refused saying that no psycho was going to run them out of their own home. They told Naruto to go on ahead without them and not to worry, which of course was always in Naruto's mind.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"You know, I'm so fucking bored right now." Naruto looked over to Neji , a lump on the bed over in the darkened room.

Neji rolled his eyes and covered his face with his blanket. He had been trying to get some sleep but Naruto, who was at the next bed over, kept rambling on about random things. "You aren't the only one Naruto. Why don't you get some sleep?"

"But I can't." Neji could imagine the blonde pouting. "I'm worried."

"I know how you feel Naruto but you need some rest. You haven't been sleeping properly the past couple of weeks."

Naruto cuddled more into his blanket. "It's just… I'm afraid he'll appear all of a sudden. It's been two weeks already without any word. I don't like the feeling of that. I can't risk my family being hurt."

"Any word from Sasuke?" Neji tried to change the subject.

"I sent him a letter before we left. I haven't gotten anything back yet. I'm pretty sure I wrote down the correct address of this place. God, I miss him…" Naruto closed his eyes as he tried to imagine the image of Sasuke's beautiful face. "How about you? Any news about Gaara?"

Neji sighed, "No. Not a word."

"Oh." Naruto shifted uncomfortably on his bed. "I'm pretty sure things will work out in the end."

"Yeah, let's hope so."

Neji did the opposite and tried to block Gaara from his mind. It hurt to think about him, especially during a time like this. He had to worry about his family first at the time being. At least Gaara was safe in prison and away from Haku, or so he thought. That was all that mattered at the very moment. He had to focus on the current situation he was in right now for the sake of his family and friends.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Gaara…"

Gaara thought he heard a voice calling his name but he was too tired to care. He just wanted them to leave him alone and let him have the sleep he so desperately needed.

"Gaara, I need you to wake up…"

Again, the voice invaded Gaara's mind sounding more bothered. _Wake up?_ He thought. No, he didn't want to. He wanted to sleep forever if he had a choice. Besides, what use will it be if he did wake up? Nothing. He will continue to rot in the hellish cell while his tormentors continued to abuse him. He will never see Neji again. He will never see Kankuro again. So really, what use is it to wake the fuck up? _No!_ Gaara mentally yelled at himself. _You promised yourself you wouldn't give up life like that. What would happen to Neji?_ The tormentors did a great job at bringing down Gaara's spirits and almost succeeded.

A hand gently touched his shoulder and shook him a bit. "What in the world happened here the last time I left?" The voice hissed. Gaara didn't recognize the voice at first. It was for sure not one of the guards but his lawyer wasn't supposed to visit him until another month.

"You thought you could get away with this? I'm going to bring him to the medical ward this instant."

"Yes Mr. Tatsuya." A voice Gaara recognized very well said, causing him to flinch at the sound.

Gaara slowly opened his bruised eyes and saw the worried face of his lawyer staring down at him. "You're awake. Good, we're taking you out of this cell."

Gaara didn't remember what happened after that because the next thing he knew he was laying down on a hospital bed in a room he was unfamiliar with. Mr. Tatsuya and the warden were talking near the doorway.

_What the hell is going on?_ The sound of movement coming from the bed interrupted the conversation of the two other people in the room. Mr. Tatsuya rushed over the Gaara's side and nodded for the warden to give them privacy.

"How are you feeling?"

"Like shit." He whispered. His throat was still hurting.

The lawyer rubbed his aching forehead. "I knew something wasn't right. Gaara, why didn't you say anything? We could have prevented this!"

"You wouldn't have believed me. No one ever does so why the fuck would you." He tried to yell but all that came out was a harsh whisper.

Mr. Tatsuya closed his eyes and took a deep breath. This was going to be harder than he expected. "Listen Gaara, I know you don't trust anybody including myself but you have to! I'm here to help you. If you don't cooperate then we won't be accomplishing anything. Do you understand?"

Gaara looked away and gritted his teeth. He knew he was weak but they made him this way. They made him afraid. If he fought back he would get three times the punishment. If he told he would probably be dead before they came to rescue him. He hated himself at that moment. This wasn't like him.

"Listen, what those guys did is a crime but unfortunately the most I could do was getting them fired. You and I both know how corrupted this place is."

"They're gone?" Gaara asked in a raspy voice.

"Yes, and we are moving you out of the high security cell and back into a regular one. Listen…" Mr. Tatsuya leaned in closer to Gaara until he was a foot away from his face. "… I could get a good case out of this Gaara. I could say that you were mentally unstable from abuse and harassment when you killed your prison mate Jiraiya. We could get that case against you dropped. Will you be cooperative?"

Gaara looked at the man in front of him for any negative signs but from the look on the guys face you can tell he was sincere to his words. Gaara nodded in agreement.

"So after today, starting tomorrow, we will move you back to a regular cell. Unfortunately there weren't any single ones available so you would have to share with somebody. The warden mentioned to me earlier that you have an acquaintance here and suggested we put you in there to recuperate and maybe he could help you out until you are mentally stable. I was surprised he was being so generous but I'm guessing it's to save his sorry ass." Mr. Tatsuya looked over at the paperwork in his hands. "Ah, yes. Mr. Uchiha was his name. His former cellmate had to move to a different cell yesterday due to a complaint from his lawyer about constant fist fights they kept having. Will that be okay with you?"

Gaara nodded again. He was relieved to say the least but how will Sasuke react?

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

It had been weeks and Haku was finally recovered enough to start the gears in his little plan of vengeance.

"Did you find the location?"

"Not exactly but we did find the city they are currently at."

Haku threw his glass full of wine at the man standing at the doorway. The man dodged it in time and the glass shattered against the wall. "No good enough. I need you to get your lazy men and find Neji's location. Now!"

"Yes Haku sama, as you wish." He said and quickly left the office.

Haku pounded a fist on the arm of his chair out of anger. The imbeciles weren't looking good enough. They were slowing his plan. He hated being hidden away in a filthy warehouse surrounded by men not worthy of being in his presence. Haku had no choice, he was a wanted man and said wanted man wanted to get revenge. Yes, Haku could have escaped and lived a new life with a different legal name in a different country but his pride took over that. He had to kill the fools that made him an idiot before he did anything. He was blinded by revenge and sadly he knew this and didn't care.

His mind wondered off to a certain redhead and wondered what he will do with him after he had killed everyone he was ever associated with. Haku smirked to himself and imagined breaking Gaara out of jail and making him his personal sex slave. Yes, that will be wonderful. Of course Gaara wouldn't refuse the offer. _He is still in love with me I'm certain. _If he would ever refuse, however, then he would just have to force him to. Heat started pooling itself around his groin just thinking of the red head. The red head that had caused all this mess in the first place and the red head he hated to admit, loved. He had developed feelings for him when he first manipulated Gaara. His little red head was so obedient and so innocent back then… always listening and obeying Haku's little orders. So unlike that little slut Sakura. All she was good at was a quick fuck. Haku would make him his again but he wanted to make sure Gaara had no living contact with another person. He didn't want Gaara's mind to be corrupted by others… only himself. He couldn't wait to kill that certain brunette that decided to claim Gaara without his permission. No one knew his real plan. He laughed out loud at the thought of his men dying at the process of his plan just to get Gaara back. They wouldn't ever know. Haku unzipped his pants and grabbed his throbbing member and began to pleasure himself at the thought of Gaara screaming his name.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"What the hell…" Sasuke said after looking up from his reading and saw a man and a familiar face unlocking his cell door. He saw the man whisper something to the other before locking the familiar person in the same cell as himself.

"Gaara? What the hell happened to you?" Sasuke quickly got up and walked towards the red head. To Sasuke's surprise, Gaara flinched at the hand that was about to reach out to him.

"Please, don't touch me." He swallowed nervously and tried his best to glare at the brunette but failed miserably.

Sasuke raised his hands up, "Alright, no touching but damn! You're so skinny. What the fuck happened?"

Gaara looked away, still clutching his bag that held his little possessions.

Sasuke smirked, "I guess you're better than that dumbass I had a few days ago. He was a homophobe and found out I was gay from one of the prisoners during lunch. He tried to fight with me thinking I would just take it but I kicked his ass every time. Serves the shit head right."

Gaara continued to stand near the door and avoid eye contact with his new cell mate. Sasuke rolled his eyes, "You can have the bottom bunk. I don't mind the top." Sasuke got his book and climbed to the top bunk and continued with his reading. He saw the red head from the side of his eye make his way to the bottom bunk and felt him sit down. It was silent between them for a good ten minutes and it made Sasuke crazy. Normally he would have appreciated the silence but hell, there were so much questions and things that needed to be talked about.

"I got a letter from Naruto a few weeks ago." He started. He didn't get a reply but continued on anyways. "According to him they are on the run and in hiding. I'm not sure if you heard the news but Haku escaped and people are guessing he is after them. Naruto, the lovely idiot, wrote the reply address in some sort of code that he obviously forgot to tell me about. He's probably wondering why I haven't replied back, that dobe."

Still no response. Sasuke looked down and saw the Gaara staring into space with a shocked look on his face. "I'm pretty sure they are safe. They would have to have police near them at all times. Haku won't get to them."

"This is entirely my fault." He heard Gaara say.

"It's not Gaara. We all know that Haku is at fault here. He's a psycho. Plain and simple."

"You don't know him like I do. He'll do anything to get to his goal."

Sasuke, amused at Gaara's verbal improvements, sighed. "We're all worried but what can we do really? I was miserable for a long time but I figured that being miserable won't really do any good. Let's just keep hoping that nothing bad will happen. I trust them." _If you ever let anything happen to you, Naruto… I won't know what I'll do._ He admitted to himself. Of course Sasuke was worried sick but he believed in his heart that he would be reunited with his lover once again. That thought was what kept him going.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Haku opened the door to one of the huge storage rooms in the warehouse. "What is so important that you had to interrupt my sleep?" He saw his men surrounding a person with a sack over his head. He was on his knees and his hands were tied around his back.

"I think you will be pleased."

The brunette's mood suddenly changed, "My my, who do we have here?" He happily walked over to the knelt figure before him.

"We had leads Haku sama. He too was on the run but we caught him out of his protected territory."

"Let's see who we have here." Haku roughly lifted the sack off of the person's head and saw a bloodied face glaring up at him. One of the men whispered something to Haku and he beamed.

"This is good. This is really good. Thanks to him, my plan will work out sooner than expected. You have to quickly find them. The blonde one in particular. I'm sure he wouldn't want his dad to die."

Iruka felt so stupid. How could he have left the safe house he was hiding at with the Tsunade? He just wanted to buy a few things. He should have called one of the police to escort him like Tsunade had mentioned but he was so stubborn and claimed he would be back as quick as he can. He failed Naruto. He promised he and Tsunade would be safe. It took all his strength to drag and convince Tsunade to leave their apartment but here he was, caught after a few days of leaving said apartment. He knew they were going to lure Naruto to them. He was sure of this.

* * *

**AN: **Phew, things are going crazy! Read and review my lovely readers!


	33. A different turn of events

**Title:** Behind Cell Block Thirteen

**Warning:** YAOI, Language, Rape, Torture, Drugs, Gaa/Nej, Sasu/Naru, OOC, AU

If you don't approve of the story then please don't read further. Thanks.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything related to the Naruto series. But a girl can dream.

**AN: **Another Chapter! Things are getting exciting! I really hope you enjoy this. For those living in the United States… Happy Early Thanksgiving! Don't get too fat from eating lots of food. I know I will haha.

* * *

**Chapter 33: **A different turn of events

* * *

Naruto hung up his cell phone. He stares at the wall across from him, his mind blank. He tries to swallow but the lump in his throat would not go down. _This isn't happening_. Naruto flipped open his phone again and scrolled to the received calls. Caller unknown. The blonde had no idea how and when they got a hold of his number but they had somehow contacted him. He didn't recognize the voice but he obviously didn't give a shit. All he knew was Haku was planning something and Iruka was with him against his will. He had to do something… _but what? _Should he listen to the caller and go alone? _No_ he thought _I'm not stupid to not realize it's a trap._ He sat on the chair near him and sighed _but… they might kill Iruka._ Should he tell Neji and have some sort of deal with the police men? _What if they find out and then kill Iruka?_ His mind was going all over the place. He needed to make a decision and fast. Naruto had to be at said location the next day. Rubbing his forehead, he got up and walked towards the door, an answer already in his head.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_**A few days earlier**_

"Hey Joe, how's it going?" The security guard nodded towards the laundry guys. There were four of them and they usually came around this side of the penitentiary to pick up the sacks of dirty laundry. The security guard did the regular pat down before letting them within the proximity of the main cells. "Anything new?"

Joe, the security guard, shook his head. "Nah, same old shit. Nothing exciting. Anything new with you fellahs?"

One of the guys smirked, "Not at this moment but probably later." The guys around him started to chuckle. Joe raised an eyebrow at them. "Oh don't worry Joe; it's just a little party we're going to be attending after we are done with this place."

Joe smiled, "That's great. At least you'll be doing something after. I'll be stuck at home microwaving a nasty TV dinner while watching a rerun of CSI."

"I'm sure it isn't that bad." One of the laundry guys laughed before Joe let them in the indoor gates. They were almost through when… "Wait fellahs, what's that?" Joe pointed at something in the laundry basket.

"What's what Joe?"

Joe squinted towards the rolling laundry basket being pulled by one of the guys. "There's something… hmm." He walked towards the basket. "Can I take a look?"

Before Joe could come any closer, one of the guys grabbed him around the shoulder. "I'm sorry but you're not going to step any closer."

Joe tried to struggle free. "What's the meaning of this? Let go of me!" Joe tried to reach for his walkie-talkie but it was snatched out of his back pocket."

"I don't think so. I'm sorry Joe, but you won't be seeing any reruns today… or ever." One of the men reached inside the basket and pulled out a silencer. He pointed it to Joe's chest and shot him point blank with no mercy.

"Grab the keys and let's go. We only have a few minutes before the camera's find Joe. We didn't plan this shit for a year for nothing."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_**Present time**_

Sasuke woke up from the most head splitting headache. He reached up to rub his forehead when he felt cloth instead of skin. "What the hell…" He groaned. That's when it dawned on him that he was not in his cell anymore but in an unfamiliar darkened storage room instead. Sasuke started to panic and tried to remember what had happened but failed miserably. _Where the hell am I?_ He thought. Before he tried to get himself up from the cold and damp floor, he noticed a shadowy figure a few feet in front of him.

"Who's there?" He asked, fear in his eyes.

"You're awake…" the figure said in a scratchy voice, as if it had cried non-stop for a few days.

"What the fuck is going on?" Sasuke sat up but almost fell back on the floor from a dizzy spell.

The figure in front of him started to move forward. Out of instinct, Sasuke inched back and tried to move away from the figure.

The figure sighed when he saw this, "No need to be scared Sasuke…" _How does he know my name?_ "…You and I are on the same boat now."

From the dimmed out hanging bulb above them, he finally made out the face of the man in front of him. He gasped in surprised. "Oh my god… Iruka? Don't tell me…." Sasuke pounded a fist on the floor. "…shit!"

"I've been here for a while already. I lost count of the days. They dragged you in yesterday, bleeding from the head and very unconscious. I tried to stop the bleeding with whatever I could find in this room. I can't blame you from being dizzy from too much blood loss."

"But… how?"

_**The day before**_

"_Shit, hurry! Cell block twelve. That's what Chouji told us earlier." He whispered. Chouji had been cooperative. He had been threatened that his family would be killed if he didn't follow orders. Chouji had no choice. He had provided the weapons from within the facility and all the information he knew about Gaara. How he had gotten his hands on the weapons they would never know. _

_The men were almost at the cell when they noticed that the sleeping Gaara wasn't alone. There was another man sleeping at the top bunk._

"_What the fuck do we do?"_

"_Let's just kill him. He might report our faces or something."_

"_No, he might be of some use. If Haku doesn't want him then we'll just kill him in the warehouse."_

"_Fine, let's go. Open it quickly and clobber them on the head. Make sure they get knocked the fuck out."_

_The men silently rushed in the cell block and in one quick motion, swung the butt of the gun at Sasuke's head. Gaara opened his eyes at the noise but had barely enough time to know what was going on until something hit him on the head really hard._

"_Put them in the basket." The man looked around the outside of the cell to see if it was clear. "From calculated time, the alarm should be going off any second now."_

_The men rushed out of the second gate where Joe was laying in a pool of his own blood. Now the men had the near impossible task of going pass the first indoor security gate._

_They had arrived and were confronted by two security guards. "Leaving boys?"_

"_Yes sir. We got the load of laundry."_

"_Pat them down."_

"_The other security guard eyed the men and started patting down the nearest guy from him."_

"_There's something in his pocket!"_

"_Hurry!" One of the men yelled._

_The one dragging the rolling baskets pulled out the silencer from within them and shot the two men with a quick clean motion. The two security guards fell before they could shout for help._

"_We're almost there!"_

_The men ran down the corridor leading to them outside when the alarm blared over the intercom. "Fuck! We're done for!"_

"_No we're not. Kill the guys at the front gate, quick! We know their locations so do it quickly."_

_The men had memorized all of the location of the guards outside, so killing them in the dark was an easy task. As each shot of the silencer illuminated the darkened night, one man fell. It was quick but messy. They almost all got away until a dozen men came out of the building. It was getting ugly._

"_Get the two to the car now. There is an opening through the gate. Hurry! We can slow these bastards down." _

_The guy pulling the baskets nodded and ran towards the part of the fence that was opened up by Chouji a few hours ago. He looked back as his comrades were easily overpowered and killed by the dozen security guards. They had a job to do and they knew the risk. As long as the objective was safe then their families would be safe as well. He was just the lucky one who got away._

_**Present time**_

"I was unfortunately caught out of my own stupidity. Trust me; it's been torture knowing that I just fucked everything up…" He looked like he was going to start crying again. "… As for you, you've probably already guessed you were kidnapped in jail. You and that redhead but they didn't bring him in here. I've heard from the men outside that the redhead's kidnapping had been planned for almost a year now. You were unfortunately brought along with the ride thinking you could be of use. That's all I heard them say… I'm sorry."

Sasuke gritted his teeth. "So these mother fuckers are going to use us as bait?"

Iruka nodded. "They already contacted Naruto. I heard the men outside laughing about how that Naruto boy must be really stupid if he fell for the trap. But I know that Naruto is a smart boy and I'm sure he will figure something out."

"I really hope so… I don't know what I'll do if anything happens to him."

Iruka bit his lip and buried his head in his hands and started crying. "This man, he's fucking insane. What the hell did Naruto do to him? What have _we _done to him? I just don't get it!"

"Haku is demonic. He's fallen too much into revenge that he doesn't give a shit who gets involved. Fuck… I hate to admit this but I really do hope Gaara is okay."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Haku sat on his plush recliner holding his glass of wine. He was swirling the contents around as he stared at the bound up goody on his bed. He took a sip before setting the glass down and heading towards it. He smiled as he noticed the redhead glaring up at him, his mouth duck tapped shut.

"How is my lover doing? I'm sorry I had to bind you up my love but you know how it is. I have to take precautions. Don't worry though; in the future I'll let you out. As long as you obey me then everything will work out. Just like before. Would you like that?" Haku reached down and ran his fingers through Gaara's sweaty hair. Gaara tried his best to move out of the touch but his mobility was limited. He wanted to get out of the ropes and strangle the man before him to death.

"Don't be angry with me. I know you still love me Gaara. It will be soon when you will realize this. For now, I will try my best to make that happen." Haku began unbuttoning his shirt as he looked over Gaara's bound up form. "You might have thinned out but I still find you most desirable. You're so beautiful. I can't wait to taste you."

Haku walked over to the dresser and pulled out a pair of scissors. For a second, Gaara thought Haku would cut him loose but that idea faded as soon as Haku opened his mouth. "It's too bad those idiots bound you up with clothing on. I would have preferred you naked. So, we will make do with what we have." Haku, with his free hand, roughly grabbed the ropes around Gaara and yanked him so hard that it caused rope burns on Gaara's side. Gaara screamed against the duck tape as he was positioned onto his stomach. Haku then reached down and started cutting the clothing around the redhead's behind. "You'll love this Gaara. It will be like old times."

Gaara tried his best to struggle against the ropes but it was just too difficult. He felt cool air on his lower region as his lower half was exposed. Haku couldn't resist himself. He gently ghosted his fingers against Gaara's buttocks, his fingers also gliding against the exposed scrotum.

"I see it's been abused." Haku frowned. He roughly pulled apart Gaara's cheeks and closely inspected his abused opening. "I'll kill whoever did this to you. Every single one of that's associated with them."

Gaara struggled more. He knew what was going to happen. "The least I could do…" Haku whispered. "… Is to cleanse you. Do not worry my love, I'll be gentle." With that said Haku bent down and began licking Gaara's behind. The more he licked the more Gaara struggled. The more he suckled the more Gaara screamed against the duct tape. "The cleansing should almost be complete." Haku licked his finger and inserted it into Gaara. "Almost…" Haku whispered as he took his finger out. He got up and began unzipping his pants. All Gaara could do was close his eyes tightly as he prepared for the worse until the knock on the door interrupted them.

"This better be fucking important!" Haku screamed, quickly putting his pants back on.

Haku almost tore the door down as he opened it and slapped the man before him before the man could speak. "What the hell is so damn important that you went and interrupted my little fun?"

The man before him cowered as he spoke, "We got a response from the blonde. He will meet us at said location later this afternoon. We have to prepare."

Haku's pissed off mood suddenly lightened. "That's great! That should make things a little easier." He looked behind him to see Gaara glaring daggers at the both of them. "Don't you think so too Gaara?"

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Naruto was nervous. He was sure he had made the right decision. He waited at the location that he was told. It was an abandoned farmhouse near the borders of the county. Naruto shivered as cold air hit his face. He had forgotten to wear a jacket and he mentally scolded himself for not bringing one. He was a bit early so all he could do now was to wait for the black car that was supposed to arrive.

Fifteen minutes later, he spotted the headlights of a black sedan driving along the dirt road towards the farm house. Naruto took a deep breath and tried his best to look like nothing was bothering him while he knew deep down inside that he was a scared shitless.

Four men in black suits got out. None of them was Haku. "Get in." One of them demanded.

"Why?" Naruto asked. "The deal was that I will tell you the location of the Hyuuga's and you will let Iruka go." He squinted towards the car. "It doesn't even look like he's in there."

"Stupid boy, of course he's not. Now, be obedient and get in the fucking car or I'll shoot your brains out."

Naruto wanted to run but he had to stick with it. Iruka's life was on the line and if he fucked up, both of them would be killed. Besides, he already knew the bastards weren't going to give back Iruka. It was too good to be true and it never happens in the movies.

Naruto started walking towards the car when gunshots interrupted the silent night air. The men pulled out their gun but they had no idea where the shots were coming from. Naruto was on the ground protecting himself from the gunfire when he saw the men fall on the ground dead one by one. Three down and one left. He got up to see the lone man firing at the wooded area next to them. Naruto tapped the man on the shoulder. The man whipped his head around and before he could shoot Naruto, the blonde punched him really hard on the face. The man stumbled backwards and the gun fell to the ground. Naruto kicked the guy's legs and the man fell, clutching his bloody nose. "What the fuck?" He screamed. Naruto grabbed the gun and pointed it towards the man.

Naruto waved his free hand over his head signaling for the others that the coast was clear. Out of the bushes, Neji and Kankuro emerged. Kankuro was clutching onto his right forearm. "Oh crap, are you guys okay?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah don't worry, a bullet just grazed over the skin. The bleeding should stop after we bandage it up." He walked over to the man on the ground and kicked him for no apparent reason. "That's for almost killing me, bastard."

"I'm sorry I brought you guys with me." Naruto frowned.

Neji patted him on the shoulder, "We're in the together. I'm glad you told us. But Naruto… are you sure you don't want the authorities to know?"

The blonde shook his head. "Sorry, I just don't want to take the risk."

Neji looked at Kankuro and the man just shrugged. He sighed, "Fine but this is going to be dangerous as hell and I'm not exactly a pro here."

"Don't worry, Kankuro and I have handled guns before."

"Yeah…" Neji rolled his eyes. "… That's very reassuring."

Kankuro walked over to the man, "C'mon guys help me. We have to start questioning him about the location."

It took a few attempts for them to make the guy reveal the hideout but Naruto's shin breaking torture was the last straw for the guy and he finally blabbered for the sake of his legs. They tied him up and put him in the car as all four of them headed to Haku's secret hideout.

* * *

**AN:**Oh geez, Gaara is always taken advantage of. My poor baby. Well, I hope you guys enjoyed the read. I know it was like… WTF? Haha. The kidnapping thing was kind of… eh. But I wanted something to happen without being too realistic and getting in-depth with it. Read and review! Thank you my loves.


	34. Obsession

**Title:** Behind Cell Block Thirteen

**Warning:** YAOI, Language, Rape, Torture, Drugs, Gaa/Nej, Sasu/Naru, OOC, AU

If you don't approve of the story then please don't read further. Thanks.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything related to the Naruto series. But a girl can dream.

**AN: **Another chapter uploaded. This one is the longest chapter I wrote, I think. I owed you guys. It was very exciting to write. I hope you like it.

* * *

**Chapter 34: **Obsession

* * *

"Oh god, I seriously hope we can do this." Naruto repeated for the fifth time. He continued, with shaky hands, to point the gun towards their hostage. "Hurry up asshole. Drive faster!"

The man they took hostage rolled his eyes. "I'm driving as fast as I can! Do you want us all to die or something? Do you want me to hit another car?"

"Shutup! I didn't tell you to talk."

Neji, who was in the back seat, patted Naruto on the shoulder. "You have to stay calm Naruto. We'll get there. If I feel like this asshole is taking us somewhere else besides the location we want to go to then Kankuro will gladly blow his brains out."

The man held at gunpoint swallowed nervously. Kankuro saw this and smirked. "Yeah, so don't fuck with us old man." He said.

The group drove for another fifteen minutes before the captive drove them to an empty pathway that lead to an opened area near the base of the great Leaf Bridge. A little further down you can barely make out a few rundown buildings. The whole area looked like an abandoned shipyard.

"We're here." The man's voice quivered. "Can you release me now?"

Naruto looked at him then at his friends. Neji shrugged and Kankuro shook his head and grinned.

"Sorry, but you're not going anywhere." Naruto quickly hit the guy with the butt of his gun and the man fell unconscious.

"Oh god…" Neji groaned. He looked at Naruto in disbelief.

"What?" Naruto raised his eyebrows at Neji. "We can't just let him go. He'll run off and tell his little friends. You can't just assume he'll run off and flee like we tell him to. Besides, we aren't going to kill him. We'll just tie him up and leave him in the trunk. We'll figure something out."

"I strongly agree." Kankuro quickly said. "Now, focus… we don't have much time. The lookouts probably informed Haku that car had arrived. We'll stay in the car until they come up to the car and take Naruto. We have to be calm."

They didn't have to wait that long because three men came out of one of the warehouse doors and was now heading towards the car. Armed.

"Here they come." Neji whispered nervously. He clenched his gun tightly as sweat dripped down his forehead. They were going to get Iruka out. He will do this for Naruto and finally end Haku's crazy killing spree. Neji was thankful Gaara and Sasuke were safe in jail and not out here where there will be a bloody war where he wasn't sure if he would live.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Haku was silently eating his dinner when two of his men came bursting in the small dingy kitchen. "What?"

"Sir, the car has arrived."

Haku put down his plate and smiled. "Good, send three men out there to escort Mr. Uzumaki to the storage area. Tie him up and make sure he gets a good look at his beloved father and importantly his beloved boyfriend. After he does, kill one. I don't care who. I just want to make the blonde see that I'm not fucking around. Then I want you to leave the blonde in the storage room with the dead body and the other hostage. Wait about ten minutes and kill the other. I want to fuck up his emotions. I want to break him. Now, hurry up. You're spoiling my dinner."

"Yes, of course. Right away." The two men quickly left the room leaving a very satisfied Haku behind. At first Haku was just smiling but now he was full out laughing. Everything was going great! Everything was going as planned. He will soon have his Gaara and he would finally get rid of some of the distractions. Life was good. He walked back towards his room where the love of his life was waiting. Haku opened the door and his heart fluttered when he saw his adorable red head on his bed. He ignored the icy glare as he walked towards him.

"Hello my precious pet, guess who just arrived?" Haku sat on the bed and ran his fingers through Gaara's hair. "My my Gaara… you need a shower. Don't worry; I'll give you a sponge bath. Would you like that?"

The redhead ignored him. "Your little blonde friend just arrived. He's here to save his idiot of a father. He doesn't know you and his boyfriend are here for the party. Won't he be surprised when he sees his father and that prostitute of a boyfriend tied up in the storage room? That's not the fun part. We're going to kill both of them. Right in from of that blonde's eyes. That should teach him a lesson with taking a part of your life. I am the only one who decides who can associate with you. Those who are not permitted will suffer."

Gaara didn't bother to struggle against the ropes anymore. He was tired and he knew he wasn't going to be able to escape Haku anytime soon. Haku looked sadly at him. "I know you hate being tied up my love but if you cooperate I'll untie you. But since you have been a good boy recently I will take the duct tape off your mouth. You need to eat anyways. You're getting thin." The brunette reached down and took the duct tape off in one quick motion causing the red head to scream in pain. "Sorry about that." Haku smirked.

"You know what else? We are going to use that blonde to lure that brunette. What's his name? Neji? Yes, Neji. We are going to lure him in here and he'll see you. He will then know that you are mine and not his. He needs to know this before I kill him and his blonde friend."

"You…" Gaara croaked "… asshole…"

"I see you still have that mouth of yours. I would suggest talking to me in a different manner."

"Fuck off…" Gaara angrily replied in a harsh whispered voice. "Fuck off and… die! Don't lay a finger on Neji!"

_Smack!_ Gaara almost flew across the bed has he was slapped hard by Haku. He felt a cut in his mouth and spat out some blood.

"What did I say? Did you not hear me?" Haku walked over and caressed Gaara's back as the redhead continued to cough out the blood from the cut in his mouth. "Now, be good or would you want to get hit again? You know I hate hitting you but if that's what I have to do for you to obey me then I have no choice. I am only doing this because I love you. I love you Gaara and I will do what it takes to keep us together forever. I promise you will forget about that Neji boy."

Gaara closed his eyes and tried to endure the pain in his mouth. He wished Haku would just kill him. His life was now fucked up anyways. Besides, he would rather die than live with Haku forever and ever. Then he heard it. Faint gun shots were heard. It wasn't loud but he heard it and so did Haku.

Haku smirked. "I guess one of the blondes loved one is dead."

Gaara buried his head in the sheets. People were dying because of him. He just wanted to die as well.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_**A few minutes before…**_

"_Here they come." Neji whispered nervously._

"Wait until they reach the car." Kankuro whispered. "They are probably wondering why the goons aren't coming out of the car with Naruto."

Neji was really nervous. He couldn't believe he was in their current situation right now. "The fat one is going to open the door."

Kankuro looked towards Naruto. "Pull him in here if you can."

Naruto nodded and prepared himself.

"Huh? Why…" Neji whispered.

"Shh." Kankuro put his finger against his lips. The door handle clicked and in one motion Naruto pulled the man in. Kankuro sprung into action and without mercy jumped on the man, grabbed his head and twisted it with full force. _Crack._ Dead. "Quick, grab the silencer. We need it. The other two are coming."

Neji didn't know what to do. For a second he blanked out and stared at the body in front of him. "Neji, c'mon!" Naruto yelled. Neji didn't budge so Naruto reached over and grabbed the gun and threw it at Kankuro.

The two men ran towards the car but before they made it two silent shots hit both of them on the chest. They both fell on the floor. The trio ran out of the car and hid behind a few crates nearby. "For fuck's sake Kankuro! Did you have to crack his neck? He was already unconscious." He harshly whispered.

"Sorry, we needed the gun and I was in a panic. They would have heard something and then we would have been screwed."

"I don't think I've seen so many deaths in my life…" Neji rubbed his forehead.

Naruto gripped Neji's arm and looked him in the eye. "You can still go back Neji. You don't have to do this for me. There will be deaths here. We can't stop that."

Neji shook his head. "No… I can't leave you here. I've already gotten this far. I'm not backing out."

"Okay then. We have to go. It's only a matter of time before they realize that Naruto isn't around and instead dead bodies of their men. I see a side door near that building that we can go in." Kankuro pointed out the door that was guarded by only one person. "We'll only knock him unconscious. If something goes wrong I'll use the silencer. Sorry Neji."

"It's fine. Let's just go." Neji looked at Naruto and tried to give him a reassuring smile. _Sorry Naruto... but I had to warn my uncle…_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"I need some help!"

"Sir, please state your emergency." A voice said on the other line.

"This is Hiashi Hyuuga. Something happened."

"Mr. Hyuuga, are you guys okay?"

"No, my nephew and his two friends are missing. I don't know where they went."

"They passed through our security unnoticed?"

"I believe so. I also found a letter from Neji. He wrote something about a meeting place and Naruto. It's not that descriptive. I am not familiar with this area so I don't know what farmhouse he's talking about in the letter. I think… I think they are going to Haku." Hiashi held the phone tightly in his hand.

The detective on the other line went silent for a moment. "We just had a lead a few moments ago… I was going to inform you when we get more information but I will tell you now. Naruto's father, Iruka, had gone missing for a few days. I believe it is from the work of Haku. I have a feeling they are luring Naruto to the hideout. Let's hope this is not the case. I'll be there shortly. Keep that letter and we'll see where that meeting place is. I have a feeling I know what barnyard he's talking about."

"Thank you! Please, help them."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"I'm getting bored." Haku put down his book. "I'm going to check up on Naruto in the storage room. They should have killed the other a few minutes ago. I'll be right back Gaara. Try not to miss me too much." He bent down and kissed Gaara's cheek. The red head continued to blankly stare at the wall from across the room.

Haku made his way down the basement part of the building. He saw his men sitting around a small table playing cards. Upon sight of their boss, they quickly stood up and bowed in his presence.

"Why haven't you killed the other one? I didn't hear the second set of gunshots. Were you guys raised by monkeys or are you guys not capable of doing a simple task?"

One brave man spoke up. "Sir… umm, there were no gunshots. They haven't brought back Naruto yet."

Haku stepped up to the man and glared. "What do you mean Naruto isn't here yet. I heard gunshots earlier. Didn't you kill one of the two people in the storage room?"

The man swallowed and tried to look at his pals for reassurance. "No sir… Naruto was never here and they are both still in there. We didn't hear any gunshots."

Haku pulled out his gun out of his back pocket and pointed it to the man. "What do you mean? Are you saying Naruto was never here? Someone told me the black car arrived. Don't fucking lie to me. Open the storage door."

The man did as he was told and opened the door. Inside the storage room, alive and still breathing, were Sasuke and Iruka. "Hey get us out of here you fuck…" Sasuke screamed but was interrupted when Haku slammed the door back shut. His head was throbbing and his fingers fidgety. He needed to do something to release the small anger. He raised his gun and pulled the trigger on the man who opened the door. The man fell on the floor and Haku breathed in heavily. There, he felt much better.

"Alright, there rests of you… come with me. We're going outside to check what the fuck happened. I'm getting sick and tired of this shit." The men nervously looked at each other but nodded in obedience.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"I can't see. It's too dark!" Naruto whined.

"Just hold on to me Naruto." Neji reached back and held Naruto's arm. "We're going to keep following Kankuro."

"I didn't realize this place was this big. It looked smaller from the outside. It's like a maze." Kankuro lead the group through various hallways. He hated to admit that they might be lost.

"Yeah and it's a miracle we only got into two confrontations." Naruto grinned.

Neji rolled his eyes. "Yeah and it's a miracle we just left them unconscious and not kill them instead."

"Yeah whatever…" Kankuro paused. Naruto and Neji bumped into him from behind.

"What's wrong?" Naruto whispered.

Kankuro raised his point finger slowly to his lips. Not a second later they heard footsteps coming closer to them. They heard voices. One familiar voice in particular.

"You imbeciles can't even do a fucking task can you? I tell you to do it and you screw it up." The familiar voice said. "Hurry up; we need to check the car and someone please turn on the fucking lights. It's dark in here."

"There is too many of them for us to take on. We'll wait until they pass us." Kankuro whispered. The other two nodded. The waited for a few minutes before the voices became quieter in the darkness.

"Haku was with them." Naruto gritted his teeth. "Iruka must be towards the direction they came from."

"We have to hurry. They will be back… and angry when they find the car."

The trio ran and reached a room with an abandoned table and playing cards. No one seemed to be in there room. "Where is he?" Naruto frantically looked around the room. "He's not here!"

"Wait, there is a door here. He's probably in there." Neji pointed to a door at the back and they all ran there. Kankuro was the first one to reach the door and quickly opened it. His eyes thought it was deceiving him when he saw another person in the room.

"I said let us out!" Sasuke yelled when he saw the door open again. He didn't recognize Kankuro from the group of thugs from before but he still had to get out. "Are you deaf? Let us out you fucker!"

"Sasuke?" a familiar voice yelled.

Sasuke and Iruka's eyes widened. Were they hearing things?

Just then Neji and Naruto came into view. "Oh my god!" Neji said in disbelief. "What the hell are you doing here Sasuke?" Neji ran over and began untying their bound hands. After Kankuro and Naruto got over their shock they did the same.

"We were kidnapped…" Sasuke rubbed his aching wrist when a force knocked him to the ground. He looked and saw Naruto on top of him sobbing.

"Sasuke! I can't believe they took you too. Are you okay? I've missed you."

Sasuke rubbed the blonde man's back and kissed him on top of his head. "I missed you too dobe. More than you'll ever know. Now, can you get off of me? You're cutting off my circulation."

"Sorry." Naruto wiped the tears with his sleeve. He got up and slowly walked to Iruka and gave him a hug. "I'm glad you're okay dad."

"I'm sorry to break the moment but we have to go. They should be back soon."

"Who are you?" Sasuke looked at him suspiciously.

"My name is Kankuro. I'm Gaara's brother."

"Sasuke…" Neji walked forward and hugged him. "… any news about Gaara."

"Neji, this isn't the time." Kankuro said in annoyance.

"He's here." Sasuke looked at Neji. "He's somewhere in here. I'm not sure where. We were both captured in our cell. Yes Naruto, same cell, long story. I think Haku is keeping him captive somewhere."

Kankuro and Neji went silent. Neji started to panic. "I have to find him."

Neji was about to burst out of the room before Kankuro stopped him "I'm going with you Neji. He's my brother. I need him to know that I am here to save him."

The brunette nodded. "Naruto, take Sasuke and Iruka and get the hell out of here. I'm going to search for Gaara. Please, be careful."

"Same to you. Don't get shot."

With that Neji and Kankuro parted ways and the group split up in two.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"We've only got these tire marks." The detective bent down and closely examined the tire marks on the dirt. "It might have looked like they had gotten away with the car."

Hiashi and the authorities were at the barnyard where Naruto was suppose to meet with Haku's men but there was no one to be found besides the dead men on the ground.

The detective looked at one of the bodies. "It looks like they're Haku's men. We'll check the blood around the area and hope they aren't one of theirs. I have a strong feeling the trio took the car. Hiashi, I know what they are doing is brave but this is very dangerous stuff that needs to be handled by professionals."

Hiashi nodded. "They're all stubborn but I know they did it with good intentions."

"Don't worry. We'll get the boys back safely. Haku will be capture for the last time. This I promise you. Go back home Hiashi. You need rest and your daughters need you right now. If we find anything you'll be the first one to be informed."

"Detective!" A man came running up to them out of breath. "We have a lead."

"Go on."

"We had a call of disturbance somewhere on the shipyard thirty minutes from here. A group of teens were drinking nearby. One needed to take a leak and headed towards the yard. He heard what he described as gunshots."

"Alright, get a group of men and start heading there. And do it fast!"

"Yes detective."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Hurry, it has to be this way!"

Sasuke looked around their surroundings. "Are you sure you're not lost Naruto?"

"I don't know. I swear it all looks familiar." They ran a few more yards. "There! That door. That's where we came from. Let's go!"

"Wait! There are people outside." Iruka warned them. "Hide behind here."

The trio ran behind a rusty ship part near the door. They could hear the fury of Haku outside. Naruto gulped.

"What the fuck happened here?" Haku screamed. "Shit! Hurry and get inside. We might have uninvited guests in the building. Check the captives and make sure they are still in there. If you see anyone that you don't know then shoot-to-kill. Got it? You there. Come with me. We're going to check on Gaara."

The men nodded and ran back in through the front door with Haku right behind them.

They waited a few more seconds before running out the door and towards the black car. "Are the keys still in there?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes, get in…"

"I don't think so. Where do you think you're going blondie?" A burly man and two other goons grinned. Naruto was about to bring out his gun. "Uh uh uh, I wouldn't do that if I were you. Do you want me to shoot your poor old daddy?" Naruto glared as a shotgun was pointed at Iruka's head. "Drop the gun blondie."

Naruto slowly dropped the gun and raised his hands showing the thugs that he was unarmed. "Now, point that thing away from my dad."

"Sorry, I was bluffing." He nodded for at the man to pull the trigger. Naruto however was faster and pulled out a pistol from his back pocket. He shot the man holding the shotgun on the shoulder causing him and the gun to fall on the floor. He then pointed and fired a shot at the burly man in the middle. The man fell. The third goon pulled out a gun and was about to shoot Naruto when Iruka ran and tackled him on the floor.

"Naruto, run!" Iruka screamed.

"No… Iruka, don't!" Naruto ran towards them. _Bang!_ It was too late, a shot was fired. Time seemed like it had gone in slow motion for Naruto. Both the man and Iruka had stopped moving. Iruka looked at Naruto with fear in his eyes until they started to close slowly. The man pushed a bloodied Iruka off of him and started to get up. Naruto, eyes filled with rage, pointed his gun at the man and fired multiple rounds at his chest. He wasn't sure how many he had put in him. He didn't care. How dare he?

When Naruto got to his senses he looked over at Sasuke who was cradling Iruka's head. His eyes were filled with tears and making his visions blurry but he could faintly make out Sasuke shaking his head. _Iruka…_

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard a click. Naruto turned his head and saw the man with the fucked up shoulder holding the shotgun with the opposite arm and pointing it at Sasuke. _No, it won't happen._ The man fired a shot. Sasuke closed his eyes and waited for the impact and Naruto jumped. Sasuke never felt it. He opened his eyes and saw Naruto lying before him motionless.

Sasuke looked over at the man and saw him trying to fire another shot at him. _Click… click click click. _The man was out of ammo. Sasuke reached over and grabbed Naruto's gun and headed towards the man. Sasuke had no expression on his face, just a blank one. He was motionless and numb. His world was over. He pointed the gun at the man's head and fired. He fired again and again and again even until he heard the clicks of the empty barrel. He wasn't sure how long he was firing the empty barreled gun but he finally stopped when he heard Naruto moan in agony. Life filled Sasuke again for a second and he ran back to Naruto.

"Naruto! You're okay!"

"Of course teme. I'm always okay." He groaned. Naruto couldn't feel his arm. "What happened?"

Sasuke looked down and saw Naruto's left arm in a shattered mess. The shot from the shotgun was too close. It had shattered the bones and from what looked like to Sasuke, maybe even the nerves. He untied his shoes, took out the laces and tied it tightly around Naruto's bleeding arm to cut the blood flow. They needed help and fast.

"You're arm is fucked up but at least your okay."

"And Iruka?"

Sasuke closed his eyes and shook his head. "I'm sorry Naruto. The bullet hit his chest. He wasn't breathing when I got to him."

"…No…"

"Naruto… I'm sorry."

"No… no, no, no, no, NO!"

"Stop it Naruto. Stop moving. You're not in the condition to."

"I don't care! I want to see Iruka!"

"Naruto…"

Naruto began to sob. Sasuke help him close and Naruto held him closer. He didn't know what to do. "Why do bad things always happen to me…?" Naruto cried.

"I'm still here Naruto." Sasuke smiled. "You saved my life…"

Naruto looked up and reached for Sasuke. He let his hands feel the softness of his lovers face. "I love you Sasuke."

"Love you too." He kissed Naruto's hand. "I have to get you out of here. You're losing blood."

"How about Iruka?"

"We'll go back for him when we contact authorities."

Sasuke got up and started helping Naruto up when they heard sirens in the distance. It was one of the few times Sasuke felt relieved to hear the sirens.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"He's in that room up ahead. I just know it!" Neji continued to run. The duo had a run in with a few more men but they were killed quickly. However, Neji was shot at the leg and he was in extreme pain at the moment.

"Neji, slow down. You're leg is badly hurt."

"We need to save him quickly. I don't care about my leg. All I care about is all of us getting the fuck out of here."

Neji burst in the double doors and saw a figure lying motionless on a bed. It was tied up and had the familiar colored hair that he loved. It was Gaara.

"Gaara!"

Gaara didn't believe what he was hearing and continued to stare blankly at the wall. Neji couldn't be here. He was just delusional. But then that voice called his name again. He painfully looked over and saw his Neji running towards him and right behind him was Kankuro. Gaara thought he might still be delusional.

"Gaara, are you okay? Kankuro! Help me get him out of these ropes."

Gaara squinted his eyes and focused on the delusion before him. It looked exactly like his Neji. It smelled like Neji. Neji saw Gaara looking at him strangely. He bent down and kissed the red head with need and longing. He had waited long to kiss the familiar lips again. Gaara smirked. It tasted like Neji too. It must be real.

"Neji?"

"Yes Gaara, it's me. We're going to get you out of here. Kankuro is here with me too."

"My… brother?"

Kankuro, who was currently trying to untie the ropes around Gaara's feet, smiled and shrugged. "Hey baby brother. Didn't really expect me to be here rescuing you, eh?"

Gaara just smirked and nodded.

"Gaara, are you able to get up?" Neji asked as he unbound the last piece of rope.

"I'm not sure. I've been tied up for a few days."

Kankuro lifted up Gaara's one arm and put it around his shoulder. "We have to help him Neji. C'mon."

They heard the door slam loudly behind them. Gaara, who was facing the door, looked like he had seen the devil. Neji and Kankuro turned to look and all color drained from their face.

"And where do you think you're going with _my_ Gaara?" Haku breathed angrily. "You will _not_ leave with my Gaara! He's mine!"

* * *

**AN: **Haku is creepy eh? Gosh, I love Haku in the manga and I still can't believe I made him into a monster in my story. I'm cruel, hehe. Poor Iruka. My heart goes out to him. I added a little fluff here and there to lighten up the mood and because I wanted a little bit of couple interaction. What will happen to the Neji crew? Hm… stay tuned for the next chapter. I hope you all enjoyed this one. Read and Review!


	35. Chaos

**Title:** Behind Cell Block Thirteen

**Warning:** YAOI, Language, Rape, Torture, Drugs, Gaa/Nej, Sasu/Naru, OOC, AU

If you don't approve of the story then please don't read further. Thanks.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything related to the Naruto series. But a girl can dream.

**AN: **Hi guys! Sorry to keep you waiting. Here is the chapter you've all been waiting for, I hope. Don't worry, it's not the last chapter. It's not as long as the previous chapter but I still hope you enjoyed it. Did you guys read the recent chapters of Naruto? Oh Haku, I heart you.

* * *

**Chapter 35: **Chaos

* * *

**  
**

"Sasuke!"

Sasuke looked up and saw his brother running towards him. Everything was a blur. He recalled seeing police cars pooling into the property. All he could say before passing out from exhaustion was, "Neji is still in there…"

"Sasuke, wake up!" Naruto, who was next to him, yelled.

Itachi reached the couple. "Was he shot?" He started frantically examining his brother for any sign of wounds.

"No…" Naruto cried.

"He probably passed out from fatigue. I'm sure he didn't eat for days. The ambulance is here now. We'll get you both some help."

"What about Iruka?"

"I'm sure they'll take good care of the body."

"My friends are still in there you know." Naruto sobbed.

Itachi sighed, "I know. Hiashi is here now too. It's taking a few cops to stop him from running in the building. I can't blame him."

Three paramedics knelt next to them, "We have to put you and your friend on the stretcher now. Please, don't move too much. You've lost a lot of blood." The woman smiled at the blonde.

Naruto looked at Itachi before he was taken into the ambulance, "Your brother is brave."

Itachi smiled sadly. "I know."

"My nephew is in there!" Itachi turned around and saw Hiashi in hysterics. Itachi had taken the news about his brother's kidnapping badly. He had rushed to the police station and demanded what the hell the authorities were doing and why wasn't Sasuke retrieved yet. The lead had told him the investigation on Haku and the crimes that were committed around the man. Out of desperation to get his brother back, he had been at the police station since Sasuke's disappearance and refused to leave just in case there was a break. Today, his prayers were answered when he found his brother unharmed and now safe from the battlefield.

Itachi looked at the building and at the squad team that was currently rushing inside. He hoped there would be no more killing and Haku would pay for all the suffering he had caused everyone, including his brother. Itachi walked towards Sasuke's ambulance and got in. It was now his job to be there for his brother and be his support. Stubborn as he is, he knew Sasuke needed him.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Where do you think you're all going, hm?" Haku and his two cronies pointed their gun at the trio. "Don't tell me you were trying to escape with _my_ Gaara?"

"He doesn't belong to you Haku." Neji spat.

Haku smirked and stepped forward causing Gaara to instinctively put a protective arm over Neji. Haku, seeing this gesture, felt a wave of anger and jealousy envelope his whole body. He lowered his gun.

"So is this how you want things to go Gaara?" He eyed the redhead. "After all I have done for you? After I gave you every drop of my love? You're going to replace me with that whore behind you?"

"Don't ever call him that!" Gaara growled possessively.

Kankuro put an arm on Gaara's shoulder "Don't Gaara. You're not physically conditioned to handle this. Let me."

"No!" Gaara said defiantly. "It's my fault you're all in this mess. I'll deal with it."

Haku laughed. "You're maturing into a fine young man. It's a shame you don't want to share that new you with me. It doesn't matter anyways. In the end I am going to make you mine whether you like it or not."

"Says who, Haku?" Gaara glared at the man in front of him.

"Says me, of course. No matter how you see things Gaara, I'll always be that master you'll be obeying even after I am long gone. It will always be that voice, my voice, in the back of your head causing your insanity. Don't deny the facts. Now, why don't you drop your guns before I start shooting like crazy?"

"That's not true!" Neji yelled. "I'm going to make him better. He _was_ getting better. Don't ever think you'll be his forever because, Haku, I'm here now."

"Are you going to drop the guns or not?"

"Fuck you!" Neji yelled.

Haku clenched his free hand tightly. "Your voice is so annoying. Maybe I'll just get rid of it?" Haku pointed his gun at Neji and fired.

"No!"

Kankuro jumped just in time to push the couple out of the way, the bullet just grazing his back. "Damnit!" He yelled in pain.

"Oops, I missed. Let's try that again." Haku raised the gun but didn't have a chance to fire when Kankuro, with his faster reflexes, fired a shot at Haku. One of his men used his own body as a shield and blocked the bullet from hitting Haku. The result was a sacrificed bullet to the chest and he fell down with a loud thud. Haku didn't seem to care at all and began shooting at the trio but careful not to hit Gaara.

The room was chaos.

Neji had run out of bullets so Kankuro was the only one with a working gun. Haku was shot at the leg and the remaining body guard was on the floor barely alive but still trying to aim and fire at the trio at the other side of the huge room. He soon let out his last breath a few seconds later. Neji was unconscious with a bullet wound on his shoulder blade and the blood loss from his previous leg wound. The only ones that were up was a wounded Haku, a barely alive Kankuro and an angry red head.

Gaara was blanked out as he cradled Neji in his arms. What have they done? What have they done to his Neji? He tried to stop the bleeding but it was too much. Neji was barely breathing and who knew when he'll…

"Gaara, take it." Kankuro hoarsely whispered as he tried to talk. The wound on his chest was making it very difficult to breath and he was starting to see doubles. "Save yourself and Neji."

"Kankuro…"

"I'm sorry for everything…" He wheezed. His eyes shutting close. "I know I fucked up but I hope you forgive… me. Just in case if I don't make it." He smiled at his brother before his eyes shut close.

"What did you do?" Gaara looked at Haku with hatred in his eyes.

Haku tried to smirk through the pain. "I was only doing what I was meant to do…"

"Bullshit!"

"This, my love, is for your own good."

Haku had no choice. Although it was his goal not to let Gaara have a scratch on his body, he had to do it. He was a selfish man. He fired at Gaara before the red head could get Kankuro's gun. Haku was quicker than Gaara and fired a single shot at the red head, hitting him on the abdomen. Gaara screamed in pain as he fell to the ground. Haku dragged his body towards the love of his life. "Forgive me for that my love. I'll see you soon." He whispered in Gaara's ear as the red head spewed out more blood out of his mouth.

Haku had to get out. He wanted to live again like he did last time. He was prepared and had an escape route in his room. Now, all he had to do was drag his pathetic bleeding body to it. He'll see his Gaara again and they will be together once more. He smiled to himself as he thought of them together as a couple. He had worked so hard for this moment and now he was almost there. Almost… almost… _Bang!_

Haku didn't hear the door to the room open and didn't hear the clicks of guns. Haku lay on the floor with ten rounds of bullets in his body, his blood pooling all around him at a fast pace and a smile still on his face as he lay there dead.

"Check for survivors!" The squad leader yelled.

"It doesn't look too good sir." One said as he examined the others in the room.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Neji slowly opened his eyes. His whole body was aching. Even the simple task of opening his eyes hurt. The room he was in was bright. He could barely make out what he was seeing. Slowly, things began to focus and he realized he was in a hospital room. Neji suddenly remembered what had happened. He remembered feeling dizzy and passing out. It was all he could remember of that night. Just then, in the middle of figuring what had happened, Neji remembered Gaara. His eyes widened and he tried to sit up. Everything hurt.

"Neji!" Hiashi cried out. "Don't move. You're badly hurt."

"Where…" Neji croaked out, his voice scratchy from the dryness. "… Where is Gaara?"

Hiashi looked at his daughter next to him. She looked at him with concern as she came closer to him with her wheelchair. She was still very weak but promised herself she will be there for her cousin like he had done for her.

"Hinata? You're better." Neji couldn't believe his cousin finally woke up. How long was he out? "What happened? Where is everyone?" He had directed this question to his uncle but it was Hinata that spoke up, surprising him.

"It's been almost a week, Neji. You've lost a lot of blood. Your leg was so bad they almost amputated it, thank goodness they didn't. You were also shot on your shoulder near your neck. It damaged a few nerves but nothing too serious. They had to put you in a coma to heal you." She spoke with a little slur but he understood her perfectly. He was so proud of her.

Neji closed his eyes and let it all soak in. If he was this badly hurt, then what had happened to his friends? "What happened to everyone else?" He held his breath as she began to explain.

"Sasuke and Naruto are alright. They were here earlier but had to visit someone real quick. Sasuke's trial is this weekend by the way." She tried to smile as she unconsciously touched the bald spot on her head. It was becoming a habit since she had woken up. "Kankuro was badly hurt and we didn't think he would make it but he did. He's… paralyzed from the waist down. Kankuro woke up a just yesterday and hadn't talked since." Hinata looked at her father and hesitated. Could she really tell him?

Hiashi sensed his daughter's inner turmoil and decided it was best for him to tell Neji. "Neji," He reached out and grabbed his nephew's hand. Neji didn't like how his uncle had approached him with what he had to say. His heart started beating faster. "As for Gaara, I'm sorry…" Neji looked at him in confusion. His mind didn't want to absorb what his uncle just told him.

"Huh? Sorry for what?" he choked, holding back the tears that was daring to escape.

"No, no Neji. Not like that. He's alive…" Neji let out a huge sigh of relief, his body still quivering at the thought of Gaara dead. "...but barely. He's on life support."

Neji looked at his uncle. He looked at him real hard. He was looking for the truth, surely Gaara was okay. He had to be.

"He was shot at the abdomen and the single bullet hit a vital organ. His system started shutting down before they got to the hospital but Gaara held on."

"I want to see him."

"I'm sorry Neji. You can't. Not yet."

"I want to see him, now." Neji tried to get up again but the pain was so much that he fell back on the bed. He stared, angry at the ceiling and hated himself for not protecting Gaara like he was supposed to.

"Once you get better we'll take you there. I promise." He nodded at Hinata. "I have to take your cousin to her room now. She wasn't supposed to leave her bed but she convinced the nurses she was strong enough to visit you for an hour or two. I can tell she's tired now."

Hinata yawned and felt the wave of exhaustion envelope her body. She smiled weakly at Neji as her eyes fluttered to stay awake. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Thank you for everything Hinata."

After they left, Neji was left alone to think. He had so much to think about and so many questions that needed to be answered. He didn't ask them about Haku. How could he when Hinata was there? Neji wasn't even sure if the bastard was dead because he had passed out before knowing. In his heart he knew that everything was over for Haku. He knew in his heart that everything was finally put to rest. The only thing that was making him doubt was that little feeling of paranoia and fear in his mind. Maybe he will be forever stuck with this doubt for the rest of his life.

His thoughts were interrupted when two familiar faces came into the room.

"I see you finally woke up." Sasuke walked over to Neji and patted his arm. "How are you feeling?"

"Like shit."

Sasuke smirked. "Yeah, I can see that."

"My uncle said you were here earlier?"

"Yeah we were but we wanted to visit someone." Naruto tried to smile but failed. Neji noticed how pink and puffy his eyes were as if he had cried real hard.

"What's wrong?"

"My dad." Naruto bit his lip. "We visited his grave. I had to see him. I miss him so much."

Neji didn't know what had happened to Iruka. "I'm so sorry Naruto. I didn't know."

"It's okay Neji. Don't worry about it man." Naruto mimicked Sasuke and patted Neji on the arm for comfort. "Let's just be thankful all this shit we've been through is over with and that son of a bitch is gone."

"Did Haku die?" Neji had to confirm it.

"Yes, he did. They found and shot him while he was trying to escape. He never made it out of that room."

"Finally." Neji let out a sigh of relief. It was indeed over. Sasuke and Naruto stayed for another hour before they excused themselves for the night. Sasuke had work to do with his brother and his lawyer for the trial that coming weekend. Neji decided he needed rest. He had taken in too much information in one day and it was stressing him out. It took him a while to fall back asleep but eventually he did. Gaara was the last thing on his mind before sleep took over him.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_3 months later_

"Naruto, do you seriously think driving over the speed limit is safe? I'm pretty sure he'll want you to be in one piece."

Naruto grinned. "Aw, c'mon Neji. Can a man be excited?"

"Yeah but involving me in a soon to be car crash isn't really exciting, is it?"

"Party pooper. Oh well, we're here anyways. Yay!" Naruto parked his car in the visitor's parking lot. He got out and ran around to the passenger door to help Neji out of the car. "Careful."

Neji glared at Naruto. "I know. You've told me that a million times."

Naruto laughed. "It's not wrong to care for a friend's well-being." He stuck out a hand that Neji hesitated to take as he tried to balance. Neji hated his stupid cast.

"Here you go sire. Your handy dandy crutches." Neji snatched the metal crutches from Naruto and made his way to the entrance. The duo was greeted by some familiar faces of some of the security team.

"He should be out soon." One guard informed them.

Naruto gave him a thumbs up as they waited for his special person to come out through the double doors. He had been waiting for this moment for a very long time and now that the time has finally arrived, he just couldn't hold in his excitement. Just then the double doors to the entrance opened and a man was being escorted out by two security guards. The man had a huge smile on his face when he spotted Neji and Naruto.

"Sasuke!" Naruto couldn't help himself, he ran towards the love of his life. Sasuke greeted him with open arms. They embraced themselves as if it was the last thing they could do. The wait was over. They were finally together for good.

"Stay out of trouble Uchiha. I don't want to ever see your face in this place again." The guard that escorted him said while handing him a small plastic back that held his little possessions.

"Don't worry. I don't ever want to come back to this shithole ever again." Sasuke let go of Naruto and walked over to Neji. "How's your leg?"

"Healing." Neji smiled and hugged his long time friend. "Shall we go?"

"Yeah, let's get the hell out of here. Itachi told me he should be back from his business trip tonight and he expects all of us to be there for dinner. He's so demanding."

Naruto held Sasuke's hand as they walked back to the car. "Eh, I love your brother's cooking actually. You should learn a thing or two from him when you start cooking for me."

"I think you're sadly mistaken dobe. You'll be the one cooking for me."

"As if!" Naruto stuck his tongue out as he hopped in the car.

Neji couldn't help but feel a pang of sadness at the site of his friends. Life wasn't fair but what can he do? Life will never be fair. He leaned his head against the cool glass window and closed his eyes.

"Hey Neji are you okay?" Naruto asked when he saw his friend's face over the rearview mirror.

"Yeah I'm fine. I'm just thinking about stuff."

Sasuke and Naruto looked at each other. "Don't give up hope. He's progressing." The blonde assured his friend.

Neji didn't say anything after that and continued to look off into the distance as trees whizzed by his vision. He wasn't sure how long he was in this state but next thing he knew he was in front of Itachi and, now, Sasuke's apartment. Neji wasn't sure if he was in the mood for dinner anymore.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Nurse, can you give me another pudding please?"

The nurse glared at the grinning man in front of her. "This is the last one Kankuro. You're not even supposed to be having hospital food. It's for the patients."

"It takes a lot of work looking after your little brother you know. Besides, you were my nurse a few months ago so you and I have a little connection. Can you hook a brother up?"

"Fine!" She said as she stormed out of the room.

Kankuro laughed and wheeled himself towards the hospital bed where his brother lay, still unconscious. He had come to visit Gaara every day since he got discharged. It was his duty as an elder brother to watch him. Kankuro owed Gaara a lot. He took out a magazine from his backpack and started to read. He would occasionally ask a question out loud knowing no one would answer back. It had become a routine and talking to Gaara gave him comfort.

"Hey Gaara, did you know Rangers won against the Dolphins yesterday?" No one answered him.

"It was so awesome! I couldn't believe it myself. Those bastards never won a championship in their life!" He continued to read and comment about the magazine article until he saw something move from the side of his eye. He looked up and just saw Gaara's lifeless body. Kankuro raised an eyebrow and continued reading until he saw something move again. It was Gaara's finger. It moved, just slightly, but Kankuro saw it clearly. His brother was waking.

* * *

**AN:** ZOMG! Gaara is waking up! I hope you all liked this chapter. Read and review my lovelies.


	36. Relief

**Title:** Behind Cell Block Thirteen

**Warning:** YAOI, Language, Rape, Torture, Drugs, Gaa/Nej, Sasu/Naru, OOC, AU

If you don't approve of the story then please don't read further. Thanks.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything related to the Naruto series. But a girl can dream.

**AN: **We are getting closer to the end. Man, it makes me sad just thinking about it. I hope you like this chapter. It's really a feel good one, I hope. Finally we reach Gaara's trial. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 36: **Relief

* * *

Everything was black. He didn't know where he was. He wasn't sure why he was there. He screamed but the sound of his voice just got lost in the darkness. He tried and tried again but he knew he was trapped. No, he didn't want to be trapped in this hell. He ran. He wasn't sure where he was running to but he ran fast through the dark world. He didn't want to be alone again. He had to find Neji. Gaara let out another angry scream. He was tired and confused. Where was everyone? Had they abandoned him? Just before hopelessness engulfed Gaara, he saw a faint light in the distance. He wasn't certain but he swore he heard whispered voices. He ran faster. He had to reach this light.

"Gaara?" a familiar voice said in the distance. Gaara knew this voice. Just the sound of it filled his very soul with warmth and contentment. He needed to hear it again, forever if time would allow him. "Gaara, wake up. Please…" He heard again. Wake up? "Open your eyes." The darkness around Gaara erupted with bright light. It surrounded his body. For some reason everything felt right again. He could feel his eyes. His body ached. His head was throbbing but he knew he was back. Slowly, he opened his eyes. Light blinded him for a few seconds but soon figures started showing up through his vision.

"He's opening his eyes!" An annoyingly familiar voice squealed next to him.

"Naruto, stop yelling. I don't want you to pop his eardrums." Another familiar voice said. Ah, his new annoying cellmate for sure.

When his vision cleared, he saw many people surrounding him with concern and hope in their eyes. He knew them all. What were they doing? Were they really here for him? Someone was holding his hand. Gaara looked to his left and saw those beautiful milky orbs staring back at him. He couldn't be in hell anymore because right before him was an angel sent to him from heaven. Neji was alive and breathing. He felt like he could die happy. Gaara gave Neji's hand a gently squeeze letting him know he was okay. Neji let out a sigh of relief and smiled with tears of joy. He looked up at the doctor and nodded at him. "The doctor is going to check your vitals Gaara. I'll be right here. I won't leave." Gaara gave Neji a reassuring squeeze once more and let go of his hand.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"He's going to be fine." The doctor said to Kankuro and Neji. They were called from the visitor's lounge a few halls down from Gaara's room. "Recovery should be smooth. It was quite a scare but he miraculously made it through. He's a fighter."

"Thank god he's going to be okay."

"His wound is still painful and it will be difficult for him to move for the next few days but there are no major long term problems. What he needs now is healing and a lot of support." He looked out the window near them. "The media is in a frenzy about this whole Haku case. They demand answer and they want to know the background story of Gaara. They know him as a murder but since they found out about Haku some are starting to think otherwise. I guess that should be a good sign but Gaara is not in good health to speak to anyone."

"Did the police talk to you yet?" Kankuro asked the doctor.

He sighed, "Yes they did. They asked me the approximate recovery time so they can bring him back."

Neji rubbed his temples. "Those bastards." He said under his breath.

"Don't worry Neji. I'm pretty sure my brother's lawyer won't let anything bad happen to him. He's a major connection to the Haku case and since he's technically a victim then that should lessen the sentence."

"I really hope so." Neji looked at the doctor. "Can we see him now?"

"Of course, go ahead. He should be awake from his rest by now."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Hey." Neji sat next to Gaara and held his hand again.

"Hey." Gaara croaked back. His throat was still dry and scratchy.

"The doctor said you're going to be okay. Everything should heal fine so in a few weeks you should be good to go."

"Good to go back in jail you mean?"

Neji looked away from Gaara. "Don't say it that way…"

"That's the truth." Gaara said.

"They want you to go back once you're better." Kankuro interrupted. "But I strongly believe your sentence will be lowered."

Gaara didn't pay attention to what his brother was saying. All he could focus on was the wheelchair his brother was on. "What happened?"

Kankuro scratched his head and laughed. "Oh this thing you mean? Don't worry about it."

"What happened?" he repeated again.

Kankuro shook his head and sighed. "I'm paralyzed from the waist down." He looked at his brother who was now glaring at him. "Don't worry. I'm okay. I'll get used to it. Besides, I deserve it."

Gaara continued to glare at his brother. "It's my fault you're on that thing."

"Gaara, trust me. I'm fine. Let's just look at it this way, its better this than being dead right?" Kankuro tried to laugh but neither Neji nor Gaara thought it was funny. Gaara rolled his eyes but deep down he was glad his only living relative was still alive. His mind began to wander as he stared at the white ceiling. He could never forget that horrible night. His mind betrayed him and he thought of Haku.

"What happened to…?" Gaara couldn't say his name.

"He's dead. He died a few minutes after he shot you. Police sprayed him with bullets when he tried to escape." Kankuro informed him.

Gaara closed his eyes. Deep down in the pit of his soul he almost felt pity for the bastard. Almost. He never would forget all the shit Haku put him through. But it was all over now and that was all that mattered. Then that familiar dread crawled into him and he thought of going back to jail and never seeing Neji and his brother. His thoughts were interrupted when more people came into the room. He groaned. He was never going to get used to this.

"Gaara! Hi, do you remember me? Naruto?" Naruto ran up to him and pointed a finger to himself. Sasuke walked up to Naruto, to Gaara's amusement, and slapped the blonde upside the head. "You idiot, he's doesn't have amnesia you know. I'm pretty sure he remembers you."

"You bastard! You didn't have to smack me!" Naruto playfully shoved Sasuke and the raven haired man laughed and pulled Naruto into his arms for an embrace. Gaara thought he was going to throw up. Just then, a little girl with the same eye color as Neji went up to him.

"Hi Mr. Sabaku. I'm Hanabi, Neji's little cousin." She grinned at him. "You must be his boyfriend. Are you guys going to get married soon? You know, when you feel better and stuff?"

"Hanabi!" Hiashi glared at his daughter. Everyone else in the room laughed. Gaara, however, smirked and winked at her. Her eyes lit up and she smirked back.

"Oh. My. God. Did I just see Gaara wink?" Naruto joked. "The world must be ending."

"Cousin Neji, I'm hungry. Can you buy be chips from the vending machine? Please?" She crossed her arms and pouted.

"Now now Hanabi, your cousin is busy at the moment. Why don't I get one for you?" Hiashi told her.

Neji got up. "No it's okay. I can get it for her. I'll be right back."

"We'll go with!" Naruto yelled as he dragged Sasuke behind Neji and Hanabi.

Kankuro felt awkward. "Err, I guess I should follow them." He quickly wheeled himself out of the room leaving Gaara alone with Hiashi.

"I don't think we've met but I heard so much about you from my nephew. My name's Hiashi if you didn't know already."

Gaara nodded. He wasn't sure what to say. He was afraid that one wrong sentence and he would be disliked. He was, after all, a mass murder. Who would be in their right mind and be civil with him?

Hiashi coughed nervously. "I know this must be awkward for you but I want to let you know I support you and Neji." Gaara looked at him curiously, wondering if he knew what he did.

As if answering his question, "I know what you're thinking. How can I act so normal towards you? What you did in the past isn't really, what's a good word for it, clean. You had some bad times and were hanging out with the wrong crowd. It's not your fault, you were manipulated, but I just want to make sure my nephew will be in good hands. He really cares for you. Please, don't hurt him mentally and physically. Like you, he's been through so much in a short amount of time. Gaara, can I trust you? Can you promise me that you won't hurt Neji?"

Gaara, for a second, felt offended that Hiashi would even think of him hurting Neji. But he knew he was just worried and who can really blame him? "I promise." He said back.

"I know this is a stretch but… if you want, you can call us your family. I know you and your brother don't have any other relatives and I just want to make sure you guys are in good hands this time. No more wrong crowds. I am doing this for your sake and my nephew's. It's what he would have asked me anyways. I might as well be a step ahead of him. I too owe him for my past mistakes." He frowned to himself.

Gaara wasn't use to this. Can he really trust this man? Everyone he knew from before had tricked him and played with him. Can this man be the same? No. He shouldn't think that way anymore. He knew, however, that he still needed to work on his temper. It will always define who he is but at least he would try and suppress it as much as he could. He just hoped Hiashi will understand. He didn't want to scare the man if he ever raged. Gaara was always a temperamental child. In no way or form was he going to be forced to have the personality like that of the blonde idiot.

"If it's what Neji wishes…"

Hiashi smiled at him. "Oh, I almost forgot, I talked to your lawyer earlier today. He told me your trial is set as soon as you are able to move around out of bed. He says he's sorry but he wants to lessen your sentence as soon as possible. I hope you understand."

Gaara sighed. "It's fine."

"Also, since we're a family now. I will be paying for all your legal and hospital fees."

Gaara raised an eyebrow at him but nodded his thanks. The positivity in a short amount of time was giving Gaara a headache. Who would have known that being treated as a normal person was going to take time getting used to. Just how much negativity was he around in the past to feel this way?

"We're back!" Hanabi skipped in the room holding more than one bag of chips.

"Actually dear, we need to go now. It's your sister's physical therapy soon."

"Yeah, Naruto and I need to head out now. Itachi is waiting for us at the restaurant. Kankuro, do you want to join us?" Sasuke asked his new friend.

"Who can pass off a free meal? Count me in."

"Who said it was free?" Naruto teased as the trio left for the door. "Gaara, we'll visit you again soon."

"Bye little brother. I'll be back tomorrow."

After a few minutes, the couple was left alone. "Finally! I thought they would never leave." He leaned over and kissed Gaara on the lips. Although a bit dry, he loved the feeling of his lips on his. It felt right. "Are you hungry? They've been feeding your through a tube when you were in a coma. I'm not sure if you're ready to swallow food yet though."

"No."

"Oh okay."

"There's only one thing I'm hungry for."

Neji blushed. "Still perverted even in that state I see."

"Will you be there?" Gaara asked.

"Where?"

"My trial, whenever that shit happens."

"Everyone will be. We all talked about it."

"Fuck sakes." Gaara growled under his breath.

Neji chuckled. "Get used to it."

"You do know that I still have to serve time no matter what, right?"

"I know. I've always known. It's not like they are going to miraculously let you go free. Don't worry. I'm prepared. I'll be waiting for you. No matter how long it takes."

Gaara weakly raised his hand and caressed Neji's face. "… and that's why you're all mine."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_Four weeks later_

Neji sat nervously as he waited for the judge to speak. His whole family and friends were there minus Hinata, who was still in the hospital. His palms were sweaty and he just wanted them to get it over with. Before, he had been the one up there with the lawyers but now he was among the audience. The whole room was tense and quiet. He kept looking over at Gaara who was sitting and staring straight ahead as if there was no one else in the room. Neji knew the feeling and he wished he was sitting with Gaara.

"Good morning. My name is Judge Sam Gray here to overview the preliminary trial of Mr. Gaara Sabaku, case number 619858 for the murder of his father Mr. Sabaku, his uncle Yashamaru and fellow inmate Jaraiya. From the previous trial Mr. Gaara Sabaku had pleaded not guilty for the crime committed. The lawyer representing the defendant will be Mr. Tatsuya. The lawyer representing the deceased will be Mr. Augusto."

"Well will start things off with Mr. Augusto. Mr. Augusto, you may take the floor."

"Thank you your honor. As you all know, I will be defending the deceased who cannot speak for themselves. I am here to bring justice to what has happened to them. No one deserved to die. But this young, trouble young man ended the lives of these individuals with no remorse."

"Objection your honor!"

"Overruled, go on Mr. Augusto."

"I understand that Mr. Gaara Sabaku pleaded not guilty with the possibility of insanity. I deem this is not the case. I believe, with my evidence, that Gaara killed knowing what he was doing and without influence from others."

Gaara felt the heat go up to his face from rage. How dare this fool accuse him of this? Gaara wanted to jump out of his seat and knock the smug smirk off of the guy but he tried his best to keep cool. However, no one in the room could ignore the deep hatred Gaara was radiating towards the man. Mr. Augusto kept rambling and rambling about other nonsense bullshit that Gaara decided he wasn't going to listen to anymore. Where the fuck was this guy getting his facts from? The lawyer must have gone on for another hour before his lawyer, Mr. Tatsuya was called up.

"Mr. Tatsuya, you may take the floor."

"Thank you your honor. Now, that was a lot of interesting things Mr. Augusto told you your honor but should we really rely on his so called facts? I have here with me more evidence that will throw off his statements about Gaara."

"First of I would like to talk about Gaara's home life before the crimes happened. You, honorable jurors, might think that his father was in no way negative towards his children. Well, you're partially right. He treated his children like any loving father should but let me inform you that he left out his youngest child in that circle. Gaara wasn't treated normally. Gaara's father had a grudge against his own son for the death of his wife. According to medical records, Ms. Sabaku died of heart failure during birth. Mr. Sabaku knew this but his depression over his wife's death overtook his logical reasoning. Whenever he looked at Gaara he would think of his dead wife and that angered him, taking out that anger on his youngest son. To make matters worse, Mr. Sabaku brainwashed his wife's brother into believing it was all Gaara's fault for the death of his sister. Can you imagine, honorable jurors, the traumatizing experience Gaara had to go through with two full grown men abusing him almost on a daily basis? I don't think any child deserves that. That leads me to my witness we have today."

The doors opened and Kankuro was wheeled in by security. He nodded at his brother before taking his oath. He breathed in deep. He was doing the right thing.

"Did you love your father Kankuro?"

"Yes I did."

"Has he or Yashamaru ever hurt you?"

"They did not."

"Your sister?"

"No."

"How about Gaara?"

"Yes. They both did."

"How frequent was the abuse?"

"It happened almost every day. It was mostly my father. Yashamaru would only hit him if he was drunk."

"Did your brother ever fight back?"

"He never did. He just… took it."

"Did you and your sister try to help your brother?"

Kankuro sighed. "No we didn't. We were afraid if we tried to help him we would lose the love from my father and Yashamaru. We thought we would get abused as well."

"Do you regret not doing anything?"

"Yes, I regret it. I think about it all the time."

"Did you know he was into the drug business?"

"No. We all didn't know."

"That leads me, ladies and gentlemen, to Haku." Whispers erupted throughout the room. This was what everyone was waiting for. Gaara unconsciously clenched his fists, he wasn't sure he was ready to relive the moments from the past. "When young Gaara was in high school he met a man a few years older than him. His name was Haku. Now, this wasn't just any random meeting. Gaara believed that their meeting was on accident and that their friendship was sincere. It was, as a matter of fact, a scheme since the beginning. Haku knew Gaara's father as a rival in the drug business. He also knew about the abuse in the Sabaku household. He took that fact to his advantage.

He wooed Gaara. Haku knew Gaara was broken and didn't trust anybody. It was his plan to make Gaara fully trusts him so his plan could work. Gaara and Kankuro's late sister Temari was also part of his plan. Evidence proved that he had manipulated Temari into believing that he loved her. He told her that what her father was doing to his brother was not right. He told her to accuse their father of molesting her so he could go to jail. Little did she know, at the same time, Gaara was being manipulated to kill. Haku had embedded Gaara with so much hatred for their father. It was when Temari told them that their father was supposedly doing to her that triggered Gaara to murder. He was only looking out for her. He didn't want what his father was doing to him to be experienced by his siblings. Yashamaru, unfortunately, was at the wrong place at the wrong time. When he saw his brother in law laying dead on the floor he tried to kill Gaara himself. Gaara killed him out of self defense. Temari didn't expect that would happen and was frightened. She called the police and told them that Gaara had killed their father and uncle and failed to tell them about the 'molesting'."

"Where were you when this happened, Kankuro?"

Kankuro bit his lip. "I ran. I didn't want to be involved. I was a coward and I was confused so I sided with my sister."

"Did you know what Haku was doing?"

"I realized when it was too late. I saw Haku and my sister having intercourse behind my brother's back. I didn't say anything because I believed it wasn't any of my business. When Gaara killed my father, everything snapped into place. It was all Haku's doing. It took me a while to get over father and Yashamaru's death and to forgive my brother. I realized in the end that Gaara is as much as a victim as I am."

"What happened to Haku after your brother was arrested?"

"We never saw him again."

"How was Gaara?"

"He was angry. He didn't talk to and trust anybody. Haku had broken him."

"Thank you Kankuro. You have been helpful." Kankuro nodded and was wheeled out of the room. He felt miserable after telling them how horrible he was as an elder brother. Kankuro was too ashamed to look Gaara in the eyes before he left.

"Now, we have the subject of Jaraiya. Jaraiya was killed in the state penitentiary by Mr. Gaara Sabaku. It is a very serious crime when you kill another inmate prison ground. Evidence shows that Gaara did indeed kill Jaraiya, no doubt about it. But was he ever given the opportunity to say why? I have another witness I will be calling up. Neji Hyuuga."

Neji nervously stood up while the security guards escorted him to the front. Gaara eyed him the whole time Neji took his oath. Neji sat down and looked at Gaara. He smiled, just barely, before Mr. Tatsuya began his questioning.

"Would you tell us what happened between you and Jaraiya."

"Yes." Neji was sweating. "He raped me while in prison ground." Again, everyone in the room began whispering. A lot of them didn't know this had happened, this including Hiashi who was shocked and angry at what he had just found out.

"Was this reported?"

"Yes it was."

"You're right. There was proof it was reported but the file was hidden away." Mr. Tatsuya held up a file to the jurors. "This, ladies and gentlemen, is the medical files from the prison's medical facility concerning Neji's rape during examination. This, along with many other rape cases, was hidden in the back of the medical office and was never sent to the county for evaluation. This means, the prison didn't do anything about the rape. Is this correct Mr. Hyuuga?"

"Correct. After the medical exam I was sent back to my cell as if nothing happened."

"You heard correct, ladies and gentlemen of the jury, this prison neglects its rape victims and fails to inform the county. To them rape is not a big issue because it can be kept silent. But a killing, they can't hide that. Of course they had an obligation to investigate the death of Jaraiya. They, however, failed to tell them about the rape. According Gaara, he was only doing it to protect Neji. Gaara was still mentally unstable when this event happened and when he found out that the person he cared for was raped, his instinct first told him to defend Neji who the security guards failed to protect.

Speaking of security guards, I found out myself when going to an unplanned visit for Gaara, that they had been abusing their title. What am I talking about you ask? During that unplanned visit, I found Gaara in his high security cell abused and malnourished. He could barely stand and his body was covered in cuts and bruises. During a medical exam that I requested, we found out that Gaara was raped on multiple occasions by the guards."

Neji held his breath. He didn't know about this. His heart began to beat at an incredible rate. Gaara looked at the ground. He didn't want Neji to find out about him getting dirtied. He didn't want Neji to think he was disgusting. But he had agreed to have it mentioned in the trial. Slowly, he looked up to see streams of tears running down the brunettes cheeks but the look on Neji's face very was angry and distant.

"I believe Gaara had been punished enough. Don't forget that he was underage when everything happened. That is all, your honor." Mr. Tatsuya walked back to his seat next to Gaara. The whole room was quiet as if they were holding in their breath as well from all the information they had just received.

"Deliberations will begin right away. We will inform the attorneys as soon as possible with the results."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_Two days later_

"Welcome back ladies and gentlemen. The jurors have made their decision but it was requested that I, Judge Sam Gray, read off the results of the deliberation."

Everyone in the room was quiet. You could literally hear a pin drop. No one dared to move as the judge started reading the results.

"On the charge of the murder of Mr. Sabaku, I lower the sentence to ten years in prison with a chance of parole." Gaara bit his lip. He had expected that were will still be a sentence but there was that small hope in him that he would not serve anymore. He nervously waited for the other results.

"On the charge of the murder of Yashamaru, the jurors find Mr. Gaara Sabaku not guilty of the crime committed." Cheers had erupted behind Gaara. Was he hearing the judge correctly?

"On the charge of the murder of Jaraiya, the jurors find Mr. Gaara Sabaku not guilty of the crime committed." The cheers continued as the last decision was made. He couldn't believe it. He was given a not guilty for the last two charges. He was only going to serve ten more years. He wasn't going to grow old and die in that hell hole anymore. Gaara turned around to see Sasuke, Naruto and Kankuro hugging each other and cheering while Sasuke tried to pry himself out of their death grips. Hiashi was smiling and patting his nephew on the back.

Gaara was escorted out of the courtroom a few minutes later. The media was on him like flies on rotting meat. He ignored them while his lawyer and the security guards fended them off. Outside the building, he saw Neji standing with his new family. Although he wasn't allowed to be with them right now he felt the strong support from all of them. For that he was thankful. Neji was smiling ear to ear and mouthed 'I love you' to Gaara before getting escorted in the police vehicle. For the first time in years, Gaara smiled back.

* * *

**AN:** Again I will apologize for my court scenes. I'm never going to get good at it unfortunately. I hope you like this chapter. It explained a lot of the plot that you guys still might be confused about. I can't believe Behind Cell Block Thirteen is going to be over soon. Ah, I'm going cry. Next chapter will be the epilogue. Read and review folks. Loves you all!


	37. Epilogue

**Title:** Behind Cell Block Thirteen

**Warning:** YAOI, Language, Rape, Torture, Drugs, Gaa/Nej, Sasu/Naru, OOC, AU, SMEXXXXXX

If you don't approve of the story then please don't read further. Thanks.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything related to the Naruto series. But a girl can dream.

**AN:** And here we are folks. I present you the very last chapter of Behind Cell Block Thirteen. It saddens me that it's finally over but it gives me satisfaction that this story is finally in its completed form for all of you to enjoy. For being the best readers every, I treat you all with a little smex scene towards the end of the chapter. Enjoy everyone.

PS. I'm not sure which story I should continue next. Any suggestions?

* * *

**Chapter 37:** Epilogue

* * *

_Ten years later_

"God, being in our thirties suck. I think my bones are getting brittle and I swear I saw wrinkles around my eyes." Naruto checked himself out though the passenger mirror. They were on their way to Neji's new house to help him move and settle in. Neji wanted to move far away from Kanoha and decided to settle in a quiet little town called Espagreen a few hundred miles away. The couple was excited to spend the weekend with their long time friend.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "We're not _that_ old dobe. Stop acting like a woman."

"Yeah, well, at least Gaara can't complain. He's still twenty nine. That lucky bastard." Naruto turned around towards the backseat and smiled at their little passenger drooling and babbling away. Naruto rattled a favorite toy in front of her. "How's little Kanna doing?"

"Bah bah bah!" She cooed as she tried to grab the colorful toy in front of her.

Sasuke smiled to himself. Kanna always brought a smile to his face every time she was around. She looked so much like Itachi it was almost scary.

"You're such a pretty little girl aren't you Kanna? Are you excited to see uncle Neji?"

Kanna screamed and giggled. Naruto laughed and handed Kanna her pacifier. "Do you know when Itachi is coming back?" He asked Sasuke.

Sasuke sighed. Itachi was an emotional wreck. His wife died a year ago and he became a depressed mess. He didn't want to be a burden to his little daughter so he agreed to take a job overseas with a three year contract. Of course Sasuke chewed him out for a long time because of his rash decision but eventually let him go. Itachi said he will leave his little Kanna for a short while in the hands of her Godfathers, Sasuke and Naruto. Of course the couple couldn't refuse because they treat her as their own daughter and they truly loved the bundle of joy.

"He called yesterday when you were at work. He seems to be getting better from the sound of it. Itachi even said he's dating a girl now. Can you believe that? Here I thought my idiotic brother was going to drown in his own river of sorrows but he jumped right into the dating scene already."

"That fox." Naruto laughed. "Kanna, did you hear that? Your dad is becoming normal again. Maybe you'll see him soon."

Kanna said something gibberish and started drooling. Naruto smiled at her and sighed. He really wanted a child that he and Sasuke could call their own but the justice system was cruel and would not allow them due to their criminal background. Adoption was out of the question but taking care of little one year old Kanna filled the missing hole in Naruto's heart. Sasuke knew how Naruto felt and it saddened him that he couldn't give his lover what he wanted the most. He reached over and held the blondes hand, silently comforting him.

"Neji sure did pick a small town in the middle of nowhere, eh?" Naruto looked out the window and stared at the little antique shops along the road of the small town. "I don't think I can ever leave the city. Small towns scare the crap me out."

"That's because you watch too much horror movies."

"Yeah, majority of them happen in small towns you know." Naruto continued to look out the window when he spotted Neji's house in the distance. "Holy crap, is that his house?" He whistled as the building came closer. It was an old white Victorian home with a vast yard. It wasn't as big as the family mansion but it was a decent size for a starter home. Everything about it was bright and happy. Something Neji really wanted in a home.

"Well, that's what happens when you work under your uncle and start making a load of money."

"Oh, they're here already." Naruto beamed. He saw a very pregnant woman and her husband relaxing outside the front yard with Neji. They all waved when they saw Sasuke's car pull up the driveway. Neji was the first one to reach them. He hugged them tightly and thanked them for coming. He scooped up little Kanna from Naruto's arms and kissed her. "She's so big now!"

"She's also starting to be trouble." Sasuke laughed.

Naruto ran up to the smiling pregnant woman as she wobbled her way towards the group. "It seems like Kanna isn't the only one that grew. Hinata, you're so huge!" He bent down and kissed her belly as she giggled.

"Hey bastard, are you calling my wife fat?" Kankuro smirked as he wheeled himself towards them.

"Sweetheart, be nice." Hinata said.

"It's okay Hinata, I'm use to it." He winked. Naruto and everyone else were so proud of Hinata and Kankuro. They had gotten to know each other since they both spent a good amount of time in the hospital for rehabilitation and checkups. They officially got together a few months after Hinata was released from the hospital. Everyone was shocked at the random coupling but they knew from the looks they both had for each other that it was true love. A few years later the couple got married. It was a beautiful private wedding. Everyone was in tears. They both had been through so much but now they were starting their lives over with their true love.

According to doctors, it was nearly impossible for Hinata to have a child since the wound was so close to her reproductive organs. The couple, however, didn't give up and decided to do an artificial insemination. They really wanted a child. Everyone of course supported them. Hiashi was kind enough to pay for the fees. He truly wanted his daughter to be happy. There were a lot of emotional struggles and frustration throughout the whole process. The insemination kept on failing but the couple would never give up and kept trying. One day, Hinata felt that something wasn't right with her body. She was afraid that it had something to do with her old wounds so she went to the doctor right away with her husband, Kankuro. To their surprise, they were expecting… with twins.

Kankuro was the happiest man on the face of the planet that day. Hinata lost count on how many times Kankuro kissed her and her belly. He whooped and yelled outside the hospital that he was finally going to be a father. It was, after all, a miracle. The heavens were finally smiling down upon him. He was finally forgiven.

"When are the little ones going to pop out?"

"I'm due any day now actually. My due date is in two weeks but my two little ones are getting fussy in my stomach. It's becoming unbearable sometimes. I think they want out."

"Hey guys," Neji announced. "Let's get inside now. It's getting dark."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"You're house is really beautiful Neji. The restoration is really bringing out the charm of the home." She continued to look at the structure of the living room. "Maybe someday we'll move in this town. It's a great place to raise a family. Don't you think so?" She asked Kankuro.

"Of course!" Kankuro grinned. "Anything for my princess."

"Oh god, I'm still not used to you talking like that." Sasuke said.

"Well, when you're in love with the most perfect woman you just can't help expressing your love for her." Kankuro reached over and caressed his wife's belly. Hinata was blushing and laid her hand over his. Sasuke and Neji just looked at each other and made a gagging noise. Naruto thought it was the most adorable thing he has ever heard and openly glared at Sasuke. "Hey teme, why don't _you_ ever talk to me like that?"

"You should already know how much I love you, dobe." Sasuke said as a matter of fact. He looked at the blonde and dared him to say anything else. Naruto blushed and quickly kissed Sasuke on the lips. "I guess that's fine. It's Sasuke we're talking about anyways right?" He chuckled to himself.

They all looked at Neji afterwards and noticed him staring at the floor. "So, when will he get here?" Kankuro asked.

"My uncle should arrive here tomorrow morning. Gaara is probably wondering why we're not there to pick him up but I really wanted to surprise him with this new house."

"Oh trust me, he'll be surprised."

Neji just smiled at the thought. "I can't believe tomorrow is finally the day. You don't know how nervous I am. I think he'll also be glad that you're all going to be here for his arrival. Thank you by the way. It really means a lot to me and Gaara."

"You know we're all here for the both of you, especially for a special day like tomorrow." Hinata said.

"You know, I think Gaara will also be surprised when he sees your stomach, Hinata. I can't believe you guys didn't want to tell him the news."

"I know, Kankuro and I decided we would surprise him and announce that he's going to be an uncle when he gets out. Do you remember when you told us how shocked Gaara was when you told him we got married?"

Neji laughed. "Yeah, it was priceless. He couldn't talk and kept asking if I was fucking with him. Actually, I think that was the last news he had heard of you two."

"So did you sound proof your room? I don't want Kanna waking up to weird noises coming from uncle Neji and Gaara's bedroom." Sasuke teased.

"You're right Sasuke. Are you sure you don't want us to stay at a motel for the night or something?" Kankuro wiggled his eyebrows at Neji. The brunette's face was bright as a tomato. Everyone in the room had a good laugh at that. However, Neji knew what was going to go down tomorrow night. Gaara, on too many occasions, kept reminding Neji how _needy_ he was and how he couldn't wait to get out all of the _frustration _when he leaves the penitentiary. The thought of it gave Neji tingling sensations in his stomach and he blushed even more. Tomorrow evening couldn't come any faster.

The next day was a very busy event. The men helped Neji unpack some of his things and move furniture around. Kankuro, since he couldn't help with the furniture, decided to boss and dictate everyone around. "No, the painting is still crooked. Turn it a little to the left."

"My arm is getting tired asshole." Sasuke growled.

"I want everything to be perfect when Gaara gets here. Now, I repeat, more to the left." He glared. Kankuro's new favorite pastime was to annoy Sasuke.

Hinata was out on the patio with little Kanna while she caught up on some reading. Overall it was a productive day. The house was nearly ready for the new couple. Neji couldn't wait to start his new life, although a bit late, with Gaara. Living in the city would have been too much. Settling in a small town sounded perfect to him and he knew Gaara would have agreed. They both needed privacy and peacefulness in their lives for once.

Preparing dinner was interesting. Everyone gave in their two cents about what they should make. In the end they decided to listen to Kankuro who insisted he knew what Gaara liked. "Are you sure it's not what _you_ want to eat?" Neji joked. The grandfather clock dinged. It was six in the evening already and Gaara should be arriving any minute. Neji was a nervous wreck. He kept double checking everything in the house to see if everything is in place. Dinner was ready and everyone was prepared for the arrival. Just then they heard a car pull up the driveway. Neji took a deep breath and walked outside along with everyone else.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Gaara was confused. He was standing at the entrance way holding his belongings and looking at the car that was supposedly picking him up. Where was Neji and why are Hiashi and Hanabi there instead? Did something happen? The two Hyuugas met the redhead halfway. Hiashi shook Gaara's hand and said his congratulations on his release. Hanabi, much to Gaara's surprise, ran up and hugged him tightly. Gaara stiffened at the contact, not knowing what to do. He raised a hand and patted her awkwardly on the back. Hanabi giggled at the gesture and let go. "Cousin Gaara, you have to learn how to properly hug people."

Gaara mumbled something under his breath. He didn't know when Hanabi started calling him cousin. It was probably years ago, he didn't remember. All he knew was that Neji had informed him through letters and said he found it amusing and cute. Gaara noticed how much she had grown. The young Hyuuga was young no more. She was currently in college. She was a spitting image of Hinata.

Finally he asked, "Where is Neji?"

The Hyuugas looked at each other and smiled. "That's where we are heading to right now." Hanabi winked.

Gaara raised an eyebrow at her. What was Neji up to? He looked at Hiashi. "Don't worry Gaara. He's safe. He's the one who actually planned this all out."

Gaara was now confused as ever. His confusion was doubled when they were driving _away_ from Kanoha. "Where are we going?" He asked as he surveyed the land. Oh how he missed looking at the outside world. He was glad he didn't have to stare at concrete anymore. Gaara knew it was just his mind playing tricks on him but he swore even the air outside smelled ten times better. It's as if he can finally breathe.

"You'll see. Be patient Cousin Gaara. We should be there in an hour."

The redhead rolled his eyes and continued to take in the views outside of the car. It still felt like a dream. Like he would wake up at any moment and still be in his cell. His old cell, he had left so many memories in it. After Sasuke had been released they put him back in cellblock thirteen. They also never gave him another cellmate. He was thankful for that; it was all the work of his lawyer. In a way he felt a small sadness inside him when he looked at it for the last time. It was where he had met Neji; it was where they first kissed, where they first made love. It pained him to leave the memories behind but he knew that the new memories he will be making with Neji will outweigh it all.

The penitentiary changed after his trial. They were constantly monitored by the county after the news of corruption. Gaara, however, was monitored the most. The staff made sure he had his meals on time, had the proper medical care when needed and the best psychologist. His psychologist helped him out a lot. He even prepared Gaara to face the outside world when the time came. He taught Gaara the importance of trust and friendship. He taught Gaara was to keep his head cool when times get frustrating. Gaara still had a long way to go in that department, however, but he was slowly learning.

The penitentiary didn't want to make mistakes and they were afraid that Gaara's raging lawyer might find something else and sue them. Gaara smirked at the thought. Scared mother fuckers. Visiting days was lowered to once every six months. It pissed Gaara to no end but he had no choice. The penitentiary was now cautious of who went in and out of the facility. After the kidnapping incident many years ago, they had to be careful.

His only communication was through letters. Once in a while they would be nice enough to let him talk to Neji on the phone. Although he was only given five minutes, it was always good to hear the voice of his lover. It gave Gaara courage to endure more years in the cell. It was also through the phone where he was informed that his brother got married to Hinata. Gaara was speechless. He thought Neji was playing a joke on him at first but Neji insisted that it was true. It was official that the Hyuugas and the Sabakus were now a family. He didn't want to admit it to himself but he was excited to see everyone. Yes, even Naruto but he wasn't going to admit that to the blonde.

"We should be there soon." Hanabi informed him. He looked outside and noticed the small quiet town they were driving through. It would be great if they lived here, he thought. Gaara was not really a city person anyways. They soon drove up to a white Victorian home. He thought it looked amazing but wondered what they were doing on the lot. Was Neji in there? The thought sent his heart racing. Was he really only a few meters away from Neji? His question was answered when the door to the Victorian home opened and people started pooling out. He didn't notice anybody but Neji. Although older, he was still as beautiful as ever. He couldn't take his eyes off of him as he stepped out of the car.

Gaara's world became a blur when Neji ran up to him and hugged him tightly. Everything felt so right. Neji in his arms felt so right. Gaara breathed in Neji's scent as he hugged him back. He didn't want to let go, afraid that if he did, he would lose him. He pulled back a bit and stared into the familiar milky orbs of the person he loved. His insides felt like jelly. This man standing before him was all he needed in his life. Gaara cupped Neji's face and pulled him into a long tender kiss. The world spun. To hell with the world, he had Neji now. Gaara continued to kiss him hungrily as did Neji. He probed his tongue inside Neji's mouth as if trying to remap everything. He wanted to continue tasting him. Gaara and Neji didn't know how long they were at it until they heard someone cough in the background. The couple parted, out of breath.

"Yeah, I miss you to little brother." Kankuro joked. He was being pushed by a very pregnant Hinata. His eyes widened and the sight. All he can say was "Oh my god. How?"

"Surprise, you're going to be an uncle!" Both Hinata and Kankuro said in unison. They had been practicing what to say when they were preparing dinner. The couple quickly explained the whole process to the confused redhead. When they were finished Hinata took Gaara's hand and placed it on her belly.

"They're moving around. They want to say hi to you."

Gaara felt something move and grinned. Sabaku blood was in her belly. Gaara couldn't be more proud of his brother. "Wow, you should really smile more Gaara. You're quite handsome when you do."

"Back off buddy, she's mine." Kankuro teased him and pulled a giggling Hinata to his lap.

"Gaara, I would like you to meet someone." He heard the blonde say behind him.

Gaara turned around to be handed a one year old baby girl. Gaara held her but he didn't know what to do. He hadn't been around infants before and he looked desperately at Neji for help.

Sasuke smirked and scooped Kanna out of Gaara's arms. "Okay, I think Uncle Gaara is a bit too shocked right now."

"Her name is Kanna by the way. She's Itachi's daughter but Sasuke and I are temporarily taking care of her." Naruto seemed so proud of Kanna. "Itachi is away on business for a few years that's why."

"She's beautiful." Gaara commented.

"Wow, Gaara complimenting someone? This I can get used to." Naruto gave him a thumbs up.

Gaara glared at the blonde. "Who said I'll start complementing you?" Gaara smirked when he saw Naruto's annoyed face.

Naruto pouted, "Never mind, you're still mean." Everyone laughed.

"Come on everyone, let's get inside. I'm pretty sure Gaara is tired from the trip and is hungry." Hiashi told the group. They all started heading inside the house.

"Where are we anyways?"

Neji held his hand and was grinning from ear to ear. "Welcome to our new house."

Gaara looked at him strangely as if he had heard something wrong. "Excuse me?"

"I wanted to surprise you. That's why I wasn't there to pick you up. I bought this house recently and I know you like privacy and picked this location. Isn't it great?"

"You never cease to amaze me." He pulled the brunette into another passionate kiss. "You're going to pay for surprising me like that." He whispered in Neji's ear. The hairs on the back of Neji's neck stood when Gaara gently nipped his earlobe. The redhead licked the side of his neck and trailed it down his collar bone sending shivers up Neji's spine.

"Can we skip dinner?" Neji joked, breathless.

"How big is the bed?" Gaara purred in his ear.

Neji gulped. "Big."

"Hey lovebirds, we're starving. Get your asses in here." Kankuro shouted from the door.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Dinner was interesting. To everyone's disbelief, Gaara actually ate… a lot. Even Naruto was amazed. Neji figured that maybe it was just the atmosphere of the penitentiary that made Gaara lose his appetite in the first place. Kankuro kept whispering to the people beside him that it was good that they listened to him about the food choice. Gaara however was annoyed and glared daggers at everyone staring at him. "Can I eat in peace?" He said out loud. Everyone blinked in surprise and pretended to be interested in their food. Neji smiled to himself. He could never get tired of this kind of Gaara. It always made things interesting.

At the end of the meal everyone was stuffed. Food coma was starting to creep up on everyone. One by one they said their goodnights and started heading off to their assigned guest bedroom. Hinata and Kankuro took the first floor guest room.

"Thank god we're downstairs and out of hearing range." He said to Hinata.

Hinata frowned. "Sorry sweetheart but I think we're directly under their bedroom."

"Damnit!" Kankuro cursed. Hinata smiled and kissed her husband on the cheek.

"Let's rest now, my feet are getting sore. Can you massage them for me later?"

This changed Kankuro's mood right away, "Sure thing honey!" He beamed. For some reason, anything Hinata said always made Kankuro happy. His life, after all, was now complete.

o-o-o-o

Hiashi and Hanabi volunteered to take care of Kanna in their room since they wanted Sasuke and Naruto to have a little privacy as well. The couple barely had time together since, currently, their world revolved around Kanna.

"Oh great, reminds me of old times." Sasuke said sarcastically when they were outside of their guestroom, which of course had to be next to Neji and Gaara's bedroom. "Luck wasn't with us tonight."

"Well, we've heard them do the deed before. Besides, be thankful that we actually have a door that can close and muffle out the sound. Remember when we only had bars? You can literally hear a pin drop in the next cell."

Sasuke closed the door behind them. "Don't remind me."

He leaned against the wall near the door and looked at his blonde lover, who was unpacking their clothes. After many years together, his love for Naruto never ceased and continued to grow. This man, his soulmate, was his answer to his prayers. If it wasn't for his and Naruto's strong bond, he would probably be alone and miserable somewhere in the world. Sasuke was proud to be married to the dobe. He smirked and walked up to his husband. "That can wait Naruto." He snaked his arms around him and they both tumbled onto their bed.

o-o-o-o

Gaara and Neji were already in their room. Neji was lounging on the bed and watching, with amusement, Gaara inspecting the whole bedroom. The redhead still couldn't believe that he and Neji owned the house together. After so many long years, he was so used to small spaced rooms. Even before he was sent to jail, his father gave him the smallest room in the house that was only a little bit bigger than his old cell. So of course having a grand bedroom with a huge soft bed was a huge change. He noticed an empty frame against the wall. Gaara looked at it curiously and was about to ask when he felt arms snake around his torso.

"That's for when we have our first family portrait. My uncle has been bothering me about it but he wanted one done. He even invited Sasuke and Naruto to be in it since he considers them part of the family as well. Won't that be awesome? It'll be your first family portrait." Neji kissed Gaara at the back of his neck.

Gaara didn't know what to say. These people, his family, had done so much for him. He was, after all, a once broken man. When he expected people to turn their backs on him, these people accepted him with open arms. They didn't care about his past and didn't care about his past mistakes. It was a good overwhelming feeling that he can get used to.

He turned around and faced his lover. Gaara wasn't sure how long he looked at the gorgeous man in front of him but he couldn't help it. Neji had changed him, in a good way. It was fate that brought them together. It was through traumatic events that made them get closer. He wrapped his arms around Neji's waist and rested his head on the brunette's shoulder. Again he breathed in his scent and left little butterfly kisses along his neck until their lips met. At first the kiss was tender and soft but soon became passionate and rough. All of Gaara's _frustration_ was finally coming out and Neji was prepared for it.

Gaara ravaged Neji's mouth like a hungry animal. Tasting everything he can get his tongue on. His hands had a mind of their own as they roamed Neji's quivering body. He wanted to feel him. He wanted to feel every inch of his body. Gaara wanted to imbed it in his mind forever. His hands cupped and caressed the brunettes behind, squeezing them hard from pleasure. Gaara roughly suckled on Neji's lower lip causing a small cut and drawing out blood. Neji moaned from the pain. Gaara began to lick the small wound and found pleasure when he tasted the blood.

Neji's insides were churning and his body was heating up. Gaara's hands were like magic. The redhead's hands found its way to Neji's crotch. He smirked into the kiss when he found the other already hard as a rock. With one hand he grabbed the throbbing member through Neji's pants and stroked it with his heart's desire. With the other hand he pulled Neji's hair back, exposing his slender neck for him to ravage. Gaara was on it like a carnivore on meat. He licked, sucked and nipped. Neji could only whimper from the painful pleasure he was getting. He wanted to feel too. So he took his hands and shoved it down Gaara's pants. Neji needed to feel it, needed to touch it. He wrapped his hands around Gaara's hard on and squeezed, causing the Gaara to gasp. Without hesitation, he began stroking it as fast as he could. In turn, Gaara almost ripped apart Neji's shirt. His mind was going insane from the pleasure. Neji loved touching Gaara and making him feel good. Gaara began taking off his own shirt and took Neji's hand that was stroking him and took it out of his pants. Almost growling, he went on his knees and started taking off the brunettes pants. Neji could only stare down at him with delight. He could have came from just thinking what Gaara would be doing next.

Gaara licked his lips as he stared at the Neji's hard on in front of his face. He was hungry. He had been hungry for a long time and he was finally going to satisfy it. Gaara grabbed it and mimicked Neji. He stroked it hard and fast causing Neji to moan out loud from pleasure. He lifted it a bit and exposed the brunette's sack, which was frantically shaking from the fast strokes. Gaara went at it and began licking and suckling them, making sure to give each of them attention. With his free hand, he explored Neji's torso, every once in a while finding his nipples and giving them a playful pinch. Neji's closed his eyes and hissed at all the pleasures given to him at the same time. Both his hands were on Gaara's head, roughly grabbing onto his red locks. Just when he thought Gaara was finished, Neji felt his hard on enter a warm and wet mouth. "Gaara…" he moaned. He looked down and saw his lover moving his head back and forth, his cheeks sunken in. Neji closed his eyes tightly and felt the strong feeling of suction from Gaara's mouth. It was as if Gaara was milking him for all his worth. He had to brace himself against the wall because he literally felt like he had no bones in his body.

"Ugn, it feels so good. Don't stop." Neji begged. Gaara loved it when he begged and treated him with a faster head bobbing. Gaara lifted his free arm in the air and pointed two fingers towards Neji's mouth. Neji knew what to do and bent down and sucked on Gaara's two fingers, making sure to wet them thoroughly. Gaara took them out of Neji's mouth and reached behind a started playing around with his lover's willing hole. Slowly, he inserted a wet finger. He was so tight. Gaara continued to probe Neji's insides until it was time to insert another finger. "Ah!" Neji yelled. It had been years since the last time they had made love. Gaara shoved them as deep as it can go, scissoring his fingers inside. He stopped sucking on Neji and watched in fascination the expressions his lover was making. He continued this until he was sure Neji was prepared enough. He took his wet fingers out and licked them. "You're delicious." He purred.

Gaara got up and lifted Neji from his behind, cupping them for support. Neji wrapped his arms around his neck and his legs around his waist. They began heavily making out while Gaara walked them over to the bed. Once they reached it, Gaara threw Neji on the soft king sized bed. Neji stared at him hungrily, his lips red from the passionate kiss. He watched as Gaara began taking off his own pants and gulped at the big throbbing member that was about to be inside him. The red head smirked and started to crawl towards him. He laid his body on top of the brunettes, resting between his legs, while their hard cocks touched. They began kissing again and Gaara unconsciously started thrusting his hips onto his lovers. He grabbed Neji's hands and lifted them up towards the headboard and looked at him in the eyes as his manhood entered Neji. The brunette yelled passionately as Gaara went deeper. Gaara closed his eyes from the pleasure because Neji was wrapped so tightly around his cock. It was almost unbearable.

He didn't even wait. Gaara, without hesitation, started thrusting in and out of Neji as fast as he could. No sound escaped from Neji's mouth, the feeling was that great. He wrapped his legs around Gaara, pulling him deeper inside him. Gaara fucked him for all he was worth. He had been waiting for years to be inside him and now that he had a chance, he wasn't going to waste this moment. He wanted Neji to take every inch of him so he kept going deeper and deeper with each thrust, slamming into Neji with all his strength.

"Does that feel good?" He growled.

"Yes…" Neji's voice quivered.

"I can't hear you." Gaara slammed into Neji harder.

"Ah!" Neji yelled. "Yes!"

They were both sweating and out of breath but they were not done yet. Gaara took his member out of Neji's hole and roughly flipped the brunette over onto his stomach. "Get on your hands and knees." He commanded, slapping one of Neji's ass cheeks hard. Neji hissed from the pain but did so obediently. He bent over, spread eagle and lifted his behind towards Gaara. The red head hungrily went down and started licking Neji's behind. He wanted to taste his insides. His wet warm tongue began probing inside his lover's inside. Neji tasted so wonderful. With one last lick, he spat on the hole and straightened up. Gaara grabbed Neji's hips and thrust his aching member inside. "Ugn!" Neji moaned. Gaara wasn't merciful. He fucked Neji as if he was being punished. He continued to occasionally slap his lover's ass until it was red and raw. "Fuck me!" Neji continued to beg. Gaara loved it. He grabbed Neji's shoulder and pulled Neji towards him with all his might causing the brunette to scream out loud. Every inch should and will be inside him.

Gaara could feel the familiar bubbling in his lower region. He went faster. The bed was rocking so hard that the headboard was slamming against the wall. The feeling of ecstasy was threatening to burst out of him. No, Neji will be going first, he thought. Quickly, he reached around and grabbed Neji's hard on and started to frantically jack him off. "No don't… I'm gonna…" Neji clenched the bed sheets. The pleasure was too much and he was going to explode. "Gaara, I'm… ah! Stop!" The red head ignored the please and continued to pump and fuck him. "I'm going to cum." Neji moaned. "Here it comes." Neji buried his face into the pillow while he shot his load onto the bed covers. "Fuck!" He yelled. "Feels so good!" Gaara continued to jack him off until he was sure Neji was empty. Neji's body became limp but that didn't stop Gaara. It was his turn after all. He licked his fingers that had Neji's seed on it while he continued to fuck his lover from behind. Neji closed his eyes and forced himself to be even tighter around Gaara. It was payback. "Shit!" Gaara cursed. The sensation in the pit of his stomach was too strong to hold back. He had to release. "Cumming…" He growled.

Before he shot his load, the brunette pulled away and turned around quickly, shoving Gaara into his mouth right when he exploded. Gaara moaned as Neji swallowed his seed. His mouth was around the tip of his member and was sucking him dry. Neji wanted every single drop. With one last pucker, Neji released Gaara and both flopped down on the bed breathless and sweaty. Neji laid his head against Gaara's bare chest and smiled. He looked up and saw Gaara staring back at him with a smile on his face as well. "You're beautiful." Gaara told him.

"You're perfect." Neji answered back. They gave each other a tender kiss and continued to lie in each other's arms."You know, maybe we should get married."

This caught Gaara off guard. "Get married?" He asked, just in case he didn't hear correctly.

"Well, if you want to that is." He cuddled more into Gaara's embrace. "Of course we don't have to. Marriage is just legality really but it'll be great, I think. When I was younger I have always wanted to get married. I just didn't know it might be with another man." He laughed.

"I didn't even plan on getting married at all." He felt Neji sulk. "But you're a different case. Marriage seems highly possible." This brightened Neji right up.

"Oo, then maybe we can adopt a dog? What do you think?"

Gaara rolled his eyes. "Maybe"

"We can name him or her Tanuki."

"Don't push it, Hyuuga." Gaara said irked. Neji chuckled and they both became silent. The couple laid together for a few more minutes in the dark, enjoying each others company.

"You know, If I was given a choice to go through all the crap I've been through just so I can meet you again in my next life... I'll do it again in a heartbeat." Neji whispered, his eyes slowly closing from exhaustion. "I don't think I can live my life without you in it."

Gaara kissed him on the forehead and watched his lover fall asleep. He thought about it long and hard. Would he want to endure all the pain and suffering again just so he can be with Neji? Can he really go through all of the shit he had to deal with? He guessed love worked in mysterious ways. In this big fucked up world , you don't even know what is sane and what isn't. He sighed and rested his head against Neji's. He had one answer in mind. His love for Neji was too great. "Me too. In a heartbeat." He finally said out loud. Neji, however, was already fast asleep before he could hear. Gaara smiled to himself as he too drifted off into slumber. The last thing on his mind before sleep took over was the new life ahead of him; with Neji, his new friends and family. For once in his life he felt wanted and loved. He can never give this up for anything the world could offer him.

They say fate can go in different paths, whether it is the route to happiness or the route to despair. But sometimes fate can make you cross paths with another causing yours to be intertwined with theirs. You'll both go through hardships, pain and suffering at one point but eventually, if you'll let it, destiny can bring both of you the contentment you both desire. With a strong bond, you can make it happen. This is what happened, not only Neji and Gaara, but to everyone else that they grew to care and love. Through pain and suffering they came out with the happiness they all needed and wanted. It was through hard work and dedication that their fates worked together to bring them to the path they are walking through at this very moment. It won't be an easy path, no path is easy, but they were all ready to endure it together… for the rest of their lives.

Fin

* * *

**AN:**Okay, I'm seriously crying right now. I'm so sad this is all over. It had been a long journey but unfortunately my journey ends here with this story. Again, thank you to all my readers both new and old. I am happy you guys had the opportunity to read Behind Cell Block Thirteen. You guys were my motivation to keep on writing. I wish I can reach into the screen and give each and every one of you a hug. Is that creepy? Lol. Until next time, adios everyone. Don't forget to read and review. xoxoxo


End file.
